Juegos de Guerra (Attack on Paintball)
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: Son órdenes del Alto Mando y Shadis va a asegurarse de que se cumplen: 21 cadetes de la Promoción 104 participarán durante un día en unos juegos de guerra a pie, en 3 equipos y con armas de pintura. Los afortunados: Mikasa, Armin, Marco, Sasha, Reiner, Mina, Daz, Hannah, Ruth, Bertolt, Franz, Jean, Krista, Annie, Samuel, Connie, Nac, Thomas, Eren, Ymir y Mylius. ¡Incluye duelo MvA!
1. El desconcierto de Shadis

La luz del atardecer bañaba de rojo dorado el austero despacho del Comandante Instructor; el efecto habría sido sedante, o al menos habría animado a otra persona a dejar vagar la mente con cierta tranquilidad, pero Keith Shadis seguía masajeándose la sien con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba (y casi podría decirse que trituraba) las órdenes que un secretario le había dejado en la mesa apenas media hora antes.

Tras recapacitar y darse cuenta de que destruir documentos con el sello del Comandante Supremo, aun accidentalmente, no ayudaría en nada a resolver la situación, Shadis abrió la mano, dejó posarse los folios sobre la mesa y empezó a mesarse la barba sin quitarles la vista de encima, como si fueran un insecto venenoso.

Una idea se hacía oír en su cabeza sobre todas las demás: ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando Darius Zackly? Cuando el "Generalísimo" le había pedido informes sobre los cadetes más prometedores de la 104, ¡jamás pensó que los usaría para _esto_!

Juegos de guerra. Así de sencillo. 21 de su mejores reclutas iban a perder un día entero con un simulacro en el que ni siquiera usarían el equipo básico para luchar contra los titanes. No, señor: sería un "combate" por equipos a pie, usando "armas"... Shadis creía recordar que en las órdenes aparecían expresiones como "aire comprimido" y "balas (¿o bolas?) de pintura".

Los nombres de los equipos, la situación en sí... ¡nada tenía sentido! Ni siquiera el objetivo aparecía con claridad entre todo el "burocratés" con que intentaban disfrazar lo que, seguramente, era una broma pesada del viejo Darius. No había muchos que lo supieran; pero Zackly escondía, bajo su aspecto solemne y ligeramente fatigado, un sentido del humor algo retorcido...

El Instructor se pasó las manos por la calva y luego las juntó debajo de la barbilla, sin perder de vista las órdenes, intentando serenarse para resolver aquel misterio... ¡Tenía que haber una solución! Pero no era fácil; haber sido antes durante tantos años Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, le había convertido en alguien directo, con dificultades para leer entre líneas... o más bien, siempre había sido directo y por eso se había ajustado tan bien al puesto.

No era la primera vez, ni sería la última... pero echaba de menos la Legión. Sabías quién era el enemigo, lo tenías justo enfrente y se trataba de matarle a él antes de que él te matase a ti; o eso había querido creer. Resopló por la nariz, irritado, mientras recordaba que aunque siempre era duro perder a buenos hombres, lo que le asqueaba realmente era el "politiqueo"; tener que estar pendiente de a quién había que rascarle la espalda, para que a los legionarios no les faltase el material imprescindible para no morir, o al menos no tan rápidamente.

En cambio Erwim Smith, el nuevo Comandante de la Legión, siempre había tenido buena mano para encargarse de ese aspecto más turbio y menos heroico del liderazgo; como si el mundo se extendiese ante sus ojos cual tablero de ajedrez en el que mover diestramente sus piezas, previendo al mismo tiempo las jugadas del contrario con una antelación sorprendente.

Shadis meneó la cabeza y volvió a pasarse una mano por la barba, mientras usaba la otra para clavar los papeles sobre la mesa con un dedo, como para evitar que se escaparan mientras él seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Al menos, con Erwin al mando, la Legión estaba en buenas manos; pero le fastidiaba reconocer que su antiguo subordinado habría sido capaz de resolver su quebradero de cabeza en menos de cinco minutos... ¡o quizás con solo un vistazo! Dejó escapar un suspiro, lento y hondo.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en las palabras sobre las que se había parado su dedo y que provocaron la revelación: "...tres miembros de la Policía Militar se personarán..." En realidad, las palabras clave eran dos: "Policía Militar". Shadis se permitió una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, mientras su mente iba estableciendo las conexiones y aclarando aquello que se le había escapado hasta entonces, por mucho que ahora le costara creerlo.

–Serás el mejor, Erwin –murmuró–... ¡Pero no el único!

De entre todos los cadetes, sólo los diez mejores pueden elegir destino en la Policía Militar; leyendo con algo más de atención la lista de "voluntarios" para el simulacro, asociando nombres con caras y habilidades, Shadis comprobó que había veintiuno en total, el número más próximo al doble de posibles candidatos para la PM, teniendo en cuenta que los equipos eran tres.

"Así que es por eso...", pensaba el Instructor, "para que quienes tienen más posibilidades de terminar entre los primeros se vayan familiarizando con labores exclusivas de "la élite"... ¿darles a probar un poco de esa vida en la que no hay que luchar contra titanes sino contra otros humanos, ir plantando las semillas para que luego los diez mejores estén predispuestos...?"

Shadis siguió cavilando. Le extrañaba que Nile Dok hubiera tenido una idea como ésa, aunque si había llegado a Comandante de la Policía Militar era por algo. Sin embargo... ¿Quizás la iniciativa había partido de la Central? O incluso... El veterano suprimió un temblor y meneó la cabeza; si la unidad que se dedicaba a "exterminar" humanos estaba implicada de alguna manera, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Dejó escapar un suspiro, resignado; sólo eran rumores, pero aun así...

Decidió centrarse en aquello sobre lo que sí tenía control como Comandante Instructor: su deber era preparar a los cadetes lo mejor posible, guiarles por el camino implacable que les llevaría de muchachos a soldados... independientemente del destino que eligiesen al final del trayecto. Cuantas más habilidades tuviesen, más posibilidades se abrirían ante ellos; claro que siempre estaba el problema de abarcar demasiado y perder tiempo con actividades que no les conducirían a ninguna parte... aunque aquel simulacro sólo iba a durar un día y (¡quién sabe!) quizás el cambio de rutina animase a los chicos.

Entonces empezó a fijarse no sólo en los nombres de los afortunados, sino a qué grupo habían ido a parar. Y Shadis silbó, casi sonrió, al ver alguna sorpresa en la distribución. Estaba claro que alguien se había tomado la molestia de leer los informes y atar cabos, porque la mayoría de los cadetes que se llevaban bien entre sí compartían equipo: los dos que precisamente querían ir a la Policía Militar, los dos que estaban haciendo siempre el payaso (aquí Shadis no pudo evitar gruñir), incluso los dos tortolitos... Pero quien estuviese detrás del reparto había dado tal giro inesperado que sólo por eso ya merecía la pena seguir con los juegos de guerra.

El Instructor se sentía "en racha", y su mente seguía dando saltos a toda velocidad, intuyendo las razones del simulacro en general y de la "sorpresa" en particular: poner a prueba el trabajo en equipo y frente a otros equipos de quienes hasta un momento antes eran camaradas; capacidad de improvisación y adaptación a una forma de luchar completamente distinta a la habitual; someter a tensión las relaciones entre quienes no concebían estar no sólo en bandos distintos sino opuestos... aunque esto último era bastante específico y prácticamente afectaba a una sola persona, lo cual a su vez tenía sentido dado de quién se trataba...

Cuando se descubrió dándole vueltas a la idea de que quizás todo era un elaborado plan para que esa persona en concreto terminase engrosando las filas de la Policía Militar, Shadis meneó la cabeza como quien sale de un trance y se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos. "Las conspiraciones nunca han sido lo mío, mejor dejémoslo así...", pensó mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

Repasó una vez más los documentos, asegurándose de que no se le escapaba nada de lo esencial; tendría que darle la noticias a los chicos esa misma... noche. Parpadeó un par de veces, los ojos irritados, y vio que apenas entraba ya luz por las ventanas; el sol se acababa de poner y sólo quedaba un leve barniz rojizo que iba convirtiéndose en púrpura. El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que creía mientras leía y reflexionaba; los cadetes estarían ya cenando en el comedor.

Shadis se levantó de la silla, cogió su gabardina del respaldo y se la puso, aplanó cuidadosamente los documentos y los guardó en uno de los bolsillos. Después, con un porte y un paso que algún adulador describiría como "majestuoso", salió de su despacho.

Inspiró profundamente, dejando que la brisa de la joven noche llenase sus pulmones. Cerró un momento los ojos, pero pronto los abrió y comprobó si había alguien cerca; no convenía que se viera al Instructor Jefe demasiado relajado, tenía una reputación que mantener. Por suerte, sólo había un centinela a un lado de la puerta, mirando al frente sin reparar aparentemente en su superior, de lo cual se alegró éste.

Shadis colocó los brazos en la posición habitual detrás de la espalda, se irguió en todo su esplendor (metro noventa de ex-Comandante de la Legión) y echó a andar con paso lento pero inexorable, respondiendo al saludo del centinela con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Su rostro, como de costumbre, mostraba una expresión como de volcán a punto de explotar ante la más mínima transgresión, aunque sus pensamientos fuese apacibles en ese momento; era de suponer que la cara se le había quedado así tras años de librar combates que no se podían ganar, cuando la alternativa a caer en la desesperación y dejarse llevar por el pánico era usa toda la ira acumulada y reflejarla procurando transmitir a sus soldados coraje o, al menos, un temor mayor al que pudieran inspirarles los titanes.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor como una fuerza natural a la que nada pudiese detener, respondiendo brevemente a los saludos de sus subordinados, Shadis reconocía para sí que era duro con los cadetes, justo en el límite de lo razonable... Pero estaban luchando contra titanes. ¡Titanes! Contra un enemigo así, lo "razonable" pasaba a un segundo plano y era necesario llevar a los reclutas al límite; sí, algunos se quebrarían en el camino, pero el resto estaría mejor preparado para enfrentarse a lo que se les vendría encima.

Y si el Alto Mando ordenaba dedicar un día a aquellos juegos de guerra, él se aseguraría de que fuese un día bien aprovechado, de que ese tiempo no mermaría las posibilidades de supervivencia de sus chicos sino todo lo contrario; y para ello, era imprescindible hacerles comprender la seriedad del asunto, aquella misma noche dada la escasa antelación con que le habían avisado.

Su paso implacable le condujo finalmente ante la puerta del comedor, ya por completo de noche, las cercanías iluminadas por el resplandor que atravesaba las ventanas. También llegaba hasta ahí el batiburrillo confuso de voces (y ocasionalmente algún grito o risotada) de los cadetes, correspondiente a una escena que Shadis podía imaginar fácilmente: los grupos de amigos sentados en torno a las distintas mesas, devorando el rancho para reponer fuerzas después de otro día de entrenamiento que se hacía largo y al mismo tiempo había parecido pasar volando, charlando todavía con bastante ánimo, cansados pero contentos, y relajados sabiendo que les esperaba una noche de descanso antes de empezar otra jornada agotadora.

El Instructor miró discretamente por una de las ventanas: comprobó que los cadetes casi habían terminado de cenar. Decidió esperar todavía cinco minutos, para dar las noticias sin interrumpirles; habían trabajado duro y era lo mínimo que se merecían. Sólo les estuvo observando unos instantes; para los reclutas, sería extraño que el temible Shadis estuviese mirando precavidamente sin llegar a entrar... antes se esperarían que echase la puerta abajo y se comiese vivo al primero que cometiera cualquier falta.

Sonrió, una vez más, al pensar en esa reputación que tenía que mantener. Sin embargo, él también había sido un cadete; también había pasado muchas noches en un comedor como aquél, cenando con sus compañeros... muchos de los cuales, por desgracia, ya no se encontraban en este mundo, después de años de librar combates sin fin en una guerra eterna...

Meneó la cabeza, en un intento de alejar aquella nostalgia que no le conduciría a ninguna parte; su papel ahora, su deber, era enseñar a aquellos chicos todo lo que sabía, asegurarse de que ponía a su disposición todos los trucos y todas las herramientas que les servirían, si tenían suerte, para poder celebrar la "reunión anual de la Promoción 104" durante unos cuantos años.

Siguiendo aquel cauce, sus pensamientos se centraron en la cadete más prometedora de todos: Mikasa Ackerman. Si alguien tenía posibilidades de vivir lo suficiente para llegar a un alto cargo y, ¡quién sabe!, quizás terminar su carrera entrenando a la siguiente generación, era ella. De hecho, en el breve instante que tardó en mirar por la ventana, Shadis no había tenido problemas para distinguirla, con su característica bufanda roja al cuello como siempre... e incluso juraría que ella le había devuelto la mirada. No le extrañaría, dado que la joven siempre estaba atenta a todo lo que la rodeaba, aunque no lo pareciese.

El Instructor siguió dándole vueltas a aquel misterio. La cadete más prometedora tenía apenas 15 años, pero su actitud era la de un auténtico veterano que se hubiese hecho más fuerte con cada batalla, hasta terminar sumido constantemente en una calma atenta a la que no escapaba nada, capaz de convertirse en cualquier momento en una maquina letal y precisa que aniquilaría todo lo que se interpusiese en su camino. Debía ser desconcertante para sus compañeros del sexo opuesto: no había duda de que era bella, con rasgos exóticos (a pesar del apellido su madre había sido una de las últimas orientales), piel pálida y cabello oscuro e incluso enigmático como sus ojos ligeramente rasgados; pero no había duda de que podría vencer (quizás con una sola mano) a cualquiera de los varones. Eso explicaría por qué nadie iba más allá de la mera camaradería con ella, aunque Eren Yeager...

Shadis volvió a pasarse la mano por la barbilla; no había duda de que, sólo por esto, la batalla simulada sería interesante. Los cinco minutos ya habían pasado. Sin perder más tiempo, fijó en su rostro la máscara de "instructor implacable" y entró en el comedor.


	2. La mirada de Mikasa

Mikasa Ackerman estaba segura de que había visto al Instructor Shadis a través de la ventana, aunque fue algo tan fugaz que casi dudó. Casi.

Antes de que sus pensamientos se lanzasen a imaginar lo peor, la chica se obligó a sí misma a respirar pausadamente, con inspiraciones y espiraciones profundas. No le costó mantener la calma; un observador externo no habría notado su breve turbación.

Sin moverse de la mesa a la que estaba sentada, y casi sin mover la cabeza o incluso los ojos (aunque sí parpadeó un par de veces revelando que no era una estatua), extendió sus sentidos por el comedor para hacerse una idea general de la situación y, específicamente, si había algo que justificase la presencia cercana de Shadis.

Eren, su hermano, su familia, el entusiasmo personificado en un muchacho de cabello negro y ojazos verdes, estaba a su lado hablando animadamente, como siempre. Enfrente tenía a Armin, su mejor amigo, rubio y ojos azules, algo apocado pero ahora asintiendo contagiado por ese entusiasmo, contestando preguntas y haciendo las suyas. Junto a él, Connie, bajito como Armin, cabeza rapada casi al cero, pequeñas pupilas marrón claro que hacían que sus ojos pareciesen aún más grandes, escuchaba atentamente y en silencio...

Fue entonces cuando Mikasa supo que pasaba "algo".

Había varios motivos. Primero: era raro ver a Connie sin que Sasha estuviese a su lado. Segundo: era todavía más raro ver a Connie tan serio y concentrado, en vez de diciendo a voces lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Tercero: era muy raro no ver a Sasha en el comedor a la hora de la cena... suponiendo que Shadis no la hubiese castigado (otra vez) a dar vueltas a la pista hasta caer rendida al suelo.

Mikasa siguió examinando discretamente los alrededores, aunque ahora notaba cierta inquietud, esa sensación de que había algo que no encajaba. ¿Sería por Jean? El rival declarado de Eren, alto y delgado, pelo marrón claro y ojos del mismo color pero más intensos, siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para buscarle las cosquillas a aquél; estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado, hablando con su amigo Marco, moreno y pecoso, como de costumbre con una sonrisa sincera en los labios y una palabra amable a punto.

Ninguno de los dos miraba en su dirección en aquel momento, aunque Mikasa había visto a Jean espiándola a veces, cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta; la chica suponía que, al ser Eren su rival, Kirstein también la consideraba a ella alguien a quien convenía mantener vigilada... El "sentimiento" no era recíproco: Mikasa no lo consideraba un rival, o una amenaza, como mucho una molestia; y desde luego, Marco no era una amenaza.

Bott había dejado claro desde el primer día su intención de servir al Rey alistándose en la Policía Militar; era quizás la persona más honesta a la que había conocido en la 104. Hasta cierto punto, incluso podía empatizar con él más que con los otros, ya que siempre estaba al lado de Jean; preocupándose por él, intentando evitar que se metiera en líos o ayudándole a salir de ellos... protegiéndole, de una forma sorprendentemente parecida a como Mikasa protegía a Eren, o al menos lo intentaba. La chica suspiró, calladamente; reconocía que era frustrante querer ayudar a alguien y que éste te lo agradeciese apartándote a empujones con la excusa de que "necesitaba su espacio"... Al menos Jean reconocía la ayuda de Marco como tal e incluso era capaz de aceptarla.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos otra vez por aquella sensación de inquietud que no sabía explicar pero iba en aumento; notaba cómo se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Tragó saliva lentamente y siguió buscando el origen. En una mesa algo apartada se sentaba alguien que sí entraba en la categoría de "amenaza para Eren": Annie Leonhart, rubia y bajita, delgada, nariz única y ojos azules fríos como el hielo; a pesar de su aspecto aparentemente frágil, era capaz de lanzar por los aires a alguien del doble de su tamaño... y esos momentos eran los únicos en que parecía animarse. En cambio, ahora tenía en su rostro aquella expresión casi perpetua de indiferencia con un toque de aburrimiento desdeñoso; examinaba con interés inexistente el plato que tenía enfrente, ignorando por completo (ni se dignaba a contestar con monosílabos) a Reiner, que estaba a su lado intentando conversar con ella.

Mikasa sonrió ligeramente al pensar en "el hermano mayor de la 104" y su admirable intención (aunque fuese una causa perdida) de hacer que la recluta más arisca participase un poco más. Reiner era enorme y atlético, presencia imponente pero afable, pelo rubio al cepillo y pequeños ojos casi dorados que siempre sonreían. Alguien a quien todos admiraban... quizás exceptuando a Annie, que parecía disfrutar especialmente cuando le hacía volar en los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el joven líder no era el más alto de los cadetes; el honor le correspondía a su amigo Bertolt, con quien no podría haber mayor contraste. Su altura se resaltaba aún más por su delgadez; tenía la tez morena, el cabello oscuro y unos ojos verdes que parecían incómodos mirasen donde mirasen. No hablaba mucho y casi siempre estaba sudando; como en aquel mismo momento, sentado junto a Reiner sin decir palabra, asustado incluso, casi sin atreverse a mirar a Annie.

Mikasa intuía que, en cierto modo, la relación de Bertolt con Reiner era parecida a la de Marco con Jean, o a la de (suspiró) ella misma con Eren; tenían a alguien muy importante para ellos, alguien a quien querían proteger a toda costa... aunque resultaba difícil ver cómo el chico tímido e inseguro protegía a su mejor amigo, alguien que "tiraba hacia delante" pero manteniendo la cabeza fría y sin dejarse llevar por sus peores emociones, cosa que sí les ocurría más a menudo a Jean y Eren. No creía que su instinto le estuviese fallando ahí...

Precisamente en aquel momento su instinto volvió a advertirle, casi como un grito: "¡peligro!". Sin embargo, desde su posición, Mikasa controlaba todo el comedor; a sus espaldas no había más mesas, sólo la pared. ¿Acaso...? Miró hacia el techo, por si la fuente de su inquietud estaba colgada allí de algún modo... naturalmente, no había nada extraño; sin embargo, el movimiento no le pasó desapercibido a Connie, el cual seguía en silencio, mirándola primero a ella... y luego, nervioso, a "algo" _detrás_ de ella.

Fue entonces cuando Mikasa pudo sentirlo con una claridad brutal: pegado a la pared, justo a sus espaldas, había "algo" preparado para saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento; no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, ni cómo no se había dado cuenta antes... Ahora sí pudo ver de refilón una sombra amenazadora, con dos orbes rojos como el fuego del infierno allí donde deberían haber estado los ojos...

Mikasa ya no pensó: actuó. Su cuerpo se movió con la precisión de una máquina, animada con el propósito letal de protegerse a sí y a los suyos a cualquier precio. En un instante, pasó de estar sentada a coger de su bandeja lo que tenía más a mano como arma y lanzarse sobre aquella criatura demoníaca, estampándola contra la pared e inmovilizándola con un brazo en la garganta mientras con el otro se preparaba para...

Y Mikasa se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

Primero: lo que había cogido como arma era un bollo de pan. Vale, estaba duro, pero no era lo más letal que tenía a su alcance.

Y segundo: la criatura que había burlado todos sus sentidos hasta situarse detrás de ella, aquel ser compuesto por fuego y sombra que había disparado sus instintos más primarios, era... la recluta Sasha Blouse.

Decir que la castaña cobriza estaba asustada sería un eufemismo; los ojazos marrones casi se le salían de las órbitas y la mandíbula parecía habérsele desencajado de la impresión. Nadie habría esperado una reacción tan rápida y fulminante, y en aquellas circunstancias la posibilidad de ser apuñalado con un pan reseco no era cosa de risa. Sin embargo, si había alguien que pudiera pasar en un segundo del terror absoluto a la euforia, era ella. En cuanto volvió a acordarse de respirar, lo primero que dijo fue:

–Usted disculpe, ¿no se va a comer eso?

De algún modo, se las apañó para sonreír. La voz no le tembló demasiado, aunque la expresión excesivamente formal (más incluso de lo habitual) revelaba su nerviosismo.

Mikasa se sentía arder de la vergüenza. "Debo estar roja como un tomate", pensó, "pero de verdad que por un momento creí que..." Antes de que la situación se hiciese todavía más bochornosa, soltó a Sasha, con suavidad para que no se cayera al suelo; la "amenaza" se apoyó contra la pared, temblándole todavía las piernas todavía. Mikasa dejó de sujetar el pan como si fuera un arma y se lo ofreció.

–No hacía falta que te acercases así por detrás –dijo en voz baja, tranquilizadora–. Si lo querías, sólo tenías que pedírmelo.

La felicidad que apareció en la cara de Sasha, como la de un niño al desenvolver un regalo extraordinario, fue contagiosa; Mikasa se dio cuenta, a su pesar, de que estaba sonriendo.

–Si te lo hubiera pedido directamente, te habrías negado –intervino una voz con tono burlón y algo de cansancio–. En vez de eso, te embosca por detrás y monta el numerito para que creas que ya no puedes negárselo.

Mikasa se giró, aunque ya sabía a quién pertenecía la voz: Ymir. La chica más alta del 104, y también la que siempre estaba dispuesta a reírse de cualquiera que tropezase... y de paso echarle sal en las heridas. Alta y delgada, morena y con la melena negra recogida en una cola amplia, también con pecas pero sin la bondad de Marco, tal y como revelaban sus ojillos dorados, inmisericordes y escépticos. Por desgracia, sus comentarios cáusticos solían tener parte de razón... y eso hacía que fuesen todavía más irritantes; aunque Mikasa nunca lo reconocería en voz alta.

Sasha, por si acaso alguien cambiaba de opinión, ya había empezado a devorar el pan a palo seco, una proeza de la que sólo ella era capaz.

–V-Vamos, Ymir –le reprendió una vocecita, algo avergonzada–. No deberías decir esas cosas... ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar lo peor de los demás?

Naturalmente, allí donde estuviese Ymir, andaría cerca Krista (y viceversa). La chiquilla formaba un contraste todavía mayor que el que había entre Reiner y Bertolt: bajita y delgada, melena rubia, enormes ojos azules y la disposición de un ángel; daba la impresión de que, incluso siendo ya de noche, en cualquier momento la iluminaría un rayo de sol. Si cualquier otra persona hubiese hecho un comentario similar, habría salido volando por los aires "a la Leonhart"; pero tratándose de Krista, Ymir se limitó a pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros y la trajo hacia sí, con una sonrisa que sorprendentemente no sólo parecía sino que _era_ sincera.

–Eres demasiado buena, con ella y con los demás –con la otra mano empezó a desordenarle los cabellos–. Si le das tu comida al primero que te la pide, ¿entonces con qué te quedas tú?

–¡Ymir! –replicó la chiquilla, sonrojándose todavía más– ¡Pero si el pan que le iba a dar a Sasha te lo comiste tú al final!

–¡Pues claro que me lo comí! Si tan dispuesta estás a pasar hambre, no voy a ser yo quien te lo impida. Quien sabe, puede que incluso hayas aprendido algo, je je...

Mientras tanto, Mikasa contemplaba a la extraña pareja. "Supongo que entre ellas ocurre lo mismo", pensó, "una protege a la otra... pero saber quién es quién no es tan sencillo como parece."

De repente, en su cabeza se abrió paso otra idea, más urgente: había demasiado silencio.

Se dio la vuelta y allí, en la puerta, vio al Comandante Instructor Keith Shadis.

Su presencia era imponente: sin mirar a nadie en concreto, parecía estar fulminando a todo el mundo al mismo tiempo, con aquellos ojos implacables perpetuamente rodeados por una sombra que le daban un aspecto inhumano. Detrás de Mikasa, Sasha ya se había terminado el bollo; eructó discretamente (para ser Sasha), pero el silencio era tan intenso que el pequeño "¡burp!" resonó como un trueno... Normalmente eso atraería todas las miradas, pero los cadetes se habían quedado como petrificados ante la visión de quien, para muchos, era la encarnación de sus peores pesadillas.

Shadis, en cambio, sí pareció concentrar en el pequeño grupo de la pared toda la intensidad de su severa figura. De pronto, sin tan siquiera carraspear, el silencio sepulcral dio paso a la tormenta.

–¡Ackerman! –vociferó.

Mikasa negaría, hasta el fin de sus días, que en aquel momento se le hubiese escapado un grito; siempre podía decir que había sido Sasha. Eso sí, dio un respingo y no lo tuvo fácil para volver a calmarse antes de que su corazón saliese disparado.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió algo casi inconcebible: el Comandante Instructor... sonrió. Muy levemente, prácticamente no se notaba y cuando Mikasa preguntó más tarde nadie se atrevió a confirmarlo; pero ella _le vio_ sonreír.

"Ya está", se resignó con estoicismo. "Hoy es cuando intenta matarnos a todos. Así que sólo era cuestión de tiempo..."

Y Shadis sacó de un bolsillo varios documentos.

–¡Arlert, Bott, Blouse, Braun...! –empezó a leer, "hablando" a voz en grito, como de costumbre.

"Así que una lista. Orden alfabético. Serás..."

–¡...Carolina, Daz, Diamant, DuKlein, Hoover...!

"Una selección. ¿Para qué? Reiner y Bertolt están, no creo que sea un castigo."

–¡...Kefka, Kirstein, Lenz, Leonhart...!

"¿Annie también? Entonces está claro... Debe ser alguna tarea especial."

–¡...Linke-Jackson, Springer, Tius, Wagner...!

"Oh, no... ¿Y si a los que no nombran los van a echar? Eren..."

–¡...Yeager, Ymir y Zeramuski!

Suspiró aliviada. "Mientras estemos juntos, no podrá pasarnos nada malo."

Shadis apartó la vista de los documentos y miró a su alrededor.

–El resto puede ir saliendo del comedor –dijo en un tono normal, en comparación con lo habitual pareció un susurro.

Hubo todavía un momento de silencio y parálisis, pero antes de que el Instructor tuviese que agarrar a alguien del cuello para dar ejemplo, uno de los reclutas se levantó y se escurrió velozmente por el hueco que quedaba entre el veterano y la puerta. Shadis arqueó una ceja, se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y avanzó un par de pasos, para que fuese más fácil salir. Los demás que no habían sido nombrados empezaron a levantarse y siguieron a su compañero, aunque con algo más de dignidad. El crujido de la madera y el sonido de los pasos quebraron el ambiente solemne; podían oírse algunos comentarios.

–Pero ha dicho que "podemos" salir, no que "debamos". ¿No tienes curiosidad por...?

–¡Déjalo ya, Tom!

No tardaron en quedar sólo los elegidos, veintiuno en total más Shadis, quien echó un rápido vistazo y asintió satisfecho, mientras daba otro par de pasos rígidos hasta quedar en el centro de la sala.

–Bien, pueden sentarse. Pónganse cómodos y escuchen con atención.

Algunos se habían quedado de pie cuando entró el Instructor, otros se habían quedado sentados en mesas ahora casi vacías; todos buscaron un hueco en alguna de las mesas ocupadas, formando más o menos conscientemente grupos para protegerse de lo que pudiera pasar. Al final, entre todos llenaron tres mesas; si formasen un círculo, Shadis estaría en el centro.

Mikasa había vuelto a sentarse en su sitio. Eren y Armin seguían allí, con los ojos bien abiertos. Connie también estaba allí, encogiéndose de hombros nerviosamente en respuesta a algún comentario de Sasha, quien se había sentado al lado... dejando oportunamente la mesa entre ella y Mikasa. Ymir y Krista también se colocaron allí, lógico al ser la mesa más próxima. La morena miraba alternativamente a Armin y Krista y a duras penas podía contener la risa, pero una mirada de Mikasa bastó para que se calmase, aunque mantuvo su característica sonrisa burlona.

A la mesa de Jean se habían sentado varios chicos que solían orbitar alternativamente alrededor de Eren o del rubio aspirante a Policía Militar, atraídos por el carácter decidido de ambos; aunque la idea de tener algo en común haría que cualquiera de los dos pusiera caras raras o intentara sacudirle un puñetazo al otro. Mikasa reconoció a los chicos: Nac, pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás, ojos marrones que reflejaban determinación; Mylius, cabellos que parecían de plata, ojos azul claro, amable y tranquilo; Daz, pelo gris, también ojos marrones aunque más bien aprehensivos; Samuel, sorprendentemente parecido a Marco, pero sin pecas y más reservado; y Thomas, que parecía el hermano pequeño de Reiner, aunque sin rebosar tanta confianza.

Precisamente en la mesa de Reiner, se habían sentado otras cuatro personas: por un lado, Franz y Hannah, casi siempre ensimismados el uno junto al otro aunque negaban ser pareja, él bastante alto y con cabello negro afeitado casi al cero, ella bajita en comparación y pelirroja con pecas; por otro lado, cerca de Annie había dos chicas más, Mina con cabellera negra y vivos ojos grises, Ruth ocultando sus rizos de fuego con un pañuelo verde como sus ojos, ambas en un silencio que no parecía incómodo.

El vozarrón de Shadis interrumpió las observaciones de Mikasa y acaparó toda su atención.

–¡Escuchadme bien, gusanos, porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez! –todos los murmullos cesaron en el acto– No sé qué habrá visto en vosotros el Alto Mando, pero os han seleccionado para unos ejercicios poco habituales que haremos mañana.

El Instructor iba girando con lentitud, mirando alternativamente a los de cada mesa mientras hablaba. Su presencia hacía que, de algún modo, pareciese que eran las mesas las que giraban a su alrededor; su voz llegaba a todos los grupos perfectamente, casi como si saliese de las paredes.

–Supongo que ya estáis pensando en lo bien que lo vais a hacer con vuestras espadas y vuestros equipos de maniobras... Pues ya podéis iros olvidando, porque esto no tiene nada que ver. Además, la idea es que luchéis _entre_ vosotros.

Eren abrió la boca y Mikasa supo que iba a decir algo como "¿¡para qué perder el tiempo con eso si no nos sirve para matar titanes!?"... así que le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa; el chico le miró con furia, pero al menos se quedó callado. Si Shadis lo vio, no dio muestras de ello y siguió hablando.

–Será una batalla a pie, pegados a la tierra para que recordéis de dónde venís. Eso está bien: que no se os olvide que, si podéis volar, es gracias a los ingenios de otros mucho mejores que vosotros... ¡sacos de carne!

Mikasa se preguntó si, en otra vida, aquellos insultos la habrían molestado o incluso hecho llorar; quizás si no hubiera visto ya tanto...

El Instructor se paró y frunció el ceño, como intentando recordar algo... o tratando de hacerle explotar la cabeza a alguien con sólo mirarle. Quizás las dos cosas. En aquel momento tenía frente a él la mesa de Jean y Marco, éste último un poco más nervioso que su compañero; aun así, fue el moreno pecoso quien interpretó aquella pausa como una invitación para intervenir.

–¡Señor! –carraspeó– Si... Si no son espadas, entonces... ¿Qué tipo de armas, señor?

Ahora Shadis _sí_ que le estaba mirando a él.

–Rifles, cadete Bott. Rifles.

La contestación, tranquila y mesurada, podía significar que el Instructor respetaba al muchacho que tenía clara desde el principio su misión de servir al Rey... o podía ser la calma que precedía a la tempestad. Mikasa se habría encogido de hombros si hubiera sido otro, como Jean; pero ver allí a Marco, sudando como Bertolt en sus peores momentos... No se merecía algo así.

–¿Basta con herir o hay que matar... señor? –preguntó, con suavidad y voz clara.

El silencio se hizo aún mayor si cabe. Sin apartar los ojos del Instructor, Mikasa podía notar las miradas de sus compañeros, entre asombrados y espantados; Shadis arqueó las cejas como sorprendido, pero no por las razones que cabría esperar.

–Obviamente el combate será a muerte, cadete Ackerman. Les estamos entrenando a usted y a los demás inútiles para convertirse en soldados, o al menos algo que se le parezca. En el Ejército no se dejan las cosas a medias, ni siquiera cuando luchamos contra otros humanos... –aquí el Instructor se perdió en sus pensamientos por un instante– Sin embargo, con los recursos que ya hemos invertido en ustedes, su muerte sería contraproducente. Así que el Alto Mando nos envía armas especialmente diseñadas para una batalla _simulada_.

Empezaron a oírse algunos murmullos de cadetes aliviados al saber que el entrenamiento no era tan duro como para exigirles que se matasen entre sí hasta que sólo quedase uno... o algo por el estilo.

–Básicamente –prosiguió Shadis, con lo que las voces cesaron al instante–, son rifles modificados para usar munición no letal, con gas en vez de pólvora. La idea es "marcar" al rival con una pintura especial: un impacto en la cabeza, el cuello o el torso se consideraría "baja"... aunque de los detalles les informarán mañana varios caballeros de la Policía Militar que van a honrarnos con su presencia.

Mikasa no era capaz de notar el sarcasmo en sus palabras, pero aun así... Se oían susurros excitados de algunos compañeros. Sin embargo, ya era de noche, y había sido un día largo para todos tras el duro entrenamiento de costumbre. Lo que sí podía notar era que Shadis no quería tardar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

–¡Así que nada de tonterías! –otra vez se apagaron los demás sonidos– Vayan yendo ya a los barracones y recuperen fuerzas, que les hará falta. Mañana a primera hora bastará con la mitad de las vueltas a la pista, después desayunan ligero y en cuanto terminen se van para el campo oeste. Dejen guardado todo el equipo de maniobras y también las chaquetas, que les van a proporcionar uniformes especiales para la ocasión. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Se notaba que esperaba lo contrario, pero antes de que pudiese continuar...

–Entonces, ¿podemos dispararle a cualquiera? –saltó Eren.

Lo dijo mirando a Jean, mientras enseñaba todos los dientes en una amplia sonrisa. El rubio le respondió con un corte de mangas, sin molestarse en disimular; Shadis no le reprendió, estaba claro que quería acabar cuanto antes.

–Se les distribuirá en tres equipos, cadete Yeager –contestó–. También se lo explicará mañana la Policía Militar. Eso sí, la distribución está hecha y _no_ se cambia, ¿queda claro?

El Instructor no la miró ominosamente mientras decía aquello último, pero aun así... Mikasa tragó saliva y agarró con fuerza su bufanda roja.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.


	3. La alarma de Armin

Armin Arlert estaba cansado; o, más bien, _seguía_ cansado. Todavía medio-dormido medio-despierto, le costaba creer que ya hubieran pasado las preciadas horas de sueño y tocara levantarse para otro día de instrucción infernal. Cierto, había llegado hasta ahí, tras aguantar y recorrer ya buena parte del camino; pero con cada nuevo día, las dudas volvían a asaltarle y él se aferraba al consuelo de un sueño reparador mientras era posible.

El agotamiento absoluto tenía la ventaja de cortar de raíz sus pesadillas; no le quedaban energías para malgastarlas en eso.

De verdad que parecía haber pasado sólo un instante: hacía un momento, se oían los murmullos excitados de sus compañeros al poco de apagarse las luces, preguntándose qué les depararía la mañana siguiente con aquellos "juegos de guerra"; y un parpadeo después, la luz gris y tenue del alba se colaba por las ventanas del barracón, permitiéndole ver las sombras de los cadetes que habían conseguido ponerse a pie y se vestían casi a tientas. Varias voces susurraban cerca de él, aunque no era capaz de reconocerlas.

–Todavía es pronto, ¿no?

–Toca levantarnos antes, qué se le va a hacer...

–Las chaquetas también tenemos que dejarlas.

–¡Pues hace un frío...!

–Un par de vueltas a la pista y ya verás cómo se te pasa.

Armin se escondió bajo las sábanas. "Sólo cinco minutos más", pensó. Le pareció oír que alguien le llamaba en voz baja, pero lo ignoró; quien quiera que fuese, cesó en sus intentos. Algunos murmullos más, pasos que se alejaban, la puerta cerrándose... Al final se hizo el silencio.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a despertarse de verdad. Esa parte de él, tan racional (¡y a veces tan molesta!), le decía que no sólo estaba retrasando lo inevitable sino que iba a ser peor cuanto más tardase. Fue creciendo dentro de él una sensación de desasosiego a la que le habría gustado poner fin, pero ni siquiera podía moverse. ¡Cuánta impotencia! Saber lo que hay que hacer y sin embargo no ser capaz de...

De repente, al otro lado del capullo protector que formaban las sábanas, alguien posó una mano sobre su hombro.

–Arlert, ¿estás bien?

La voz era casi un susurro, como si ese "alguien" temiera despertarle. "Delicadeza" fue una palabra que le vino a la mente... ¿Acaso se había colado Mikasa en el barracón de los chicos, buscándole preocupada por si le había pasado algo? Pero, si era ella, ¿por qué la sensación de desasosiego se iba convirtiendo lentamente en _terror_?

–¿Quieres que te traiga una tacita de té, cadete Arlert?

No había burla en esas palabras pero aun así Armin empezó a notar un sudor frío... Algo iba _muy_ mal, como si su mundo estuviera a punto de venirse abajo; como si volviera a estar en Shiganshina, aquella mano colosal aferrada al Muro...

Tragó saliva. Seguramente era una pesadilla; si se hubiera levantado a tiempo... Pero ya era tarde. Ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias; incluso tratándose de un sueño, quería creer que sus decisiones también importaban. No esperaría a que "aquello" se lanzase sobre él mientras seguía a ciegas, ¡le haría frente como un soldado y le miraría a la cara por horrible que fuese!

Quizás porque dudaba que fuera real, Armin reunió suficiente coraje para apartar las sábanas; y no lentamente con los dientes rechinando por la tensión, sino con un movimiento rápido que al instante desveló ante sus ojos al monstruo que le aguardaba al otro lado.

A diez centímetros de él apareció la cara del Comandante Instructor Keith Shadis.

…

Después de aquello, en la mente del chico había una especie de laguna...

Lo próximo de lo que fue consciente era que estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la pista. Notaba cómo le ardían los pulmones y las piernas; y aquello _sí_ era real. Tampoco se le escaparon las miradas de asombro de sus compañeros. Él también se quedó pasmado al darse cuenta de que iba entre los primeros.

–¡Caramba, Armin! –le saludó Reiner con una sonrisa– ¡Ni que te persiguiera un titán!

Le habría gustado contestar, pero le faltaba el aliento.

–Recuperar el tiempo perdido está bien, pero tampoco hay que pasarse –siguió el fornido cadete rubio, frunciendo un poco el ceño–. Lo importante es aguantar hasta el final. Todavía quedan cinco vueltas, reserva tus fuerzas.

Bertolt, que trotaba a su lado como una silenciosa (y enorme) sombra, se limitó a sonreírle débilmente. Después los dos volvieron la vista al frente y aumentaron el ritmo un poco, lo suficiente para ir dejando atrás a Armin. Éste lo agradeció: llegar hasta allí y luego frenar otra vez habría sido algo ridículo, pero esto se evitaba si eran ellos los que empezaban a correr más rápido.

Decidió seguir el consejo de Reiner y fue relajando la marcha, llenando de aire sus pulmones y procurando no atragantarse con su propia saliva. Poco a poco fueron superándole los demás cadetes; conforme completaban vueltas, iba acercándose a su posición habitual en la cola. Algún compañero le palmeó la espalda para darle ánimos y otros le miraron con curiosidad al adelantarle, pero la mayoría estaban centrados en sus propios pensamientos; los de Armin eran "cansancio" y "frío".

Los que no parecían muy afectados era Connie y Sasha: la chica llevaba a cuestas al de pelo rapado, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara; seguramente le había prometido a cambio parte del desayuno. Eren también pasó por su lado a toda velocidad, riéndose, seguido poco después por un Jean que parecía echar humo por las orejas... Luego llegó Mikasa, con cara de resignación; le saludó y continuó en pos de su hermano adoptivo.

Las seis vueltas terminaron antes de lo que creía y enseguida estaban todos en el comedor. Tenía razón una de aquellas voces con que comenzó el día: algo de ejercicio y el frío había dejado de ser un problema, incluso sin chaqueta. Ya sólo le quedaba lidiar con el cansancio, nada que no pudiera solucionar "una tacita de té"...

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, al recordar aquellas palabras. "Con suerte, sólo habrá sido una pesadilla", deseó.

Él era el primero en reconocer que tenía muchas debilidades; pero también tenía la capacidad de ir enfrentándose a ellas una por una. Dándole vueltas al asunto no iba a solucionar nada... y necesitaba espabilarse si no quería convertirse en una carga durante el resto del día.

Cogió una bandeja y se acercó a la mesa en que estaban las provisiones, bastante variadas aquella mañana: además de las gachas y el té, había fruta (manzanas y plátanos), nueces e incluso tiras de carne desecada. "¿Será porque vienen hoy los de la Policía Militar?" No tenía mucho apetito, pero sabía que no iba a tener mejor momento para reponer fuerzas; cogió una ración de cada cosa y se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró. Empezó a beber el té con ansia y, después de quemarse la punta de la lengua una primera vez, siguió con algo más de tranquilidad. Una sensación reconfortante iba extendiéndose por su cuerpo...

–Oye, ése era... Bah, no importa.

Antes de poder contestar, se sentó a su lado una chica que llevaba en la cabeza un pañuelo verde, del que escapaban algunos rizos anaranjados; aun así, Armin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar su nombre. "O estoy todavía más dormido que despierto, o es una de esas personas que por alguna razón pasan desapercibidas."

–Ruth –dijo al final, de forma que casi parecía una pregunta.

La chica sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara.

–Ah, estamos todos igual a estas horas... Armin.

El tono era el mismo con que él había dicho antes su nombre y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Krista –interrumpió alguien.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, de pronto despierto por la indignación... y se quedó helado cuando le atravesaron los ojos azules de Annie Leonhart. Ella no sonrió, simplemente levantó una ceja.

–Vaya... Por eso no estaba Ymir aquí también.

A su lado, Ruth contenía a duras penas la risa; poco le faltó para atragantarse con el té.

Armin creyó que iba a empezar a arder por la vergüenza. Sabía lo que le tocaba hacer: tartamudear alguna disculpa, coger su bandeja y caminar lo más rápido posible hacia la mesa donde estarían Eren y Mikasa. Sería lo más sensato, frente a alguien que podía partirle en dos con un solo dedo. Y sin embargo...

–Precisamente era lo que decía Ruth –procuró enseñar todos los dientes con su mejor sonrisa–. A estas horas, _todos_ nos equivocamos.

–Oye, yo no dije... –empezó a protestar la pelirroja, sin mucha convicción; no llegó a terminar, aunque no la había interrumpido nadie.

Annie simplemente seguía allí de pie, con su bandeja, mirándole. No había burla en sus ojos, ni ira... pero eso podía significar que estaba acumulando en su interior otra clase de ira, más peligrosa.

"Considéralo un empate", imploró a Armin su parte más racional. "Retirarte ahora no sería deshonroso."

Pero otra parte de él tenía la certeza de que, tal y como había empezado el día, o aceptaba que iba a caerle una detrás de otra, o cortaba en seco aquella racha. Mala suerte haber decidido hacerlo con la chica más peligrosa del 104... exceptuando a Mikasa... y a Ymir... Sasha quizás...

"¿¡Por qué hay aquí tantas chicas que me dan miedo!?"

Fue entonces cuando, en un momento de inspiración, decidió coger uno de sus peores temores y convertirlo en un arma. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia, sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña rubia letal.

–¿Te apetece una tacita de té, cadete Leonhart?

La otra ni pestañeó. Por un instante le pareció ver en sus ojos aquella "mirada de la muerte" de la que había oído hablar... pero se fue tan rápido como había venido. Ella no hizo nada drástico: con movimientos lentos y casi perezosos se colocó frente a él, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó; cogió la taza de Armin y, sin dejar de mirarle con sus gélidos orbes, se la llevó a los labios y empezó a beber hasta terminarse el hirviente líquido sin hacer una sola pausa.

Cuando ella volvió a dejar en su bandeja la taza, ya vacía, Armin se acordó de respirar. Naturalmente, la sonrisa se le había borrado de la cara; al menos no se le había abierto la boca como a un tonto. Annie no hizo ni un comentario, ni una burla: no iba a ponérselo fácil. Pero por alguna razón, quizás porque el desafío era considerable y él tenía que subir a su altura, no le tembló la voz al contestar.

–De nada. Si no os importa, iré a por otra taza.

Dicho lo cual, y con movimientos tan pausados como los de Leonhart, se levantó, cogió su bandeja, se dio la vuelta y pasó otra vez por la mesa con las provisiones. Recargó el té y, sin mirar atrás, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban Mikasa y Eren. Le temblaban las manos y se centró en evitar a toda costa tropezar en el peor momento posible, pero de algún modo consiguió no tirar nada al suelo. Comprobó con alivio que los demás seguían a lo suyo, formando pequeños grupos dispersos por varias mesas, el murmullo de fondo habitual a la hora del desayuno; había temido que todo el mundo estuviera mirándole en silencio... "Menos mal que el mundo no gira a mi alrededor".

Mikasa estaba, como de costumbre, sentada de espaldas a la pared; de manera más o menos consciente, se situaba en una posición que le permitiera ver venir cualquier peligro. Eren, frente a ella, terminaba de contarle algo.

–Y entonces le dije "¡pues punto a cuatro patas y galopa, así llegarás antes!"... ¡Ja ja! Tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso Jean.

–Sí, Eren –contestó la chica, paciente–. Es la tercera vez que lo cuentas.

El moreno frunció el ceño, pero antes de poder replicar intervino Thomas, que se sentó a su lado.

–Bueno, es la primera vez que yo lo oigo...

No era el único que esa mañana había decidido juntarse con ellos en vez de con los "pro-Policía Militar": Mylius también estaba allí, a un lado de Mikasa, escuchando en silencio mientras desayunaba; al otro lado se sentaba Nac, que parecía algo incómodo.

–Estamos en el mismo bando –añadió este último, entre cucharada y cucharada de gachas–. ¿No sería más sencillo... no sé... _no_ hacerle constantemente bromas sobre si se parece a tal o cual animal?

Eren resopló y ya iba a contestar lo primero que se le pasase por la cabeza, cuando Armin se sentó a su lado, saludando a todos los de la mesa. La interrupción permitió al impulsivo moreno controlar un poco su respuesta.

–No soy el único que "bromea". ¡Él no hace más que llamarme "idiota suicida"! Me lo dice cada dos por tres. ¿Y por qué? ¡Sólo porque quiero alistarme en la Legión y matar a todos los titanes!

Mylius se llevó la mano a la cara y Nac le miró confundido, sin saber si Yeager se estaba riendo de sí mismo... Se volvió hacia Mikasa.

–Habla en serio –contestó la chica la muda pregunta, mientras con una mano acariciaba su inseparable bufanda.

Quien no la conociera bien diría que era "inexpresiva", pero Armin sabía de la lucha que se desarrollaba en su interior cada vez que surgía el tema: alguien te importa mucho, pero respetas sus decisiones aunque con ellas corra un gran peligro... no puedes apartarlo a rastras y simplemente te quedas a su lado, rezando para que todo salga bien y no tengas que recoger los pedazos. "Mikasa, si pudiera animarte..."

El rubio inquieto tuvo otro momento de inspiración: decidió distraer a Mikasa poniendo a prueba sus dotes de "centinela". La idea se le ocurrió cuando recordó que no había cambiado de taza, simplemente la había rellenado con más té. La cogió, se la llevó a los labios haciéndose el distraído...

–¿Seguro que no quieres otra? –le preguntó ella.

Esta vez a Armin sí que se le quedó la boca abierta. Su asombro no tenía nada de fingido: casi desde la otra punta del comedor, seguro que sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Eren... _y ella lo había visto_. ¿Cómo no admirar a alguien así?

–Bueno –consiguió contestar–, si de repente caigo al suelo con convulsiones, avisa al médico... ¡pero nada se interpondrá entre mi té y yo!

Esta vez sí bebió un buen trago, que le supo a gloria; quizás porque había conseguido que Mikasa sonriese. "Algunas cosas _sí_ se me dan bien", pensó satisfecho. Todo lo que pudiera hacer por quien prácticamente era su hermana...

Los demás no habían pillado el chiste. Eren, algo confundido, volvió enseguida al tema del que sí podía hablar.

–Vale, tiene que haber alguien en el Muro Interior para mantener el orden... ¡pero ellos se creen mejores que los demás! –otra vez se ahogaba con su propia indignación, casi sin haber tocado todavía el desayuno; Mikasa volvió a caer en una sutil resignación, algo abatida.

–Pero si son los mejores –intervino Samuel, que acababa de sentarse con ellos... y se topó con la mirada fulminante de Eren.

–No te pongas así –le ayudó Thomas–, sabes que si no estás entre los diez primeros ni siquiera puedes elegir.

–Algo tienen que hacer bien –añadió Mylius.

Si contaban con que la lógica hiciese mella en la determinación de Yeager... es que no conocían a Yeager. En aquel momento, debía sentirse "sólo contra el mundo", y aceptó encantado el desafío.

–¡Llegar al número uno no significa nada si luego te largas al único sitio en el que _no_ hay titanes! –casi gritaba y le faltaba poco para ponerse en pie.

–Eren... –le advirtió Mikasa, con suavidad; naturalmente, su hermano adoptivo no le hizo caso.

–¡No les obligan, _deciden_ irse a la Policía Militar, libremente! –continuó, la cara enrojecida– ¡Y si alguien decide libremente dejar que sean los demás quienes se encarguen de los titanes, entonces ese alguien es un puto cobarde!

Armin oyó que varias personas se levantaban de una mesa cercana. "Fijo que Jean y Marco lo han oído", tragó saliva. "Bueno, ellos... y el resto del campamento, a este paso."

–Eren... –repitió Mikasa, esta vez con un tono algo extraño.

–No tienen derecho –siguió el chico, bajando la voz... sólo por un momento– ¡No tienen derecho a creerse mejores que los demás! ¿¡Cómo voy a respetar a esa basura que te mira por encima del hombro, si lo más parecido que ven a un combate es cuando se reúnen por las noches para darse bien por c...!?

La patada que le pegó Mikasa por debajo de la mesa hizo que todos los que estaban sentados alrededor diesen un respingo. Después de eso, silencio. "Ahora no son imaginaciones mías".

Y entonces Armin vio dos cosas que le hicieron temblar.

La primera fue que Eren se había callado... y estaba _asustado_.

La segunda... que Mikasa estaba _enfadada_.

Casi nunca había visto enfadada a Mikasa: alrededor de sus ojos entrecerrados se habían formado unos cercos de lo que parecía ser oscuridad pura; sus iris negros no "parecían", _eran_ oscuridad... despedían un brillo frío e implacable, tanto como la furia asesina que de seguro la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

El corazón de Armin dejó de latir un momento cuando creyó que la _auténtica_ "mirada de la muerte" le estaba atravesando a él, por alguna razón... Afortunadamente su parte racional salió al rescate y se dio cuenta de que la mirada estaba centrada en un punto detrás de él. ¿Alguien en la puerta? El alivio que pudo sentir el chico desapareció en cuanto se hizo la pregunta...

"¿Qué ha hecho que Mikasa reaccione así?"

Su mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Parecía absurdo, simplemente estaban desayunando... pero _sabía_ que era cuestión de vida o muerte y que los próximos instantes serían vitales. Ése era el tipo de desafío al que podía enfrentarse; en otras circunstancias, habría sonreído.

"Mikasa sólo reaccionaría así si alguien fuera a... ¿matar a Eren? ¿Quién querría...? ¿Alguien que se considerase provocado? Alguien de la Policía Militar; Jean no llegaría tan lejos, Marco ni en broma, Shadis no les tiene mucho cariño... Pongámonos en lo peor: el mismísimo Comandante Nile Dok acaba de cruzar esa puerta y ha oído a Eren. ¿Qué esperar? ¿Un consejo de guerra, un pelotón? No... Mikasa teme que sea algo inmediato. Quizás un simple oficial, un sádico, que decide dar un escarmiento... Entonces, quizás..."

Él mismo no era consciente de todos los saltos que había dado su mente desesperada, en busca de una respuesta; pero en apenas unos segundos, supo lo que tenía que decir para "desactivar" la situación... y cómo tenía que decirlo.

–Te equivocas, Eren.

De algún modo, se las apañó para que no le temblase la voz, e incluso la cargó con un desprecio gélido que en realidad no iba dirigido a sus compañeros... aunque ellos no lo supieran. No podía dudar, ni siquiera podía mirar hacia atrás; saber a qué se enfrentaba lo haría aún más difícil.

–Para ser Policía Militar, tienes que ser capaz de matar.

Daba igual el tenso silencio, daba igual la sensación de que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él, daba igual el temor de que sus compañeros no volviesen a verle de la misma manera... ¡No se iba a rendir! Taladró con sus ojos la mesa, sin mirar a nadie en concreto. Su voz todavía sonaba con claridad; no se oía ni un carraspeo.

–Seguro que crees que puedes matar titanes... pero no me estoy refiriendo a eso.

En otras circunstancias, habría estampado su propia cabeza contra la mesa por decir aquello. Sus mejores amigos... no, sus _hermanos_, nunca le habían contado exactamente lo que ocurrió justo antes de que Mikasa se fuese a vivir con los Yeager; pero si alguien era capaz de sumar dos y dos, ése era Armin... y tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo sucedido. Estaba removiendo recuerdos dolorosos para todos y si había justicia pagaría por ello, aunque tuviese sus motivos.

–¿Serías capaz de usar tu entrenamiento, todo lo que has aprendido como soldado... para matar a otra persona?

–No soy un asesino –replicó Eren, irritado.

–Enhorabuena. Como has dudado, esa persona ha entrado en una taberna con un hacha y se ha cargado a diez inocentes. Menudo policía estarías hecho...

Casi notaba cómo le abrasaba la ira de Eren, indignado por perder a un juego del que ni siquiera le habían explicado las reglas; pero Armin quería creer que había conseguido reconducir la situación. Todavía sin atreverse a mirar a nadie en concreto, cogió su taza y la alzó.

–Bebamos por quienes no dudan en hacer lo que debe hacerse, cuando debe hacerse. Bebamos por la Policía Militar.

Dicho lo cual, se llevó la taza a los labios y la vació de un solo trago. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que los demás le imitaban, aunque sin excesivo entusiasmo. No se distrajo observando las reacciones de sus compañeros; lo importante era enfrentarse a la amenaza que acechaba detrás de él... ¡casi notaba su aliento en la espalda! Respiró hondo discretamente, se puso en pie y empezó a girarse.

–Voy a por más té, ¿alguien quiere...?

Y entonces le vio.

Después de devanarse los sesos imaginándose la peor situación posible, poco menos que esperaba a un demonio con el fuego del infierno en sus ojos y colmillos chorreando sangre, dispuesto a devorar su alma... En vez de eso, se encontró con un hombre de carne y hueso.

El oficial era más bien alto, delgado, con cabellos castaños que le llegaban hasta la nuca y algunos pelos que ni siquiera podían considerarse "barba de tres días". Sus ojos marrones le observaban con cansancio y algo de perplejidad, mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano. Su uniforme, que no era precisamente impecable, llevaba el emblema de la Policía Militar.

"Al menos acerté en eso", pensó Armin aliviado; pero no por ello iba a dejar de hacer el saludo de rigor...

-Ah, no hace falta... –le interrumpió el oficial moviendo una mano, como quien espanta una mosca– No estoy aquí como vuestro superior, seguís dependiendo de Shadis y los suyos –se dio la vuelta–. No hace falta que saluden, ¿verdad?

Esto último se lo dijo a un hombre que estaba cogiendo provisiones de la mesa central para llenar un par de bandejas. Unos cuarenta años, pelo corto canoso y perilla; ojos entrecerrados y una expresión gruñona permanente. Respondió con una especie de bufido a su camarada, y éste se volvió otra vez hacia Armin.

–Ralph no es hombre de muchas palabras –explicó sonriente–. Aunque parece que a ti se te dan bien. A ver... Arlert, ¿verdad? –el chico asintió con la cabeza mientras se preguntaba cómo sabía su nombre– Yo soy el oficial Dennis Eibringer. A Ralph ya le conoces... Djel es el que está junto a la puerta.

Armin pudo ver a otro policía, algo más joven, rígido como un poste, pelo negro y unos ojos claros grandes e inquietantes... Le vinieron a la mente aquellos predicadores callejeros que clamaban contra quienes dudaban del poder de los Muros. "Fanáticos." Sintió un escalofrío.

–En fin –continuó Dennis–, en realidad al que le toca hablar hoy es a mí. Vamos a desayunar y en seguida os explicamos cómo funcionan las armas, de qué va la batalla simulada y todo eso... –se giró sonriente hacia los demás cadetes– Tomaos vuestro tiempo, pero cuando terminéis id al campo oeste, que os estaremos esperando allí. ¡Hasta pronto!

Ralph ya había salido del comedor con Djel y las dos bandejas. Eibringer se limitó a coger una taza de té (Armin le oyó murmurar "no creo que tengan nada más fuerte") y siguió a sus compañeros. La tensión pareció marcharse con ellos, porque ya volvía a oírse el murmullo de fondo habitual. Armin se sentó otra vez con los suyos; se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Al final la cosa no había ido a mayores, pero se sentía agotado después de haberse preparado para lo peor. "Menos mal que..."

–Tú también te has dado cuenta –interrumpió Mikasa, que no se había movido de su sitio.

–Dennis no parece mala persona –contestó él con un hilillo de voz–. Pero los otros dos...

No dijeron más; aquel silencio valía por muchas palabras. Armin volvió a girarse hacia la puerta, inquieto...

Después se sintió mucho mejor. No sólo porque los policías, en efecto, se habían marchado; sino porque, para su sorpresa y aun sin estar seguro del porqué, Annie Leonhart le había sonreído.


	4. La atención de Annie

Annie Leonhart salió del comedor en el que le parecía haber pasado ya una eternidad, respiró con alivio el aire fresco de la mañana y echó a andar sin prisas. Sola, como a ella le gustaba.

Intentó dejar vacía por completo su mente y limitarse a observar con calma lo que le rodeaba: en lo alto, un cielo despejado tan azul que costaba creer que fuese de verdad; el sol, asomando ya por el este, bañaba con luz dorada y clara el Cuartel y sus instalaciones; algunos reclutas hacían prácticas en los campos de tierra; los pájaros que vivían en los árboles dispersos allí y allá parecían charlar animadamente entre ellos, como preguntándose qué tramaban aquellos humanos...

Nadie la interrumpió en su marcha hacia el campo oeste, pero estar "a solas con sus pensamientos" nunca duraba demasiado tiempo; no pudo evitar que la rondasen otra vez los "fantasmas" de sus compañeros de la 104.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo: intentaba aislarse, mantener la distancia... y nada. Aunque no lo quisiera, terminaba captando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; fijándose en detalles que luego recordaba sin problemas, a pesar de no haberse dado cuenta en el momento.

Y, de manera errática, sus pensamientos fueron saltando de un compañero a otro; toda aquella gente que _no_ debería importarle... ¿Para qué, si seguramente terminarían muertos en cuanto acabasen la instrucción, o incluso antes?

Se sorprendió pensando en Mikasa Ackerman. El resto de cadetes eran prácticamente inofensivos en comparación, pero Ackerman... Lo que había sentido cuando creyó que la mirada de odio de la muchacha iba dirigida a ella, se parecía demasiado al miedo; luego resultó que la morena se había fijado en realidad en aquellos policías, y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada.

Por otro lado, la visión de los tres oficiales en el comedor le había resultado un poco... decepcionante.

"¿Cuál de los tres seré yo dentro de unos años, si todo sale bien?", se preguntó. "¿El que olvidó afeitarse? ¿El que tiene un palo metido por el culo? ¿El que parece que va a soltarte un mordisco en cualquier momento? Je... Supongo que más bien el primero."

Y aun así... Los otros dos estaban hechos de distinta pasta; tenían que estarlo, para que Ackerman les hubiera mirado así. Había algo en ellos que no encajaba, como sí...

"¿Como si tuvieran las manos manchadas de sangre? ¿Como si incluso les apestaran? Cuánto dramatismo... Aunque tú entiendes de eso, ¿verdad?", se burló amargamente de ella misma.

Precisamente había llegado al campo oeste y vio que los tres hombres ya estaban allí, junto a un par de carros; sencillos pero fiables, como los que usaba la Legion.

"Ésa es la Policía Militar: el mejor equipo para poder usarlo donde no corren riesgo alguno... ¿Cómo no voy a querer yo un puesto allí?", reflexionó con una mueca despectiva en los labios, recordando que ella no era quién para reprochar a otros el haber escogido el camino más fácil.

Alguien del Cuerpo de Instructores se había llevado los caballos de allí. Un policía estaba subido en uno de los carros e iba pasándole a otro compañero cajas rectangulares de madera, no muy grandes, formando con ellas un bloque sobre la lustrosa hierba verde que cubría aquella parte del campo oeste.

"Genial. Si eso son rifles, han conseguido que se moje la pólvora. La mitad tendremos que usar las armas como porras. O... ¿Habían dicho que usaban gas? Aun así..."

Entonces apareció el tercer policía, al que incluso desde lejos (veintitantos metros de distancia) pudo reconocer como el tal Dennis Eibringer, que empezó a coger cajas y las fue colocando sobre tres mesas que debían haber montado antes los instructores con tablones y caballetes de madera. Sus camaradas se unieron a él y terminaron pronto; había exactamente 21 cajas distribuidas homogéneamente sobre las mesas.

"Bien. Parece que cuando quieren, saben cómo organizarse", reconoció.

Se preguntó qué era lo mejor: salir al encuentro de los policías con ese aire "paso de todo", que había conseguido cultivar tras años de práctica, o quedarse allí "acechando" o más bien limitándose a esperar a que llegase alguien más. El lugar donde estaba era apropiado para la segunda opción: había varios árboles, concretamente pinos (no estaba segura de la especie), con buena sombra.

Se recostó contra un tronco y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, con la vista perdida en algún punto del horizonte, acariciando delicadamente con una mano las briznas y notando cómo las puntas le hacían cosquillas en la palma. Sonrió, tranquila, creyendo que por fin podía limitarse a "estar"...

…y en vez de eso volvió a sorprenderse, esta vez pensando que aquel verde tan intenso era como el de los ojos de Yeager cuando el sol le daba en la cara.

"Maldita sea."

Eren Yeager, el "idiota suicida" que parecía ansioso por conseguir el premio a "el primero en caer"; y él, o no se daba cuenta, o estaba encantado con la idea si así al menos luchaba contra los titanes. ¿Cuál de las dos clases de estupidez era peor? Y sin embargo, una parte de ella no podía dejar de admirar aquel valor temerario... quizás precisamente porque carecía del mismo.

No había nadie tan cabezota como él. En aquellas ocasiones en que los dos entrenaban a solas, Eren se lanzaba a por ella cinco o seis veces, y terminaba otras tantas en el suelo, antes de replantearse su "estrategia". Sería un idiota, pero nada parecía desanimarle y su entusiasmo era contagioso; sabía que con él se le había escapado más de una sonrisa...

"¡Ojalá fuera todo tan sencillo!", suspiró silenciosamente. "Ojalá pudiera ver las cosas como él, blanco o negro. Así sería mucho más fácil tomar ciertas... decisiones."

En cambio, Yeager no pretendía engañar a nadie, ni aparentaba para impresionar o inducir a una falsa confianza... Simplemente _era_ así. Cuando entrenaban juntos, no tenía que preguntarse "cuánto sabe" o "cómo debo actuar para que no sospeche"; en aquellos escasos momentos, cuyo recuerdo atesoraba como oro en paño, podía limitarse a ser ella misma.

Poder usar todo lo que había aprendido de su padre desde que era niña, ser admirada por un rival digno al que le estaba "legando" una parte de todos aquellos conocimientos... Seguro que en aquel momento tenía otra gran sonrisa en los labios, pero no le importaba; podía quitarse la máscara siempre que estuviera a solas con sus pensamientos... o a solas con Eren.

"No", se reprendió de inmediato, la sonrisa desapareció. "Sabes lo que tendrás que hacer, tarde o temprano... Sabes lo que _ya_ has hecho. ¿Buscas paz, felicidad incluso? _No te la mereces._"

Aquella verdad brutal la golpeó como un puño. Tardó un rato en volver a respirar. Se dio cuenta de que había cerrado con fuerza la mano, arrancando un puñado de briznas de hierba. Sintió un escalofrío.

"Es mejor... no pensar..."

Cerró los ojos, intentó limitarse a respirar. Extendió la mano, dejó que las briznas se despegasen y fueran cayendo lentamente. Se centró en la brisa matutina que acariciaba su piel, en los escasos rayos de sol que caían sobre ella entre las sombras de los pinos. Volvió a abrir los ojos, la mente vacía de todo pensamiento y toda emoción; miró hacia lo alto, hacia el brillante cielo azul...

Azul como los ojos de Arlert.

"No tengo remedio", suspiró resignada, incluso conteniendo una risilla al ver que aquellos intentos nunca duraban más de unos segundos.

El rubito era otra de las personas que conseguían sacarle una sonrisa, casi contra su voluntad; pero era difícil resistirse con alguien que pareció estar a punto de desmayarse cuando se bebió su té y luego, sin embargo, había conseguido resolver una situación bastante tensa en un instante. Los dos policías más siniestros habían estado a punto de saltar sobre el bocazas de Eren; a lo que habría seguido, seguramente, un baño de sangre provocado por Ackerman...

Pero Armin, el chico que no tenía madera de soldado (y él era el primero en reconocerlo), también era de los que parecían no rendirse nunca. Aunque le temblase todo el cuerpo, en el momento decisivo era capaz de luchar como sólo él sabía hacerlo: con palabras. Annie podía admirar el arrojo prácticamente suicida de Yeager; pero esa otra clase de valor, la de alguien que no sólo supera sus miedos, sino que se enfrenta a ellos y los desarma con lo de "la pluma es más fuerte que la espada"... ese tipo de valor merecía _respeto_.

Otra vez volvió a notar como un dolor, una punzada en el pecho... Que respetase a Armin no le salvaría, si algún día llegaban a enfrentarse en el campo de batalla. Apretó los dientes. "Maldita sea."

Era más sencillo no quitarse la máscara, mantener siempre una actitud indiferente, distanciarse de todos...

Incluso de Reiner y Bertolt. _E__specialmente_ de Reiner y Bertolt.

No era sólo lo que más le convenía a ella, era lo mejor para todos: si veían juntos a los tres todo el rato, alguien podría sacar conclusiones...

"Para empezar, quizás fuese mala idea alistarnos todos en la División Sur."

Reiner, sobre todo, no captaba las "indirectas"... como lanzarle por los aires durante los ejercicios de cuerpo a cuerpo. Siempre insistiendo en que había que "participar, tomar parte". ¿Él, precisamente, diciendo eso? A veces se preguntaba a qué estaba jugando, si acaso su idea de "disimular" era convertirse en otra persona completamente distinta.

"A no ser que..."

Annie meneó la cabeza. No era _su_ problema. Ella se encargaba de sus propios asuntos y dejaba en paz a los demás, ¡no era tanto pedir que los demás hicieran lo mismo! Pero nada, todas las mañanas igual, Reiner sentándose en la mesa y atosigándola con su cháchara inagotable... ¡cualquiera diría que se le estaba insinuando, con lo pesado que era!

Y Bertolt... Siempre siguiéndole como una sombra; quizás una manera de "socializar", indirectamente, aunque los dos no podría ser más opuestos. Estaría bien si se limitase a callar, como hacía casi siempre; pero el moreno tenía la costumbre, _muy irritante_, de mirarla de reojo constantemente cuando creía que Annie no se daba cuenta... como temiendo que ella fuese a explotar en cualquier momento, a juzgar por los sudores que le entraban al pobre.

"Igual es verdad que a Reiner se le está yendo la pinza y Bert teme que a mí me pase lo mismo."

Le fastidiaba la idea de tener una "niñera"; le fastidiaba aún más que el flacucho se limitase a observarla a escondidas, en vez de actuar con franqueza y decirle claramente qué es lo que le preocupaba. Era lo opuesto a Yeager, tan directo... ¿Cómo podía respetar a alguien así?

Con semejante compañía, no era de extrañar que ella hubiera salido lo más rápidamente posible del comedor. Aunque hasta entonces había sido una mañana agradable: reírse un poco de Armin, ver luego el espectáculo con los policías... y pasar un buen rato con Mina y Ruth. Ellas _sí_ eran buena compañía; dos de las pocas personas con las que podías compartir un silencio prolongado, sin que éste se volviese incómodo.

Mina era otra de las "entusiastas", aunque su coraje no llegaba a la temeridad; casi siempre una sonrisa en los labios, sincera, capaz de hacer sonreír también a los demás (aunque en su caso no se notase tanto). Sin embargo, la morena tenía bastante tacto y, cuando veía que Annie prefería estar en silencio, se limitaba a hacer algún comentario aislado que no necesitaba respuesta.

"Ella sí me hacer participar", reconoció. "Pero así... así está bien."

En cuanto a Ruth... Costaba imaginarse a alguien que pudiera pasar tan desapercibida incluso sin proponérselo; hasta el cabello pelirrojo lo llevaba recogido, casi invisible, con aquel eterno pañuelo verde suyo. Lo cierto era que, salvo su nombre, no sabía nada más de ella: ni de dónde venía, ni si tenía familia, ni a qué aspiraba... Ese distanciamiento pasivo que se confundía fácilmente con "pasotismo", el silencio producto de guardarse sus opiniones si las tenía, ¿no le recordaban a _alguien_?

"No, si todavía va a ser una de los nuestros", ironizó.

Annie no se había alistado precisamente para hacer amigos, pero si había batalla y las dos iban en el mismo bando (aunque fuera provisional), esperaba poder ver de nuevo a Ruth cuando todo hubiese terminado. Lo reconocía: puede que no fueran amigas... pero la pelirroja le caía bien.

Intentó, una vez más, "vaciar la mente". Cerró los ojos, casi con curiosidad, preguntándose hacia dónde le llevarían sus pensamientos; no iba a hacer trampas, verdaderamente intentó centrarse en la nada, en la negrura...

...como la mirada de Mikasa aquella mañana.

–Tiene que ser una maldita broma –masculló, aunque sabía que ya no podría evitar pensar durante un rato en ella–. ¿Pero qué me pasa hoy? Habrán puesto algo en el té...

Ackerman, pues... ¿Era sólo impresión suya, o la "hermana" de Yeager actuaba como si se creyera mejor que ella? No: Annie reconoció que eran sus propias dudas, puede que incluso resentimiento; ella había elegido separarse de los demás, no depender de nadie para ser así más fuerte. En cambio...

Mikasa Ackerman, claramente la número uno de su promoción, la mejor en todos los aspectos: equipo de maniobras, cuerpo a cuerpo, armas de fuego, resistencia, fuerza... ¡y sin que pareciera esforzarse! Incluso destacaba en la teoría; pero claro, ahí quedaba por detrás de Armin, como todos los demás. La morena no se separaba ni de él, ni de Eren; especialmente de Eren.

Sólo un cabeza hueca como Yeager sería incapaz de darse cuenta de que todas aquellas atenciones eran algo más que las habituales entre "hermanos". Cuando Annie pensaba en ello, se ponía enferma; y sabía de lo que hablaba, porque desde su posición habitual en el comedor, sin proponérselo, había tenido una buena vista desde el primer día. Ya no era tan exagerado como al principio (cuando Mikasa todavía intentaba meterle la cuchara en la boca), aunque Eren seguía rechazándolas... y eso hacía que aumentase el respeto que sentía por él.

Es decir, Mikasa estaba centrada principalmente en Eren, y para ella luego venía todo lo demás... y entre "todo lo demás", estaba _ser_ _la número uno_.

Una de dos: o Mikasa había llegado tan lejos precisamente porque se preocupaba por su "familia"... o había llegado tan lejos _a pesar de_ esas distracciones. De ser cierto lo primero, la teoría de Annie de "estar sola te hace más fuerte" quedaba en entredicho, y eso le fastidiaba; si se trataba de lo segundo, entonces Mikasa estaba desperdiciando parte de su potencial... y _eso_ le fastidiaba aún más.

¿Por qué esa irritación ante la idea de que su rival podría ser todavía más rápida y más fuerte si se lo propusiera? Quizás porque imaginarse a Mikasa convertida en una auténtica máquina de muerte la asustaba... y la entusiasmaba al mismo tiempo; quizás porque una parte de ella, la más irracional, creía que las dos estaban destinadas a enfrentarse... y cuando al fin luchasen entre ellas, debería ser un espectáculo formidable que hiciese temblar el mundo, cada una dando el todo por el todo y sin guardarse nada.

Por desgracia, hasta la fecha no habían podido tener un combate de verdad, y eso que provocar a Mikasa era fácil: con todos los golpes que le daba a Eren en las "sesiones particulares", bastaban unas palabras cargadas de intención para que su "protectora" le lanzase a Annie una de aquellas miradas que matan... y luego se lanzase _sobre_ Annie.

Lástima que siempre ocurriese lo mismo: se formaba un corro de gente que no quería perderse la pelea por nada del mundo; tanto ajetreo llamaba la atención de los instructores, que terminaban poniendo fin al "combate", sin haber pasado todavía del calentamiento. Sólo una vez se unieron los instructores al público, e incluso empezaron a hacer apuestas, pero con tan mala suerte que fue entonces el propio Shadis quien apareció para dejar claro que aquellas conductas eran inadmisibles.

Sin embargo, en uno de aquellos seis o siete intentos, Annie había conseguido soltarle alguna patada a su rival... _y había dolido_; como golpear un muro de ladrillos. Naturalmente, Mikasa también le había metido a ella dos o tres puñetazos; siempre había podido bloquearlos, pero aun así _escocían_. Tendría que agradecerle a su padre el entrenamiento implacable al que la había sometido, porque sin él seguramente alguno de aquellos golpes la habría puesto ya en órbita.

Pero las interrupciones de los instructores no durarían para siempre. Tarde o temprano, algún día, Mikasa y ella resolverían de una vez por todas aquella cuestión: quién era la más fuerte de las dos.

"Y si resulta que no es del todo humana, o incluso que en realidad es de los nuestros...", sonrió con ferocidad. "Pues tanto mejor. Así no tendré que contenerme y lucharemos con las mismas armas."

Por un momento, se preguntó cómo sería luchar _junto_ a ella. Si en el simulacro les tocaba el mismo equipo...

"O simplemente las dos juntas contra todos los demás", su sonrisa se hizo aun más amplia. "Nada podría detenernos. _Nada_."

Pero en lo más hondo de su ser, lo que más deseaba era que les tocase en equipos distintos para poder librar al fin su batalla definitiva... y no con bolitas de pintura, sino con las armas letales que eran sus propios cuerpos y a la antigua usanza: "la última que quede en pie, _gana_."

Sin proponérselo, con aquella última idea, volvió a alcanzar esa paz que no creía merecer.

Relajó el rostro, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo... Gozó del fresco de aquella mañana, de la hierba, del olor de los pinos, del sol que persistía en colarse por entre las sombras de las hojas perennes...

Naturalmente, aquello no podía durar mucho.

Oyó pasos... Por la dirección, debía ser uno de los policías. Annie suspiró silenciosamente, se resignó una vez más y volvió al mundo real; su misión, sus dudas sobre qué mascara usar, qué partes podía revelar y cuáles debía ocultar a toda costa...

Sin embargo, no recibió al visitante con irritación. Cuando abrió los ojos y los clavó en el oficial, ya había adoptado aquella expresión neutra e indiferente tan eficaz; quizás, algún día, fuera capaz de sentirse así realmente.

Tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando vio que el policía, el tal Dennis Eibringer, frenaba en seco al toparse con su mirada.

"Sigue funcionando... Bien. ¿O podría ser un problema, causar esa impresión incluso sin proponérmelo?"

El oficial se recuperó en seguida y mostró una sonrisa conciliadora.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó con una mano– No pretendía asustarte.

"Pero si te he oído llegar desde hace quince minutos..."

Con movimientos pausados, para que el policía no la considerase una amenaza, se levantó e hizo el saludo reglamentario.

–Cadete Annie Leonhart de la 104ª Promoción –se presentó con voz tan apacible como sus gestos–. Parece que llegué al punto de reunión demasiado pronto. No quería interrumpir.

Miró discretamente en dirección a los otros policías, que todavía seguían examinando las cajas que habían colocado sobre las mesas.

–Ah, no interrumpes nada –contestó Dennis, moviendo la mano como para quitarle importancia–. Y me sabe mal que hayas llegado antes que los demás para nada... Ven conmigo, Ralph y Djel ya están trasteando con las nuevas armas y seguro que querrás verlas.

"Llamar armas a algo con lo que no se puede matar..."

–Sí señor –se limitó a decir.

–No hace falta lo de "señor" –el oficial se encogió de hombros y echó a andar hacia las mesas, tan lentamente que Annie no tuvo más remedio que colocarse a su lado–. Es lo que dije antes en el comedor, todavía no dependéis de la Policía Militar. No todos tenemos un palo metido por el culo...

Aquí se interrumpió, acaso dudando sobre si habría ido demasiado lejos. A Annie, en cambio, le sorprendió que él hubiera dicho justo lo que ella había pensado un momento antes. "Quizás podamos llevarnos bien, él y yo."

–Entendido –contestó simplemente; no le había ordenado que dejara lo de "señor", pero los formalismos le aburrían y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de prescindir de ellos.

Ya casi habían llegado a su destino. Los otros dos policías estaban concentrados, abriendo una de las cajas con una palanca.

–Bien... –siguió Dennis– ¿Habéis hecho instrucción con arma de fuego?

–La más básica, pero para lo que sirven... –respondió Annie con naturalidad– Si le aciertas a un titán a treinta metros es que has tenido suerte, por no hablar del humo que no te deja ver nada, o de la recarga tan lenta que para cuando termines ya te habrán devorado...

"Quizás estoy hablando demasiado... Mejor evitar los excesos de confianza."

Estaban lo bastante cerca para que los otros les oyeran. Uno de los policías dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se encaró con ella, la palanca todavía en la mano. Era Djel, cara siempre seria y grandes ojos claros... con un brillo mortecino, como de fuego fatuo. Su presencia era inquietante y la barra de hierro que apretaba con fuerza no ayudaba a deshacer esa impresión.

"Con razón Mikasa le miró de aquella manera."

–Las armas de fuego no son para luchar contra titanes –dijo Fatuo en voz baja y fría, sin quitarle los ojos de encima–. Incluso un imbécil sabría eso. ¿Qué cojones os está enseñando Keith?

A Annie no le hizo ninguna gracia que el primer patán que pasaba por allí insultase gratuitamente al hombre que había liderado la Legión durante años; incluso tratándose de un enemigo, había que reconocer su valor. Debió notársele en la cara, sobre todo en los ojos, porque Djel palideció un poco y agarró todavía con más fuerza la palanca.

"Adelante, tú intenta algo y ya verás cómo te arranco la cabeza."

–El Comandante Instructor Keith Shadis –recalcó ella con voz _gélida_– nos enseña a matar titanes. Es un campo en el que tiene bastante experiencia.

"Más que todos vosotros juntos."

–Aquí todo va en función de los titanes –continuó–. Cualquier cosa que nos enseñen, la valoramos automáticamente según lo útil que sea para luchar contra ellos, y las armas de fuego... pues no.

–Incluso el rubito ése lo dijo antes –refunfuño el policía que había estado callado hasta entonces, gruñón como de costumbre, el tal Ralph–. A veces toca matar otras cosas.

Gruñón se acercó a su compañero, le miró con desprecio y le arrancó la palanca de entre los dedos sin miramientos, dejándola con fuerza sobre una de las mesas. Luego se fijó en Annie, entrecerrando todavía más los ojos.

–Muchacha, ¿alguna vez has matado a alguien? –enseñó los dientes, como si fuera a pegarle un mordisco.

–Oficialmente no –respondió ella con rapidez.

"Mierda".

–Ustedes han leído todos nuestros informes –intentó arreglarlo–, así que ya saben...

Los tres policías la miraban ahora fijamente; Djel y Ralph muy serios, Dennis más bien sorprendido.

–Y... ¿extraoficialmente? –preguntó éste último.

"Extraoficialmente, vuestros informes son un montón de mentiras, que espero que se sostengan de algún modo... porque sino, que esas diosas en las que creéis se apiaden de vosotros."

–Pues claro que no –mintió ella, con tanta naturalidad que casi se asustó.

"¿Cuándo empezó esto a ser tan fácil?"

Ralph, que debía ser el de más experiencia, fue el primero en volver a dominar la situación.

–¿Y serías capaz de pegarle un tiro a Djel, por ejemplo? –propuso, mirándole el aludido con furia mal contenida.

–O pegarle un tiro a Ralph, ya puestos –añadió Dennis con una sonrisa, aunque a Gruñón naturalmente no le hizo ninguna gracia.

"Ya está. Éste es el momento decisivo. O mantengo mi tapadera, o salta todo por los aires. Cuidado con las próximas palabras."

Pensó en Armin. El resto fue fácil.

–Hace falta gente para todo –se encogió de hombros levemente–. Si llego a estar entre los diez primeros y hay sitio para mí en la Policía Militar, y si se espera de mí que haga eso, pues... Haré lo que debe hacerse. Cumpliré con mi misión.

"No lo sabéis vosotros bien."

El Gruñón volvió a enseñar los dientes, pero esta vez en lo que parecía una sonrisa de aprobación.

–Eso está bien. Veo que aquí hay gente que tiene las ideas claras. Os iría bien con nosotros, a ti y al tal Arlert...

Aquí Annie tuvo que contener la risa y le salió un resoplido por la nariz.

–Ése sólo se queda entre los diez primeros si se mueren todos menos nueve –se dio cuenta de que no había sido muy justa con él–. Eso sí, es listo como un zorro, pero en todo lo demás...

–Una lástima –murmuró Dennis–. Total, si luego los ejercicios físicos que puntúan tanto no sirven para nada en el interior...

–¡No os servirán a los borrachos que os pasáis todo el día jugando y traficando! –explotó Djel– ¡En la Central...!

–¡Calla, hombre! –Ralph le metió un codazo en las costillas.

Ahora era Dennis el que parecía extremadamente serio.

–Todavía no han venido los demás cadetes, hum... –se limitó a decir, con voz carente de toda entonación.

Los otros dos parecían estar a punto de liarse a golpes. Annie estaba dispuesta a disfrutar del espectáculo, pero también le resultaba algo deprimente ver que todos sus esfuerzos se dirigían a entrar en una unidad en la que había esa clase de gente.

"Si son todos así... Me parece que incluso en la Guarnición tienen más categoría."

–Camaradas –intervino Dennis, todavía serio–. Creo que deberíais ir a echarle un vistazo a los caballos.

–Métete en tus propios asuntos, pedazo de inútil –murmuró Djel con los dientes apretados, sin dignarse a mirarle.

–Oh, pero _son_ mis asuntos –contestó Eibringer.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos, incluso Annie. Dennis parecía... distinto: la espalda recta, los brazos en jarras y unos ojos completamente despiertos en los que brillaba la furia tranquila de alguien que, al fin y al cabo, había sido uno de los diez primeros de su promoción.

–Id a comprobar los caballos, ahora –el tono más que serio era _fúnebre_.

–¿Por qué...? –empezó Ralph.

–Oh, ¿quieres razones? –Eibringer no le dejó continuar– ¿Quieres detalles? Bien, pues hablemos de detalles. Por ejemplo, ¿qué tipo de detalles debería incluir en mi informe? No hace falta que os recuerde quien tiene el mando de esta misión, ¿verdad? ¿O sólo vais a obedecer las órdenes que os convengan?

–No es eso lo que... –intentó Ralph.

–Insultar a un oficial de la Policía Militar con mando delante de testigos –Dennis le cortó implacable.

–¿Testigos? ¡Pero si sólo hay uno!

–Agredir a un camarada de la Policía Militar.

–Oye, todavía no habíamos...

–Amenazas a una cadete con arma contundente sin provocación previa.

–Yo no...

–Y... hum... revelación de secretos, supongo.

Fue entonces cuando Ralph comprendió... y calló, aunque tan furioso como todos los demás. Su compañero, en cambio, no supo captar aquella última sutileza.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer, Dennis? –Djel escupió el nombre como un insulto– ¿Irle corriendo con el cuento a Keith?

–Primero, es Comandante Instructor Keith Shadis –Eibringer no dio su brazo a torcer y Annie creyó ver unos cercos oscuros en torno a sus ojos–. Incluso una cadete tiene mejores modales que tú. Y segundo... qué casualidad, porque estaba pensando en presentarle mi informe a otra persona, pero su nombre también empieza por K.

Un instante de silencio. Y entonces Djel comprendió, como Ralph antes.

–No te atreverías –tragó saliva.

–Me pregunto –siguió Dennis–, qué opinaría esa persona sobre vuestra indiscreción, sobre vuestra... _indisciplina_.

Annie, a todo esto, procuraba no mirar a ningún punto en concreto y mantenía su mejor cara de póquer, pero no se perdía ni un detalle. "Sea quien sea el tal K, debe dar más miedo que Shadis."

Eibringer sostuvo la mirada de sus compañeros, sin pestañear, hasta que al final éstos cedieron y se marcharon de allí sin una palabra; aunque Ralph soltó un bufido y Djel apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que se oyeron chasquidos.

Cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, Eibringer dejó escapar el aire que no se había atrevido a soltar antes.

–Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto –volvía a convertirse poco a poco en el policía informal y algo descuidado de siempre, aunque todavía le brillaban los ojos.

–Siempre hay problemas entre distintas secciones –Annie se encogió otra vez de hombros–. Es inevitable.

–Aun así –respondió el oficial con una sonrisa–, te agradecería que no dijeras nada sobre esto. Tenemos una reputación que mantener y...

–Entiendo –replicó ella con rapidez.

Podía ver los beneficios a largo plazo de tener a alguien de la Policía Militar "en deuda"; más aún cuando Dennis le daba al asunto más importancia que ella misma.

–Sabes… –siguió él, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro– Tengo por aquí la lista con la distribución por equipos para el simulacro. ¿Te gustaría... irle echando un vistazo?

Annie casi puso los ojos en blanco al principio. ¿De verdad creía que con eso bastaba para saldar la deuda? Y sin embargo, cuanto más lo pensaba... ¿No sería mejor evitar la impresión de que llevaba la cuenta de los favores que le debían? Una relación amistosa con un policía como aquél, podía ser mucho más beneficiosa a la larga.

"Además, me muero de ganas por comprobar si..."

No dijo nada. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Dennis, sin dejar de sonreír, metió la mano en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó un papel doblado y se lo ofreció a Annie. Ella lo cogió tranquilamente y lo desplegó con movimientos pausados, procurando no traicionar su nerviosismo.

Sin embargo, al encontrar los nombres que le interesaban, no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvasen en una sonrisa, quizás la más amplia de todas las que se le habían escapado aquella mañana.

Había hecho cosas horribles y seguramente tendría que hacer más en el futuro; estaba convencida de que no merecía ni paz, ni felicidad...

Pero en aquel momento, por un instante y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Annie Leonhart se sintió verdaderamente _feliz_.


	5. Los motivos de Marco (1 de 2)

Marco Bott le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro a Eren, se despidió de todos sin dejar de sonreír y salió a paso ligero del comedor...

...chocándose contra la espalda de su amigo Jean, que estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta.

Kirstein se dio la vuelta, con furia mal contenida en su rostro... pero se relajó en cuanto vio de quién se trataba.

–Oye, ten más cuidado –le sonrió.

–¡Perdona! No imaginé que estarías justo aquí... –Marco se puso algo más serio– Pensé que ya te habías ido para el campo oeste.

El rubio ceniza dejó de sonreír. Sus pequeños ojos marrón claro parecieron perderse en algún punto que sólo él podía ver... pero su indecisión sólo duró un instante. Miró a su compañero y le indicó con la cabeza que le siguiera. Después echó a andar hacia el lugar de reunión; Marco caminó a su lado.

"¿Qué te atormenta, Jean? Hoy no es fácil saberlo... Han pasado muchas cosas. ¿Es por lo que dijo Eren?"

Conocía a su amigo lo suficiente como para saber que preguntarle directamente sólo haría que se cerrase más, así que optó por otra táctica. Se saltó las generalidades del tipo "hace una mañana preciosa" (sólo le pondrían de peor humor) y lanzó el cebo.

–Adivina qué le dijo Mikasa a Eren cuando ya te habías marchado...

Jean seguía mirando al frente, pero por la forma en que contuvo la respiración Marco supo que había captado su interés.

–Le dijo –y aquí intentó imitar la voz seria de Ackerman–: "Ni una palabra más sobre la Policía Militar hoy" –luego volvió a su tono jovial de siempre–. Ya sabes, de esa forma que no admite más discusiones... Incluso Yeager se ha dado cuenta de que hoy no es el mejor día para decir lo primero que se le ocurra.

No le comentó que luego él mismo se había acercado a Eren para animarle. "Deja que sigan creyéndose los mejores", le había dicho. "Al final, son tus propios actos los que hablan más alto." Ver cómo se le iluminaba la cara había sido recompensa suficiente; sabía que Jean no lo aprobaría, pero Marco simplemente era incapaz de quedarse callado si tenía delante a alguien a quien podía ayudar con sus palabras.

"Además, hay una diferencia entre mentir y no decir todo lo que uno sabe..."

Los dos cadetes siguieron andando. Kirstein ya no parecía tan lúgubre, pero aún distaba mucho de ser el de siempre; aún tenía la mirada perdida, dándole vueltas a alguna idea...

–Pero y si el idiota suicida tiene razón... –dejó escapar por fin– Quizás soy un cobarde.

A cualquier otro le habría resultado extraño verle de esa forma, dudando de sí mismo; normalmente defendía sus decisiones con voz alta y clara, sin importarle lo que opinasen los demás. Quizás Marco fuese el único que conocía aquella faceta suya; pero lo que pensaba en aquel momento no era "sé más que ninguno", sino "mi amigo tiene un problema y _voy_ a ayudarle."

–¿Insinúas que yo también soy un cobarde? –preguntó con fingida indignación, llevándose una mano al pecho– Eso me ha dolido...

Jean se paró de repente y le miró alarmado; pero en cuanto vio la enorme sonrisa del otro, le soltó un puñetazo en el hombro.

–¡Au!

–Eso por decir tonterías –Jean también sonrió, a regañadientes, y echó a andar de nuevo.

Marco aprovechó para meterle una colleja.

–¡Y eso por decir _tú_ tonterías!

–¡Ay! ¡Traidor!

Jean se encaró con él y apretó los puños, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Marco dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y levantó las manos como rindiéndose.

–Si seguimos así, vamos a acabar los dos en la enfermería y nos perderemos el simulacro. Sería una lástima... –enarcó una ceja–. ¿Tregua?

Jean le miró fijamente unos segundos, ya mucho más animado.

–Tregua –hizo un gesto con la cabeza–. ¿Vamos?

–Vamos.

De nuevo en movimiento, el campo oeste más cerca; el ambiente había cambiado por completo. Sin embargo, el humor de Jean podía volver a empeorar si se tropezaba otra vez con aquella idea nociva; Marco decidió atacar la raíz del asunto.

–Sabes por qué me voy a alistar en la Policía Militar, ¿verdad? –le preguntó.

–¿Para servir con tu cuerpo al Rey? –la sonrisa de su amigo le recordó a la de un lobo.

–¡Oye! Era el primer día y tenía delante a Shadis, ¡cualquiera se habría puesto nervioso!

–No, si yo no juzgo –siguió burlándose el otro–. Seguro que en la PM tienen sitio para un gigoló...

Marco frenó en seco; no por la ofensa (se había acostumbrado desde el primer día a aquella clase de bromas) sino por haber descubierto de repente qué era lo que atormentaba a su amigo.

–Jean.

El rubio también se paró y le miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, sin estar seguro de qué iba a pasar a continuación.

–Sé que la Policía Militar no es lo que tú esperabas –dijo Marco–, pero eso no tiene por qué afectar a tu decisión.

Kirstein levantó las cejas sorprendido.

–¡Oye, sal de mi cabeza! –contesto medio en serio, medio en broma.

–Yo también me esperaba otra cosa –siguió Bott–. Los policías que han venido hoy...

Jean guardó silencio, atento a sus próximas palabras.

–A veces es difícil ordenar todo lo que uno tiene aquí dentro –Marco se tocó la sien con un dedo–, pero creo que nos hacemos la misma pregunta: ¿hay que ser así para entrar en la PM... o al final _terminas_ así aunque intentes evitarlo?

Su amigo tragó saliva. "Parece que he dado en el clavo."

–Creo que el error es nuestro –continuó–. Por ser tan ingenuos como para creer que todos los policías eran caballeros con reluciente armadura dispuestos a luchar por la verdad y la justicia...

–Eso es lo que _tú_ creías –repuso Jean con una media sonrisa.

–¡Cierto! –admitió Marco– Al principio era así, pero luego me di cuenta... Los policías son gente normal, como tú o como yo. La Brigada tiende a cultivar esa imagen algo caballeresca, y es bueno tener un ideal al que aspirar. Fíjate en el emblema: un unicornio. No se han visto muchos por aquí últimamente...

Aquí los dos rieron un poco y echaron a andar otra vez.

–Se trata de lo mismo –siguió Marco–. Una idea, un concepto... un ideal. Luego tienes a hombres de carne y hueso para alcanzarlo, y algunos se acercan más que otros... pero el ideal _siempre_ estará ahí.

Un momento de silencio. "Pasó un ángel."

–Mantener el orden y la paz, "defender el fuerte" y contribuir a la supervivencia de la Humanidad... Creo que eso es algo por lo que siempre merecerá la pena luchar.

No dijeron nada durante un rato, cada uno sumido en sus reflexiones; pero claro, Jean no habría sido él mismo si no...

–No tiene que gustarnos a todos el Rey tanto como a ti, ¿verdad? –le soltó.

–¿No has oído nada de lo que te he dicho? –Marco fingió otra vez indignación, aunque era difícil hacerlo cuando no podías dejar de sonreír– ¡Es un símbolo! El Rey representa a la Humanidad...

–Ah, entonces es que amas a toda la Humanidad... –el rubio ahogó una risilla– Típico de Marco.

–Sssh, no lo digas muy alto... Si Connie se entera, estará haciéndome bromas sobre eso una semana –y de repente, los labios del moreno se transformaron en un rictus que un observador externo habría descrito como "malvado"–. El bueno de Connie, siempre al lado de Sasha... ¡Seguro que nos va de maravilla a los cuatro juntos en la Policía Militar!

Esta vez Jean no contestó; de hecho, palideció ligeramente. No debía hacerle ninguna gracia, la idea de que terminasen asociándole con aquel par que casi nunca se tomaba nada en serio...

Marco controló en seguida su "lado oscuro". Simplemente, no era capaz de hacer ese tipo de comentarios dos veces seguidas, o incluso sólo una sin tratar de arreglarlo inmediatamente después.

–Aunque Reiner y Bertolt también iban a alistarse en la PM –continuó–. Seguro que lo consiguen, ¿no? Y Connie siempre ha respetado a Reiner. Si terminamos todos juntos, ya verás cómo se "comporta".

–¿Y Sasha? –replicó el otro, escéptico.

–No pidas milagros... –Marco rió por lo bajo– Esa chica es una fuerza de la naturaleza. No puedes controlar cuándo llueve o cuándo nieva... Con ella pasa lo mismo. Aun así, yo le daría un voto de confianza...

–¿Ah, sí? –Jean levantó una ceja y le miró raro.

–Eh... pues sí –Marco no estaba seguro de a qué venía eso–. Vale, puede que Sasha no sepa qué está haciendo, la mayor parte del tiempo... pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando se lo propone, consigue apañárselas... incluso destaca. ¿Has visto cómo se mueve con el equipo de maniobras? Y da la impresión de que ni siquiera piensa en ello...

–Sabes mucho tú de Sasha. ¿No será que...?

Entonces lo comprendió. Se sintió enrojecer; sólo un poco.

–A ver... –dudó– Le he ayudado a preparar algún teórico, pero eso no significa...

Su amigo no se molestó en decir nada; su enorme sonrisa ya "hablaba" bastante.

Pensó en contraatacar con alguna alusión a Mikasa, pero descartó la idea en seguida. Jean no sólo no se daba cuenta de que ella solamente tenía ojos para Eren, sino que ni siquiera quería oír hablar del tema. Una vez Marco lo intentó... y el rubio estuvo dos días sin dirigirle la palabra. "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver", reflexionó con un resentimiento poco habitual en él.

Fue en ese momento cuando "acudió" en su auxilio la persona que menos se habría esperado.

–Annie Leonhart... –murmuró.

–¿Eh? –ahora su amigo tenía la boca abierta– ¿_Ésa_ es la que te gusta?

Marco se tapó la mano con una cara. "¡Y dale su fijación con las chicas que pueden partirte el cuello como tengan un mal día!" Pretender pasar tanto tiempo tranquilamente junto a alguien que valía por un pequeño ejército... la sola idea ya le hacía sentirse incómodo.

–No, hombre –gesticuló con la otra mano hacia delante–. Digo que Annie ha llegado antes que nosotros.

En efecto, ya tenían a la vista el campo oeste. Había un par de carros y lo que parecían mesas con varias cajas extendidas sobre ellas, a su alrededor dos figuras. A Annie se le distinguiría fácilmente incluso con la capucha puesta... ya que era la única que vestía así. Marco había pensado alguna vez en comentárselo, pero no se atrevía; había algo en ella... A casi todos los demás podía "leerlos", adivinar en qué pensaban, ponerse en su lugar y ayudarles de la mejor manera posible; pero no a ella. No había manera de saber qué pasaba por su cabeza; incluso Mikasa, en comparación, expresaba mucho más con un solo gesto.

Naturalmente, aun estando lejos, Annie levantó la vista y la clavó indiferente sobre ellos. Sus helados ojos azules parecían revelar que nada se les escapaba, aunque no le interesase. Marco no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado; en otra ocasión se habría quedado paralizado, pero ahora iba con Jean y éste había seguido andando sin titubeos, así que se dejó llevar por la decisión de su amigo y mantuvo el ritmo.

Ya algo más cerca, la otra figura se volvió hacia ellos y les saludó sonriente.

–¡Buenos días! Me alegra ver que se nos va uniendo más gente.

Marco le reconoció: era el policía que se había presentado en el comedor... Dennis Eibringer. Si había supuesto una decepción, aquel momento ya había quedado atrás. En contraste con Annie, le agradaba tener delante a alguien que actuaba y se comportaba como un ser humano; también ayudaba que a sus dos compañeros, bastante más siniestros, no se les viera por ninguna parte.

Jean saludó formalmente, llevándose el puño al pecho.

–Ah, no hace falta... –el oficial ni siquiera terminó la frase y, esa vez, devolvió el saludo con tal firmeza que Marco se sorprendió.

"Es lo que yo decía. Orgullo, fuerza... El ideal está ahí, aunque parezca no molestarse en buscarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenerle a él como superior... Creo que nos iría bien."

Mientras tanto, su amigo seguía con las presentaciones de rigor.

–...Kirstein, y él es el cadete Marco Bott también de la Promoción 104.

–Ahí va, ¿ésta no es la Promoción 105? –Eibringer puso cara de sorprendido– Pues buena la hemos hecho.

–Eh... –Jean, desconcertado, no supo qué decir.

–Tranquilo, que era broma –Dennis ahogó una risilla mientras pasaba la mano por una de las cajas–. Todo esto, y lo que hay dentro, es para vosotros. Annie ya me ha ayudado a abrir unas cuantas. ¿Queréis echar un vistazo?

–¿No deberíamos esperar al resto? –Marco se sentía un poco incómodo; familiarizarse con las nuevas armas antes que los demás... "¿No sería hacer trampas?"

–Hum... Bott, ¿verdad? –el policía se rascó la barbilla, siempre aquella leve sonrisa en los labios– A ti te interesa la Policía Militar.

–Sí, señor.

–No hace falta... Bah, da igual. Bueno, Marco, considera esto una prueba. Es un tipo de rifle que no has visto antes, pero si eres capaz de decirme cómo funciona...

–¿...sumaré puntos? –otra vez la sensación incómoda de tener una ventaja injusta sobre sus compañeros.

–Bueno, daño no te va a hacer...

–¿Tienes miedo? –interrumpió una voz baja, indiferente; sin un tono concreto, carente de emoción.

Todos se giraron hacia Annie. Habría sido de esperar una sonrisita condescendiente, pero en el rostro de Leonhart no había absolutamente nada.

–Eh, tú no te metas –replicó Jean con los dientes apretados; había que reconocer su valor.

–Qué pasa, ¿tu novio no puede defenderse por sí mismo?

El rubio ceniza pareció atragantarse y Dennis tuvo que ahogar una risilla; pero Marco se dio cuenta de que, si no intervenía, la cosa podía terminar en cualquier momento con Jean surcando no muy grácilmente los aires. Si dependiera sólo de él, no habría dicho nada; pero si aquello afectaba también a su amigo...

–Jefe, le propongo un trato –se decidió–. Yo averiguo lo que usted me pide y, a cambio, si Kirstein y yo conseguimos plaza en la Policía Militar, nos dan a los dos la misma habitación. ¿Hecho?

Comprobó, con cierta satisfacción perversa, que había dejado a todos sin palabras: Jean había puesto cara de "tierra trágame"; Dennis no sabía muy bien qué pensar; incluso Annie tenía una expresión perpleja en el rostro. "Vaya, parece que es humana." Antes de que ella pudiese replicar, Marco la miró y le dedicó su sonrisa más amable.

–No es nada personal, Leonhart... pero tengo entendido que roncas –y se pasó un dedo por el puente de la nariz.

Silencio. Incluso pareció que los pájaros habían enmudecido. Una gota de sudor le cayó por la sien a Marco, y sabía que aún no hacía tanto calor.

Los otros dos hombres observaban a la rubita, y ésta a su vez clavaba los ojos en Marco. Casi se esperaba una mirada asesina, pero aquellos orbes de hielo no revelaban ninguna emoción. La chica inspiraba y espiraba con tranquilidad; al parecer, ni siquiera había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para calmarse.

–Ni en mil años, Bott –contestó al fin, tan impasible como siempre.

Jean y Dennis suspiraron aliviados.

–¡Bueno! –prosiguió el oficial– Además, está la política de "nada de dormitorios mixtos"... ¡En fin! Mejor pasamos a otra cosa... Marco, el arma. ¿Te atreves?

–¡Claro! –el chico no podía estar más de acuerdo; tenía la impresión de haber bailado con la muerte y vivido para contarlo... por ahora.

Se acercó a una de las cajas abiertas y examinó el contenido, apartando la paja que servía de relleno. Silbó con apreciación al ir descubriendo las distintas piezas que poco tenían que ver con los trastos que habían usado en alguna ocasión. Nada de pesados tubos de metal reforzados con madera para evitar quemarse las manos al disparar pólvora y plomo. El nuevo rifle parecía muy ligero, elegante incluso, sin una pieza ni un adorno de más.

Primero sacó un tubo fino de metal, medio metro de largo más o menos, del que colgaban tres aros también metálicos. Lo sostuvo cuidadosamente.

–¿Eso es...? –preguntó Jean, intrigado.

–El cañón, sí. ¡Pero calla! –le regañó Marco en broma– Que tengo que resolver esto yo solo.

En un extremo del tubo había una especie de cerrojo. Lo descorrió y comprobó que dentro había espacio para poner una carga... Volvió a meter la mano en la caja y encontró lo que buscaba; sacó una sencilla bolsa de tela verde oscuro, con una cinta para poder cruzársela sobre el pecho. Abrió la bolsa y comprobó que dentro había una buena cantidad de bolitas rojas de plástico. Cogió una entre el pulgar y el índice, apretando con suavidad; la "bala" cedía pero no llegaba a romperse.

–Ten cuidado –le advirtió Dennis–. La pintura va dentro y, por lo que me han contado, no sale fácilmente...

–¿Cuánta munición tenemos? –preguntó Annie, al parecer con un ligero interés.

–Unas cincuenta.

A continuación, Marco cogió una bombona de gas alargada, similar a la del equipo de maniobras pero algo más corta. Por el peso, y por el sonido que hizo cuando la golpeó suavemente con los nudillos, supo que estaba llena.

–Supongo que esto va aquí –dijo, insertando la bombona a través de los aros del cañón–. Ah, ya veo... En vez de una guarda de madera, sujetamos el arma colocando la mano aquí debajo...

–Funciona con gas... El cañón no se recalentará con los disparos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Jean.

–No tanto como para que te explote en la cara, si es a eso a lo que te refieres –Dennis se rió un poco; a Jean no le pareció gracioso.

Marco encontró un tubito de metal flexible y, casi instintivamente, conectó uno de los extremos con la espita del gas, y el otro con un hueco en la parte de abajo del cañón, justo delante de lo que debía ser el gatillo. Se oyó un "pfft" indicando que había salido algo de gas.

–Vas por buen camino –interrumpió el policía–, pero ahora que lo pienso... Esperad un momento.

Se separó del grupo, se subió con agilidad a uno de los carros y empezó a rebuscar en un saco.

–Son gafas protectoras, como las del ejército. Sin graduar, claro... ¡Aquí están! –cogió varias y se las enseñó– La idea es que, bueno... Estas armas disparan con bastante fuerza. Nada serio, algún moratón como mucho, y eso si os disparan desde cerca... pero tendría mala sombra que os saltasen un ojo en un simulacro. Sin percepción de profundidad, usar el equipo de maniobras es más bien...

Annie ni se inmutó ante aquella posibilidad, pero los otros dos tragaron saliva con aprehensión.

–¿Y no sería mejor llevar máscaras o algo así? –sugirió Marco tímidamente– A ver si nos vamos a saltar los dientes...

–Bah, no tenemos que comernos al enemigo literalmente –bromeó Jean, nervioso–. Son los titanes los que...

Se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

–Hoy no se trata de eso –replicó Annie–. Eibringer, ¿puede pasarme una de esas gafas?

–¡Claro! Ahí van para todos.

Leonhart cogió las suyas en el aire sin esfuerzo, a Kirstein casi se le cayeron de las manos y Bott, que estaba ocupado con el rifle, recibió el impacto en toda la cara.

–¡Ouch! –casi se rió mientras las recogía y se las colocaba alrededor del cuello– Esto no me habría pasado si hubiese llevado gafas protectoras. Qué ironía...

–Menos poemas y más montar el arma, cadete Bott –siguió Dennis en el mismo tono jocoso.

El oficial iba a bajar del carro, pero se detuvo.

–Mira por dónde, parece que vuestros amigos ya están aquí...


	6. Los motivos de Marco (2 de 2)

Era cierto, los otros "elegidos" habían terminado juntándose y llegaron todos a la vez. Se les veía de buen humor, animados tras desayunar en condiciones y expectantes por aquel día que se abría ante ellos y que prometía ser completamente distinto. Estaban Eren, Armin y Mikasa; Reiner y Bertolt; Ymir y Krista; Mina y Ruth; Franz y Hannah; Mylius y Nac; Thomas y Samuel; Connie y Sasha; Daz...

Marco Bott les saludó con una sonrisa, pero todavía tenía una "misión" que cumplir y no se movió de su sitio. Siguió montando el arma y fueron los otros los que se acercaron con curiosidad, Connie y Sasha los primeros. "Naturalmente."

–¡Atención! –les avisó Dennis desde el carro, mientras les iba lanzando sus correspondientes gafas.

Connie saltó y cogió las suyas en el aire, riendo y dando una voltereta al caer; Sasha consiguió agarrar las suyas con los dientes, porque en ese momento tenía los brazos ocupados sujetando una bolsa de lona gris bastante abultada.

–Ah, ¿es así como hay que llevarlas? –preguntó la castaña al llegar donde estaba Marco, colocándose las gafas como él... sin soltar la bolsa– ¡Anda! ¿Y qué es eso?

–Pues... una de las nuevas armas –contestó él, algo incómodo por haberse convertido de repente en el centro de atención.

–No lo parece –comentó Connie entrecerrando los ojos, extrañado.

–¡Todavía está sin montar! –replicó Marco un tanto irritado– Y qué es eso que lleváis vosotros ahí...

–¿Esto? –Sasha mostró la bolsa, alegre– ¡Hemos esperado a que salieran todos del comedor y luego hemos arramblado con todo lo que quedaba!

–Maldita sea, Braus –intervino Jean, furioso–. Siempre igual, tú pensando en llenarte el estómago y nada más. ¿Quieres meternos en problemas? ¡Se supone que no debemos sacar la comida del comedor!

–¡Oye, tú a Sasha no le hables así! –la defendió Connie– Y tranquilízate, que con suerte habrá por ahí alguna zanahoria...

Después de eso, todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Jean le soltó un puñetazo a Connie, pero éste lo esquivó; Sasha acudió en su auxilio usando la bolsa como maza mientras daba un giro de 360 grados; Kirstein se agachó a tiempo... y la bolsa terminó en los brazos de Eibringer, que se había acercado para ver qué pasaba y soltó un "¡uff!" al recibir el impacto.

Por un momento, la ira cruzó el rostro del policía... pero enseguida volvieron la sonrisilla y la calma habituales; sus ojos, en cambio, no sonreían.

–Cadete Braus, qué considerado de su parte –le dijo en voz baja, mirándola fijamente y sin prestar atención al corro que los reclutas habían ido formando a su alrededor–. Traer provisiones para _todo el mundo_ es un detalle que habrían tenido muy pocos.

Sasha comprendió al instante todo el significado de aquellas palabras; tratándose de comida, no se le escapaba nada y era aún más implacable que Mikasa o Annie. Y en aquel momento _gruñó_, enseñando los dientes, mientras sus ojos parecían emitir un fulgor rojizo. A Marco no le sorprendió, la conocía y se esperaba esa reacción... pero seguía siendo un espectáculo sobrecogedor.

Dennis miró a su alrededor algo asustado, como diciendo "¿y ahora qué hago?". Por suerte, Mikasa estaba allí para resolver la situación; con movimientos precisos y elegantes, metió una mano en la bolsa, sacó un bollo de pan y lo sostuvo delante de la bestia hambrienta, que lo olfateó un par de veces... y soltó una dentellada. Algunos reclutas exclamaron horrorizados, pero lo que trituró con sus dientes fue sólo pan; Mikasa había apartado la mano con la misma fluidez y velocidad con que hacía todo lo demás, sin que nada de aquello alterase su expresión serena y atenta.

El oficial Eibringer soltó un suspiro y, levantando las cejas, se giró hacia Armin como preguntándole silenciosamente si aquello era normal.

–Ya nos hemos acostumbrado –contestó el rubito, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Nada se interpone entre una Sasha y su presa –intervino Reiner, jocoso–. ¡Tiene el apetito de un titán!

A su lado, Bertolt pareció incomodarse con aquel comentario; el sentido del humor de su compañero no debía hacerle mucha gracia...

La bestia había vuelto a convertirse en una chica; una chica bastante avergonzada, incapaz ahora de mirar algo que no fuera el suelo.

–Entonces –ayudó Connie–, ¿lo de la bolsa es para cuando terminemos los combates de hoy?

Dennis le miró en silencio por un instante.

–Exacto –contestó al fin–. Luchad bien y lo celebraremos así. Y hablando de luchar... ¡Cadete Bott! No tenemos todo el día. ¿Qué tal va esa arma?

Todas las miradas se centraron de repente en Marco... y que Jean estuviese a su lado con una sonrisa enorme _no_ ayudaba.

–¡Anda! –exclamó Eren, fijándose en el artefacto– ¿Eso lo has hecho tú? Parece una especie de equipo de maniobras...

–Bueno... –se animó Marco, agradeciéndole mentalmente la ayuda– Algunos principios son similares, también va con gas. ¡Fijaos todos! Lo que he hecho de momento ha sido...

Desmontó las piezas y luego las volvió a montar, mientras iba explicando al resto qué era y dónde iba cada cosa. Casi no se oía un ruido y todos estaban pendientes de sus palabras. "¡No es tan difícil como yo creía!"

–Parece mucho más ligera –comentó Ymir, sonrisilla perversa, dándole con el codo a Krista–. Seguro que cogiendo una de éstas no te caes al suelo, como con las otras.

–¡Ymir! –se sonrojó Lenz– ¡Eso ocurrió sólo una vez!

–Pero le falta algo –intervino Armin–. Una culata o algo así...

–¡Bien visto, Krista 2! –contestó Ymir, provocando algunas risas, vergüenza en Armin y miradas furiosas de Eren y Mikasa.

Meneando la cabeza, Marco se acercó a la caja de la que había sacado todo lo demás y rebuscó entre el relleno. "¡Ajá!" Sacó otra pieza metálica que parecía estar plegada y, sin soltar el arma, se las apañó para extenderla y formar una especie de L; colocó el extremo del "palo largo" en un hueco de la parte posterior del cañón y se oyó un chasquido como de haber encajado las piezas. Se llevó el rifle al hombro, procurando no apuntar a nadie por accidente, y comprobó que así el arma se sujetaba con facilidad.

–¡Prácticamente no pesa nada! –exclamó sorprendido.

–Ahora sólo le falta disparar con ella, cadete Bott –le chafó el policía–. Tiene que demostrar como funciona; si no, no hay trato.

Aunque se sonrojó un poco, Marco le agradeció que al menos no dijera en qué consistía ese trato. Tenía que superar el desafío lo antes posible, o la gente empezaría a hacer preguntas...

–¡Bien! Ya os he explicado a todos lo de las balas... Nada de comérselas, Braus, que tenemos una cantidad limitada –algunas risas y Sasha, ya plenamente recuperada, hizo como que se enfadaba poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Podéis ver el cerrojo de la parte posterior del cañón, ¿verdad? Pues lo abro... Ahora podéis ver la recámara, aquí es donde va la bala –colocó una a modo de ejemplo, sin estar muy seguro de cómo continuar–. Hum... Entonces hay que volver a correr el cerrojo... digo yo... –probó una vez, sin resultado, pero cuando volvió a abrir y cerrar notó que salía una carga de gas de la bombona– ¡Ya está! Listo para disparar. Pero... me parece que no tenemos dianas.

–Dianas, ¿eh? –Eibringer se rascó la barbilla– Se supone que elegimos el campo oeste porque aquí se hacen las prácticas de tiro. Se les habrá olvidado a los instructores...

–Otra pregunta –se veía que Armin tenía un montón de ganas de probar una de aquellas armas– ¿Hay gas para cuántos disparos?

–Pues... –calculó el oficial– Yo diría que para cincuenta o más, pero mejor no malgastarlo. No vamos a daros recambios.

–¿Podemos coger las bombonas de los que matemos? –preguntó Ymir, aunque Krista le dio con el codo y entonces hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos– "Matemos."

–Bien pensado –admitió Dennis–, pero luego os explicaré todas las reglas, ¿de acuerdo? Primero vais a ver cómo funcionan los rifles. ¿Cadete Bott?

–Ya, bueno, ¿pero a qué le disparo? –replicó Marco, algo exasperado.

Pensó que Annie diría "pues a tu novio" o algo por el estilo, pero la rubia debía haberse aburrido después de hacer sus dos o tres comentarios, porque no le había oído ni una sola palabra en un buen rato. En ese momento, la chica estaba junto a Mikasa. "Qué raro... Creía que no se aguantaban."

–Hum... –el policía se dio cuenta de que aún tenía en los brazos la bolsa con la comida– Quizás esto sirva.

–No –intervino una voz.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Sasha, que estaba muy tranquila, algo poco habitual en ella; tenía un aire extraño, como de dolorosa resignación.

–Después de lo de antes... –siguió– Y si esta comida va a ser para todos... Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Me ofrezco voluntaria.

Se colocó las gafas lentamente. Miró a Marco: sus ojos habían perdido esa vida tan característica.

–Procura no darme en la cara...

–¡Espera, espera! –intervino Springer– ¡Hay otra solución!

–Connie... –murmuró la chica, asombrada.

–Es más, no podemos desaprovechar una ocasión como ésta... ¡Con permiso!

Rebuscó en la bolsa y sacó... una manzana.

–¿Ves? –se puso la manzana sobre la cabeza, sonriente, sin darse cuenta de la furia que iba creciendo en su compañera– Te la colocas aquí y Marco tiene que acertar...

–La verdad –interrumpió Dennis perplejo–, no se me ocurre ni una sola forma de que esto salga bien...

Y el oficial se vio interrumpido a su vez, pero no por palabras.

Marco Bott disparó su arma contra Connie Springer.

Más tarde, cuando le preguntaron "por qué", él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y se limitó a contestar "en ese momento me pareció una buena idea". Lo que no contó a nadie fue que ver al enano burlarse (aun inconscientemente) de Sasha de aquella forma, para una vez que ella estaba tomándoselo en serio... Aquello despertó una parte de él que normalmente permanecía en la oscuridad, que _debía_ permanecer en la oscuridad.

La parte de él que no tendría ningún problema en dispararle a otro ser humano.

Pero Marco todavía seguía siendo, en su mayor parte, el chico amable y sincero que sonreía de verdad, que se preocupaba de verdad por los demás, que quería creer que en ellos pesaba más lo bueno que lo malo... Así que no le disparó exactamente a Connie, sino a la manzana que se había colocado estúpidamente sobre la cabeza.

Nada del estruendo típico de las armas de pólvora: primero una especie de "baf" o "paf", cuando la bala salió propulsada por el gas; luego un "poc" sordo cuando el proyectil dio en el blanco, mezclado con un "chof" al incrustarse en la manzana, la cual cayó al suelo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento. Casi sin esfuerzo, pudo ver algunas reacciones: Dennis, Connie y Sasha aún estaban asimilando lo que acababa de pasar; Reiner, Bertolt y Eren estaban alertas, el último casi enseñando los dientes; Ymir se había puesto delante de Krista y fulminaba a Marco con la mirada; Jean se había quedado con la boca abierta...

Sin embargo, lo que más le extrañó fue la reacción de las dos chicas más fuertes de la 104. Tanto Annie como Mikasa parecían limitarse a observar y valorar lo que había pasado... casi como si hubieran sabido desde el principio lo que iba a ocurrir.

Marco volvió al presente, volvió a ser él mismo... y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, sacó su mejor sonrisa.

–¡Y así es como funciona! –levantó un momento el rifle para que todos lo vieran– Después de disparar, hay que volver a correr el cerrojo así... –hizo los movimientos– Dejas la recámara a la vista y con eso ya has preparado otra carga de gas... Sacas otra bola de la bolsa de municiones, la metes en la recámara, cierras y... ¡Ya está! Listo para disparar. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Ahora todos le observaban perplejos, unos más que otros. Tenía que reconocer que una parte de él estaba disfrutando con todo aquello. "Sólo espero que Springer no se lo tome demasiado a mal..."

–¡Como mola, Sasha! ¡Una manzana que sangra!

–Hum... ¿Connie? Me parece que eso es la pintura...

"Je... Vale, entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme."

Dennis fue a dar un par de palmadas para llamar la atención de todos, se dio cuenta de que aún tenía en los brazos la bolsa de comida, fue a dejarla en el suelo, se fijó en Sasha que se hacía la distraída, recogió la bolsa y la dejó en uno de los carros; entonces sí, dio un par de palmadas.

–¡A ver! Prestadme atención un momento... El cadete Bott ha mostrado cómo funciona el arma, pero la idea es que cada uno monte la suya y practique con ella hasta familiarizarse lo suficiente –empezaron a oírse algunos murmullos– ¡Ojo! Os recuerdo que cada uno tiene sus cincuenta cargas y ya está, así que cuidado con gastar demasiadas ahora.

–Un dilema, entonces –pudo oírse a Armin–. O conservas las municiones para el combate sin estar seguro de cómo usarlas, o practicas lo bastante para estar preparado pero...

–No es tan complicado, cadete Arlert– el policía suspiró–. Gastad ahora unas diez cargas y...

–Pero podemos cogerle a los caídos sus municiones, ¿no? –interrumpió Ymir.

–El objetivo principal del simulacro no es saquear a sus compañeros, cadete "no-tengo-apellido" –contestó burlón el oficial, ignorando el gruñido de la otra–. Aunque sobre los objetivos hablaremos más adelante. Primero, las armas. Familiarícense. A ver, hay que terminar de abrir estas cajas... Sí, hay uno para cada uno... ¡Y que a nadie se le ocurra coger _dos_ bolsas de municiones!

–Huy, qué miedo da el poli malo...

–¡Ymir! –le regañó Krista, aunque podía oírse a Dennis reír por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, la atención de Marco se había ido desviando nuevamente hacia Mikasa y Annie, que se habían apartado del grupo y parecían hablar sobre...

De repente Annie le miró y, con un discreto gesto de cabeza, le indicó que se acercase. Mikasa también le observaba, expectante. Marco se preguntó por qué de repente el corazón le latía más rápido... ¿o lo tenía así desde el disparo?

Los demás estaban distraídos con lo de montar las armas y no tuvo que darle explicaciones a nadie para dejar la suya en uno de los carros y llegarse hasta donde estaban las chicas... aunque éstas parecían mirar a _algo_ que había detrás de él.

Marco se dio la vuelta... y vio a Sasha. La chica llevaba las manos a la espalda y las gafas otra vez al cuello; le miraba sonriente, sus enormes ojos castaños habían recuperado el brillo habitual. Marco le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a las otras dos, dudando. Annie, cómo no, se encogió de hombros. "Pues si a ella le da lo mismo... Míranos, aquí los cuatro conspirando. ¿De qué se tratará?"

Entonces Leonhart le señaló con el dedo.

–Tú –dijo, y luego señaló a Mikasa–. Tú –después dudó un poco, pero también señaló a Sasha–. Y tú. Los tres vais en el mismo equipo.

–Espera –repuso Marco–. ¿Cómo sabes...?

–Haces demasiadas preguntas, Bott.

La mirada fulminante de Annie le cortó en seco. El chico tragó saliva.

–¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Eren? –intervino Mikasa en voz baja, aunque en el tono había algo amenazador– Me dijiste...

–Yeager va en otro equipo.

Ackerman se quedó sin palabras. Fue... como si de repente se hubiera convertido en una estatua. Casi. Porque una estatua no habría ido abriendo cada vez más los ojos, conforme comprendía horrorizada el significado pleno de lo que acababa de oír.

Marco tenía un montón de preguntas, pero sabía que Annie no iba a dignarse a contestarlas.

–Tú –Leonhart volvió a señalar, primero a él y luego a Mikasa–. Arréglalo.

Empezó a marcharse.

–Tú –a Sasha ni la miró mientras la dejaba atrás–. No estorbes.

La cazadora temblaba, intimidada; Marco también notaba un temblor en todo el cuerpo... pero no era miedo.

–Por qué –oyó una voz, la de alguien _furioso._.. su propia voz.

Annie se detuvo. Giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para poder mirar al muchacho. Entre sus mechones rubios se veía un sólo ojo, azul, implacable... peligroso.

La respuesta de Marco fue mostrar todos los dientes. Esta vez no era una sonrisa.

–Por qué –repitió... _exigió_.

Ella siguió mirándole. Él no apartó la vista.

En aquel momento, no existía nadie más. Sólo ellos.

–¿Crees en el destino, Marco? –dijo al fin, por toda contestación el silencio– Yo... no lo sé. Pero si creyera, diría que Ackerman y yo estamos destinadas a enfrentarnos. Y cuando eso ocurra no me conformaré con un pálido reflejo, con una niñita preocupada por su "hermano"... La quiero a _ella _entera, con toda su furia, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para ganar... para _destruirme_.

La ira de Marco fue dando paso al asombro; nunca había oído a Leonhart hablar así.

–Se te dan bien las palabras –siguió Annie–. Úsalas. Ayuda a tu compañera, ayuda a tu equipo... y piensa que también me estarás ayudando a mí.

–¿Y entonces me deberás una? –preguntó él con sorna.

–Y entonces quizás no te mate, Marco –la Muerte volvió a mirar hacia delante y siguió andando–. _Quizás_.

Ella se alejó y de repente el mundo siguió su curso: un día espléndido, los cadetes entretenidos montando las armas, el oficial procurando que nadie se saltase un ojo...

Mikasa seguía paralizada y Sasha estaba tan perpleja como él.

–Qué acaba de pasar aquí –murmuró.

–No tengo ni idea –reconoció Marco, pasándose una mano por la frente y retirándola llena de sudor–. Y no estoy seguro de querer saberlo.

–Pero... –Sasha dudaba– Mikasa necesita ayuda, ¿no? ¿T-tu podrías...?

–No sé... Quizás.

Sentía que la situación le superaba. Mikasa no se había movido de su sitio; ni pestañeaba, y casi parecía haber dejado de respirar.

–Annie... –Sasha estaba asustada– La ha roto. Con palabras. Tengo miedo.

–Yo también –confesó Marco, que le daba vueltas a la cabeza intentando encontrar una solución.

"Trata de ponerte en su lugar... Imagínate que te toca en un equipo distinto al de Jean, ¿cómo te sentirías si tuvieras que dispararle? Pues... ¡Bastante bien, la verdad! Ja, ja... No, no, no, vamos, ¡céntrate! Lo de ella y Eren, está claro que es algo más. Siempre cuidándole, protegiéndole... ¿temiendo perderle? Y ahora ella tiene que dispararle, aunque se trate de unas prácticas... Pero para ella es como si fuera de verdad, ¿no? ¡Arg! ¿¡Cómo voy a...!?"

Mientras, Sasha intentaba reanimar a Mikasa a su manera.

–Hum... ¿hola? –pasó la mano frente a sus ojos, sin respuesta– ¿Estás ahí? ¿Quieres... comer algo? ¿Quieres...?

–Quiere a Eren –pensó Marco en voz alta... antes de percatarse, horrorizado, de lo que había hecho.

Porque aquello sí causó una reacción. Quizás fuese porque aún seguía alterado, después de enfrentarse a Annie... y dispararle a Connie... y tantas otras cosas ("¿habrán puesto algo en el té?"); pero verdaderamente creyó ver que alrededor de Mikasa se formaba un aura de oscuridad. Y sus ojos...

"Por María, Rose y Sina, ¡_sus ojos_!"

Negros, absolutamente negros, como el más profundo de los abismos... en el que seguramente iba a terminar, si seguía así.

"Por otro lado, ya no tengo nada que perder..."

Con una serenidad que le sorprendió a él mismo, se acercó tanto a Mikasa que sus caras casi se tocaron. Supo lo que tenía que decir... y se despreció por ello.

Supo que era rastrero y miserable, supo que luego tendría que darse una ducha para poder sentirse limpio... pero era la única manera. Además, la oscuridad de Mikasa parecía haber resonado en él, parecía haber... despertado _algo_ que debería haber seguido durmiendo. Y esa parte escondida suya, esa oscuridad propia... iba a _disfrutar_ con lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Se daba asco a sí mismo... pero aceptó; y aceptó el precio que tendría que pagar por ello.

–¿De verdad crees que Eren te perdonará alguna vez? –pronunció cuidadosamente cada palabra, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Jamás imaginó que alguien que rebosaba ira pudiera pasar tan rápidamente a sentir el terror de una chiquilla de cinco años perdida en mitad de un bosque, de noche, sin luz alguna... pero eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió; la peor pesadilla de Mikasa debía ser perder a su hermano... por haber cometido una ofensa de la que ni siquiera era consciente.

"Pagaré por esto. Si hay justicia, pagaré de algún modo. Pero... ya no hay marcha atrás."

–Cada uno tiene distintas habilidades –siguió él, implacable–. Tú eres la más fuerte y la más ágil, pero yo puedo meterme en tu cabeza... o en la de Eren.

El terror dejó un pequeño hueco para la expectación. ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a vender su alma, a cambio de las respuestas que siempre había anhelado? Pero Marco no le dio ocasión para ello.

"Basta con que la pierda sólo uno de los dos."

–Y si Eren llega a saber que te echas para atrás, sólo porque os toca ir en equipos distintos, _en un simulacro_... Si llega a saber que te contienes sólo porque le tienes enfrente y no a tu lado... Si llega a saber que, en el fondo, le _desprecias_ como a un inútil incapaz de valerse por sí mismo...

Acercó aún más su rostro al de ella. La distancia era de _milímetros_.

–Entonces –terminó con un susurro entre dientes apretados–. No. Te. Perdonará. _Jamás_.

Mikasa cerró los ojos... pero antes de que lo hiciera, lo que Marco pudo ver en ellos fue _terror_. Terror absoluto, puro, casi sólido. Le golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago; el impacto le devolvió a su estado habitual. Y entonces fue él quien se sintió aterrado, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho... de lo que había _hecho_. Pero había llegado hasta ahí, y ahora tocaba curar aquella herida que él mismo había provocado; por suerte, era la parte más sencilla, la parte que encajaba con el chico amable que siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

–Mikasa –dijo con voz suave, apartándose un poco–. Te diré lo que va a pasar ahora. Volverás a ser la chica indestructible a la que todos respetamos. No mostrarás ningún miedo, ninguna inquietud, porque ése no es el estilo de un Ackerman... ni de un Yeager –aquí no pudo evitar una sonrisa, cálida, sincera–. Irás con los demás y montarás tu arma incluso con los ojos cerrados, porque por lo que Armin me ha contado sé que eres capaz de hacerlo. Luego, cuando anuncien el reparto por equipos, mantendrás esa expresión estoica tuya que tanto admiramos. Y lo harás lo mejor posible durante la batalla simulada, porque Eren va a hacer lo mismo. Así subirás a su altura. Así serás...

No supo cómo continuar, pero no fue necesario. Mikasa abrió los ojos: ni oscuridad, ni desesperación... el terror había desaparecido. Su expresión era la habitual, esa calma atenta tan característica de ella. Si Marco creía ver ahora algún aura a su alrededor, era de indestructibilidad.

"Todos nosotros habremos caído y ella todavía estará aquí. Firme, como una roca... como un Muro. Muro Mikasa, je. ¿Una blasfemia? Me da lo mismo, es la verdad. Ahora entiendo a Jean."

–Marco –dijo ella en voz baja, sin mirarle directamente.

"No no no... Por lo que más quieres, _no_ me des las gracias. No después de lo que te he hecho. Dime que vas a matarme cuando todo esto haya acabado, o algo así. Eso sí me lo merecería."

–Marco –repitió, mientras acariciaba con dulzura su inseparable bufanda–. Yo... no te odio.

Sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerle. Se dejó caer al suelo. Se quedó allí sentado, vagamente consciente de que Mikasa volvía con los demás. Él simplemente se quedó allí, sin pensar, sin decir o hacer nada. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así... hasta que una mano apareció frente a él.

Sasha Braus le sonreía desde lo alto. Era una sonrisa que alcanzaba sus enormes ojos castaños, brillantes, cálidos.

–¿Vamos? –preguntó con suavidad.

Marco todavía tuvo que pasarse una mano por la cara, respirar hondo... pero la sonrisa con la que contestó a la de ella surgió sin esfuerzo, por sí sola.

No dijo nada. Se limitó a coger aquella mano. Sasha asintió con la cabeza y le ayudó a levantarse.

"Menuda mañanita... Demasiadas emociones, en tan poco tiempo... A ver si antes de regresar con los demás puedo..."

Y entonces vio frente a él a Jean Kirstein, rojo como un tomate, casi echando humo por las orejas, los dientes tan apretados que a duras penas pudo entender sus palabras.

–Tú. Mikasa. Juntos. _Explícate_.


	7. La sutileza de Sasha (1 de 3)

Sasha Braus se sorprendió al ver al Caracaballo pedirle explicaciones de esa manera a Marco, quien se suponía que era su amigo; naturalmente, el pobre no sabía qué decir... La chica decidió ayudarle.

–Supongo que desde donde estabas –sugirió alegremente–, parecería como que Mikasa y él se estaban besando...

El cuello de Kirstein casi crujió al girar abruptamente para mirarla a ella. Sus ojos color avellana, entrecerrados, intentaban atravesarla como si de espadas reforzadas se tratase. Aquello hizo ver a Sasha que ante ella había dos caminos: podía intentar aclarar el malentendido con buenas palabras y manteniendo la calma... o podía meterse con Jean. Otra vez.

La tentación fue demasiado fuerte como para resistirla.

–Claro que sólo un idiota creería algo así... –la sonrisa de ella era la de una depredadora.

No creyó que fuera posible, pero Kirstein se puso todavía más colorado; apretaba tanto los dientes que le recordó a las muelas de un molino triturando el trigo para convertirlo en harina y luego en pan.

"Hum, pan... ¡No, Sasha! ¡Céntrate, que esto es serio!"

O al menos todo lo serio que podía serlo para ella; pero meterse con el Caracaballo, paradójicamente, era una de las pocas cosas que no se tomaba en broma.

–Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, Chica Patata –le espetó el otro, enfurecido.

Con ese tipo de comentarios, ella luego se sentía justificada para hacerle cualquier cosa; él se lo había buscado, ¿no? Si hubiera sido más amable, si no fuera tan sencillo provocarle... pero claro, entonces no sería Jean.

Sasha se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sujetando la mano de Marco. Decidió dejar a Mikasa (y los sentimientos de Jean por ella) al margen; era su amiga y ya había tenido suficiente con lo que Annie le había dicho antes.

–¿O es por esto? –preguntó levantando su mano junto con la de Bott; el chico pecoso, apurado, retiró la suya y ella le dejó hacer– Ah, ya veo, lo que tanto te molesta no es que alguna chica hable con tu amigo –su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia–. Lo que te molesta es que _tu amigo_ hable con cualquier otra persona. ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco con tus celos, Jean?

"Claro que... igual debí haber dejado a Marco también al margen. El pobre no se lo merece."

Kirstein no se molestó en replicar; quizás se lo impidiese la vena que parecía haber estallado en su frente. Debió dejar de pensar, porque lo que hizo fue intentar soltarle un directo de derecha a Sasha en toda la cara.

Pero si había alguien a quien se le daba bien actuar sin pensar, era _ella_.

Extendió su brazo izquierdo, desvió el golpe de él hacia fuera y le clavó los nudillos de su derecha justo en la tráquea. Caracaballo retrocedió llevándose una mano al cuello, claramente con dificultades para respirar... pero Sasha no había terminado con él aún; su cuerpo ya estaba preparándose para saltar y meterle una patada voladora.

De pronto, alguien le sujetó por la espalda, agarrándole por debajo de las axilas e inmovilizándole los brazos. La chica estuvo a punto de pegarle un mordisco, pero antes de que se derramase sangre oyó una voz que conocía bien.

–Ya basta, Sasha –susurró Marco; parecía asustado.

Delante de ella, Kirstein se había recuperado ("así que no le he roto nada... mejor así, supongo") y, por su expresión, parecía dispuesto a emprenderla a golpes con ella.

–Ni se te ocurra, Jean –esta vez la voz de Bott atravesó el aire como un cuchillo.

La castaña sintió un escalofrío... y supo que no eran imaginaciones suyas, cuando vio que la rabia de Caracaballo desaparecía y dejaba paso a la perplejidad.

–¿M-Marco? –preguntó extrañado.

El chico en cuestión la soltó... y ella no se atrevió a darse la vuelta. Todavía recordaba aquella voz, todavía tenía fresca la imagen de él hablándole a Mikasa, _paralizándola_ sólo con sus palabras; no como había hecho antes Annie, con ese aire de "hago lo que tengo que hacer y punto", sino como... _disfrutando_ con ello. Maldad. Pura.

Quería convencerse a sí misma de que no había querido oír todo lo que Marco le decía a su amiga porque intuía que no era asunto suyo; en realidad, se había obligado a dejar de escuchar porque aquello le había dado miedo... _Marco_ le había dado miedo, como se lo estaba dando ahora.

Pero cuando el chico avanzó y se interpuso entre Jean y Sasha, volvía a ser el mismo de siempre: amable, tranquilo, sencillo...

–Ahora que nos hemos calmado todos... –dijo con una sonrisa honesta que alcanzaba sus ojos– y antes de que tengamos encima a la Policía Militar o a los instructores, je je... Sasha, deberías volver con los demás y montar tu arma. Jean, tranquilo que te lo voy a explicar todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Braus suspiró aliviada, al darse cuenta de que el verdadero Marco era el que tenía ahora delante; el mismo que había conseguido que Mikasa se rehiciera y volviera a ponerse en pie, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"El mismo que ha evitado que Caracaballo termine en la enfermería", supuso confiada.

Se dio cuenta de que Bott se había parado y estaba fijándose en algo que había detrás de Kirstein; Sasha siguió su mirada. Los demás cadetes continuaban reunidos en torno a las mesas, distraídos montando las armas, y no parecían haber visto el altercado; o, si lo habían visto, decidieron seguir a lo suyo. El oficial Dennis Eibringer, que destacaba en el centro del grupo, sostenía en la mano derecha un objeto brillante al que echaba vistazos de cuando en cuando.

–Parece que está cronometrándoles –comentó Jean quien, algo más tranquilo, también se había puesto a mirar.

–¿Tú ya has montado tu arma? –le preguntó Marco.

–Sí, sí... Aunque la idea se les ha ocurrido después, no sé cuánto habré tardado.

–Seguro que lo has hecho bien. Sasha, en serio, deberías ir allí y montar la tuya. No querrás causar una mala impresión, ¿verdad? –indicó con un gesto de cabeza hacia la lejanía.

La chica lo vio entonces: todavía a cierta distancia, pero cada vez más cerca, marchaban tres hombres; la figura del Instructor Jefe Keith Shadis era inconfundible y le hizo sentir un escalofrío, de los otros dos no estaba segura pero también parecían oficiales. Shadis llevaba de la brida un caballo pinto; a su lado, uno de los oficiales conducía otro ejemplar. Algo más retrasado, avanzaba el tercer hombre cargando con varios palos alargados y tablas cuadradas de madera, e incluso se las apañaba para sujetar un cubo.

Sasha asintió y se despidió silenciosamente de sus dos compañeros, que le contestaron de la misma forma (incluso Kirstein) y luego se pusieron a hablar entre ellos conforme se alejaba la chica.

–En serio, ¿seguro que Braus y tú no..? –oyó decir a Caracaballo.

–No te cansarás hasta verme emparejado con alguien, ¿verdad? –replicó Marco, de buen humor.

La castaña había estado a punto de empezar a darle vueltas a todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero aquellos últimos comentarios llevaron su mente por otros derroteros. En realidad, ambas cuestiones estaban relacionadas... Se trataba de asuntos que escapaban a su control.

¿Quién más iría en el mismo equipo, con ella y Marco y Mikasa? No había forma de saberlo... a no ser que intentase sonsacarle a Annie, pero para eso prefería limitarse a esperar a que anunciasen el reparto. Así que, ¿para qué darle vueltas a algo que pronto se resolvería por sí mismo? "Vivir de lo que da la tierra" era uno de sus lemas, pero quizás tanto o más importante fuera "vivir el momento".

Los demás solían acusarla de no tomarse las cosas en serio, de actuar sin pensar... pero los dos años que había pasado en Dauper después de la caída del Muro María ("los años del hambre" como los llamaba ella), le revelaron una verdad sencilla y temible: el día menos pensado podías morir y todas tus preocupaciones, todos tus "grandes planes", desaparecerían contigo. Quizás los demás no se diesen cuenta, pero ella sí; y prefería aprovechar el presente, el _ahora_, con todas sus oportunidades... antes que desesperarse por un futuro que puede que ni siquiera llegase.

Siempre hablaba con mucha confianza (especialmente delante de Jean) sobre cómo conseguiría un buen puesto en la Policía Militar para darse la gran vida... y también para estar lo más lejos posible de los titanes, aunque esto último se lo callaba; ahí tenía que reconocerle el mérito a Kirstein quien, no sólo no ocultaba que ésas eran sus verdaderas intenciones, sino que encima presumía de ello.

"Para admitir que eres un cobarde, hace falta una clase muy especial de valor... Claro que él diría que simplemente es _realista_, je je."

Y sin embargo, en el fondo, ella también era una _realista_; y lo peor era que ni siquiera estaba segura de poder quedar entre los diez primeros. La parte teórica se le daba fatal y progresaba a duras penas, incluso con la inestimable ayuda de Marco. Cuando se juntaba con Connie, enseguida se distraía y empezaba a hacer cualquier otra cosa distinta a lo que _tenía_ que hacer; al principio llevaba la cuenta de todas las veces que Shadis le había echado la bronca y/o le había castigado... pero tuvo que dejarlo después de las primeras semanas. "Nunca se me han dado bien las matemáticas."

Así que Caracaballo podía hablar todo lo que quisiera sobre parejas, porque hasta que ella no estuviera segura de dónde iba a terminar, de quiénes iban a conseguir destino en el mismo Cuerpo y en el mismo Distrito... prefería no decidir nada. Ni siquiera sabía si, en caso de quedar fuera del "top ten", se alistaría en las Tropas Estacionarias o volvería a la aldea, resignada a labrar campos con su padre y criar caballos para venderlos en vez de para cazar. No se planteaba la Legión como alternativa; aquello chocaba directamente con lo de "vivir el presente", sobre todo con lo de _vivir_.

"Salir ahí fuera para que te maten... ¡Y luego dicen que soy yo la que no está bien de la cabeza! Serán los más valientes, ¡pero que no cuenten conmigo! Incluso yo tengo mis límites..."

Por suerte sus pensamientos, cada vez más lúgubres, se vieron interrumpidos por un chico bajito y con la cabeza rapada que se acercó a ella, con un brillo entusiasta en sus ojos color avellana.

"Huy, pues es verdad... Ya he llegado hasta ellos y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta."

–¡Sasha! –le saludó él, sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Connie era su mejor amigo en la 104: habían encajado desde el primer día, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Quizás fuese porque los dos venían de pueblos pequeños, ella de Dauper y él de Ragako; quizás fuese porque si a ella se le ocurría alguna idea disparatada, él comprendía en seguida y se lanzaba de cabeza detrás de ella, ¡hacia la aventura!

"O más bien hacia otro de los castigos de Shadis, je."

Normalmente merecía la pena, ¡se lo pasaban tan bien juntos! Bromas como la de la manzana eran habituales entre ellos; cierto que en ese momento no le había sentado bien, pero aquello ya estaba enterrado y olvidado.

–¿Has podido montar tu rifle? –señaló con la cabeza hacia el arma que portaba el moreno– Tú sólo, supongo...

–¡Pues claro! –contestó animado él– Y en menos de un minuto.

Los demás cadetes seguían alrededor de las mesas, su atención y también la del policía Eibringer centrada en otra cosa. Sasha se acercó, con Connie detrás de ella, y vio de qué se trataba: Mikasa se había tapado los ojos con su bufanda rojo oscuro y estaba montando su arma a una velocidad pasmosa; sus manos parecían moverse por sí solas, como si durante varias horas no hubieran hecho otra cosa que unir y separar aquellas piezas... ¡unos minutos después de descubrir el nuevo rifle!

Era en verdad un espectáculo fascinante; a Sasha le pareció que se detenía el tiempo. Aquellas manos... tan firmes, tan precisas y que, sin embargo, albergaban una fuerza que superaba con creces la de cualquier otro cadete; unas manos que ahora sostenían con cuidado las mismas piezas que Mikasa podría _triturar_ si quisiera.

"Y en cambio son tan delicadas, tan bonitas... como ella misma. Es fuerte, es bella... y por eso parece todavía más fuerte y más bella. Creo que ahora entiendo a los chicos, a mí también me cuesta respirar a veces... Hum, ¿eso es normal?"

Mikasa se había arremangado la camisa. Pudo ver claramente el pañuelo blanco con que se cubría la muñeca derecha. En alguna ocasión le había preguntado y su respuesta había sido "un recuerdo de familia", con una sonrisa triste... Sasha no había tenido más remedio que darle un abrazo; su amiga había tardado un poco en reaccionar, como si no supiera qué hacer en una situación así, pero al final le había devuelto el abrazo con esa fuerza cálida tan característica suya.

Sasha estaba dispuesta a abrazar a Mikasa tantas veces como hiciera falta, aunque ahora no parecía necesario; ya se la veía más animada, como si la extraña conversación con Annie y luego la más extraña todavía con Marco no hubieran tenido lugar. "Buena señal."

El tiempo volvió a fluir con normalidad; Mikasa había terminado de montar el arma.

–¿Cuánto he tardado esta vez? –preguntó mientras iba destapándose los ojos y colocándose la bufanda en su sitio.

–¡Veinte segundos! –exclamó Dennis, verdaderamente asombrado.

El sentimiento era compartido por la mayoría de los presentes; incluso Annie había levantado una ceja, lo cual ya era bastante en ella. Connie, en cambio, parecía un poco chafado; su "menos de un minuto" ya no parecía gran cosa, en comparación.

–¿Te atreves a intentarlo en quince segundos, Ackerman? –le retó el policía con una sonrisa.

De pronto, se hizo el silencio... Sasha supo en seguida de quién se trataba: sólo una persona en aquel lugar podía provocar ese efecto; sólo una persona era capaz de aparecer de repente cuando menos te lo esperabas, justo cuando estabas distraído.

Al Instructor Jefe Keith Shadis no le hizo falta ni carraspear: todos se giraron hacia él automáticamente.

"Es verdad, si le había visto venir hacia aquí... ¡Se me olvidó por completo!"

Que a su lado estuviesen los otros dos policías no ayudaba; desde el primer momento, a Sasha le habían dado mala espina... una sensación parecida a la de tener un lobo rondándote cerca y saber que no puedes bajar la guardia ni un instante.

Sin embargo, la amenaza principal en aquel momento era Shadis, que con su imponente estatura parecía cernirse sobre el oficial Eibringer cual espectro vengativo...

A veces, Sasha tenía ideas particularmente disparatadas. ¿Una de ellas? Que el Instructor Jefe era en realidad el Titán Colosal disfrazado... Ella misma reconocía que era absurdo. "¿Titanes que pueden convertirse en personas? ¡Anda ya!"

Por suerte para ella, en ese momento el objeto de su ira a duras penas contenida (su estado habitual) parecía ser el desenfadado líder de los policías, al que estaba fulminando con la mirada (también la habitual). Eibringer tragó saliva y se guardó el reloj de bolsillo, pero eso no aplacó a Shadis; olía a tormenta y no tardaría en estallar si nadie hacía nada para evitarlo.

Y fue entonces cuando Sasha se dio cuenta de que _tenía_ que hacer algo.

¿Por qué? Pues porque Dennis había sido simpático desde el principio... y sobre todo porque no se había tomado a mal que ella hubiera estado a punto de morderle antes. Todavía sentía vergüenza, sólo de pensarlo... y ahora se le presentaba aquella oportunidad para ayudarle, ¡no podía desaprovecharla!

Ni siquiera se le ocurrió comer algo para calmar los nervios, no delante del Jefe; la "lección" del primer día, cuando había tenido que dar vueltas a la pista hasta hacerse de noche (¡y sin cenar!) después de lo de la patata, se le había grabado a fuego en la mente.

Lo que sí se le ocurrió fue que igual Shadis terminaba castigándola otra vez con lo mismo, porque acababa de caer en que... ¡ella era la única que todavía no había montado su arma!

"Ah, pues ya está. ¡Voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro!"

Una vez más, actuó por instinto; si se lo hubiera pensado demasiado, el terror la habría paralizado... y en esta ocasión "no hacer nada" era la peor opción posible, tanto para ella como para los demás; no sólo Eibringer.

"Tengo un equipo... Marco y Mikasa cuentan conmigo, ¡no puedo defraudarles!"

Así que, casi silbando (se contuvo a duras penas) y con la tranquilidad de quien no tiene ni una sola preocupación en el mundo (los nervios ya vendrían después), se acercó a la única caja en que quedaba un rifle sin montar y fue cogiendo las distintas piezas, encajando unas con otras e incluso haciéndolas girar en su mano.

Fue más fácil de lo que había creído; quizás porque Marco se lo había explicado antes a todos bastante bien, quizás porque Mikasa acababa de montar el suyo... Su propio instinto jugó un papel importante; no sabía cómo se llamaba o para qué servía exactamente cada pieza, pero tampoco le hizo falta.

Sasha también montó su arma en menos de un minuto.

–¡Terminado! –exclamó alegremente.

Miró a su alrededor y casi le entró la risa tonta cuando vio las caras que habían puesto los demás. "Suelo causar ese efecto..." Sin embargo, ahora Shadis miraba con otros ojos al oficial de la Policía Militar, como si el hecho de que ella hubiera podido hacer eso fuera mérito de Dennis y una proeza a tener en cuenta. "Quizás debería sentirme ofendida, ¿tan poco esperan de mí?"

Entonces el Instructor Jefe se giró hacia ella y la miró fijamente.

–Si cuando usted se propone algo, cadete Braus... –enarcó una ceja– Lástima que no ocurra más a menudo.

De algún modo, se las apañó para hacer que el cumplido (si es que lo era) no sonase como tal; pero Shadis siempre sería Shadis... siempre estaría enfadado, aunque no se supiera muy bien por qué. Por otro lado, al igual que con ciertos animales peligrosos, si uno observaba sus costumbres podía terminar haciéndose una idea aproximada de sus distintos estados de humor; en aquel momento, podía considerarse que el Jefe estaba "contento", o al menos razonablemente satisfecho.

"Ya ha pasado la tormenta."

Incluso bajo la implacable mirada del Instructor, Sasha fue capaz de respirar aliviada. Estaba siendo un día intenso... ¡y ni siquiera habían empezado todavía los tiros! Quitando lo de Marco antes, claro.

Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar...


	8. La sutileza de Sasha (2 de 3)

Sasha Braus decidió seguir llevando la iniciativa para evitar una sorpresa desagradable por parte de Shadis.

–Tengo entendido que hay que disparar al menos una vez para comprobar que el arma funciona –consiguió decir, con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir–. Pero me temo que en este momento carecemos de blancos a propósito para ello, señor.

No pudo remediarlo: cuando estaba nerviosa, y más delante del Instructor Jefe, empezaba a hablar de manera excesivamente formal; a veces los demás creían que se estaba cachondeando de ellos, pero por suerte el Jefe lo consideraba más bien una muestra de respeto y no falta del mismo. Cierto, todavía seguía teniendo ese aire de "voy a arrancarte la cabeza", pero su mirada ligeramente perdida revelaba que estaba molesto con alguien que no se encontraba allí en ese momento.

"Seguramente será que alguno de los instructores se olvidó de traer las dianas. Normal, todo esto ha sido muy precipitado, ayer mismo estábamos cenando tan tranquilamente y..."

–Eso tiene fácil arreglo –dijo al fin Shadis, dándose la vuelta–. Sannes, ¿verdad? Si no le importa, ¿podría ir colocando los blancos?

El susodicho se acercó un par de pasos. Sasha le había visto antes desde lejos: era el oficial que llevaba los tablones y palos de madera, más un cubo que ahora dejó con cuidado en el suelo. Se dio cuenta de que era uno de los dos "lobos" que acompañaban a Dennis; alto, moreno y con ojos claros que contemplaban los alrededores de forma algo errática. Había en su actitud algo… distinto.

–Claro, señor Instructor Jefe, ningún problema –respondió el policía en tono amistoso–. ¿A qué distancia las voy poniendo?

–Hum… –Shadis se pasó la mano por la barba–. ¿Oficial Eibringer?

–Pues… –replicó éste, a punto de rascarse otra vez la nuca pero deteniéndose antes de completar el gesto–. Teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de los ejercicios y que es la primera vez que usan este tipo de rifle… ¿Ponemos las dianas a diez, quince y veinte metros? –Keith enarcó una ceja y Dennis captó la sutil indirecta–. Vale, vale… Las dianas se pondrán a diez, quince y veinte metros. Oficial Sannes, proceda.

–Sí señor –contestó este último sin acritud, yendo más allá de las mesas, hacia el campo abierto.

Sasha tenía la impresión de que aquella escena debería haber sido muy distinta. La impresión se convirtió en certeza cuando Sannes pasó por su lado y ella aprovechó para olfatear el aire discretamente… luego, por si acaso, fingió estornudar.

–Debe ser alguna alergia… –musitó, intentando disimular.

En realidad, acababa de comprobar que el oficial se había tomado un par de copas, por lo menos. "Mejor para él, supongo. Parece más alegre, menos amenazador… Hum, si consigo meterme en la PM, ¿por cuánta carne podría cambiar una botella de alcohol? Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ir enviando alguna cosilla a casa, de cuando en cuando."

Por suerte para ella, nadie reparó en sus pesquisas… aunque el otro "lobo", el más viejo y que se llamaba Ralph si no recordaba mal, la observó unos instantes con la misma expresión gruñona de siempre; luego siguió mirando hacia la lejanía, sujetando las bridas de los dos caballos pintos que habían traído antes.

"Éste no parece que haya bebido. Y no sé… los animales están tranquilos a su lado. No puede ser mala persona del todo, ¿verdad? Aunque claro, los titanes tampoco atacan a los animales..."

Dennis también se fijó en los caballos.

–¿Hemos vuelto a traer estos dos? – le preguntó a Shadis.

–No he tenido mucho tiempo pero he podido repasar las indicaciones del Alto Mando –contestó el Jefe, que observaba a Sannes mientras colocaba las dianas–. Teniendo en cuenta el terreno y los puntos de inserción, será mejor si para el más lejano usamos uno de los carros. Así se puede empezar antes y sin que uno de los equipos haya tenido que recorrer a pie la mitad del perímetro, partirían con desventaja… –entonces miró fijamente a Eibringer–. Si me he extralimitado y no está de acuerdo con la decisión, usted como director de estos ejercicios…

–¡No, no, qué va! –contestó Dennis con rapidez, algo apurado–. Ha sido una buena decisión, tiene sentido… No voy a echarlo para atrás sólo por llevar la contraria, ¿verdad?

Intentó sonreír, pero al ver que la expresión de su interlocutor no cambiaba ni un ápice, no tardó en desistir.

–Hum… –trató de reanudar la conversación–. Es un poco extraño, que no haya observadores dentro del terreno. A veces no sé en qué está pensando el Alto Mando… Pero es lo que nos toca, ¿verdad? Obedecer las órdenes de nuestros superiores, aunque a veces no tengan tanto sentido…

–Está usted hablando con quien fue Comandante de la Legión durante años –se limitó a informar el Instructor–. Sé bastante sobre dar órdenes que pueden parecer carentes de sentido para un subordinado que sólo ve una parte del todo.

–Sí, claro... –contestó el policía con un hilillo de voz, avergonzado.

A Sasha le pareció oír a Ralph resoplar por la nariz, como riéndose; pero lo que más le extrañó fue que _Shadis_ sonrió. Fue sólo un momento y aun así estaba segura de que lo había visto. Tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír ella también. Lo sentía por Dennis; pero también sentía alivio al ver que, por una vez, ella no era el blanco de los "cortes" del Jefe.

Y hablando de blancos… Sannes había terminado de montar las dianas: los palos clavados en la tierra y los tablones colocados de tal forma que se veían claramente tres círculos concéntricos, cada uno más pequeño y dentro del anterior.

"Me recuerda a los tres Muros… cuando _teníamos_ tres Muros. Ay."

Luego volvió a fijarse en Ralph y en los caballos cuyas bridas sujetaba apaciblemente; los animales estaban bien entrenados y se mantenían tranquilos, a pesar de tener cerca a una veintena de cadetes armados y algo nerviosos, especialmente por encontrarse allí el Instructor Jefe; en cualquier momento, Shadis podía dejar en paz a Eibringer y tomarla con alguno de ellos.

El ex legionario miró un momento en dirección a Marco y Jean, que por fin se habían unido al grupo, pero no dijo nada; Sasha se sintió aliviada, tanto por eso como por el aspecto relajado de los dos muchachos, que parecían haber aclarado el malentendido. En cuanto al resto, se oían algunos murmullos aislados, pero la imponente presencia del Instructor cortaba de raíz cualquier intento de conversación; la chica se dio cuenta de que quizás estaba demasiado cerca de Keith, pero no se sentía tan nerviosa.

"Supongo que me ha castigado tantas veces… que ya hay prácticamente confianza entre los dos, je."

Aun así, tenía especial cuidado en controlar sus impulsos. Normalmente, habiendo un caballo cerca, lo habría acariciado, susurrado en su oído, incluso puesto un nombre; con Shadis allí, no era una opción. Sin embargo, sabía suficiente sobre estos animales como para intuir que tenerlos en medio de toda aquella gente no era una buena idea. Se aproximó a Ralph.

–Usted disculpe –consiguió decir, a pesar de la mirada escrutinadora del otro, que a diferencia de su compañero seguía tenso–. Quizás resultaría conveniente conducir los caballos a un lugar algo más apartado, antes de que la llamada de la naturaleza siga su curso inevitable…

El policía frunció el ceño y miró extrañado a Shadis, quien captó la situación al instante.

–Suele hablar así –aclaró–. Y lo que dice no es ninguna tontería. No esta vez.

"Otra vez convirtiendo el halago en una burla... Al menos sé que no es personal."

Ralph pareció relajarse al ver que no se estaban cachondeando de él y se llevó de allí los caballos, tirando de ellos con suavidad. A todo esto, su compañero Djel había terminado de colocar las dianas y, después de saludar reglamentariamente a Dennis y Keith, se acercó a él; los dos policías se quedaron algo apartados, hablando en voz baja de cuando en cuando, mirando bien a los cadetes bien algún punto en el horizonte.

"Se les debe de haber pegado lo manso de los caballos… y a este paso, yo también me voy a quedar dormida, incluso de pie. ¿No se suponía que por fin íbamos a dispararle a algo?"

Y una vez más, como si Shadis hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos…

–¡Muy bien, cadetes! –bramó de súbito, consiguiendo que buena parte de ellos diera un salto–. Les quiero en fila de a dos, delante de las mesas y mirando en dirección a las dianas. Cada uno con su arma lista pero todavía sin cargar. Aun así, vayan poniéndose las gafas protectoras que les han proporcionado a tal efecto. No se les obligará a usarlas, pero creo que nunca han visto ustedes a un soldado tuerto, ¿verdad? Así que como alguno de ustedes meta la pata y se quede con un solo ojo, saldrá volando del Campamento tan rápido que la cabeza le dará vueltas. ¿Estamos?

Obedeciendo la orden implícita y para evitar las temibles consecuencias en caso contrario, todos los reclutas se pusieron las gafas. Al principio resultaba extraño, incluso un poco ridículo, verles así; sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, las gafas iban convirtiéndose en una parte más del uniforme y, al final, lo que se notaba era su ausencia. Ocurría como con el equipo de maniobras: empezaba pareciéndote incómodo, pero luego echabas de menos su peso familiar y ligero si tenías que quitártelo.

"Además, estas gafas también son muy prácticas. Más de una vez se me ha metido algo en el ojo, yendo por los aires a toda velocidad…"

Sumida en sus pensamientos, tardó un poco más en darse cuenta de que era la única que no se había colocado en posición; así que a un lado de las mesas estaban sus compañeros, mirando hacia las dianas… y al otro lado estaba Sasha, sola, con Keith y Dennis. Debía ser su día de suerte, porque de nuevo consiguió coger el toro por los cuernos.

–Solicito el honor de efectuar el primer disparo, señor –anunció con voz clara, aunque sin saber a cuál de los dos debería dirigirse.

El Instructor enarcó una ceja, pero fue Eibringer quien contestó.

–No veo por qué no –contestó el policía sin tanta solemnidad, sonriendo–. Acompáñame.

Avanzó hasta colocarse delante de las dos filas de cadetes. Sasha le siguió sin ni siquiera mirar de reojo a sus compañeros, de lo nerviosa que estaba; aunque sí vio que Shadis se quedaba en su sitio, observándolos a todos y sin perderse ni un solo detalle.

–Bien –continuó el hombre cuando estuvieron colocados frente a las dianas–. Prestad todos atención. Estas armas son algo más precisas que las de fuego, pero con la distancia el tiro pierde fuerza y la trayectoria va haciéndose parabólica… –se interrumpió al ver la expresión confundida de la chica–. Eres una cazadora de Dauper, ¿verdad? Pues imagínate que es como el arco y las flechas: tienes que apuntar un poco por encima del blanco.

–¡Ah! –eso sí podía comprenderlo.

Se ajustó las gafas y sacó una bola de su bolsa de municiones. Cargó el arma y apuntó cuidadosamente a la diana que había a diez metros. No estaba segura de cuánta "caída" tendría la bala a aquella distancia, así que fijó la mira en la parte superior, en el círculo intermedio. Apretó el gatillo…

Paf. Apenas notó el retroceso.

Poc. Apareció una mancha roja casi en el centro, un poco más arriba. Dennis aplaudió un par de veces y algunos cadetes le imitaron; después de aquello, el ambiente se relajó bastante.

–¡No está mal, para ser el primero! –la animó–. Te sugiero que pruebes en las otras dos dianas.

Recargó su arma, apuntó con algo más de rapidez al siguiente blanco y volvió a apretar el gatillo. Justo en ese momento, sopló un poco de brisa y la nueva mancha apareció hacia la derecha y por debajo del centro.

–A esa distancia, deberías apuntar un poco más arriba –le aconsejó Dennis–. Y ten cuidado con el viento, ya ves que desvía bastante el tiro. ¿Te atreves con la última?

Ella asintió silenciosamente, sin apartar la mirada de la diana situada a veinte metros, mientras recargaba el arma como si nada; le bastaba hacer algo un par de veces para poder repetirlo luego "por instinto", casi sin pensar en ello. Se habría sentido más cómoda notando en sus brazos la tensión de la cuerda de un arco, pero aquel rifle también servía.

En realidad, no se molestó en "calcular la trayectoria" ni nada por el estilo; más bien _supo_, prácticamente vio, el camino que seguiría la bala. Apuntó con su arma, contuvo con suavidad su respiración y, cuando sobre su piel sintió el sol pero no la brisa, apretó el gatillo. Paf.

Toc. El disparo dio justo en el centro.

Esta vez el aplauso de sus compañeros fue generalizado, aunque breve; por el momento Shadis les estaba dejando hacer, pero seguía imponiendo respeto con su sola presencia, aun sin decir ni una sola palabra.

–¿Has practicado suficiente o quieres seguir intentándolo? –le preguntó el policía.

–Pues… Creo que ya le he cogido el truco.

"Además, tengo que ahorrar munición para el combate de verdad. ¡Hay catorce enemigos a los que disparar!"

Ser la primera en hacer blanco en las dianas le hacía sentirse confiada; quizás demasiado.

–De acuerdo, entonces un encargo especial... –el oficial sonrió–. ¿Ves el cubo con el trapo?

–¿Ése que tiene tanta espuma?

–Exacto. Es jabón. Cógelo y limpia las dianas.

–¡Sin problemas!

Incluso si le hubieran dicho que empezase a dar vueltas a la pista, Sasha habría seguido de buen humor. Su entrenamiento como arquera iba a venirle muy bien en aquel simulacro; le alegraba poder usar el "arte tradicional" de su pueblo en aquel ambiente castrense, algo que no ocurría muy a menudo.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó por al lado de sus compañeros y fue a coger el cubo, se encontró dándole vueltas al arma y sin saber muy bien cómo guardarla para quedarse con las manos libres.

–Será muy ligera, pero ya podrían haberle puesto una correa o algo… –refunfuñó.

Al final sujetó el rifle debajo de una axila y así pudo coger el cubo con las dos manos. Volvió al puesto delantero, donde estaba Dennis, andando no muy grácilmente con su carga.

–Si quieres puedes darme… –se ofreció el policía.

–¡Gracias! –la chica no dudó en entregarle su arma.

–Hum… –Eibringer parecía pensar lo mismo que ella antes–. Luego os daremos las chaquetas de vuestros equipos y una mochila a cada uno. Creo que la mochila lleva incorporada una funda para el rifle…

–¡Ahí va, los equipos! –exclamó Sasha–. Entonces, ¿en cuál estoy yo?

El oficial se la quedó mirando unos instantes, dudando.

–¿Cuándo va a saberse el reparto? –se atrevió a intervenir Connie, apoyándola.

–Pues supongo que… –el policía miró en dirección a Shadis, pero éste se limitaba a observar por el momento–. Vale, no veo por qué no podemos irlo diciendo ya, es más sencillo si cada uno se entera ahora de dónde le ha tocado. Luego repartiremos los uniformes y el resto… pero lo importante es terminar con las prácticas, ¡o se pondrá el sol y todavía no habremos empezado la batalla!

Sacó un papel del bolsillo y lo consultó.

–No tengo tan buena memoria como vuestro Jefe –murmuró–. A ver, Braus… ¿o era Blouse? ¡Ah ya, aquí estás! –la miró sonriente–. Te ha tocado en el equipo azul.

Un instante de silencio, conteniendo la respiración sin saber muy bien por qué.

–Azul… ¿Eso es bueno o malo? –preguntó Sasha.

–Simplemente es un color –Dennis contuvo la risa–. Lo importante es que trabajéis juntos. Bien, entonces lo haremos así… Salvo esta primera excepción, vais disparando por orden alfabético y os iré diciendo cuál es vuestro equipo, ¿de acuerdo?

Algunos cadetes asintieron con la cabeza, más animados. ¡Por fin iban a usar las nuevas armas! La chica aprovechó para empapar el trapo en agua y salió corriendo a limpiar las dianas.

"Mejor lo hago rápido, no vaya a ser que me disparen por accidente..."

No las dejó de un blanco inmaculado, pero sí lo suficiente para poder distinguir los nuevos impactos. Cuando volvió con los demás, Eibringer parecía pensativo.

–Lo más justo sería que cada uno limpiase sus propios disparos. No vamos a tenerte a ti todo el rato de "chacha", ¿verdad?

–Mejor para mí. Otra cosa… He sido la primera de mi equipo. ¿Significa eso que soy la jefa?

–No necesariamente… La idea es que luego os pongáis de acuerdo entre vosotros. Pero las reglas os las explicaré luego, ¿de acuerdo? A ver a quién le toca ahora… –levantó las cejas al leer el nombre en el papel–. ¡Ackerman! Mira tú por dónde, también en el equipo azul.

Mikasa dio un par de pasos al frente y cargó su arma con tranquilidad.

–A ver si disparas tan bien como montas el arma –le retó el policía.

–¿Con los ojos cerrados? –preguntó ella con naturalidad.

–Ja ja… Oh, lo dices en serio. No, no… Si aciertas a ciegas, ¿dónde nos estarías dejando a los demás? Tú dispara y ya está.

Ackerman asintió, apuntó a la primera diana haciendo caso omiso de las miradas expectantes de los presentes y apretó el gatillo… luego cargó otro proyectil, volvió a apuntar y disparó a la siguiente… y así también una tercera vez. Todo ello, como siempre solía hacerlo: con agilidad, pero sin dar la impresión de que intentaba ir deprisa; sin desperdiciar ni un solo movimiento.

Hizo tres blancos perfectos, uno detrás de otro. Se oyeron algunos silbidos admirados de sus compañeros. Incluso Shadis, detrás de ellos, observaba con lo que en él podía pasar por aprobación.

"La mujer más fuerte" no presumió, ni pareció darle importancia. Con la discreción de costumbre, se limitó a recoger el trapo, mojarlo en el cubo y quitar rápidamente las nuevas marcas. Mientras tanto, Dennis le devolvió el arma a Sasha y ésta se echó a un lado; como si el hecho de estar ya en un equipo le estuviese separando de los demás, aun inconscientemente. Mikasa no tardó en estar junto a ella, saludándola con una sonrisa leve pero sincera.

"Con ella de nuestra parte, no podemos perder… ¿verdad?"

–¡Arlert! –Eibringer interrumpió sus pensamientos–. Te toca el equipo marrón.

El muchacho rubio avanzó dubitativo; se notaba que estaba haciendo cálculos, barajando distintas posibilidades… Sasha habría querido animarle, pero quizás le pondría todavía más nervioso; y ya estaban en equipos distintos, ¡no podía ayudar a un enemigo!

"Vaya, ni siquiera nos han dado aún los uniformes y ya estoy pensando en… ¿qué es lo que me estuvo explicando Marco el otro día? Ah, sí. _Ellos y nosotros_. ¿Se referiría a esto?"

Ante la idea de que quizás tendría que dispararle a Armin antes de que él le disparase a ella, miró discretamente a su compañera de equipo; Mikasa seguía tranquila… pero seguramente no lo estaría tanto cuando saliese el nombre de Eren.

Por fin disparó Arlert… y la bala golpeó en el borde inferior del tablón, rebotando sin llegar a marcar el objetivo. Desde que habían empezado con las prácticas, los cadetes seguían en dos filas pero ya más relajados y un poco dispersos; se oyó alguna risa ahogada…

–Eh, vamos –les cortó Dennis con amabilidad–. Ir detrás de Ackerman sería difícil para cualquiera. ¿Alguien más quiere intentarlo?

Todos callaron. Sin embargo, Armin no se había desanimado, ni mucho menos. El chico respiró hondo, controló sus temblores, recargó y volvió a disparar a la primera diana; esta vez acertó en el círculo intermedio. Sonrió aliviado, ya con algo más de confianza, recargó y disparó con rapidez; apareció otra mancha en la misma diana, casi en el centro. Después de eso… siguió disparando.

Todos fueron observando, con los ojos cada vez más abiertos (y también alguna boca). Armin debió gastar al menos la mitad de sus municiones. No se limitaba a disparar sin más: a veces lo hacía al mismo tiempo que se agachaba, o desplazándose hacia un lado… Tiró a las distintas dianas, desde todas las posiciones posibles: de pie, sentado, tumbado…

No era la primera vez que Sasha le veía así, con una determinación que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Eren; su mente, concentrada en una única tarea, todo lo demás olvidado como si no existiera. El chico, cuando se proponía un objetivo, no cejaba en su empeño por conseguirlo; lo intentaría una y otra vez, hasta que le saliese bien (al menos lo suficiente).

Otra cosa más: a diferencia de ella, Armin siempre necesitaba saber el _porqué_: qué era cada pieza, cómo se llamaba, para qué servía, cómo se había fabricado… y cuál sería el resultado si cambiase éste o aquel otro pequeño detalle. No se quedaría tranquilo hasta haberlo averiguado _todo_ sobre el tema que le interesase en aquel momento.

Lo que (casi) asustó a Sasha fue que, incluso cuando soplaba alguna racha de viento, Armin compensaba el tiro de tal modo que sus disparos seguían dando cerca del blanco.

"La verdad es que… Me gustaría que también fuese en nuestro equipo." Miró otra vez discretamente a Mikasa y, por una leve expresión de inquietud en el rostro, supo que ella pensaba lo mismo; quizás por distintas razones. "Ella, Eren y Armin siempre han estado muy unidos."

–Bien, creo que ya me hago una idea del funcionamiento… –dijo por fin el rubio, cuando hubo terminado de disparar.


	9. La sutileza de Sasha (3 de 3)

–Ajá –se limitó a contestar Dennis, tan perplejo como los demás–. Bien, veamos… Ahora le tocaría a Bott. Equipo azul.

No era una sorpresa para Sasha, pero en cambio Marco sí pareció que oía aquello por primera vez. Mientras Armin limpiaba las dianas, el pecoso se acercó a ellos.

–Bueno, ya nos hemos "puesto al día", por así decirlo. A ver en qué equipos caen los otros –se acercó un poco más a Mikasa y bajó la voz–. Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que por la forma en que lo dijo antes, _él_ y _ella_ irán en equipos distintos.

No debió servirle de mucho a Ackerman, porque se hizo un silencio algo incómodo… Marco tragó saliva y no perdió tiempo para colocarse en posición cuando Arlert hubo terminado de limpiar. Hizo sus tres disparos, sin la elegancia de Mikasa y sin "exagerar" como Armin, pero con eficacia; las marcas fueron apareciendo un poco por encima del blanco y Sasha pensó, algo inquieta, que si en vez de una diana fuese un enemigo… no estaría dándole en el pecho sino en el cuello o la cabeza.

"¡Vaya! Menos mal que va en nuestro equipo… Al menos se le ve tranquilo, no tiene esa cara rara de antes."

–No está mal –aprobó Eibringer–. A ver… Ahora es el turno de Braun. ¡El primero del equipo gris!

–¡El mejor de los tres! –contestó el muchacho animado, avanzando al frente mientras cargaba su arma–. Ve limpiando las dianas, Marco, te prometo que no te daré…

–Por si acaso, mejor esperar a que haya terminado –sugirió el policía.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

Reiner disparó media docena de veces y acertó otras tantas, dos en cada blanco, con rapidez y bastante precisión. ¡Otro duro rival! Luego sonrió a Sasha con ferocidad, como diciendo "¡tú serás la siguiente!", y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Después de lavar las dianas, el "hermano mayor" de la 104 se situó también en un lateral, pero apartado de los "azules".

"Ahí está otra vez, esa separación invisible… Hace un momento estábamos todos juntos en esto. ¡Sí que nos cuesta poco convertir al amigo en enemigo, sólo porque nos lo han dicho!"

Bertolt seguía en la fila de los "sin equipo"; parecía algo desamparado, sin Reiner a su lado. Quizás por eso había ido acercándose poco a poco a Annie, que tenía su expresión aburrida habitual; pero Sasha sabía que Leonhart no estaba perdiéndose ni un solo detalle, en realidad atenta como una fiera que se hace la dormida para pillar desprevenida a su presa.

"Si fuera en mi equipo, me quedaría mucho más tranquila. Pero después de lo que le hizo a Mikasa… una parte de mí quiere tenerla en el otro bando. Una parte de mí quiere _destruirla_."

Le inquietó un poco sentir algo así contra una de sus camaradas.

Dennis fue diciendo el nombre de la siguiente cadete, también del equipo gris: Mina Carolina. Sasha no tenía una relación muy estrecha con ella, pero le caía bien: era sincera, amable, entusiasta, siempre procuraba animar a los demás… Lo extraño era que la chica morena era de las pocas cuya presencia toleraba la Leona, sin mandarla volando por los aires; no podría haber dos personas más distintas, pero cuando Mina tuvo alguna dificultad al principio para disparar su arma, fue precisamente Annie quien se acercó a ella y le dio discretamente algunas indicaciones. Carolina le cogió el truco pronto, aunque sin hacer tantos disparos ni tantas pruebas como Arlert.

A continuación, le tocó en el equipo marrón a Daz, quien solía parecer más un viejo que un chico; no sólo por el cabello gris, sino también por su eterna actitud temerosa, como si creyera que en cualquier momento le iba a caer encima el Titán Colosal. El problema era que luego, para compensar, actuaba a veces con temeridad y corría demasiados riegos; así conseguía provocar el tipo de situaciones que había estado intentando evitar desde el principio.

Por ejemplo, durante unos ejercicios de invierno, el chico había estado a punto de morir congelado… aunque sólo había oído rumores sobre lo que había pasado realmente. Una vez le preguntó a Ymir y ésta le contestó, con una enorme sonrisa, si de verdad quería saberlo; incluso sin estar segura del porqué, allí también siguió su instinto y no volvió a sacar el tema.

Desde luego, a Ymir no hacía falta darle abrazos; al fin y al cabo, sólo le interesaban los que pudiera darle Krista. "Otras dos que no podrían ser más distintas. Y sin embargo..." Lo cierto era que las dos chicas y Sasha pasaban bastante tiempo juntas, más del que pudiera creerse; no tanto como con Connie, pero las tres solían obtener las mismas calificaciones y estaban a un nivel parecido.

Sasha sabía que lo que Ymir sentía por Krista era, como mínimo, adoración. ¡Cómo no adorar al "ángel" de la 104! Más buena que el pan… y precisamente había sido ella quien le había dado de comer y de beber en aquella primera noche fatídica, cuando castigaron a la cazadora de Dauper a dar vueltas a la pista todo el día; en ese momento, verdaderamente había creído que era una diosa.

"Y por lo visto, hay varios chicos que también la llaman así… ¿Será que a ellos también les da pan? Pero es lo que decía Ymir ayer por la noche, si le da su comida a todo el mundo, ¿con qué se queda ella?"

Aunque si alguien intentara aprovecharse alguna vez de la candidez y la bondad de Krista, allí estaría Ymir para "disuadirles". Cierto que las ordenanzas no alentaban la "confraternización" entre cadetes, pero tampoco la prohibían expresamente y la cosa no iba más allá de establecer dormitorios separados. Sin embargo, para tantos admiradores como tenía, pocos trataban de ir más allá de la mera camaradería con Lenz; por un lado, pronto serían soldados y se les suponía centrados en otras cosas… pero seguramente también influía el hecho de que Ymir no se apartase de la rubita y dedicase un aura demoníaca a cualquier chico que se acercase, haciendo que incluso los más valientes diesen media vuelta.

"Entonces, ¿van siempre juntas porque son como el día y la noche? Es verdad que cuando se pone el sol siempre aparece la luna… ¿Le pasará lo mismo a Annie con Mina?"

A todo esto, Daz había hecho unos cuantos disparos, sin pena ni gloria, y se había colocado junto a Armin; éste le explicaba algo animadamente y Daz asentía con la cabeza, ya más tranquilo. Era algo que ella admiraba en Arlert: no importaba de quién se tratase, nunca miraría por encima del hombro a nadie y siempre trataría de ayudar a sus compañeros en los temas que sí dominaba, como los exámenes teóricos.

"Aunque Marco también me ha ayudado alguna vez. Pero si Marco es listo, Armin es un genio. ¡No sé cómo pueden caberle tantas cosas en la cabeza!"

Luego fue el turno de Hannah Diamant, la chica pelirroja que casi siempre estaba al lado del enorme Franz Kefka. No eran "el día y la noche", sino auténticas almas gemelas: risueños, optimistas, amables… ¡y qué buena pareja hacían! Aunque, cuando alguien les sacaba el tema, los dos se ponían rojos como tomates y lo negaban todo.

"Igual les pasa lo mismo que a mí… Es mejor no tomar aún ciertas decisiones, cuando ni siquiera sabemos dónde vamos a terminar."

Hannah, a quien le había tocado en el equipo marrón, hizo unos cuantos disparos bastante buenos, pero se veía que no lo suficiente para ella. Franz se le acercó, trató de consolarla y debió de tener éxito, porque en los labios de ella apareció una sonrisa; algunos observaban la escena con cierta condescendencia, como diciendo "¡y luego lo niegan!"… Sin embargo, la chica se situó con Armin y Daz, los tres un poco apartados de los otros equipos en los laterales; quienes faltaban por asignar seguían de frente, mirando hacia las dianas.

"No eran imaginaciones mías, la separación ya está ahí… ¡y ni siquiera nos han dado todavía las chaquetas!"

A continuación, le tocó a Ruth DuKlein, en el equipo gris; no habría recordado su nombre si Dennis no lo hubiera dicho antes en voz alta. La chica del pañuelo verde se las apañaba, de algún modo, para pasar desapercibida incluso sin proponérselo; ni siquiera daba la impresión de ser el tipo de persona que se proponía hacer cosas, simplemente "estaba allí". Sin embargo, la pelirroja solía andar cerca de Mina y Annie; cuando hizo sus disparos, bastante buenos por cierto, recibió la cálida sonrisa de la morena y la silenciosa aprobación de la rubia.

El siguiente fue Bertolt, en el mismo equipo. Sasha se extrañó de que todos los "grises" se llevasen tan bien entre ellos y hubiesen terminado juntos; nada que ver con lo que iba a pasar con Eren y Mikasa en unos momentos. No le pareció justo, sobre todo para su amiga… como si alguien lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

"Bueno, tampoco es cuestión de ver conspiraciones por todos lados..."

Hoover se aproximó a la línea de tiro, nervioso como siempre. Reiner, desde uno de los laterales, le hizo un gesto de ánimo levantando el pulgar; Bertolt pareció tranquilizarse y consiguió hacer sus disparos con bastante precisión. El chico podía ser tímido, casi siempre pegado a su amigo, pero sus calificaciones eran muy buenas; ninguno de los dos tendría problemas para conseguir uno de los ansiados puestos en la Policía Militar.

A continuación, a Franz Kefka se le iluminó la cara de alegría, cuando le dijeron que él iba en el equipo marrón con su Hannah; Sasha empezó a pensar que igual sí que se trataba de alguna conspiración. Además, el chico no se inquietó sabiendo que le observaba la pelirroja, más bien lo contrario; también hizo buenos disparos.

"Por lo menos, con lo grande que es, será fácil acertarle… Claro que igual ellos se dan cuenta y lo usan de escudo, entonces sí que sería un problema..."

–A ver, el siguiente –continuó Eibringer–. ¡Cadete Kirstein! Te toca en el equipo azul.

Pudo oír el suspiro de alivio de Marco; al menos hoy, los dos amigos no tendrían que enfrentarse entre ellos. Mikasa, en cambio, contenía las emociones en el rostro pero iba apretando su bufanda cada vez con más fuerza; casi tenía los nudillos blancos. Sasha se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano que tenía libre, con lo que su compañera pareció volver en sí; la miró sorprendida, pero enseguida apareció una sonrisa cálida en sus labios.

Entonces ocurrió algo extraño. Jean, que no dejaba de mirar de reojo a sus compañeros del equipo azul, había estado haciendo buenos disparos; pero justo cuando Mikasa sonrió, el chico disparó con tanta rapidez que pareció habérsele escapado… y acertó de lleno en la segunda diana. Sin embargo, por la cara de pasmo que puso, Sasha estaba convencida de que no era allí donde había apuntado. Después de limpiar las dianas, Caracaballo se acercó a ellos, todavía algo tenso.

–Espero –dijo mirando fijamente a Sasha–, que no vayamos a tener problemas entre nosotros…

Parecía un tipo duro, con los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes apretados; pero su expresión se convirtió en una de perplejidad cuando miró hacia abajo… hacia las manos de Mikasa y Sasha, todavía unidas. Por un momento, la cazadora se planteó darle un beso a su amiga, sólo para ver la cara que pondría Kirstein… pero decidió que aquello sería ir demasiado lejos y simplemente le soltó la mano, aunque no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa; mientras tanto, la oriental se las apañó para mantener su habitual expresión estoica.

Jean, sin palabras y todavía con los ojos bien abiertos, se limitó a colocarse junto a Marco, para observar a los siguientes tiradores en silencio; pareció animarse un poco cuando su amigo le dio una palmada en la espalda, con una sonrisa que nada tenía que envidiar a la de Sasha.

–Cadete Lenz, va usted en el equipo gris –siguió Dennis.

–¡Bien! –se oyó decir a Reiner.

Ymir fulminó al rubio con la mirada y luego, antes de que Krista se acercase a su posición de tiro, se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró unas palabras al oído. La rubita se quedó seria, mucho más de lo habitual; se colocó en posición, los demás sonreían al ver a su "ángel" apuntando con el arma a las dianas…

… y las sonrisas se congelaron cuando Lenz acertó de lleno en la segunda diana, sin tan siquiera pestañear. Esta vez no había sido un accidente.

Durante unos instantes permaneció en su sitio sin moverse; no obstante, cuando por fin reaccionó y se volvió hacia los demás, era de nuevo la criatura feliz y angelical que hacía que casi todos los chicos (y también alguna chica) suspirasen al verla, prácticamente iluminada por un rayo de sol.

–¡Gracias a todos! –dijo con su vocecita entre avergonzada y dulce–. Estoy aprendiendo muchísimo… y estoy segura de que todos nos esforzaremos al máximo. ¡Buena suerte y que gane el mejor!

Se colocó junto a sus compañeros del equipo azul. Reiner estaba radiante e ignoraba los puñales que le lanzaba Ymir (figuradamente); mientras tanto, Krista se quedó con la mirada perdida, con una sonrisa que no le llegaba del todo a sus grandes ojos azules.

"Otra que tiene un lado implacable… Debe ser que desarrollas esa faceta cuando te entrenas para ser un soldado. A mí también me pasa, ¿verdad? Sobre todo, habiendo comida de por medio..."

–¡Cadete Leonhart! –el oficial interrumpió sus pensamientos–. Equipo gris.

"Venga ya, ¡nos van a machacar! En serio, ¿quién puñetas ha hecho la distribución?"

Por algunos murmullos a su alrededor, no parecía ser la única que pensaba lo mismo; pero Annie los ignoró y se acercó a la línea de tiro mientras cargaba su arma tranquilamente, casi con pereza, como si la cosa no fuese con ella.

"Vale, en el cuerpo a cuerpo es buena, pero eso no significa que..."

Annie Leonhart apuntó, disparó... y acertó de lleno en la última diana.

"Pues ya está. Se acabó. Ha llegado el día en que las bestias devuelven los tiros. Yo lo dejo. Dejo lo del ejército, dejo lo de cazar y me vuelvo con mi padre al pueblo, a labrar los campos."

Casi esperaba que la Leona se girase hacia ella y dijese algo por el estilo de "acabaré con todos vosotros", seguido de una risa malvada… pero no ocurrió nada de eso; la rubia letal ni se dignó a mirar de reojo a los rivales y se fue junto a sus compañeros del equipo gris, todavía con la misma expresión de aburrimiento de siempre. Sasha sintió que algo se encendía dentro de ella.

"¿Así que crees que puedes ignorarnos sin más? ¿Encima después de todo lo que has hecho? Annie, has cometido un error… ¡Nunca subestimes a una cazadora de Dauper! Me da igual no ganar el juego. _Voy a por ti, Leonhart_."

Esta vez fue Mikasa la que tuvo que sujetar de la mano a su amiga para que se calmase. Le pareció oír que Jean empezaba a toser mucho de repente, como si se hubiese atragantado con algo…

–¡H-ha sido un disparo increíble! –felicitaba Bertolt a Annie, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, dando a entender que no había sido para tanto; el chico pareció avergonzarse y fue él quien se encargó de limpiar las dianas, después de los disparos de Lenz y Leonhart, aunque nadie había dicho nada al respecto.

A continuación, le tocó a Samuel Linke-Jackson, en el equipo azul; Sasha se alegró. El chico tenía un notable parecido con Marco, si bien un carácter mucho más serio y reservado. Aun así, Samuel era de los pocos que no ponían los ojos en blanco cuando la cazadora hacía alguna de las suyas; como cuando ella se ponía a comer durante las clases teóricas, tapándose con el libro para que no la viese el profesor. El chico se incomodaba al principio en esas ocasiones, pero luego terminaba esbozando una sonrisa cómplice, e incluso se ofrecía a echarle una mano si no había mucho riesgo; él era más bien prudente, no llegaba al arrojo temerario de Connie ni de lejos.

Samuel hizo unos disparos normalitos, pero Sasha se iba dando cuenta cada vez más de que, en aquellos juegos de guerra, no iban a disparar a unos blancos inmóviles… Sonrió al chico cuando llegó donde estaban ellos, después de limpiar las dianas; él le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez.

Luego fue el turno de Connie. ¡También en el equipo azul! Sasha estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría, pero se contuvo cuando recordó la situación de Mikasa; pero como él no lo sabía, se alegró por los dos, sin cortarse… aunque la sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando intentó disparar y no salió la bala.

Antes de que empezasen a oírse murmullos o Shadis, impaciente, agarrase de la cabeza a Connie (no sería la primera vez), Sasha se acercó a su amigo a paso rápido.

–Da igual –le dijo con tranquilidad–, no intentes averiguar qué se te ha olvidado. Tú empieza desde el principio otra vez y ya está.

Él la miró un momento, extrañado, pero reaccionó enseguida y repitió los movimientos. El chico metió la mano en su bolsa de municiones… y entonces cayó.

–Antes se me ha olvidado meter la bala –confesó en un susurro, avergonzado–. Se me ha ido la cabeza, creí que esto era como el equipo de maniobras y…

–No importa –Sasha reconoció, para sus adentros, que a ella podría haberle pasado lo mismo–. Venga, ¡machaca a esas dianas!

Connie hizo buenos disparos: dos tiros en cada diana, con bastante rapidez y centrados.

–¡Se te da tan bien como a mí! –le felicitó la chica.

–¿Hago como Armin y disparo mientras doy una voltereta, a ver qué tal me sale? –propuso él, con una sonrisa, levantando una ceja.

Por toda respuesta, Sasha le pasó una mano por encima del hombro y se lo llevó donde estaban los demás del equipo azul. Marco puso los ojos en blanco, aunque sin dejar de sonreír, y fue él quien se encargó de limpiar las dianas esta vez.

–Estaba pensando... –comentó Braus, mientras tanto–. Podríamos hacer algo parecido a lo de esta mañana, durante el combate.

–¿Ir a caballito? –Springer la miró ilusionado–. ¡Un plan brillante!

Se oyó el resoplido despectivo de Kirstein; pero antes de que éste diese su opinión sobre las ocurrencias de "los paletos de pueblo", o antes de que los otros dos hiciesen al menos media docena de bromas a costa del "capullo de ciudad", Samuel venció su timidez habitual y se atrevió a aportar su granito de arena.

–Es verdad que, en otros tiempos, se consideraba que la caballería tenía ventaja sobre la infantería...

–No lo dirás en serio –otra vez se pintó la perplejidad en el rostro de Jean.

–Las cosas han cambiado bastante desde entonces, lo sé –continuó el moreno, algo más confiado–. Pero oye, podría funcionar, sobre todo si los demás no se lo esperan.

El rubio ceniza se quedó sin palabras; a Sasha le recordó un pez boqueando fuera del agua.

–¿Leíste algún libro interesante sobre el tema? –preguntó Marco, que ya había vuelto y les había oído.

–Bueno… –continuó Samuel, llevándose una mano a la nuca–. Más bien, hum… ¿Recordáis aquel juego de mesa? Las fichas de caballeros valen más que las de soldados a pie. Por algo será, ¿no?

Sasha y Connie se miraron entre ellos y tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse.

–Pero sí he echado algún que otro vistazo a la biblioteca –se defendió Linke-Jackson–. Hay un libro sobre "tácticas de combate urbanas", o algo por el estilo, que merece la pena. Ideas interesantes… Por ejemplo, usar el equipo de maniobras para llegar rápidamente a una posición elevada y, desde allí, controlar el terreno y disparar a los objetivos.

–Entonces estamos hablando de tácticas, pero no contra titanes –ahora Jean parecía preocupado.

–Supongo que no. Más bien labor policial: control del orden público, mantener la paz, etcétera. ¿No era una de las lecturas recomendadas? Al menos, para quien quiera entrar en la Brigada…

–Lo que molaría sería poder moverte por el aire a la vez que disparas… –Connie pensaba en voz alta, perdido en sus ensoñaciones–. Y si fueran rifles con los que poder matar titanes, ¡imagínate!

–No seas ridículo –gruñó Jean–. Ya me dirás cómo vas a manejar un equipo de maniobras y disparar al mismo tiempo...

–Pues oye, pistolas en vez de rifles…

–Es lo mismo, terminarías pegándote un tiro en la cara…

Sasha se dio cuenta de que Armin, no muy lejos de ellos, inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza, como intentando seguir aquella conversación, que debía resultarle interesante… También se percató de que Nac Tius y Thomas Wagner ya estaban con los del equipo marrón.

"Vaya. ¿Tanto me he abstraído en la conversación?"

Mikasa no había dicho ni una sola palabra y seguía observándolo todo, sin perderse un solo detalle; casi parecía haber dejado de respirar. Sasha habría creído que era una estatua, si no fuera porque vio que aún parpadeaba; la inquietud de sus ojos negros era cada vez mayor. No era difícil adivinar en qué estaba pensando, teniendo en cuenta quién era el siguiente cadete, por orden alfabético.

–¿Qué tal lo han hecho Nac y Thomas? –le preguntó para intentar distraerla.

–Normal –contestó la morena–. No podemos confiarnos, pero tampoco son los más peligrosos.

Mientras decía aquello, miraba fijamente a alguien. Sasha siguió su mirada y se topó con Annie y su cara "paso de todo (marca registrada)".

–Oye –le susurró a Mikasa, acercándosele al oído–. Ponte a la cola. _Leonhart es mía_.

Su amiga se giró hacia ella, con los ojos bien abiertos; ya no había inquietud, sino sorpresa en ellos.

–Tengo una bala con su nombre –insistió Sasha, intentando (sin éxito) sonar amenazadora–. Bueno, todavía no… pero puedo tenerla lista en un minuto, si eso es lo que hace falta. ¡El caso es que me la he pedido yo primero! Que conste.

–Creía que venías de un pueblo de cazadores –Mikasa sonrió levemente–. Sabes que lo de "me la pido" no vale.

–Entonces –Sasha le devolvió la sonrisa–, la que llegue antes…

Y fue en ese momento cuando les interrumpieron las palabras del oficial Eibringer.

–¡Cadete Yeager! Te ha tocado en el equipo marrón.


	10. El júbilo de Jean

Jean Kirstein se sintió aún más confundido, incluso abrumado, cuando oyó que el "idiota suicida" (o Idiota a secas) iba en el equipo marrón; ya llevaba unas cuantas cosas a sus espaldas desde que empezó aquella mañana… Por un momento, creyó que la cabeza le iba a explotar; eso dificultaría su objetivo de entrar en la Policía Militar, así que trató de organizar sus ideas lo más rápidamente posible, intentando poner algo de orden en todo aquel caos.

Sólo unos minutos antes había creído que Marco, su mejor amigo, le había apuñalado por la espalda liándose con Mikasa… pero en realidad Annie había tratado de destruirla descubriendo antes de tiempo (¿cómo lo supo?) que el Idiota iba en otro equipo… y cuando Sasha había tratado de explicarle que Marco había estado hablando con Mikasa para reparar el daño causado por Annie, Jean no había tenido mejor idea que intentar sacudir a la Chica Patata, recibiendo a cambio un golpe de ella y una "mirada asesina de la muerte" de Marco (algo de lo que nunca habría creído capaz al moreno).

"¡Arg!", se desesperó en su interior, aunque por fuera mantenía una expresión relativamente neutra; teniendo todo en cuenta, que Shadis y los otros dos policías hubiesen regresado no era lo más raro que había ocurrido aquella mañana.

Aunque también había buenas noticias. Él estaba en el equipo azul. Cierto que le había tocado con Braus y Springer, pero al menos tenía a Marco y a Mikasa… especialmente a Mikasa. Todavía sentía vergüenza por haber "acertado" a aquella diana, cuando en realidad él estaba apuntando a otra… sólo porque había creído que ella le sonreía.

Una vez más, sentimientos contrapuestos. Por un lado, la chica de sus sueños iba en el mismo equipo que él; eso se parecía bastante a su idea de "felicidad absoluta". Pero por otro lado, Yeager iba en un equipo distinto, así que su deber era _destruirle_; disfrutaría de lo lindo haciéndolo, pero ¿cómo reaccionaría Mikasa? ¿Se lo tomaría a mal? ¡Pero no podía dejarse ganar y menos aún por el idiota suicida!

Durante aquellos años de instrucción, lo más sencillo habría sido centrarse en los ejercicios que daban más puntos para la clasificación; pero no se estaba limitando a "sumar méritos" para entrar en la Policía Militar. No, su aspiración era convertirse en un soldado de verdad, capaz de afrontar con éxito cualquier tarea y situación; entrenaba para ser más ágil y más fuerte, no solo para quedar entre los diez primeros.

Y si hacía todo eso, era por ella.

Sabía que lo tenía difícil, prácticamente imposible. Con alguien como Mikasa, no valía decir "me la pido" o "yo la vi primero"; a alguien como ella… había que _ganársela_. Era la chica más bella, más fuerte y más ágil de toda la 104… qué demonios, ¡de todo el ejército! Con ella no valdrían trucos; si quería conquistarla, él tendría que transformarse en un auténtico soldado, en alguien _digno_ de ella.

Reconocía que jamás podría superar a Mikasa, pero tampoco era eso lo que pretendía. Se trataba de superar a _Yeager_: quedar por encima de él, demostrar ser mejor que él, colocarse en la clasificación lo más cerca posible de su hermana… adoptiva.

Ese último detalle era el que, a veces, le quitaba el sueño. Eren sería un patán que no le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos, pero el maldito bastardo no sólo recibía las atenciones de Mikasa sino que encima las _rechazaba_… a pesar de que, seguramente, aquellas atenciones iban más allá del mero "amor filial".

Por eso _tenía_ que ganar como fuese aquellos ejercicios: derrotar a Yeager y demostrarle a Ackerman, con hechos, que no tenía por qué seguir malgastando su tiempo con el idiota suicida, más aún cuando éste ni se daba cuenta de lo que ella pretendía en realidad. Además, ver a quien prácticamente era una diosa de la guerra, _rebajándose_ de ese modo por un cretino que ni siquiera se la merecía…

Solo de pensarlo, le hervía la sangre. Sin embargo, había otra idea que en cambio le dejaba helado.

La idea de que ella, quizás, podría pedirle que perdiera a propósito.

Puede que no tan directamente; pero quizás insinuase que no tenía que dar el cien por cien, que "sólo eran unos juegos de guerra", que no hacía falta que se lo tomase tan en serio… o darle a entender que sería "conveniente" que a Eren no le pasase nada.

Entonces todo habría acabado entre ellos, incluso antes de empezar.

Porque la chica de sus sueños nunca le pediría a _él_ que se rebajase hasta ese punto; porque si Mikasa le pidiese hacer algo así… entonces el sueño se habría terminado.

Si Jean había tan lejos, era en gran parte gracias a la ayuda de Marco; pero la chica de la bufanda roja siempre fue su inspiración para aspirar a más, _convertirse_ en más. Si ella de pronto le pedía justo lo contrario, entonces se cumpliría su mayor temor: que la chica a la que tanto admiraba nunca hubiese existido en realidad y Mikasa fuera otra persona completamente distinta; que él hubiese estado equivocado todo el tiempo y solo hubiera visto lo que había querido ver.

"Quizás sería mejor así", pensó con amargura. "Ella está entregada por completo a Yeager, como si careciese de voluntad propia… Quizás, en el fondo, sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad. ¿Acaso estoy intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que más vale más retirarse a tiempo, antes de que me estampen la derrota en toda la cara?"

Sabía que ya estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto, así que trató de centrarse un poco en los demás. Especialmente en Mikasa. Especialmente en su reacción ante aquella sencillas palabras.

"¡Cadete Yeager! Te ha tocado en el equipo marrón."

Le llamó la atención que, de todos los presentes, fuera precisamente _Shadis_ quien parecía observar con más atención a Ackerman; casi como un halcón que estudiase a su presa. Recordó la incredulidad que había ido apareciendo en la cara de Sasha (la chica no sabría disimilar ni aun dependiendo su vida de ello), conforme iba revelándose que quienes se llevaban bien entre sí terminaban en un mismo equipo; habría sido de esperar que con Eren y Mikasa ocurriera otro tanto, y sin embargo…

"Shadis _lo sabía_," pensó alarmado por la súbita revelación. "Lo ha sabido todo este tiempo. Maldito hijo de…"

Apretó furioso los dientes, hasta hacerlos rechinar. No le importaba que se tratase del mismísimo Instructor Jefe. ¡Cómo se atrevía a aparecer por allí cual vulgar "voyeur" para observar el sufrimiento de su camarada, su amiga, su…!

Entonces notó que alguien le agarraba por el codo. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, casi listo para soltarle un mordisco al desgraciado… y vio que se trataba de Marco, quien en ese momento estaba tan sereno como Jean agitado.

–Acuérdate de respirar –bromeó el pecoso… pero no del todo.

Supo que su amigo tenía razón. Perder la calma y liarse a cabezazos con el primero que pasase sería algo típico de Yeager… y Kirstein no haría algo así; era mejor que él. _Tenía_ que serlo.

"Y lo peor de todo es que soy un hipócrita. ¿Acaso no estoy mirando yo también?"

Así que trató de concederle algo de intimidad a su compañera y pasó a fijarse en el idiota suicida, que se había situado en la línea de tiro pero parecía titubear; como si a pesar de todas las veces que le había dicho a Mikasa que le dejase en paz, a la hora de la verdad dudase, sabiendo que ella iba a ser su oponente. Armin se acercó a Eren y debió de explicarle algo, porque consiguió que el moreno se relajara.

Jean tuvo que apartar la vista, porque ver a su "archienemigo" con tanta indecisión le irritaba sobremanera; le había escogido como su némesis, ¡se suponía que tenía que ser un rival digno!

"Y hablando de rivales…"

Posó su mirada, discretamente, sobre Annie Leonhart, la persona responsable (al menos en parte) de toda aquella situación. En su rostro aparecía la misma expresión de siempre, entre aburrida y desdeñosa… pero sus ojos, clavados en Mikasa, brillaban con un interés poco habitual.

"Maldita sea, ¿tú también? ¿Por qué no te metes las narices en tus propios asuntos?"

Naturalmente, sólo lo pensó; mala idea habría sido, soltarle algo así a aquella mala bestia con forma humana.

"Y sin embargo, ella y Yeager se van cada dos por tres al bosque a entrenar solos… ¿Qué verá en la rubia? ¿Acaso busca justo lo contrario a Mikasa? Maldito imbécil…"

Por fin disparó el sujeto en cuestión, a buen ritmo y con tiros cada vez más precisos; los consejos de Armin le habían venido bien. Es lo que solía pasarle a Eren: dudaba al principio, pero luego seguía intentándolo una y otra vez, hasta acabar dominando la técnica; ya le había ocurrido antes, con el equipo de maniobras.

"Será un idiota suicida, pero también es ágil y fuerte. Hay que reconocer sus méritos… aunque el sentido común no es uno de ellos."

Jean quería creer que él tampoco se rendía; simplemente, se marcaba objetivos más realistas. Además, Yeager no era perfecto ni mucho menos; aquellos disparos podrían haber sido mejores…

–¿Eso es todo de lo que eres capaz? –se oyó decir a alguien con voz clara, fría.

Kirstein siguió confundido unos instantes, porque parecía que alguien había dicho en voz alta lo mismo que él estaba pensando. Luego, al igual que el resto de los compañeros, se quedó _helado_ cuando se dio cuenta de _quién_ lo había dicho; incluso Shadis parecía sorprendido. Habría tenido más sentido si hubiese sido Annie, o Ymir…

Pero aquellas palabras las había pronunciado Mikasa Ackerman.

Jean había creído que la chica estaría temblando, al borde de las lágrimas, ante la sola idea de tener que dispararle a su "hermanito", aunque fuese en un combate simulado; en vez de eso, la chica de la bufanda roja estaba firme, determinada, erguida como una estatua… no, como una _diosa_. En aquel momento, parecía aún más bella.

Y entonces Jean lo supo. Supo que estaba perdido: porque de una chica así, era imposible no enamorarse.

Alguien le dio con el codo discretamente en el costado; creyó que sería su amigo Marco… y se sintió bastante mortificado cuando vio que se trataba de la Chica Patata, que le miraba con una enorme sonrisa de complicidad.

"¿Tan transparente soy?", se lamentó internamente por su torpeza.

Luego Sasha miró con preocupación a su amiga; Jean frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más, y observó (ahora sí) la escena con atención.

Eren había permanecido varios segundos intentando abrir la boca sin llegar a decir nada, pero poco a poco el estupor fue dando paso a la cólera, un estado mucho más habitual en él.

–¿Disculpa? –si la voz de la muchacha antes había sido gélida, la de él en cambio ardía de indignación.

–Lo siento por Armin y los demás de tu equipo –continuó Mikasa, con un brillo implacable en sus ojos negros–. Contigo no tienen ninguna posibilidad.

–Pero qué… –Yeager debía de estar atragantándose con su propia bilis, porque ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase.

–¿Ackerman? –Eibringer, el PM que (en teoría) dirigía aquellos juegos, se hizo notar por primera vez en algún tiempo; enarcó una ceja y trató de poner cara seria, pero se le notaba más bien incómodo.

–Los marrones no tenéis nada que hacer –Mikasa le ignoró y siguió hablando–. Entre los azules y los grises, os vamos a devorar vivos. Más vale que os retiréis ahora.

Jean no pudo evitar sentirse en parte halagado por aquel comentario; pero se daba cuenta de que estaba intentando provocarle deliberadamente y, tratándose de Eren, nadie sabía cómo podía terminar aquello.

–Estás de broma –la expresión incrédula de Yeager no era fingida–. No me conoces, si crees que voy a… ¿De verdad crees que voy a rendirme antes de empezar?

Jean maldijo para sus adentros; eso mismo era lo que había pensado él antes… "¡Que no, que no nos parecemos, maldita sea!"

Marco observaba a Mikasa, también preocupado. Armin miraba alternativamente a sus dos amigos de la infancia, con una expresión de concentración en el rostro.

–Bueno, eso se verá pronto –interrumpió una voz distinta.

Todos se giraron hacia Ymir, que era quien había hablado.

–¿Qué? –Ella se encogió de hombros, con su desenfado habitual–. Al principio tenía gracia, creo que todos nos hemos llevado la sorpresa… pero me estoy aburriendo. ¿Vamos a liarnos a tiros de una vez o nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día charlando como viejas? Y tengo ganas de saber ya en qué equipo voy…

–¡Ah, sí! –Dennis aprovechó aquella oportunidad para recuperar el control de la situación–. Ymir, te toca en el equipo gris.

–Naturalmente –contestó ella, como si no hubiera podido ser de otra forma.

Luego la chica sin apellidos se giró hacia Shadis, que parecía contrariado, aguantándole la mirada sin pestañear; una proeza de la que sólo ella sería capaz, junto con otros pocos elegidos. Para cuando los dos pusieron fin a su particular duelo (sin claro ganador), la tensión ya había desaparecido prácticamente.

Mientras Ymir hacía sus disparos sin prisas, dedicándole de cuando en cuando una enorme sonrisa a Krista, Marco se acercó a Mikasa.

–¿Crees que ha sido buena idea? –le preguntó el chico en voz baja.

–Es lo que tú hiciste antes –replicó ella con naturalidad–. Conmigo funcionó.

–No es lo mismo, Eren y tú sois muy distintos –parecía apurado–. Además, eso no justifica…

–Mikasa –interrumpió una voz.

Frente a ellos se había parado Eren. Su rostro volvía a reflejar la determinación a la que tan acostumbrados estaban. Miró a Mikasa con una sonrisa feroz, alegre; en sus ojos se veía… _o__rgullo_.

–Yo no voy a contenerme, así que espero que tú tampoco –miró un momento a Marco y pareció recordar algo–. Los hechos hablan más alto que las palabras, ¿verdad? No vayáis a desdeciros luego en el campo de batalla…

Y Mikasa, ya más relajada, feliz incluso, le devolvió la sonrisa como sólo ella sabía hacerlo: suave, sutil, apenas perceptible… pero con algo más en el fondo, como una fuerza oculta que convenía no tomar a la ligera.

"Ay… Yo _mataría_ por una sonrisa así."

De nuevo soñaba despierto, así que no llegó a oír lo que se dijeron exactamente al final, pero Yeager y Ackerman se despidieron en buenos términos.

Shadis seguía allí, observando como convidado de piedra; sin embargo, los cadetes estaban cada vez más excitados por el combate que se avecinaba, así que la presencia del Instructor Jefe ya no imponía tanto. Prácticamente todos estaban repartidos por equipos, con dos excepciones.

Ymir había terminado de disparar… buenos disparos, por lo visto; o quizás eran los de Yeager y el moreno, distraído, no había limpiado los suyos. Eibringer estaba diciéndole algo a la chica en voz baja, casi suplicando a juzgar por su cara, mientras ella mantenía su sempiterna sonrisa burlona; Shadis no les miraba directamente, pero tenía un aire como de estar divirtiéndose (para tratarse de él).

Al final, el policía debió de convencer a la morena pecosa, porque ésta cogió el trapo y limpió las dianas, aunque sin demasiado entusiasmo; entusiasmo que recuperó en seguida cuando se acercó a sus compañeros del equipo azul. No tardó en pasarle otra vez el brazo por encima de los hombros a su querida Krista, el "ángel" de la 104. ¿Era impresión de Jean, o justo en ese momento caía sobre ella un rayo de sol?

"Con razón dicen que es una diosa. Quién sabe, quizás si no fuera por Mikasa… Pero claro, donde esté Krista suele estar Ymir, protegiéndola, ¡o más bien acaparándola!"

Como la morena siempre junto a ella, ninguno de los chicos tenía ni una sola posibilidad. Aun así, algunos no desistían; los más persistentes eran Reiner y Connie, sobre todo el primero. Por otro lado, a la rubita no parecían molestarle demasiado las atenciones que le dedicaba Ymir…

–Hum… Usted disculpe, señor –se atrevió a decir Mylius, el último que faltaba–. Supongo que voy en el equipo azul, ¿no?

El chico de cabellos casi plateados y ojos azules solía ser amable y tranquilo, aunque ahora se le veía un poco nervioso, tras haberse quedado a solas con el Policía Militar y el Instructor Jefe.

–Ah, sí… –contestó Dennis–. Zeramuski… ¿Lo he dicho bien? Claro, te toca con ellos. ¿Haces los disparos y terminamos con esto?

Jean observó con atención cómo se desempeñaba la última incorporación a su equipo. Buena velocidad, buena precisión… No era como Mikasa, pero les vendría bien; su actitud serena podría servir para mantener controlados a Braus y Springer.

Entonces se preguntó quién sería el Jefe de equipo. Sasha ya había sacado antes el tema. Por lo visto, tendrían que decidirlo ellos mismos…

Mylius terminó de limpiar las dianas; sería ya la última vez. Eibringer dio un par de palmadas para reclamar la atención de los cadetes.

–¡Bueno, ya está! –parecía contento–. Ahora venid todos conmigo, que os vamos a repartir las chaquetas y las mochilas… También os explicaré un poco el terreno del combate, ¡y las reglas naturalmente!

Se despidió desenfadadamente de Shadis, que no le devolvió el gesto, y se subió con agilidad a uno de los carros. Desde allí, miró a sus dos compañeros de la Policía Militar, que seguían a lo suyo apartados del resto, cuidando de los caballos.

–¡Djel, Ralph! Vais a atarlos al otro carro, ¿verdad? ¿Podríais ir pasando las cosas a éste?

Los aludidos se le quedaron mirando un rato. Al final, Sannes cogió las riendas de ambos animales y el otro policía fue quien se dedicó a ir llevando bultos de un carro a otro. Mientras tanto, los cadetes dejaban atrás las dianas, la línea de tiro y las mesas con las cajas ya vacías; se colocaron alrededor de Eibringer, al que parecía habérsele ocurrido algo gracioso.

–Vamos a hacer una pequeña prueba de agilidad… Tenéis que estar atentos, que os voy ir repartiendo las chaquetas, ¿de acuerdo? Veréis que son tallas únicas, pero no debería suponer un problema.

Al parecer, su idea de "repartir" era ir lanzando las chaquetas, dobladas como si fueran una pelota, a quien menos se lo esperase en aquel momento. Cuando le acertó en toda la cabeza a Daz, los demás no pudieron evitar reírse un poco; cuando le hizo lo mismo a Krista, la mayoría miró con temor a Ymir, que verdaderamente parecía plantearse "disparar por accidente" al oficial delante de todos. Sin embargo, los cadetes cogieron el ritmo en seguida y no hubo más incidentes.

Jean cogió su chaqueta azul y comprobó con agrado que era de su talla, fabricada con un tejido resistente y algo basto; a pesar del calor, al menos amortiguaría parte del impacto de los disparos… salvo que le dieran en la cara.

Quizás por tratarse de su equipo, le pareció que las más elegantes eran sus chaquetas, de un azul marino muy distinguido. Las del equipo marrón eran prácticamente como las que llevaban con el uniforme de todos los días; aunque las que les habían dado para el simulacro eran más largas, como las que usaban los instructores. Las chaquetas grises eran bastante oscuras, casi negras… y les daban un aire todavía más siniestro a los miembros de aquel equipo, seguramente el más difícil de batir.

Por otro lado, lo de la talla única provocó algunas risas. Al pobre Bertolt la suya le quedaba demasiado pequeña; se le veía aún más apurado de lo habitual. Reiner casi parecía que fuese a reventar la suya, pero se lo tomaba a broma. Krista estaba muy mona (tenía que reconocerlo) con aquella chaqueta que le quedaba demasiado grande; había tenido que arremangarse un poco, para que no le cubriese las manos. A Annie la suya también le venía un poco grande, pero el efecto era justo el contrario, parecía aún más amenazadora; no costaba mucho imaginársela dirigiendo un interrogatorio, diciendo "tenemos maneras de hacerte hablar" con su voz baja y peligrosa… Jean sintió un escalofrío con aquella idea.

Después de los abrigos, vinieron las mochilas. Esta vez Eibringer no se las lanzó, sino que ellos fueron acercándose y recogiéndolas de una en una. Jean examinó la suya con atención; tela verde oscuro, como la de la bolsa de municiones, pero más gruesa. Se alegró al ver una funda en el lateral derecho que les permitía guardar allí el rifle y quedarse por fin con las manos libres; comprobó que era muy fácil enfundar y desenfundar con la derecha.

"Aunque habría estado bien añadirle al arma una correa o algo así."

Abrió la mochila y fue echándole un vistazo a sus contenidos: un mapa, una brújula, un pellejo con agua, algunas vendas pero no botiquín, y una bolsa con provisiones; en esta última encontró un bocadillo de algo que no olía demasiado mal, varias nueces, una pastilla de chocolate, un tomate y una naranja. Oyó, cerca de él, cómo Sasha olfateaba su propia bolsa; creyó que la chica se lo zamparía todo de un bocado, pero para su sorpresa volvió a guardar la comida en la mochila, aunque por su expresión se notaba que le había costado bastante.

–De acuerdo, vamos con las reglas –dijo Eibringer mientras sacaba varios papeles del bolsillo–. Si abrís vuestros mapas, veréis que el terreno de juego viene a ser un círculo que se encuentra al sur del campo oeste, que es donde estamos ahora mismo… Bien, cada equipo partirá desde un punto equidistante de los otros. Podéis ver que esos tres puntos vienen a formar una "Y". El equipo marrón sale desde el punto situado en lo que sería el noroeste del campo de batalla, el equipo gris lo hará desde el noreste… A los azules os vamos a llevar en carro hasta el punto sur, el más alejado de todos. ¿Me seguís hasta ahora?

Algunos murmullos y gestos de asentimiento.

–Bien –continuó el policía–. Justo en el centro podéis ver el objetivo: un viejo fuerte de madera que debéis capturar y mantener bajo control hasta que hayan terminado los ejercicios. Por cierto, esto se acaba cuando el sol se haya puesto tras el horizonte o sólo quede en pie uno de los tres equipos… pero _alg__uien_ tiene que estar en el Fuerte, para que se considere que ha habido captura. Insisto: el objetivo en sí no es eliminar a los otros equipos, sino mantener el control del Fuerte. Aunque un equipo se quede con un solo miembro, si ése cadete está dentro cuando cae el sol y los demás siguen fuera, él y su equipo serán los ganadores. ¿Queda claro?

Más gestos afirmativos, quizás no tantos como antes; se ve que varios preferirían liarse a tiros directamente entre ellos, sin distracciones como "capturar un objetivo".

–A ver… En general, siguen aplicándose los reglamentos y las ordenanzas de costumbre. En caso de duda, más vale seguir el sentido común… Eso y recordar que vais a seguir viviendo juntos bastante tiempo. Si le hacéis una perrería a alguien, lo terminaréis pagando tarde o temprano. Creo que ya os lo han dicho antes, pero lo repito por si acaso: si os saltan un ojo, se acabó la instrucción para vosotros. Así que procurad llevar siempre puestas las gafas, ¿de acuerdo?

Algunos tragaron saliva, pero la mayoría seguían animados, con ganas de saber más.

–Y por favor, tratad de cuidar en la medida de lo posible el material que os hemos dado. Como se rompa algo, luego habrá que encargarse de un montón de papeleo… En cuanto a las "bajas", uno debe considerarse abatido si recibe un impacto en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Sí, también si os dan en un brazo o una pierna. ¿Habéis visto lo que puede hacer una bala de verdad? No vamos a usar munición real, pero la idea es que el simulacro sea lo más auténtico posible… Importante: la bala tiene que romper y marcar con pintura o no cuenta. No sé si os lo he comentado antes, pero no vamos a meter observadores en el terreno de juego, así que estaréis solos. Como veis, confiamos bastante en vosotros, y espero que os mostréis dignos de esa confianza.

Algunos susurros y sonrisas pícaras, pensando en las maneras de aprovecharse de esa circunstancia.

–Se trata de una "autoevaluación", por así decirlo, aunque… ¿Recordáis lo que dije antes sobre el papeleo? Porque eso también forma parte de la vida del soldado. Pues bien, al final de los ejercicios, cada uno deberá preparar un informe contando todo lo que ha hecho y ha visto. Sucintamente, claro. No hace falta que escribáis una novela para narrar lo que ocurre en unos juegos de guerra que solo duran un día. Pero tened esto bien presente: cualquier discrepancia que surja entre unos informes y otros será detectada, examinada a conciencia y en su caso purgada… cortesía de algunos de los mejores interrogadores de la Policía Militar.

Al decir esto último, dejó de sonreír. Los cadetes también. De pronto, aquello se había puesto mucho más serio…

–Ah sí, otra cosa. Recordar aquello de "el fuego amigo no lo es". Todas las balas marcan igual, así que aunque os dispare por accidente uno de los vuestros, también estaréis eliminados. Y "eliminado" significa eliminado. Si os dan, pues más suerte la próxima vez. Nada de volver a levantarse si te han dado, nada de seguir disparando si te han dado… Más vale que seáis honestos, porque si hacéis trampa habrá otros veinte compañeros que lo verán y seguramente lo pondrán en su informe, así que… Lo mejor sería que os quedaseis allí donde caigáis, sin moveros, pero si os arrastráis un poco para buscar una sombra y tomaros algunas provisiones, pues tampoco os vamos a fusilar por eso.

Si era una broma, no debió hacer mucha gracia, porque nadie se rió.

–Iremos a buscaros cuando se acabe el tiempo. Si termináis los ejercicios antes de lo previsto, sentíos libres de practicar tácticas de cuerpo a cuerpo, o simplemente quedaros allí tumbados esperando, eso ya no entraría en vuestros informes. Otra cosa importante: obviamente cuenta mucho quién gana estos ejercicios, pero los informes también servirán para evaluar cómo se desenvuelve cada soldado, tanto individual como colectivamente. Que esto os sirva para pensároslo dos veces antes de hacer algo: en el peor de los casos, estaréis perjudicándoos a todos.

Después sonrió, tratando de mostrar la zanahoria después de haber enseñado el palo.

–Además, no querréis dejar en mal lugar a la Promoción 104, ¿verdad? Se supone que os estáis entrenando para ser soldados, así que se espera que actuéis como tales y cumpláis con vuestro deber. ¡Haced que vuestros instructores se sientan orgullosos! Y ahora, a no ser que alguien tenga alguna pregunta…

–¡Yo yo yo! –levantó Ymir la mano.

–A ver… –suspiró Dennis–. Sí, podéis "saquear" a los caídos, nada os impide quitarles hasta la ropa, si eso es lo que queréis… Pero recordad lo que dije antes: mañana volveréis a veros las caras y pasado también, así que es mejor no hacer nada de lo que luego os vayas a arrepentir. Además, ese tipo de conductas, en general inadmisibles, no creo que vaya a repercutir favorablemente en vuestros informes. Procurad usar la cabeza antes de tomar cualquier decisión, ¿vale? Bien, si eso era todo… ¡Pausa de quince minutos! Reuníos con vuestros equipos, decidid cómo vais a organizaros, vuestra estrategia, etcétera. Después cada equipo se vendrá con uno de nosotros hasta el punto de inserción correspondiente. ¡Rompan filas!

Jean Kirstein así lo hizo, y se encontró dándole vueltas a toda aquella información… Por lo menos se sentía cómodo, con la chaqueta azul y el peso familiar de la mochila a sus espaldas. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos color ceniza, echando de menos un casco o algo parecido; pero en fin, si consideraban que con las gafas tenían suficiente…

Se fue apartando un poco de los carros y de los demás cadetes. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que le estaban siguiendo: eran sus compañeros "azules". Fue mirando a cada uno conforme se acercaban: Mikasa, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Samuel, Mylius. Él y los otros seis, sin proponérselo, terminaron formando un pequeño círculo.

–Creo que es el momento de elegir a nuestro Capitán –comenzó Marco, sonriente, sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

–¡Jean! –exclamó Sasha con una sonrisa todavía más amplia–. ¡Jean tiene que ser el Capitán!

Los demás miraron a la chica de cabellos castaños con cierta sorpresa, exceptuando a Connie.

–Conforme –dijo el bajito de cabeza rapada, con lo que a Jean le pareció un aire burlón; el otro se dio cuenta y simplemente se encogió de hombros–. ¿Qué? Siempre estás diciéndonos lo que tenemos o no tenemos que hacer… así ya estaremos acostumbrados.

–Una cosa es que yo diga algo –gruñó Kirstein entre dientes–, otra bien distinta es que luego me hagáis caso.

Aquí fulminó con la mirada a la ladrona de comida.

–¡Venga ya! –contestó ella sin desanimarse–. Esta vez obedeceremos. Palabra de honor.

Estuvo a punto de resoplar irritado, pero se contuvo. Miró de reojo a Marco; aquella mañana, su amigo parecía mostrarse especialmente protector hacia Sasha… sería mejor no tentar a la suerte, como había podido comprobar Connie. Además, todavía no olvidaba la cara que se le había puesto antes al moreno pecoso.

"Creí que él sería el primero en apoyarme, pero aún no dice nada. ¿Querrá que los otros decidan antes?"

El caso es que, sin proponérselo, seguía reuniendo apoyos.

–Estoy con ellos –intervino Samuel, venciendo una vez más su reserva habitual; parecía cómodo en el grupo, sobre todo al lado de Sasha.

–Se te dan bien las palabras –confirmó Mylius, sereno–. Seguro que ya tienes algún plan, alguna idea…

–Je je, creo que me confundes con Marco o con Armin –confesó Jean–. Hey, Marco, ¿no te gustaría ser el Capitán?

–¿Qué? ¡No, no! –el moreno gesticuló con las manos, fingiéndose horrorizado, aunque sin perder su sonrisa–. No digo que no sea capaz, pero… Es mejor que lo seas tú.

–Tiene sentido –se limitó a decir Mikasa, tranquila, interviniendo en aquella conversación por primera vez.

Aquellas dos palabras fueron, de todas las que había oído Jean, las que más significaron para él. Se atrevió a mirar a su compañera y ella, al notarlo, le observó un momento y luego gesticuló con la cabeza hacia los otros dos equipos. El chico siguió su mirada y vio que los del equipo marrón estaban dándole palmadas en la espalda a Eren.

–Así que él es su Capitán… –murmuró para sí.

–Sé que no quieres reconocerlo –Mikasa debía sentirse especialmente habladora–, pero el parecido está ahí. Es inevitable que choquéis. Hoy os enfrentaréis en el campo de batalla. Hay quien diría que estáis… _destinados_ a ello.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a sus compañeros, en mayor o menor medida. Jean, en cambio, trataba de mantener a raya su cólera. Que ella misma dijese que el idiota suicida y él se parecían… ¿o acaso debería tomárselo como un cumplido? Pero Mikasa parecía algo ausente, centrada en otra cosa; siguió de nuevo su mirada… y se quedó de piedra al ver entre los "grises" a Annie, que les devolvía la mirada con tal intensidad, en sus helados ojos azules, que daba un poco de miedo.

Marco también se había dado cuenta; se le veía un poco pálido, pero tragó saliva y se recuperó enseguida, sonriendo de nuevo mientras miraba a sus compañeros de equipo.

–¡Bien! Entonces creo que es unánime –dijo–. Jean es el Capitán. Ahora tenemos que resolver una cuestión muy sencilla: si vamos directamente al Fuerte… o vamos primero a por los otros equipos.

De nuevo sorpresa, esta vez por la propuesta del pecoso. Braus pareció recordar algo, estaba un poco nerviosa; en cambio Springer le contestó tranquilamente, a pesar de que Bott (casi) le había disparado antes.

–Para ganar hay que capturar el Fuerte, ¿no? ¡Sasha y yo somos los más rápidos! Nos adelantamos, ocupamos el sitio y lo defendemos hasta que lleguéis.

Lo dijo con tanta convicción que, por un momento, Kirstein se planteó seguir adelante con aquel plan… pero no tardó mucho en descartarlo.

–Por muy rápidos que seáis –contestó–, vosotros solos no podréis contra los otros catorce… y los cinco también tendríamos bastantes problemas yendo por nuestra cuenta. Dividir las fuerzas es mala idea, creo que será mejor permanecer juntos. Seguramente los demás harán lo mismo.

–Entonces está claro –concretó Mylius–. Avanzaremos como una unidad.

–Quizás si Mikasa se viene con Sasha y conmigo… –insistió Connie.

–Por mucho que me gustaría perderos de vistas a vosotros dos –gruñó Jean–, la respuesta es "no". Vamos los siete juntos. Pero es lo que dijiste antes, para ganar hay que conquistar el Fuerte. Ya que no sabemos con certeza qué van a hacer los demás, será mejor no pensar mucho en ellos y decidir lo que más nos convenga a nosotros. Así que directos al Fuerte… pero la cuestión es _cómo_.

–Cada uno tiene sus puntos fuertes... –Marco se rascó la barbilla y luego miró a su Capitán–. ¿Puedo sugerir que Sasha vaya por delante? Como "exploradora" no tendrá rival.

Kirstein se quedó pensativo. La Chica Patata era irresponsable, pero también muy ágil. Además, era una cazadora de Dauper; si intentaban tenderles una emboscada, ella se daría cuenta enseguida. Eso sí, sería mala idea ponerla a junto a Connie, se distraería todavía más. Todos tenían que centrarse, si querían ganar aquellos ejercicios y sumar puntos para entrar en la PM; no solo se trataba de vencer a Eren, el equipo gris iba a ser duro de pelar y no podían permitirse ni un solo error.

Podía contar con Marco, Samuel y Mylius para asumir cualquier función. Mikasa podría servir de "tropa de choque", pero tratándose de Eren era mejor no correr riesgos, aunque ahora estuviese bien dispuesta. Por otro lado, si ella le tenía a la Leonhart tantas ganas como parecía, eso ayudaría a que se centrase en los juegos de guerra…

–Supongamos –pensó en voz alta–, que nos flanquean a la vez los dos equipos… Podemos formar una línea de cinco, con cuidado en la vanguardia y la retaguardia, refuerzos en nuestros flancos… Si os parece bien, yo iría en el centro de la formación para coordinarlo todo.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, nadie se opuso y él continuó.

–Bien. Sasha, tú irás en vanguardia, si ves algo sospechoso avísanos pero intenta ser discreta. Samuel, tú serás el enlace entre vanguardia y centro. Connie, te necesito vigilando nuestras espaldas por si los otros no se conforman con flanquearnos. Mylius, enlace con la retaguardia. Mikasa, el equipo gris es más peligroso, si intentan algo contra nosotros será por el flanco derecho, así que tú estarás allí, ¿de acuerdo? Quedas tú, Marco, te toca el flanco izquierdo por si nos atacan los "marrones". ¿Todo conformes?

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza; estaba claro que aprobaba la distribución. "Sería un buen líder, pero también tranquiliza tenerlo a mi lado como 'número dos'. Y oye, si resulta que tengo a Mikasa a mi lado, pues mejor todavía… pero más me vale no olvidar que esto no es un picnic."

–Muy bien, camaradas –la sonrisa le salió sola, el entusiasmo no era fingido–. Ese Fuerte y esos puntos serán nuestros si nos mantenemos firmes. Buena suerte, mucho ánimo… ¡y a por la victoria!

* * *

><p><em>NOTA DEL AUTOR – En aras de la claridad, se ofrece a continuación un resumen de la distribución por equipos, ya completamente desvelada. La información se irá complementando en cada capítulo con las bajas que vayan produciéndose.<em>

_EQUIPO AZUL_

_Mikasa Ackerman._

_Sasha Braus._

_Marco Bott._

_Jean Kirstein._

_Connie Springer._

_Samuel Linke-Jackson._

_Mylius Zeramuski._

_EQUIPO MARRÓN_

_Armin Arlert._

_Daz._

_Hannah Diamant._

_Franz Kefka._

_Nac Tius._

_Thomas Wagner._

_Eren Yeager._

_EQUIPO GRIS_

_Reiner Braun._

_Mina Carolina._

_Ruth DuKlein._

_Bertolt Hoover._

_Krista Lenz._

_Annie Leonhart._

_Ymir._


	11. El entusiasmo de Eren

Eren Yeager no pudo evitar sonreír con ferocidad, mientras Armin discutía de estrategias con los demás miembros del equipo. Se fijó en los "azules", especialmente en dos de ellos.

Por los gestos y el tono, parecían haber nombrado Capitán a Kirstein.

"Entonces está claro lo que vamos a hacer… No dejaré que nadie se me adelante. El Caraballo es _mío_."

Al principio había considerado todo aquello una pérdida de tiempo; horas desperdiciadas en unos ejercicios absurdos, en vez de entrenar con el equipo de maniobras… Pero si los juegos de guerra le daban una oportunidad para disparar a Jean, ¡no iba a desaprovecharla!

Luego observó al "misterio envuelto en un enigma" que era su hermana adoptiva. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a Mikasa? A ver si iba a ser verdad eso que decían, de que les habían puesto algo en el té…

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos volvieron en seguida al "cobarde" que quería escapar a toda costa alistándose en la Policía Militar.

Naturalmente, no es que quisiera _cargarse_ a Kirstein; su rivalidad no llegaba a tanto. Al fin y al cabo, los dos eran (lo reconoció a regañadientes) compañeros en la lucha contra los titanes... aunque el Caraballo se resistiese a darse cuenta.

"No puedes escapar. ¡Hay que plantarles cara! Si no lo haces, terminarás muriendo como un perro… no, como _ganado_."

Le daba rabia que Jean, con toda su destreza (esto también tenía que reconocerlo), se negase a ver la realidad tal como era, tal como Eren podía verla… Al menos había un grupo que sí era capaz de reconocerlo y compartir su visión: si querían recuperar lo que les habían arrebatado aquellos monstruos, ¡no podían huir cada vez que aparecían!

"Son como matones. Si cedes una vez, les das más motivos para ir a por ti. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo… No sólo hay que plantarles cara, ¡hay que _part__irles _la cara!"

En momentos de especial lucidez, él mismo reconocía que _quizás_ a veces iba demasiado lejos; hasta el punto de convertir en enemigos a quienes simplemente no compartían su visión.

"Pero no es sólo problema mío. Es que Jean es un capullo. Si tanto le gustan los unicornios, ¡que se case con uno!"

Luego recordó la advertencia de Mikasa aquella mañana, durante el desayuno: "ni una palabra más en contra de la Policía Militar". ¿Pero qué se había creído? ¡Como si pudiera decirle lo que tenía que hacer! Aunque, cuando apareció en sus ojos aquella "mirada de la muerte", por un momento se asustó; había pensado que le miraba así _a él_.

Quizás estaba cometido un error.

Hasta entonces, había dado por hecho que Mikasa siempre estaría de su parte, aunque fuera una pesada y le atosigase a menudo, sin dejarle tranquilo para poder pensar en sus cosas… Y apenas un momento antes ella había intentado, no provocarle, sino _destruirle_ con palabras, atacándole ahí donde más dolía.

"¿Eso es todo de lo que eres capaz? Lo siento por Armin y los demás de tu equipo. Contigo no tienen ninguna posibilidad. Los marrones no tenéis nada que hacer. Entre los azules y los grises, os vamos a devorar vivos. Más vale que os retiréis ahora."

Nunca la habría creído capaz de _decir_ algo así… a él no, al menos.

Sin embargo, después de darle varias vueltas, se percató de algunas cosas… y se sintió mejor. Mucho mejor.

Porque en realidad, no era la primera vez que Mikasa le daba a entender todo aquello de "no eres lo bastante fuerte, no puedes hacer nada". ¿Cuántas veces había oído algo similar en los últimos años? Tener "de tu parte" a una persona que te decía ese tipo de cosas NO ayudaba.

¿Pero tener frente a él, en el otro bando, a alguien que le decía eso mismo? _Nada __le__ motiva__ba__ más._

Jamás creyó que estaría tan contento con aquellos juegos de guerra; con eso, y con la idea de que Mikasa (¡por fin!) había decidido tratarle como a un rival, que era como él trataba a su vez a Jean, precisamente porque el Caracaballo era fuerte (aunque luego usase toda esa fuerza en la dirección equivocada).

"Así que, si yo considero a Jean mi rival, y Mikasa me considera a mí su rival… ¡significa que en realidad ella cree que soy fuerte!"

Siguió sonriendo con aquellas deducciones (impecables para él), que le hacían muy feliz. Se preguntó qué opinaría Armin…

Observó a su amigo y al resto de los "chaquetas marrones". Franz y Hannah, Thomas y Nac… Daz, también. Quizás este último no tanto, pero los otros sí eran de los que a veces compartían su visión: que lo correcto era apoyar a la Legión y no a la Policía Militar. Con Mylius y Samuel ocurría lo mismo, aunque en esta ocasión eran enemigos…

En general, todos parecían contentos con aquellos ejercicios, entusiastas incluso.

"O eso, o es que yo estoy tan entusiasmado que ya lo veo todo así."

Armin se acercó a él, sonriendo con algo de indecisión. ¿Estaría todavía nervioso por lo de antes, en el desayuno? Eren no se lo echaba en cara, había terminado dándose cuenta de que, si su amigo dijo todo eso, fue para distraer a aquellos dos policías tan siniestros. "Hizo lo que tenía que hacer." Por otro lado, Eibringer no le preocupaba; sería un patán, pero parecía inofensivo.

–¡Bueno! –Eren saludó con alegría a su amigo–. Supongo que eres nuestro Capitán.

–De hecho… –Armin parecía un poco avergonzado–. Creemos… que sería mejor que lo fueses tú.

–¿Eh? –Eren tardó un rato en responder–. Pero si a ti estas cosas se te dan de miedo, y antes te hemos visto disparar y lo hacías muy bien… Je, seguro que ya tienes alguna idea para capturar el Fuerte.

–Sí, puede… –Armin se avergonzó aún más al oír aquellos halagos, pero se mantuvo firme–. Aunque creo que esperas demasiado de mí. Siempre se me están ocurriendo ideas y planes, pero al final eres tú quien tira de los demás para delante. Cuando empiecen los disparos… Sabes que yo le doy demasiadas vueltas a todo. A la hora de la verdad, habrá que reaccionar rápido y decidir sobre la marcha. Tú eres el más indicado para eso.

Los demás del equipo se habían ido acercando.

–Estamos todos juntos en esto, así que… –dijo Wagner, con una sonrisa algo forzada–. Contigo de Capitán, todavía tenemos alguna posibilidad.

Eren frunció el ceño. ¿Era su impresión o aquellas palabras apestaban a derrotismo? Aunque, si uno se fijaba bien en los otros dos equipos, había motivos para inquietarse: azules y grises habían hecho buenos disparos; unos tenían a Mikasa, los otros a Annie…

"No. No puedo dudar. Ahora no."

–¡Pues claro que sí! –exclamó con una confianza que aún no sentía del todo–. Ese Fuerte es nuestro.

–No deberías vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo –intervino una voz recia de barítono.

Eren se dio la vuelta, indignado porque alguien dudaba de él (distinto era cuando se trataba de sus propias dudas), y vio que Reiner se acercaba a ellos.

–O eso es lo que diría Sasha –continuó el fornido rubio, sonriente–. Creo que viene al caso… sobre todo porque el Fuerte es _nuestro_. Vosotros podéis liaros a tiros con Kirstein y los suyos, si queréis. Así al menos os divertiréis un rato y esto os habrá servido para algo.

Las palabras no eran despectivas, se trataba más bien de uno de los "desafíos amistosos" de quien prácticamente era el "hermano mayor" de la 104. Quizás, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Eren se lo habría tomado a mal; pero tratándose de Reiner, éste consiguió hacerle reaccionar, motivarle para ir más allá y dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Además, se le estaba ocurriendo una idea…

–Je je, cuando lleguéis allí más vale que estéis preparados. ¡Os vamos a derribar a todos! Ganaremos los marrones.

"Ya podrían habernos dado otro color, el nombre no suena demasiado bien." Por fortuna, Reiner no hizo ningún chiste fácil a su costa.

–¡Ése es el espíritu! Que gane el mejor, Capitán –le tendió una mano y Eren hizo otro tanto; se dieron un apretón con tanta fuerza que se oyó un crujido, pero ninguno cedió.

–Lo mismo digo… ¿Capitán? Supongo que te han nombrado a ti…

–Bueno, todavía no lo hemos decidido… ¡Vaya, parece que ya tenemos que irnos! –Reiner le soltó la mano–. Pues lo dicho, ¡buena suerte y que gane el mejor!

En efecto, Eibringer le estaba haciendo señas. Los demás del equipo gris ya estaban a su alrededor. Braun salió corriendo y se reunió con ellos.

Eren notó que alguien le tiraba de la manga. Se giró y vio que era Armin, quien le observaba de una manera algo extraña.

–Sé que eres el Capitán, pero… –parecía dolido–. Podrías habernos consultado a los demás, antes de decidir que iríamos directamente a por el Fuerte.

Entonces el rubio tragó saliva, con la vista perdida más allá de Eren; éste siguió su mirada y vio que, de los cadetes que se marchaban con Dennis, uno de ellos se daba la vuelta para echarles un último vistazo. Ojos azules fríos e implacables, cabellos rubios… Podía entender a su amigo: la verdad era que Annie daba un poco de miedo.

"Encima parece que es tan buena disparando como en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo… Ouch, todavía me duele la espalda de la última sesión de prácticas."

–Oye, Armin –le comentó para volver a centrarse en el otro asunto–. Simplemente les dije que estuvieran preparados, no que echaríamos una carrera para ver quién llegaba antes al Fuerte.

Sonrió al ver la expresión sorprendida de su amigo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Pero harán bien en estar preparados –continuó–, porque luego caeremos sobre ellos… después de darle una paliza a Jean, digo, a los azules.

"Pero también a Jean. _Especialmente_ a Jean."

Armin se llevó una mano a la cara y dejó escapar un suspiro. Thomas dudaba…

–Tampoco es para ponerse así –intervino Nac–. Si nadie se lo espera, puede que funcione.

–Esa es la cuestión –replicó Hannah, risueña–. Quizás Reiner se lo haya creído, pero seguro que Kirstein sabe que lo primero que hará Eren será lanzarse de cabeza contra él.

–Vaya, esperad un momento… –interrumpió Eren, mientras buscaba a su rival.

Vio que los azules seguían al policía con perilla, el tal Ralph, hasta el carro que habían preparado para llevarles hasta el punto de inserción. Los caballos ya estaban listos, movían las colas tranquilamente y piafaban de cuando en cuando. Eren sonrió; se le habían ocurrido ya unos cuantos chistes sin proponérselo…

–¡Eh, Kirstein! –le llamó mientras se acercaba a él.

Los azules le miraron con curiosidad, aunque la expresión del Caracaballo era más bien de fastidio.

–Qué quieres ahora, Yeager –se limitó a decir entre dientes.

Para su sorpresa, Eren le tendió la mano.

–Que gane el mejor.

Jean no pudo disimular su incredulidad ante aquel gesto. Quizás le venía a la mente una escena parecida, pero a la inversa, el primer día de instrucción… Dio la impresión de que iba a responder de mala manera; sin embargo, miró de reojo a sus compañeros y al final aceptó aquella mano.

–Lo mismo digo… –seguramente había estado a punto de decir "idiota suicida", pero se contuvo.

Él apretaba con fuerza, Eren hizo otro tanto… Cada uno sonreía al otro, o más bien se enseñaban los dientes.

–Más vale que os deis prisa –gruño el moreno–. Porque en cuanto lleguemos al Fuerte, ya no nos lo quita nadie.

–Ya lo veremos, Yeager –contestó Kirstein–. Ya lo veremos…

A saber cuánto tiempo habrían seguido así, si no fuera porque de repente se oyó la voz de Ralph, entre burlona y gruñona.

–¿Vais a seguir haciendo manitas mucho tiempo o podemos irnos ya? Y el oficial Sannes os está esperando a los del equipo marrón, vosotros también deberíais ir saliendo ya.

Los dos chicos soltaron al mismo tiempo, sin un vencedor claro. Eren se fijó en el policía; estaba sentado en el pescante, con las riendas en la mano, y le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, como desafiándole a darle una mala contestación.

"Genial, porque a mí me _encantan_ los desafíos."

–No es nada, _señor_ –el desprecio con que cargó la palabra le salió solo–. Simplemente una conversación amistosa entre capitanes…

–Pfff… Menos humos, _chaval_, que aún te queda mucho para ser Capitán de algo.

Eren estaba seguro de que en ese momento le salía humo por las orejas.

–¿Va a participar usted en el simulacro, _señor_?

La parte de "para poder dispararle en la cara" estaba implícita, pero eso no lo dijo en voz alta.

El policía ya se disponía a contestar, echando más leña al fuego, cuando los azules empezaron a subirse al carro… y Mikasa se sentó a su lado en el pescante. La chica se limitó a mirar al frente, tranquila; pero había algo en su expresión que recordaba a la de aquella mañana en el comedor. Ralph, perro viejo, debió de darse cuenta.

–Esta vez no –se limitó a contestar–. Quizás en otra ocasión…

Eren, fastidiado por la intervención de Mikasa, inesperada y (¡por supuesto!) completamente innecesaria, no quiso aprovecharse de aquella ventaja injusta. Saludó con firmeza, gesto al cual respondió el oficial sin mucho entusiasmo, echó un último vistazo a su hermana adoptiva, que parecía seguir perdida en su mundo, y dio la vuelta para regresar con los suyos.

Armin le miraba enojado, como si hubiera estado a punto de echar a perder algo, pero no dijo nada. Franz, Hannah, Nac y Thomas estaban hablando entre ellos. Sorprendentemente, Daz conversaba con el policía que les llevaría hasta el punto de entrada; era Djel Sannes, el de cabellos negros y ojos claros, en aquel momento con un aire que le recordaba a Hannes.

"Otro que bebe mientras trabaja… Luego no sé por qué los de la Brigada se creen mejores que las Tropas Estacionarias, si hacen exactamente lo mismo."

–Servir al Rey es un gran honor –explicaba el oficial–. Pero no todos los que quieren pueden, naturalmente. Necesitamos hombres y mujeres que sigan prestando otros servicios indispensables: agricultores, artesanos, comerciantes… Una nación compuesta exclusivamente por soldados no puede prosperar.

El cadete de pelo gris escuchaba con atención, asintiendo de cuando en cuando con la cabeza, y no parecía más aprehensivo de lo normal. El policía miró a los demás.

–Bien, si ya estamos todos… –dudó un momento–. Será mejor que vayamos saliendo. A ver, dirección suroeste, o el noroeste del campo de batalla… Sí, creo que era por ahí.

Echó a andar sin comprobar que los otros le siguieran, muy seguro de sí mismo. Daz echó a correr detrás de él con rapidez. Les siguieron Thomas y Armin; el rubito aún no decía nada, irritado por algo. Eren se quedó detrás con Hannah, Franz y Nac.

El equipo gris ya se había ido, pero el carro que llevaba a los azules pasó a su lado en ese momento. Ralph y Mikasa seguían silenciosos en el pescante, Jean y Marco hablaban entre ellos, Mylius y Samuel parecían sumidos en sus pensamientos y Sasha y Connie saludaron a los marrones con alegría. Eren les devolvió el saludo, animado, y les vio perderse en la distancia.

–Entonces vamos en la misma dirección… –murmuró sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

–Sí, es lo que dijo antes el oficial Eibringer –comentó Franz–. Nosotros empezamos por el noroeste, los grises por el noreste y los azules por el sur. Le he echado un vistazo al mapa… Oye, ¿crees que Jean se ha tragado lo de que vamos directamente al Fuerte?

–Pues no lo sé… –confesó Eren, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

–Aunque no se lo haya creído, el resultado será el mismo –añadió Hannah, sonriente–. Intentarán ir todavía más rápido para evitar encontrarse con nosotros antes de tiempo.

Delante de ellos, Armin y Thomas estaban examinado uno de los mapas. Daz se había quedado al lado de Sannes y éste seguía abriendo la marcha, avanzando a paso tranquilo pero constante.

–¿Lo de la emboscada sigue en pie? –preguntó Nac.

–¿Emboscada? –Eren no sabía a qué se refería; su idea era lanzarse directamente sobre el enemigo, "emboscada" sonaba demasiado complicado para él.

–Estamos examinando varias posiciones –admitió Armin, todavía con algo de acritud.

"Nadie me ha dicho nada… ¿No se supone que soy el jefe? Aunque yo también estoy tomando decisiones por mi cuenta. Quizás debería consultar más a menudo con mis compañeros… ¡Pero no hay tiempo para discutirlo todo! Será más fácil si se hace lo que yo digo y punto. Aunque a mí no se me ocurren planes como los de Armin…"

Su amigo le miró fijamente con aquellos ojos azules que parecían ver cosas que se les escapaban a los demás. Al final, el rubito sonrió ligeramente y Eren sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima.

–El factor sorpresa también cuenta –reconoció Armin–. Esto es nuevo para todos, nadie sabe a qué atenerse… Lanzarse directamente a por uno de los equipos enemigos puede ser una estrategia tan válida como cualquier otra.

–Y fijaos en el terreno –señaló Thomas–. Si va a ser todo así, debería haber unos cuantos sitios para poder darles a los azules una "sorpresa".

Era cierto que, en los terrenos del Campo de Entrenamiento, las pistas eran sobre todo de tierra; sin embargo, en zonas como el campo oeste, había algo más de vegetación. Yendo hacia el sur desde dicho campo, no había sólo césped y algunos pinos, sino auténtico terreno boscoso, que se había dejado tal cual precisamente para aquella clase de ejercicios.

El césped fue dejando paso a hierbas, que a veces llegaban hasta las rodillas, y empezaron a verse arbustos de distintas clases; Eren descubrió, en un despiste, que algunos tenían espinas. Los árboles prometían una sombra fresca y agradable. Seguía siendo un buen día: un cielo azul prácticamente despejado, un sol espléndido justo encima de ellos y una brisa que se recibía con gusto.

También vio algunos pájaros. Le pareció que algo se movía entre los arbustos, pero tan cerca de las instalaciones todavía no había muchos animales. El terreno era algo irregular y a veces, entre las hierbas, se escondía una piedra suelta; aquel camino, que seguían sobre todo gracias al mapa, no estaba muy marcado.

Sin embargo, ya llevaban muchos meses de instrucción y no era su primera marcha a campo abierto; su carga era mucho más ligera de lo habitual y sus piernas, tras cientos de horas de prácticas con el equipo de maniobras, superaban cualquier obstáculo, enfundadas en aquellas botas especialmente diseñadas para amortiguar los golpes.

–Un bosque… –murmuró Eren, algo ausente–. Estaría bien montar la emboscada en un bosque. Así esperaríamos a la sombra.

Una parte de él esperaba que el PM empezara a llamarles "nenazas" o algo por el estilo, pero en lugar de eso oyó la voz temblorosa (como de costumbre) de Daz, que seguía conversando con el oficial.

–Y-yo solo digo… Si los cañones que tenemos ahora en el Muro han mejorado tanto en solo cinco años… ¿N-no podríamos hacer algo parecido con estas armas? L-la idea de tener que acercarme tanto a esas malas bestias m-me pone nervioso.

Normalmente Eren habría sentido desprecio por alguien que hiciese esa tipo de comentarios. ¡A los titanes había que mirarles a la cara, antes de cargárselos, para que supieran quién les enviaba al infierno!

"Es personal, desde luego que lo es, después de lo de Shiganshina… Me aseguraré de que pagan, ¡de que _sufren_!"

Pero dejó de pensar aquello en cuanto vio el _pavor_ que apareció de repente en el rostro de Armin. Maldijo para sus adentros y se preguntó de qué se habría dado cuenta el rubio, que otra vez se le escapaba a él. ¿Acaso era peligroso hacerle ese tipo de comentarios a un policía militar?

"¡Pues más peligroso soy yo! Como ese cerdo intente algo contra uno de mis compañeros, ¡le parto el cuello! Además, si luego tenemos que esconder el cuerpo, ésta es una buena zona… Hay donde elegir."

Sin embargo, Djel no pareció darle mucha importancia al asunto. Se le veía relajado, algo ausente, como pensando en aquello mientras encabezaba la marcha.

–Esas decisiones las toman personas más sabias que tú y que yo, joven Daz –por la forma en que pronunció aquellas palabras, estaba claro que había tomado algo antes–. ¿Cañones más potentes? Sí, eso está bien… Pero no creo que sea buena idea cambiar espadas por rifles. Primero, es imposible crear un arma tan pequeña con toda la potencia de un cañón, que es lo único que puede hacerle algo a un titán. Segundo, incluso si fuera posible, seguramente te explotaría en la cara o reventarías por accidente a un compañero. Además, te recuerdo que solo tienes dos manos para manejar el equipo de maniobras _y_ tus armas. Rifles… Me parece que no.

A Armin se le notaba en la cara, y en el temblor que le invadía todo el cuerpo, que a él al menos se le ocurría media docena de formas en que aquello sí podría funcionar… y de paso unas cuantas críticas contra el gobierno del Rey Fritz; no sería la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión se contuvo, obviamente.

–Y aun así… –concedió Djel–. Si fuera posible, de algún modo, crear un arma de fuego tan potente que una sola persona pudiera usarla, sin equipo de maniobras, para matar titanes… Entonces lo que tendríamos sería el _caos_.

Aquí el policía se detuvo, lentamente. Los demás también se pararon, preguntándose qué pasaría a continuación.

–Los equipos de maniobras muy ligeros pero voluminosos. Fáciles de usar, pero difíciles de ocultar. Es complicado que alguien pueda esconder todo ese armamento. ¿Pero una pistola o un rifle? Bastaría con un abrigo o una gabardina. Cualquier persona podría llevar consigo a cualquier parte todo el poder destructivo de un cañón.

Entonces se giró, sin emoción alguna en su rostro (parecía el de un muerto) y miró a Daz. Éste sudaba y temblaba como un flan, más pálido de lo habitual, pero no apartó la vista.

–Nos enfrentamos a un enemigo implacable allí fuera, al otro lado de los Muros –continuó Djel–. Y aun así, la gente sigue matándose aquí dentro.

Armin se acercó discretamente a Eren y le cogió del brazo, con una muda advertencia en sus ojos azules. El moreno se dio cuenta de que, por un momento, se había olvidado de respirar. Dejó que el aire volviese a llenar sus pulmones.

"Maldita sea… perros rabiosos que a veces parecen hombres… maldita sea… el tema todavía me afecta demasiado…"

–Así que –continuó el oficial–, imagínate si de repente esos súbditos desleales tuviesen acceso a armas tan potentes… –meneó la cabeza–. No podría terminar bien. Sería el fin.

Miró al cielo, como si de algún modo pudiera encontrar allí sus respuestas.

–Las cosas son como son, y por un buen motivo –concluyó–. Debemos confiar en el Rey. Es _vital_ que confiemos en el Rey.

Después pareció recuperarse y, sin decir nada más, siguió andando. Tras unos momentos de duda, los cadetes fueron detrás de él.

Eren todavía tenía emociones encontradas al respecto. Se pasó una mano por la melena negra, resoplando por la nariz. ¿Ésa era la excusa con la que aquellos cerdos podían dormir luego por las noches? Si pudiera crearse _algo_ con lo que matar _más_ titanes, ¡debería hacerse!

"¡Es como si temieran que seamos _demasiado_ eficaces!"

Aquella idea alocada (eso quería creer él), más que rabia o ira, le hizo sentir una clase de miedo a la que no estaba acostumbrado; algo profundo, inexplicable, una especie de camino oscuro que le llevaba hasta… Tuvo que dejar de pensar en ello, porque de algún modo _sabía_ que era mucho lo que podía perder, si seguía por ese camino.

"Algunas cosas… deben permanecer en la oscuridad, tranquilas, sin tocarlas."

No era su actitud habitual, pero le daba lo mismo. No iba a pensar más en ello… y punto.

A solas en los barracones, en mitad de la noche, aquellos tétricos pensamientos no le habrían abandonado tan fácilmente; pero ahora estaban en campo abierto, casi parecía que fuesen de excursión, hacía un día espléndido y dentro de poco podría darle una lección al Caracaballo…

Caminaban junto a un riachuelo, que iba saltando de piedra en piedra. Vio pasar una hoja, flotando como un barquito, botando entre los cantos rodados. Aquello, junto con el sonido del agua que fluía, la brisa, los pájaros… le ayudó a relajarse; eso, y también que los demás le hubieran dejado tranquilo. Les agradecía que se diesen cuenta de que, en momentos así, prefería estar a solas con sus pensamientos, que por sí solos ya eran demasiada compañía.

Mikasa no, naturalmente. Ella nunca le dejaría tranquilo si le notaba "raro", en vez de eso preguntaría una y otra vez si le pasaba algo; y si él le decía que se callase, ella simplemente se quedaría allí mirándole con cara de preocupación, haciéndole sentir peor todavía.

"Pero ella no está aquí ahora, ¿verdad? Estamos en bandos opuestos. Es… una sensación extraña."

–¡Mirad! –exclamó Thomas de repente.

Eren ya había creído oír algo, pero ahora levantó la cabeza y vio la inconfundible estela verde de una bengala a cierta distancia, hacia el sur.

–La señal convenida… –murmuró el oficial–. Deben ser los azules. Vamos con retraso. Venga, más rápido.

Todos apretaron el paso; en general, estaban más animados. ¡Dentro de poco empezarían los juegos de guerra! En anticipación a lo que les esperase, Eren ya había sacado su arma de la funda y la sostenía en las manos, aún descargada; todos llevaban las gafas puestas, pero no era cuestión de dispararle a uno de los suyos por accidente… Los siete tendrían que trabajar juntos para poder derrotar a los demás. ¡El fracaso no era una opción!

Delante de ellos, apareció a lo lejos la estela verde de otra bengala; debían ser los grises. Djel masculló algo por lo bajo, siguió avanzando un rato y luego se paró en un punto en que el arroyo se convertía en un pequeño estanque.

–Déjame un momento el mapa… –alargó la mano y Wagner le cedió el suyo–. Bien, éste es el lugar.

Le devolvió el mapa, sacó del bolsillo con rapidez una pistola de bengalas, la cargó con mano firme y disparó hacia lo alto. Al estallido siguió un resplandor y luego una humareda verde que iba subiendo como una columna, que aún se veía con nitidez donde las otras dos ya empezaban a desdibujarse contra el cielo azul.

–Y hasta aquí llego yo –el policía sacudió un poco la pistola, la limpió con un pañuelo y volvió a guardarla; luego les miró un momento, con aquellos ojos que parecían los de un muerto–. Buena suerte a todos, supongo… aunque espero que no la necesitéis. Vuestras habilidades deberían bastaros para hacer un papel digno.

Eren no estaba seguro de cómo tomarse aquel último comentario, pero lo dejó pasar. El oficial, sin más ceremonias, les dio la espalda y se marchó por donde había venido.

–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó alguien.

Todos se quedaron allí un momento, quietos, sin estar seguros de qué hacer. Luego los otros miraron a Eren… y éste, un poco sorprendido, recordó que era su Capitán.

–Diría "adelante", pero no tengo ni idea de a dónde vamos –rió un poco, los demás le acompañaron y se relajó el ambiente.

–Entonces, la idea es tenderle una emboscada al equipo azul, ¿no? –Los demás afirmaron con la cabeza–. Thomas, Armin, habéis estado mirando el mapa… ¿Encontrasteis un buen sitio?

Los dos cadetes rubios volvieron a concentrarse en el plano. Fue Armin quien señaló un punto con su dedo.

–Aquí –dijo con voz firme–. Si los azules siguen el camino más directo para llegar al Fuerte, tienen que pasar por aquí. Es un bosque lo bastante denso como para poder escondernos… y si les atacamos mientras ellos van aún por campo abierto, también tendremos la ventaja de la cobertura –levantó la vista y observó a su Capitán–. Está cerca del Fuerte, pero no demasiado. Eso sí, tendremos que correr bastante para llegar antes que ellos. ¿Podemos hacerlo?

¿Era un desafío? Porque a Eren le _encantaban_ los desafíos.

–¿A qué estamos esperando? –Sonrió con ferocidad–. ¡En marcha!


	12. El ataque de Armin

Armin suspiró, resignado, al ver que sus seis compañeros del equipo marrón salían corriendo hacia donde "intuían" que estaba el bosque donde tenderían una emboscada a los azules.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió justo después de fijar el plan: que quizás los grises se unirían a la refriega y ellos quedarían atrapados entre la espada y la pared. Aún recordaba los ojos de Annie, clavados sobre él…

Sintió un escalofrío, pero se contuvo. Sus compañeros ya le estaban dejando atrás. Otra vez.

"¡No me convertiré en una carga!"

Echó a correr detrás de ellos. Se paró un momento, cogió el rifle de la funda y lo sujetó con las manos; si avanzaba tan deprisa con el arma en la mochila, el peso a sus espaldas se bamboleaba de un lado a otro y era todavía más incómodo.

Marchó de nuevo. Volvió a detenerse. La bolsa de municiones, cruzada sobre el pecho, le golpeaba a cada salto y eso era molesto… La cogió, enrolló con cuidado la correa alrededor de la bolsa y la guardó en la mochila; todo en un momento, pero sabía que ya se estaba retrasando demasiado.

Lo cierto era que todavía habría querido retrasarse un poco más. No por miedo al combate que se avecinaba, obviamente; él había estado en Shiganshina durante la caída, _eso_ daba miedo. Sin embargo, no eran pocas las veces que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no abstraerse en la naturaleza que le rodeaba durante los ejercicios en el exterior. Su mente inquisitiva y curiosa siempre necesitaba saber qué era y para qué servía cada cosa.

"Las bayas de esos arbustos, ¿son de las comestibles o de las que hay que evitar a toda costa? Esos árboles son encinas, ¿verdad? Se ven ahí las bellotas… ¿Habrá ardillas? ¿Serán de cola rayada? Y esos pececillos del estanque, ¿cómo se llamaban? Y los pájaros… Golondrinas, casi seguro que son golondrinas. 'Volverán las oscuras golondrinas…' ¿Dónde he oído eso antes? O más bien leído…"

Muchas veces habría dado un brazo (claro que no literalmente) a cambio de poder pasar con tranquilidad un día entero en la biblioteca, sin tareas ni ejercicios… Poder leer aunque fuesen tratados militares, sumergirse al ritmo marcado por su propia mente (mucho más veloz que su cuerpo) en aquellos mundos creados por otras personas; personas que quizás ya hubieran pasado a mejor vida, pero cuyas palabras perduraban.

Una idea inspiradora e inquietante al mismo tiempo.

Por otro lado, también le habría gustado tener el día libre para poder pasearse por aquella zona con calma, sin tener que preocuparse de disparar o que le disparasen; poder caminar a paso lento, o recostarse contra el tronco de alguno de aquellos árboles, quizás leyendo un buen libro a la sombra. Volvió a suspirar; y sin embargo…

Aquello solo era una pequeña muestra del mundo que existía más allá de los Muros; un mundo que estaba aún más lejos que antes, después de perder María… y siempre que fuera cierto lo que aparecía en los libros "clandestinos" de su abuelo. Océanos de arena, lagos salados que la vista no podía abarcar, desiertos de nieve…

Los días en que le flaqueaba el ánimo y creía que no podría aguantar más, sólo tenía que recordar lo que le esperaba más allá de la línea de meta, si conseguía llegar hasta el final del entrenamiento. Y entonces apretaba los dientes, decidido, y seguía delante.

No sólo leería sobre ese mundo; lo _vería_ con sus propios ojos, acompañado de sus amigos.

Ése era su sueño. El mismo sueño que habían tenido sus padres…

–¡Armin! –le llamó alguien de repente; dio un pequeño salto, aunque la voz no sonaba hostil.

Se trataba de Nac Tius, el chico de cabellos castaños peinados hacia atrás y ojos también marrones; en su cara, una sonrisa algo incómoda.

–Oye, nos estamos quedando atrás… –continuó–. ¿Vamos?

Arlert no pudo evitar sentirse culpable; aquellas ideas habían circulado a toda velocidad por su cabeza, no le habían llevado más de unos segundos… pero temía que incluso ese pequeño retraso terminase acarreando graves consecuencias.

–Vamos –se limitó a decir.

Así que dejó de soñar despierto y siguió a su compañero. Dejaron atrás el estanque, subieron una pendiente y llegaron a la cima de una pequeña elevación, desde la cual podían ver al resto de los marrones; se habían detenido a unos cincuenta metros, bajando por otra ladera suave, en un terreno donde los árboles se dispersaban a lo largo de una pradera sin prácticamente nada que obstaculizase la vista hacia la siguiente colina.

Saludó con un brazo; los del otro grupo le devolvieron el gesto y continuaron avanzando a buen ritmo. Tius y él hicieron otro tanto, empezaron a bajar la cuesta…

–Nac –le llamó aprovechando que aún tenía aliento–. Vete adelantando tú también, que lo importante es llegar al bosque antes que el enemigo –Armin consiguió sonreír–. Ya no me detengo más, en serio.

–De acuerdo –contestó su compañero; apretó el paso y no tardó mucho en alcanzar a los demás.

Armin volvía a quedarse atrás… Habría suspirado, pero sabía que era mejor no desperdiciar aire. Nunca había sido muy aficionado a la actividad física, aunque mantenerse "al trote" ya no le costaba tanto como al principio de la Instrucción. Incluso se sentía bien, después del esfuerzo inicial, satisfecho al ver que mantenía el tipo y todavía no tenía la lengua fuera. Todos aquellos meses de entrenamiento estaban dando sus frutos; puede que con él no se notase tanto, pero ahí estaban.

"Serán las endorfinas… Aun así, preferiría estar leyendo."

También preferiría que Eren le hubiese consultado antes de decidir por su cuenta lo que iba a hacer todo el equipo. El plan era sencillo y podría funcionar, pero…

"Eren, lanzándose de cabeza contra Jean. Claro, seguro que nadie lo ve venir. Aunque… quizás crean precisamente que no vamos a hacer algo así, por ser demasiado previsible."

Luego pensó en Mikasa y en si podrían eliminar a todos los azules menos a ella; convencerla para aliarse contra los grises, ofreciéndole la posibilidad de enfrentarse a Annie…

"Si sale bien, después podemos resolverlo entre nosotros con un duelo o algo por el estilo. Eso sí, Jean tiene que caer antes. Mientras él siga en pie, no habrá acuerdo posible con Eren. Marco es más razonable, quizás… aunque él también está un poco raro hoy."

El moreno pecoso tenía una mente despierta. Él y Armin solían hablar de todo un poco cuando se sentaban a la misma mesa para limpiar el equipo de maniobras. Un buen tipo, o al menos eso parecía; quizás un poco ingenuo en su visión del Rey y el Gobierno, pero no llegaba a ser un fanático ni mucho menos. Era el tipo de persona que escuchaba los argumentos del contrario e incluso consideraba su validez, preguntándose si no serían más acertados que los suyos…

Aunque llegar a cualquier clase de acuerdo sería complicado, una vez empezasen los tiros.

Volvió a pensar en Annie y sintió otro escalofrío; una imagen de aquellos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, podría aparecer en el diccionario junto a "implacable".

Siguió corriendo. El viento agitaba su chaqueta larga color marrón, la mochila botaba a su espalda con cada paso. Sujetaba el arma con las manos, aunque a veces tenía que secárselas para que no se le resbalase con el sudor. Habría parado a echar un trago de agua, pero recordó su promesa. Siguió corriendo.

"Ánimo, Armin… Ya queda menos hasta el bosque. Poco más de un kilómetro…"

Colinas onduladas en aquella pradera. Subir, bajar, repetir. El viento mecía suavemente las hierbas. Inspirar, espirar, repetir. Las escasas nubes, blancas y esponjosas, parecían correr por aquel cielo azul tan intenso.

Seguir corriendo. No parar. Siempre corriendo.

"Quiero creer que ya me estoy acercando a los demás…"

Allí se les veía, a lo lejos, en lo alto de otra colina. 100 metros, 75… Seguir corriendo. 50 metros, 25… Eren y Thomas señalaban algo al otro lado, Franz y Hannah parecían estar disfrutando del agradable paseo por el campo, Nac le decía algo a Daz…

"Vaya con Daz, hacerle aquella pregunta a un policía militar… Siempre lo mismo, o duda demasiado o va demasiado lejos."

Subió la última pendiente, con cuidado de no tropezar, y por fin alcanzó a sus compañeros.

–¡Ho… la…! –jadeó–. ¿Por qué… estáis…?

"Mira que les dije que no me esperasen."

–¡Armin! –Eren le saludó con entusiasmo–. Tú que crees, ¿los azules habrán llegado ya al bosque?

Trató de recuperar el aliento lo antes posible, entre las amables sonrisas de sus compañeros, y observó los árboles a unos cien metros frente a ellos, bajando la colina. Robles, definitivamente robles. El bosquecillo se extendía mansamente por un llano, con sus hojas abundantes y buenas sombras en las que uno podría sentarse a gusto… o esconderse.

"Esto no es una excursión. Hay que considerar los accidentes geográficos y los elementos naturales en función de su utilidad para el ataque o la defensa…"

Sin embargo, nada parecía indicar que hubiese alguien acechando entre los robles. No había un silencio ominoso, ni nada por el estilo; se escuchaban varios pájaros por aquella zona.

–Lo peor es quedarnos aquí sobre la colina, a la vista… –Armin todavía dudaba–. Supongamos que los azules no han llegado todavía, pero es que en cuanto lleguen nos van a ver desde lejos.

–Quizás uno de nosotros podría adelantarse y los demás esperamos su señal… –Thomas, el de las rubias patillas, tampoco estaba seguro.

–Qué pasa Wagner, ¿tienes miedo? –Eren le provocó bienintencionadamente, aunque el aludido frunció el ceño irritado.

–Podemos avanzar todos, pero dispersándonos –propuso Armin–. En el peor de los casos, si ya están ahí esperándonos, no seremos un blanco fácil. Las armas preparadas, por si acaso…

Eren afirmó con la cabeza y luego echó un vistazo rápido a sus compañeros, volviendo a mirar al frente para no perder de vista posibles amenazas. Franz, Hannah, Nac, Daz y Thomas entendieron la silenciosa orden y cada uno cargó su rifle. Ojos brillantes por la emoción, sonrisas entre alegres y nerviosas… Todos estaban dispuestos a luchar.

"Éste sería el momento en el que calaríamos las bayonetas, si las tuviéramos," Armin tragó saliva. "Menos mal que estos juegos de guerra no van tan lejos."

Su Capitán fue a dar la señal… pero alguien se le adelantó.

–¡Carrera hasta el bosque! –gritó Thomas, echando a correr a toda velocidad.

Armin se tapó la cara con la mano, al ver a otro intentando compensar una supuesta debilidad con arrojo temerario; sin embargo, Eren rió con alegría y aceptó el desafío encantado. Los demás se pusieron en marcha, detrás de él; Armin habría querido insistir en lo de "mantener la formación", pero sabía que ya no le harían caso y se limitó a avanzar con ellos. No volvería a quedarse atrás.

El bosque estaba cada vez más cerca. 75 metros, 50… No sabía si a aquella distancia las armas tendrían alguna eficacia… 50 metros, 25…

Y entonces se le paró el corazón.

Porque de pronto vio cómo una bandada de pájaros salía volando de las copas de los árboles que tenían justo enfrente… y entre las sombras de los troncos se movían otras sombras distintas.

Habría querido gritar, para advertir a sus compañeros, pero aquella nueva carrera ya le había dejado sin resuello. Lo más que pudo hacer fue lanzarse en plancha al suelo, quedarse tumbado y esperar que los demás comprendiesen lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Tuvo un éxito limitado: todos se pararon pero continuaron de pie, mirando extrañados al cadete que (eso creían ellos) habría tropezado con algo.

Aunque, en realidad, no todos se pararon. Thomas siguió adelante. 20 metros, 15…

Y entonces lo oyó.

El primer disparo de aquella guerra.

Le pareció que sonaba como un trueno, incluso sabiendo que las armas no podían hacer tanto ruido.

Thomas Wagner cayó de rodillas y luego rápidamente de bruces al suelo, quedando tendido cuan largo era. No se le oyó gritar.

Ya no se movía. Sólo un momento antes, corría con tanto ánimo y tanta determinación…

Todos se quedaron paralizados, por la sorpresa y el miedo.

Todos menos uno.

–¡Por Shiganshinaaa! –bramó Eren, lanzándose de cabeza contra aquellos árboles.

–¡Fuego de cobertura! –consiguió aullar Armin desesperado, mientras se levantaba como podía.

Los cadetes habían hecho suficiente instrucción con arma de fuego para saber a qué se refería; dispararon contra aquellas sombras, sin demasiada precisión pero suficiente para hacer que el enemigo agachase la cabeza. Luego ellos también avanzaron tan rápido como pudieron, entre furiosos gritos, deteniéndose sólo lo imprescindible para recargar y seguir disparando.

–¡Equipo marrón!

–¡Bastardos!

–¡Victoria o muerte!

Se oía el "paf" de las armas al apretar el gatillo, el "poc" de las balas al dar contra los árboles… Armin estaba casi seguro de que uno de los proyectiles le había rozado la cabeza. El chico recorrió los últimos metros con una velocidad de la que no se creía capaz; no era sólo la adrenalina, saber que alguien intentaba "matarle" le hacía conseguir lo inimaginable.

Prácticamente se estampó contra el tronco de uno de los primeros robles, poniéndose a cubierto justo a tiempo; le pareció oír una bala impactando al otro lado. Los demás también buscaron cobertura detrás de los árboles más cercanos. Creyó ver que estaban todos… menos Thomas. Y Eren.

Su amigo se había adelantado un poco más, también a cubierto, los ojos bien abiertos y los dientes apretados, casi gruñendo como un lobo mientras disparaba, recargaba y volvía a disparar contra la espesura. Sus compañeros le imitaron y acribillaron a balazos cualquier cosa que pareciera moverse. Armin, en cambio, no había pegado todavía ni un solo tiro, aturdido por todo aquello: la agresividad de sus compañeros, la sangre fría de quienes habían tendido la emboscada, lo retorcido de estar jugando a una versión del escondite en la que si te veían estabas muerto…

"Bueno, todo lo 'muerto' que uno puede estar si te da una bola de pintura. A veces se le olvida a uno que esto no es real…"

Sin embargo, pasaba el tiempo y aquello no llevaba a ninguna parte. La descarga de adrenalina dejó de hacer tanto efecto y, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, todos fueron dejando de disparar. El silencio que se hizo a continuación resultaba atronador, como la calma que anuncia una tempestad… o más bien la calma del ojo del huracán; un breve respiro antes de proseguir la lucha.

–Hay… ¿Hay alguien herido? –consiguió preguntar Armin, a pesar de que tenía la garganta reseca.

–Bueno, perdimos a Thomas –susurró alguien, resaltando lo obvio.

–Me parece que Daz también ha caído –murmuró Nac–. Sí, míralo, ahí detrás.

En efecto, el chico de pelo gris estaba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo, no muy lejos de donde había caído su compañero.

Se oyó alguna risilla nerviosa y Armin frunció el ceño; él no se reiría de alguien que seguía intentándolo, a pesar de todas las dificultades… le recordaba demasiado a él mismo. Por otro lado, tenía que reconocer que, si tenían que perder a alguien más, Daz era el que menos les afectaba.

"Lo hizo peor en las prácticas… y es demasiado impulsivo, demasiado temerario en los peores momentos." Tragó saliva. "Puede… puede incluso que estemos mejor sin él."

–Por lo menos le di a Marco –comentó Tius algo más animado.

–Discrepo –dijo Franz de buen humor–. Al moreno le he dado yo. Igual hemos sido los dos a la vez…

Al oír aquello, Armin sintió un escalofrío. No por la idea de que Bott estuviese "muerto", sino porque había algo que no encajaba.

Detrás de un árbol próximo Hannah, naturalmente, asintió apoyando a su por-supuesto-que-no-es-mi-novio. Eren asomaba la cabeza desde detrás de su roble, buscando más enemigos.

–Me parece que ése no era Marco –se limitó a decir, serio, sin dejar de apuntar con su arma bosque adentro–. Y me parece que no estaba solo. Debemos avanzar… pero con cuidado.

–Es verdad que aquí somos vulnerables… –añadió Armin, nervioso–. Mejor cruzar hasta la otra linde, por donde tiene que venir los azules… es decir, los que quedan. Si es que no han llegado ya.

Los demás asintieron y, entre cautos murmullos de aprobación, fueron avanzando con las armas preparadas y los ojos entrecerrados, mirando bien detrás de cada árbol y cada roca que pudiera servir de escondite a un enemigo, pero no encontraron nada.

Armin no veía desde su posición a "Marco", así que también se adelantó para comprobar de quién se trataba en realidad; sin embargo, se detuvo enseguida, porque recordó que… aún llevaba la bolsa de municiones dentro de la mochila. Se llevó una mano a la cara, suspiró y se dispuso a corregir su error de inmediato.

"Quizás podría volver atrás y cogerles las municiones a Thomas y Daz, puede que también las armas, pero la idea de darle la espalda al bosque…"

No se veía a nadie más. Aun así, tenía la sensación de que había _algo_ vigilándoles.

Desde su nueva posición, ahora sí podía ver al único enemigo abatido, que también estaba tumbado de cara al suelo. Todos habían pasado de largo menos Nac, que se acercó ya más tranquilo al caído.

–Creo que ya no vas a necesitar esa bolsa –se disculpó–, así que si no te importa…

De repente, una gran aprehensión invadió a Armin. _Sabía_ que iba a pasar algo. Quería advertir a Nac, decirle que tuviese cuidado, y sin embargo… Se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de que una parte de él ya estaba haciendo cálculos y lo consideraba una "baja aceptable", si con ello conseguían descubrir a la bestia que rondaba acechándoles. Así que sacó la bolsa de municiones, se escondió rápidamente detrás de un árbol y recargó mientras tragaba saliva con nerviosismo.

"Son sólo unos juegos de guerra, pero… Si sacrificas tu humanidad a cambio de la victoria, ¿en qué te convierte eso? No soy un monstruo… ¿verdad?"

A todo esto, Nac no se había percatado del peligro que corría.

–Oye –dijo algo preocupado–, sé que hay que hacerse el muerto cuando te dan, pero ya le estás echando demasiado teatro, ¿no crees? Venga, seguro que no ha sido para tanto…

Se agachó junto al azul caído y le dio la vuelta.

–Anda, pero si eres Samuel… Espera, ¿por qué estás sonriendo?

Y entonces Armin lo supo.

Todos iban a morir en aquel bosque.

Porque Samuel por su cuenta no se habría adelantado tanto. Porque Jean y Marco no eran tontos y estaba claro a quién habrían enviado para una misión así.

"Cómo no lo he visto antes…"

No gritó. No porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería revelar su posición… y porque tenía miedo de lo que _ella_ le haría en cuanto le viese.

Paf. Poc.

Un chorro rojo salió de la coronilla de Nac, como si le hubieran disparado desde el cielo; como si un ángel exterminador hubiese decidido poner fin a su vida simplemente apuntándole con el dedo.

"Un ángel… o más bien un demonio."

Nac, aturdido, se llevó una mano a la cabeza. La retiró y vio que estaba manchada de rojo. Miró a su alrededor, incrédulo… y entonces, como si recordase que había muerto, cayó al suelo de lado.

El cadete de chaqueta marrón quedó tendido junto al cadete de chaqueta azul. Enemigos en vida, unidos al fin en la paz que daba la muerte, donde ya no había uniformes ni colores…

"A ver," se reprochó Armin a sí mismo, "¡que no están muertos, que esto es sólo un juego!"

Y aunque lo sabía, aunque nunca lo había olvidado (no del todo)… en aquel momento sintió _terror_.

Porque desde su posición pudo ver claramente cómo bajaba una sombra de entre las ramas de un roble cercano; oscuridad letal, con un siniestro brillo rojizo ahí donde deberían estar los ojos, sigilosa como una pantera.

En un instante la perdió de vista, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. No se oía nada; había silencio… _demasiado_. Era difícil de soportar.

"¿¡Pero dónde se han metido los demás!?" Armin se desesperaba cada vez más; incapaz de gritar, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de…

–Te digo que he oído algo. ¡Nac! ¿Dónde te has metido?

Reconoció la voz de Franz. Sabía lo que iba a pasar… pero ya no pudo aguantarlo más. Armin no dejaría que cayera otro compañero sólo porque él era un cobarde.

–¡Atrás! –gritó saltando desde detrás de su escondite– _¡Es Sasha!_

Sabía que estaba perdido, que en cualquier momento sentiría aquella bala con su nombre…

Paf. Poc.

Le dieron a Franz.

–¡Ay! En la pierna, ¡mierda de reglas! Todavía puedo…

Recibió otro impacto en el estómago y se dobló sobre sí mismo.

–¡Auch! Vale, vale… –Franz se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo–. Me rindo. Ya estoy muerto, ¿ves?

–¡No! –gritó Hannah, que acababa de regresar–. ¡Yo te maldigo, Braus! ¡Acabaré con…!

La pelirroja tuvo buenos reflejos y se puso a cubierto detrás de un árbol, justo a tiempo para evitar un balazo en toda la cara.

–¡Pero qué hacéis ahí detrás! –oyó gritar a Eren, que también había vuelto–. ¡Los demás se nos van a echar encima…!

Otro disparo. Otro cuerpo que caía al suelo. No lo vio, pero supo lo que había pasado.

Eren había caído. Y Armin no había hecho nada para evitarlo. No había podido.

Sus amigos iban cayendo uno a uno, mientras él simplemente estaba allí, quieto; completamente incapaz, impotente…

"No."

Apretó los dientes, agarró con fuerza su arma.

"No. Ya basta. Si ellos caen, yo también… ¡pero lo haré luchando!"

No se molestó en avanzar cubriéndose de árbol en árbol. Con una furia que por silenciosa no era menos temible, cargó directamente contra su enemiga. Armin había "sabido" muchas cosas a lo largo de aquella mañana; del mismo modo, _supo_ dónde estaría ella ahora, a juzgar por la posición de la que habían venían los últimos disparos.

Dejó atrás a los caídos Nac y Samuel, dejó atrás a Franz… Vio a Hannah recargando detrás de un árbol, el rostro pálido pero con un brillo de determinación en los ojos.

_Y entonces la vio a Ella._

Una sombra con forma humana. Ojos que emitían un fulgor rojizo. Una dentadura blanca y enorme, _sonriente_.

Sasha estaba recargando también, al descubierto. Armin la tenía justo delante, a tiro.

Su dedo rozó el gatillo, pero no fue capaz de apretarlo.

Porque incluso el más valiente, cuando tiene delante a un demonio, no pude evitar preguntarse… ¿qué es lo que pasará _si falla_?

Ella terminó de recargar, sin dejar de sonreír… y le apuntó con su arma.

"Ya está. Así es como acaba todo."

Pero Sasha no llegó a atacar. Saltó hacia atrás como sólo ella era capaz de hacerlo, esquivando por poco el disparo de Hannah.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Armin recordó un detalle, aparentemente sin importancia… pero él era bueno recordando ese tipo de cosas, desvelando sus significados ocultos.

Antes, cuando había salido de detrás del árbol dando gritos, Sasha no le había disparado a él sino a Franz. Le había ignorado para centrarse en la "amenaza"… porque ella no consideraba que Armin lo fuese.

Y entonces Armin sintió otra emoción completamente distinta. Como aquella misma mañana en el comedor, cuando Annie le había tratado con tan frío desprecio… Que le subestimasen, como si no valiera nada y pudieran hacerle cualquier cosa sin temor a las consecuencias. Todavía sentía miedo, naturalmente… _pero también rabia._

Fue en ese momento cuando supo algo más: que ganaría aquellos juegos de guerra. O, al menos, haría todo lo posible para conseguirlo. No se detendría ante nada, estaría dispuesto a todo… El hecho de que sólo quedasen dos de su equipo le motivaba aún más: no tenía más remedio que crecerse ante aquel desafío, para estar a su altura.

Armin Arlert iba a demostrarle a sus compañeros que subestimarle era un error.

Puede que él no fuera capaz de saltar, volar incluso, como parecía hacerlo Sasha… pero podía disparar. Eso sí que se le daba bien.

Y empezó a hacerlo.

Pocos podrían competir con la agilidad, la destreza y la intuición de la cazadora de Dauper; pero ella en cambio no era rival para la aguda mente de Armin, afilada (y letal) como un cuchillo, capaz de calcular en un instante todas las trayectorias posibles y elegir la que más le convenía.

Durante aquellos segundos que se hicieron eternos, Sasha no pudo contraatacar porque tenía que centrar todos sus esfuerzos en esquivar los disparos sumamente precisos del chico; por otro lado, como ella no dejaba de moverse de esa manera, Armin tampoco era capaz de dar en el blanco.

Incluso en mitad del frenesí del combate, no podía dejar de admirar la forma en que Sasha saltaba de un lado a otro, escondiéndose ahora detrás de un árbol, agarrándose luego a una rama y surcando los aires casi como si tuviera su equipo de maniobras… Todo ello sin dejar de sonreír, ¡si hasta se reía de lo bien que se lo estaba pasando! Sus cabellos castaños se habían soltado y el viento se los peinaba en una melena majestuosa, dándole el aspecto de una deidad salvaje dispuesta a vengar la intrusión en su bosque.

Atrapados los dos en un círculo vicioso, el duelo podría haberse extendido hasta que al joven tirador se le acabasen la municiones. Sin embargo, cierta compañera pelirroja se recuperó de su asombro y se dispuso a vengar a los caídos, especialmente a uno de ellos.

–¡Esto es por Franz! –le gritó Hannah, abriendo fuego desde detrás de su árbol.

El fuego combinado de los dos tiradores del equipo marrón fue ya demasiado para la Cazadora. Aquella bala no le dio, pero tuvo que hacer un movimiento brusco para esquivarla, tropezó con una rama y casi perdió el equilibrio. Apenas perdió tres segundos…

A Armin le sobró uno.

Todo pareció ir mucho más despacio con aquel último disparo. Tenía a Sasha justo delante, a poca distancia, así que pudo verlo bien: la cara de ella, sorprendida; la flor roja que apareció de pronto en su frente; luego el líquido bajó por su rostro en hilillos, pero pudo seguir viendo sus grandes ojos castaños tras las gafas protectoras. Se quedó quieta, como paralizada.

Entonces, con suavidad, Sasha se dejó caer hacia atrás y se recostó lentamente contra el tronco de uno de los robles; la melena castaña cubriendo su rostro como una cascada… como un velo mortuorio.

Y así concluyó aquel duelo en el bosque, que quizás habría figurado en los libros de historia si las circunstancias hubiesen sido bien distintas.

"Es verdad que, a veces, se le olvida a uno que esto es sólo un juego…"

Inspiró profundamente, consiguió relajar sus nervios y reducir el temblor que invadía todo su cuerpo. Tuvo que apretar con fuerza el puño un par de veces; su mano parecía moverse por voluntad propia. Hizo otra inspiración profunda, se dio la vuelta para darle las gracias a Hannah…

…y se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula al ver a Eren allí de pie, mirándoles aturdido. Los tres supervivientes del equipo marrón se quedaron así unos instantes, sin decir nada, asimilando todo lo que acababa de pasar. Y algo más.

–Eren… –Armin consiguió romper el silencio–. Pero si te dieron, estabas…

–Lo sé –confesó su amigo, como si le costase hablar–. Mirad esto.

Le pasó algo a Hannah, que estaba más cerca; ella lo miró, abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un silbido. Luego le lanzó el objeto a Armin, quien se las apañó para cogerlo al vuelo; él también abrió los ojos.

Era una bala. Intacta, sin romper. La misma con la que Sasha había acertado a Eren.

–Noté el impacto –continuó su amigo, todavía sin creérselo–. Fíjate…

Se subió la camiseta, lo suficiente para mostrarle los abdominales.

–Oye, no hace falta… –dijo Armin, sintiendo algo de envidia.

–Oh, si es por mí no te preocupes –contestó Hannah con una gran sonrisa, sin perderse detalle.

–¡Hey! –protestó débilmente Franz, todavía en el suelo.

–¡Tú calla, que se supone que estás muerto!

En efecto, la marca que había dejado el disparo era bastante clara: un moratón de dimensiones considerables, que seguramente todavía aumentaría de tamaño antes de desaparecer. Eren volvió a colocarse bien la camiseta y Hannah dejó escapar un suspiro, ignorando las nuevas protestas de Franz; sin embargo, después la chica se puso seria y se quedó mirando a lo lejos, como buscando algo entre los árboles.

Armin, en cambio, prestaba ahora más atención a su amigo, que parecía inusualmente preocupado, incluso abatido.

–¿Y qué se supone que hago ahora? –masculló Eren.

–Bueno… –trató de animarle–. Eibringer fue claro al respecto: la bala tiene que romper y marcar con pintura para quedar eliminado.

–Entonces… ¿Sigo jugando, como si no hubiera pasado nada? Y total, para que vuelvan a darme…

Armin fue esta vez el desconcertado. ¿De verdad era éste su amigo o se lo habían cambiado? En otra situación habría intentado ser comprensivo… Pero la expresión de Hannah le hizo recordar que no estaban solos: el resto de los azules llegaría en cualquier momento.

Y él se había prometido a sí mismo que haría todo lo posible para ganar. Eren _tenía_ que recuperarse.

–Thomas, Daz, Nac, Franz… –seguía diciendo el moreno–. Todos han caído, yo debería haber caído con ellos.

–Pero no lo has hecho –replicó Armin, tratando de sonar duro y consiguiéndolo en parte–. Sigues aquí, ¿verdad? ¡Tienes una segunda oportunidad! No irás a desaprovecharla lamentándote…

Eren levantó la cabeza y miró atentamente al rubio, aún aturdido pero ahora por otras razones.

–Y si crees que estás haciendo trampas, olvídalo –continuó Armin antes de que el otro pudiese contestar–. Esto tiene que haber ocurrido antes, o Eibringer no habría señalado una regla tan específica. Además, te aseguro que si le llega a pasar a cualquier de los otros, ninguno de ellos habría dudado. Son las reglas del juego, para bien o para mal… _y vamos a ganar este juego._

–Armin –murmuró Eren, admirado.

–Hannah, esto también va por ti. Ahora deberíamos…

–¡Al suelo! –gritó la pelirroja mientras se echaba cuerpo a tierra.

Sus dos compañeros la imitaron en seguida. Lo que pareció un diluvio de balas cruzó aquel espacio y fue impactando contra las ramas y los troncos de los robles, con siniestros zumbidos y golpes secos. Armin creyó ver, a lo lejos entre los árboles, figuras vestidas de azul que avanzaban con decisión…

En aquel momento crítico, la chica fue la más decidida de los tres. Se arrastró con rapidez hasta donde estaba Franz, le empujó hasta colocarlo sobre un costado y apoyó ahí su rifle; la bolsa de municiones abierta a su lado para coger las balas rápidamente, la enorme espalda del chico hacia el enemigo como improvisada barricada.

–Oye –dijo Franz, entre admirado y asustado–. Ya me dieron antes un par de veces, no veas cómo escuece… Preferiría que no me disparasen más.

–¿Es que quieres que me den a mí? –replicó ella mientras empezaba a abrir fuego, sonriendo con no poca malicia.

–Yo no he dicho eso…

–Te diré lo mismo que antes: calla, que se supone que estás muerto –entonces ella miró muy seria a los otros dos supervivientes, que se habían arrastrado hasta su posición–. A mí de aquí no me mueven. Que nuestro sacrificio no sea en vano.

Armin asintió, saludó todo lo solemnemente que pudo, dadas las circunstancias, y siguió arrastrándose mientras las balas silbaban por encima de sus cabezas.

–¿Vamos a dejarles allí? –gruñó Eren, detrás de él.

–Ella ha tomado su decisión. Lo que importa ahora es _ganar_ para honrar esa decisión.

–Hum… Es verdad que mi padre dijo una vez que "no se puede disuadir con palabras a alguien que tiene una misión" –frunció el ceño–. Y ahora qué hacemos.

–Tú ve yendo hacia la linde y coge las cosas de Samuel, Thomas… Yo tengo que hacer algo antes, pero enseguida voy.

–De acuerdo, pero…

–¡Por lo que más quieras, Eren! –Armin se iba desesperando cada vez más con las dudas de su amigo–. ¡Nosotros tres solos _no_ podemos contra los azules y los grises luego! ¿Confías en mí?

–Pues…

–¡Maldita sea, Eren! ¿¡Confías en mí!?

–¡Sí!

–¡Pues haz lo que te digo! Tengo un Plan…

Eren gruñó pero al menos le hizo caso esta vez y se arrastró con rapidez hacia la linde del bosque; debía costarle lo suyo, darle la espalda al enemigo… pero era la única opción. No ganarían si no quedaba ninguno "vivo" para poder capturar el Fuerte.

Armin, por su parte, logró acercarse a Nac y cogió su arma y su munición. Luego se acercó a Sasha para hacer otro tanto.

"Rápido, rápido, ¡cada vez están más cerca! Pero tengo que hacer esto…"

Casi le dio un infarto cuando descubrió a la chica observándole, dos ojos con un fulgor rojizo entre los cabellos castaños.

–Hum… Voy a necesitar el rifle y las balas.

–Ajá –respondió ella con cautela; Armin comprendió enseguida a que se debían sus reticencias..

–Tranquila, no voy a tocar tu bolsa de comida –sintió su alivio–. Es más, te doy mi pastilla de chocolate si me haces un favor.

–Tienes toda mi atención –sus ojos brillaron.

Armin siempre llevaba en un bolsillo algunas cuartillas de papel y un lápiz, por si veía algo o se le ocurría una idea que convenía anotar para que no se le olvidase. Garabateó tan rápido como pudo varias palabras.

–Toma. Simplemente que lo vean… y lo lean.

Sasha cogió la carta con una mano y se apartó los cabellos con la otra; leyó y silbó admirada, sonriente.

–Armin, a veces… eres _malvado_.

–Hay que hacer lo que sea necesario, para ganar… –murmuró el chico, más para sí que para ella.

–En realidad, creo que hoy nos pasa un poco a todos lo mismo. Deben ser estos juegos… –Sasha le miró con aprobación–. Oye, buenos disparos los de antes.

–¡Oh, gracias! –la sorpresa de Armin era genuina, aunque en realidad a ella le pegaba decir ese tipo de cosas–. Tú también has estado fantástica, qué digo, ¡has liquidado tú sola a la mitad de mi equipo!

–Bueno, Samuel también aportó su granito de arena… –Sasha se encogió de hombros–. Creo.

–Ha sido… un buen combate –Armin sonrió–. Me alegro de haber luchado contra ti.

–¡Lo mismo digo! Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto… –de pronto ella dejó de sonreír–. Oye, sé que somos enemigos y todo eso, pero buena suerte. Y un consejo: cuidado con la Leonhart.

Armin sintió un escalofrío al oír aquel nombre; Sasha no solía equivocarse con sus presentimientos… y él también tenía uno, bastante malo. Se despidió de ella, asintiendo silenciosamente con la cabeza, y se arrastró todo lo rápido que pudo. Los azules ya se habrían echado sobre él, pero Hannah estaba haciendo un buen trabajo manteniéndolos a raya, consiguiendo un tiempo precioso para escapar; el pobre Franz no parecía muy entusiasmado, a juzgar por los gritos de dolor que se oían de cuando en cuando…

Por fin salió del bosque. Eren le esperaba, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

–Y ahora qué.

–Lo primero es irnos de aquí, después… –Armin sonrió de tal forma que su amigo se asustó–. Haremos lo que sea necesario. Para ganar… y para vengarnos.

* * *

><p><em>NOTA DEL AUTOR – Resumen de la distribución por equipos, con recuento de bajas.<em>

EQUIPO AZUL

Mikasa Ackerman.

Sasha Braus (abatida por Armin).

Marco Bott.

Jean Kirstein.

Connie Springer.

Samuel Linke-Jackson (abatido por Franz y Nac).

Mylius Zeramuski.

**EQUIPO MARRÓN**

**Armin Arlert.**

**Daz (¿abatido?).**

**Hannah Diamant (¿abatida?).**

**Franz Kefka (abatido por Sasha).**

**Nac Tius (abatido por Sasha).**

**Thomas Wagner (abatido por Sasha).**

**Eren Yeager.**

EQUIPO GRIS

Reiner Braun.

Mina Carolina.

Ruth DuKlein.

Bertolt Hoover.

Krista Lenz.

Annie Leonhart.

Ymir.


	13. El coraje de Connie

_Sasha estaba muerta._

Sólo un momento antes, los dos habían estado hablando en el carro, mientras el policía militar gruñón conducía a los del equipo azul al campo de batalla. Hablaron como sólo ellos podían hacerlo: casi leyéndose la mente el uno al otro, saltando de tema en tema con rapidez pasmosa pero sin perder jamás el hilo. Podían reírse de cualquier cosa, no necesitaban recurrir a Jean para conseguirlo (aunque lo hacían igualmente). Era cierto que, a veces, luego ninguno de los dos recordaba de qué habían estado hablando exactamente… pero no les importaba; no demasiado.

Era agradable llegar a un lugar nuevo, extraño, casi aterrador por lo grande que era en comparación con sus pequeños pueblos natales, y encontrarse con una persona a la que parecías haber conocido de toda la vida; alguien que te entendía a la primera, que no te miraba con actitud condescendiente al oír tus ideas disparatadas sino que se entusiasmaba con ellas y te ayudaba a llevarlas a la práctica… incluso si eso suponía luego que Shadis les sometiese a alguno de sus temibles castigos.

Sasha era una chica fantástica, con la que simplemente podía _estar_, ser tal como era, sin tener que preguntarse por lo que los demás esperaban de él; viviendo el presente, disfrutándolo, en vez de preocuparse por un futuro que cada vez parecía más siniestro…

_Y ahora ella estaba muerta._

"Cómo hemos llegado a esto…", se lamentaba Connie para sí.

El policía gruñón les dejó en su punto de entrada, lanzó la bengala y luego se fue por donde había venido, con el carro, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Pero eso no le fastidió tanto como que Caracaballo hubiese decidido separarle de Sasha, aunque él también había estado conforme al principio, con los demás; el plan, establecer una vanguardia y una retaguardia, vigilar los flancos… todo sonaba bastante bien, tanto que le costaba creer que se le hubiese ocurrido al Kirstein, así sin más.

"Igual Marco le ha dado las ideas y luego él las ha hecho pasar por propias, para llevarse el mérito… ¿Querrá sumar puntos para impresionar a Mikasa? Ja, tú sigue soñando, capullo."

Y en cualquier caso, un cabeza hueca como Jean nunca podría ser tan original como Sasha o él mismo. En el fondo, Connie había seguido creyendo que su plan de adelantarse ellos dos hasta el fuerte era mejor, por eso había insistido; pero al ver que Marco, Samuel y Mylius apoyaban al Capitán… Mikasa también había aprobado el "plan razonable", al menos al principio; luego se había sumido en un silencio tranquilo, con la mirada de quien está perdida en su propio mundo.

"Por mucho que disimule, lo de Eren la ha afectado. Si no, no habría intentado provocarle antes."

En cuanto al plan, ¿de qué les habían servido al final todos aquellos razonamientos? Su instinto le había advertido desde el principio; decidió no hacerle caso, ceder ante los demás… y esa decisión les había llevado a todos hasta allí.

_Y ahora ella estaba muerta._

–Connie… –le llamó alguien, aunque él siguió sumido en sus pensamientos.

Quizás en realidad _sí_ era culpa suya. Debería haber seguido insistiendo en adelantarse hasta el Fuerte, sin conformarse con el "término medio" propuesto por Mylius, concretamente que Sasha y Samuel se adelantasen hasta un bosquecillo que les pillaba de camino, bastante sospechoso; sobre todo si Eren actuaba tal y como cabía esperar, ignorando el objetivo principal y yendo directamente a por Jean… aunque no podía echarle la culpa por eso, él también le tenía ganas al Caracaballo.

Antes de separarse, la chica le había sonreído con alegría, para nada preocupada. "Nos vemos enseguida," había dicho, con sus grandes ojos castaños brillantes por la emoción del combate.

_Y ahora ella estaba muerta._

–Connie… –pero él siguió ignorando aquella voz, ahogándose poco a poco en su propia indignación.

Aún podía verlos: Sasha saliendo disparada como una bala, Samuel corriendo detrás de ella contagiado por su entusiasmo… Por los restos de la batalla que tuvo lugar, estaba claro qué había pasado: ellos llegaron antes al bosque en el que pretendían apostarse los marrones, Sasha habría exclamado aquello de "¡cazador cazado!" y los dos solos se enfrentaron a un equipo entero en vez de retroceder, confiando en que sus compañeros les alcanzarían a tiempo.

No lo hicieron.

Habían podido oír desde lejos el sonido amortiguado de los disparos: poc... poc... poc… Connie supo de inmediato lo que ocurría y trató de correr hasta donde estaban sus camaradas, pero el idiota de Jean le agarró; si hubiera abierto su bocaza aunque solo fuese para rebuznar, le habría saltado los dientes. Afortunadamente, Marco intervino antes de que la cosa fuera a más; Mylius también les recordó que el equipo gris todavía andaba por allí, que debían tener cuidado. Así que los cinco azules formaron una línea con Mikasa en el extremo derecho, por donde podían atacarles los enemigos más temidos, aunque no fuesen los que estaban disparando a los suyos en ese momento.

_Y ahora ella estaba muerta._

Avanzaron a buen ritmo, manteniendo la formación y preparados para un peligro que al final no llegó a materializarse. Conforme penetraron en el bosque, cuando ya parecían haber cesado los disparos, fueron viendo entre los árboles figuras que se movían… con uniforme marrón. Connie y los suyos dispararon primero, pero enseguida empezaron a devolverles los tiros; tuvieron que seguir adelante poco a poco, buscando cobertura donde podían, disparando y recargando y volviendo a disparar. Los segundos se hicieron minutos y los minutos eternos, como si hubieran pasado toda la vida en ese bosque; siempre avanzando, siempre luchando…

Al final se dieron cuenta de que el "enemigo" consistía simplemente en Hannah, la chica pelirroja que siempre iba con Franz y que en esos momentos usaba al chico como barricada, disparando sin cesar; que ella sola consiguiese defender su posición y mantener a raya a cinco oponentes, ya decía mucho a favor de su ferocidad y determinación. Estuvieron todavía un buen rato intercambiando balazos, tantos que el pobre Franz debió de perder la cuenta de los que dieron en su espalda.

Fue Marco quien, aprovechando su posición en el extremo izquierdo de la línea, maniobró para flanquear y consiguió pillar por sorpresa a Hannah, acertándole en toda la cabeza y poniendo fin de una vez a aquella situación absurda. La chica no le había dado a ninguno de los azules, pero consiguió suficiente tiempo para que escapasen algunos del equipo marrón; un vistazo rápido a los "caídos" confirmó que entre ellos no se encontraban ni Eren ni Armin, justamente los más peligrosos (cada uno en su estilo).

También vieron en el suelo a Samuel, con un disparo en la pierna y otro en la cabeza… y a Sasha, con uno en la frente, recostada contra un árbol como cuando se zampaba el almuerzo y luego salía a echarse la siesta.

_Y ahora ella estaba…_

–¡Connie!

Casi perdió el equilibrio y se le escapó a él un grito cuando le pegaron una patada en la pierna. Miró incrédulo hacia abajo… y vio a Sasha, que le miraba sonriente a pesar de la gran mancha roja en su cara.

–Es sólo pintura –le recordó lo obvio, resoplando para apartarse los cabellos que le tapaban el rostro–. No estoy muerta de verdad, si no esta conversación sería _muy_ rara…

–Pero se supone que estás "muerta", así que no pasará nada si te callas un momento… –refunfuñó Kirstein acercándose a ellos, mordiéndose los labios en el último momento para que no se le escapase el habitual "Chica Patata".

Connie le echó tal mirada asesina al cenizo que Mikasa le habría dado su aprobación. Justo cuando iba a lanzarse contra el Capitán, sintió una mano sobre su hombro; estaba seguro de que era Marco, pero se llevó una sorpresa.

–Tranquilízate –dijo Mylius en voz baja–. Reserva tus fuerzas para el enemigo, ¿de acuerdo?

–Pues no estoy seguro de si _éste_ va con nosotros o con ellos… –Connie señaló despectivamente con la cabeza a Jean, que pareció enrojecer de cólera.

–No ha sido culpa suya –intervino Marco.

"Naturalmente. Cómo no, el bueno de Marco defendiendo a su amigo… aunque antes daba un poco de miedo. Lo de la manzana no me lo esperaba. Y lo que le acaba de hacer a Hannah… ¡Vaya! Me alegra que vaya con nosotros. Además, no es un capullo como Caracaballo."

Luego se fijó en Mikasa, que seguía mirando en la dirección de un posible ataque del equipo gris. Su bufanda rojo oscuro ondeaba al viento. Puede que no fuera tierna y delicada como Krista, pero no por ello dejaba de resultarle atractiva a Connie… aunque la idea de que ella podía partirle en dos con un solo dedo le inquietaba bastante; también le echaba para atrás la dedicación absoluta de la chica por Eren, algo de lo que Jean no parecía (o más bien no quería) darse cuenta.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa y, algo más abajo, todavía recostada contra aquel roble entre pequeñas manchas de pintura roja, Sasha le miró enarcando una ceja, entre divertida y extrañada, como preguntándose qué le haría tanta gracia a su compañero. Entonces ella pareció recordar algo.

–¡Connie! Mira a ver si notas algo raro en mí…

–¿Te refieres a más de lo habitual? –bromeó él.

–Ja ja, Connie, ja ja… No, en serio, abre bien los ojos. No puedo darte más pistas, se supone que estoy "muerta".

Entonces lo vio: entre su blusa y su chaqueta asomaba un papel. Lo cogió con cuidado, lo desdobló… y dejó de respirar, lívido de rabia, al leer lo que habían escrito en él.

_HE SIDO YO. ¿Qué vais a hacer? Atentamente, Armin Arlert._

–Caramba –dijo Mylius, que había leído por encima de su hombro.

–Connie, acuérdate de respirar –le aconsejó Marco, que frunció el ceño al ver el mensaje–. Supongo que tiene sentido… pero esto se nos está yendo de las manos, ¿no os parece?

–A ver… –Jean también se acercó y echó un vistazo al papel, abriendo mucho los ojos–. ¿En serio?

Sasha se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

–Vaya. No creí que Arlert fuese capaz… A ver, de disparar sí, pero… ¿Regodearse, él? No le pega, para nada.

–Si los únicos que quedan son él y Eren –explicó Marco con seriedad–, se habrá dado cuenta de que tiene que hacer lo que sea necesario, para poder ganar… Jean, no deberías subestimar a alguien sólo porque es tímido y amable. El día menos pensado verás que estabas equivocado y quizás sea demasiado tarde. Hay que tener cuidado con esa clase de gente.

"Je, por como lo dice…" Connie rió para sus adentros. "Casi podría estar hablando de sí mismo."

A todo esto, Mylius se había puesto a ir de un caído a otro, examinando sus pertrechos.

–A ver… –murmuraba–. Se han llevado las cosas de Sasha y las de Nac, también las de Thomas y Samuel… Espera, se olvidaron de recoger las de Daz. Con permiso… ¡Eh, pero qué…!

Se oyó un estampido y todos se pusieron a cubierto instintivamente.

–¡Cabrón! –le oyeron decir a Mylius–. ¡Sucio tramposo, hijo de…!

–¡No he hecho trampas, no he hecho trampas, todavía no me habían dado!

Connie reconoció la voz de Daz, más nerviosa aún de lo habitual, incluso con un toque de histeria.

Sasha sí jugó limpio y se quedó donde estaba, aunque procurando ponerse también ella a cubierto por si acaso. Algo más lejos, Samuel seguía tumbado en el suelo y observaba el espectáculo, perplejo. Connie asomó la cabeza desde detrás de su árbol; vio que Daz le había quitado el arma a Mylius, terminaba de recargar y les apuntaba con ella…

–¡No disparéis! –gritó Kirstein, con una nota de pánico en su voz.

Ya estaba pensando en la tendencia del Caracaballo a dar órdenes estúpidas, cuando de pronto vio… y comprendió.

Porque Mikasa, que seguía en silencio, había empezado a moverse a toda velocidad en cuanto sonó el disparo: soltó la mochila y el rifle, dio con rapidez un pequeño rodeo desde su posición en el flanco derecho, salió del bosque fuera del campo visual de Daz… y le pilló completamente por sorpresa, lanzándose sobre él en un placaje tal que a Connie le extrañó no oír ruido de huesos rotos con el formidable impacto.

Justo en ese momento, Daz decidió cometer la que quizás fue la mayor estupidez del día: resistirse. El forcejeo apenas duró unos instantes… Mikasa atrapó enseguida al tirador pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello y obligándole a ponerse de rodillas, mientras apretaba la otra mano contra la sien del chico; el delicado pañuelo blanco que cubría su muñeca contrastaba con la fuerza que podían ejercer aquellos dedos poderosos, capaces de _matar_ si fuese necesario.

Connie tragó saliva, nervioso, incluso asustado al ver la potencia desplegada por su compañera. "Sé que hay gente a la que le van esas cosas… ¡pero ahora mismo no me cambiaría por Daz ni por todo el oro del mundo!"

Daz, todavía poseído por ese valor insensato que le venía en los peores momentos posibles, siguió tratando de resistirse… aunque fue disuadido de inmediato en cuanto Mikasa apretó un poco más su presa.

–Connie –le llamó, sin estridencias pero con una voz tan poderosa como sus brazos–. Ven aquí y comprueba que el cadete Daz no tiene manchas de pintura. Por favor.

El chico de Ragako agradeció mentalmente aquel detalle de "pedírselo", aunque había sonado como una orden. Se acercó y vio que, aunque ella se mantenía tan serena como de costumbre, en sus ojos había una especie de sombra… un "algo" implacable que le recordó, en parte, a la forma en que Shadis les miraba a Sasha y a él justo antes de someterlos a otro de sus infames castigos.

Naturalmente, si bien Jean era el Capitán, no había dado contraorden alguna. "Pues claro que no… Seguro que ahora mismo está babeando."

Connie examinó con ojo crítico al prisionero.

–Lo siento, Daz, me temo que es un caso terminal –sonrió–. Eres un capullo sin remedio.

El chico de pelo gris pareció que fuera a escupirle, pero debió de pensárselo mejor, "dadas las circunstancias."

–Vale, ahora en serio… –siguió Springer–. No estás marcado con pintura, así que tienes razón, no has hecho trampas. Pero eso no quita que seas un gusano cobarde.

–Ya está bien –intervino (¡cómo no!) Marco–. Tampoco es cuestión de hacer leña del árbol caído…

Sin embargo, cuando tuvo al moreno pecoso más cerca, Connie pudo ver otra vez un brillo implacable en su mirada. "No, si al final se van a terminar cargando a Daz, entre Mikasa y él."

–Hey –intervino Mylius, que ya se había recuperado del disparo a traición en su estómago–. ¿No hay nadie vigilando por si vienen los grises?

–Ya me estoy encargando yo de eso… –contestó Jean, que no parecía muy "Capitán" en aquel momento y estaba dejando hacer a los demás; incluso parecía querer estar en cualquier otra parte.

Thomas, que en la emboscada inicial había caído cerca de Daz, se había puesto ya de pie para ver bien lo que pasaba, intrigado por aquel giro inesperado de los acontecimientos; aunque uno de los suyos se había "cargado" a otro azul, su ceño fruncido dejaba claro que desaprobaba aquellas tácticas. Los demás "caídos" también fueron levantándose y acercándose: Nac miraba todavía algo asustado a Sasha, Franz se frotaba dolorido la espalda cubierta de pintura roja y Hannah parecía enfadada… seguramente tenía algo que ver que Marco le hubiese disparado antes en la cara.

–Así que eres un gusano… –Bott habló con un tono tan frío que helaba los huesos–. Dime, Daz, ¿qué sentiste al esconderte sin hacer nada mientras tus compañeros caían uno tras otro?

Daz se atragantó con su propia saliva, en parte porque Mikasa apretó aún más la presa que mantenía alrededor de su cuello; la chica debía de estar imaginando cómo luchaba Eren… abandonado a su suerte por aquel "compañero".

Connie reconocía que no era un genio como Armin, ni tenía el instinto de Sasha; pero a veces él también era capaz de sorprender a propios y extraños, dando de repente con una respuesta difícil, aun sin saber exactamente cómo había llegado hasta allí… Fue por eso que no le sorprendió del todo lo que Marco dijo a continuación; aun así, se le heló la sangre en las venas al oírlo.

–¿Unas últimas palabras, Daz?

Por la forma en que sonreía, Bott parecía estar bromeando; sus ojos decían todo lo contrario.

–No irá a cargárselo… ¿verdad? –dudaba Nac, nervioso.

–Bueno, es Marco… No creo –contestó Franz, también incómodo.

Daz recuperó el valor, carraspeó y, con su garganta reseca, firmó su "sentencia de muerte".

–Al menos le he dado a alguien.

Más de uno se llevó la mano a la cara, con vergüenza ajena. Incluso Connie podía pensar muchas otras formas, bastante más elegantes, de resolver aquella situación. Marco se quedó perplejo unos instantes… pero reaccionó enseguida con calma. Mucha calma. _Demasiada_.

–Está bien –se limitó a contestar.

Entonces recargó su rifle y apretó el cañón contra la frente del prisionero que seguía de rodillas. Los demás reaccionaron horrorizados al ver lo que se disponía a hacer.

–¡Marco…!

–¡No puedes…!

–¡A esa distancia…!

Mikasa, una vez más, no habló: reaccionó. Con movimientos precisos, tan engañosamente suaves que ocultaban su prodigiosa fuerza, soltó su presa sobre Daz y le quitó de las manos el rifle a Marco. El prisionero, consciente de la gravedad de la situación, no movió ni un solo músculo.

–Tú no eres así –dijo la chica, serena pero seria–. El Marco Bott al que yo conozco no haría esto.

–Entonces quizás no conoces a Marco Bott –contestó el pecoso, no jactándose sino casi con _miedo_, como si estuviera hablando de otra persona a la que quisiera evitar a toda costa.

Connie, no obstante, no se perdió en sutilezas y decidió aportar su granito de arena, todavía hirviendo de indignación por la felonía que había cometido el marrón cobarde.

–Pero no vamos a cogerlo prisionero, ¿verdad? Un tipo como ése nos disparará por la espalda en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

–Lo sé –replicó Mikasa, otra vez con aquella "demasiada calma" que le había visto antes a Bott.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio tenso. En un nuevo momento de lucidez casi genial, Connie volvió a darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y _tembló_.

–¿Daz? –dijo la chica–. Ahora vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. Primero, suelta tu mochila, tu rifle y tu bolsa de municiones.

–¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

–Es para que puedas correr más rápido.

Esta vez, no fue sólo cosa de Connie; el escalofrío fue generalizado entre los allí presentes. En la expresión de Daz, primero confusión… y luego el _horror_, conforme iba entendiendo todo el significado de aquellas palabras.

–No…

–Sí –cortó ella, sin crueldad pero inmisericorde–. Voy a contar desde diez.

–No puedes…

–Diez, nueve…

–Por favor…

–Ocho, estás perdiendo un tiempo precioso, siete…

El chico de pelo gris miró desamparado a los demás cadetes, pero ni uno solo de ellos movió un dedo para ayudarle, o para interceder por él; no después de lo que había hecho… y mucho menos sabiendo _quién_ estaba contando.

–Cinco, cuatro…

–¡Está bien, está bien!

Daz, que podía ser rápido cuando le interesaba, se despojó enseguida de su equipo, se levantó y salió corriendo por donde había venido… cuesta arriba; mala elección.

–Tres, dos…

–¡El equipo marrón ganará! –chilló el chico, algo histérico, mientras huía a grandes saltos.

–Uno… Cero.

Mikasa se giró hacia el fugitivo y apuntó cuidadosamente con el rifle de Marco. No había ira en sus movimientos ni en su rostro… pero tampoco piedad.

Daz seguía corriendo tan rápido como podía. Veinte metros, veinticinco, treinta…

No fue lo suficiente.

Paf. Poc.

La bala le dio justo en la nuca y se desplomó inmediatamente, cayendo de bruces al suelo con un grito ahogado.

Mikasa bajó el arma. Los demás la observaban entre admirados y aterrados… sobre todo lo segundo, incluso entre los de su propio equipo. Ella, en cambio, parecía ligeramente extrañada.

–Creí que le daría en la espalda –susurró–. Tengo que practicar más.

Connie lo había visto todo con sus propios ojos, pero ni aun así se lo creía. "Qué acaba de pasar aquí."

–¿Era eso realmente necesario? –preguntó Marco en voz baja a su compañera.

–Mejor que "ejecutarlo" de un disparo en la cabeza mientras estaba de rodillas –respondió ella.

–Hum, ¿chicos? –intervino Thomas, incómodo–. Recordad… Se supone que es sólo un juego.

Todos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos… y luego dejaron escapar un suspiro colectivo de alivio.

–Es cierto que a veces se le olvida a uno… –comentó Samuel, mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa.

–Aun así, tiene que haberle dolido al pobre –dijo Hannah, algo preocupada.

–Eso no ha sido nada –contestó Franz de buen humor–. ¿Has visto cómo me han dejado a mí la espalda? _Eso_ es dolor.

–Bah, no exageres… ¡Eh, Daz! ¿Estás bien?

El "cobarde con coraje", todavía tumbado de cara al suelo, levantó un brazo e hizo con el pulgar el clásico gesto de "todo va bien".

–Las reglas no prohíben seguir disparando, ¿verdad? –preguntó Mylius con tono siniestro, aún dolido por haber sido eliminado de aquella manera.

–Venga, no te pongas así –intervino Marco, de nuevo el "mediador eterno", recibiendo a cambio algunas miradas incrédulas.

Fue en ese momento cuando Jean decidió actuar como el Capitán que se suponía que era.

–Más vale que conservemos toda la munición posible –dijo–. Si seguimos así, los grises terminarán aburriéndose y se nos echarán encima antes de tiempo.

–Pero si ya estarán en el Fuerte… –protestó Connie–. ¿De verdad van a salir? Y si quiere hacerlo, ¡pues que lo hagan! Batirles en campo abierto será más sencillo, ¿no?

–Saber _dónde_ está el enemigo también facilita bastante las cosas –le contradijo Sasha.

–¡Tú calla, que se supone que estás muerta!

Ella no dijo nada más; en vez de eso, le sacó la lengua. Connie hizo otro tanto. Podrían haber seguido así un buen rato, pero les interrumpió (naturalmente) el Caracaballo.

–Si tantas ganas tenéis de hacer el payaso, os sugiero que dejéis el Ejército y os vayáis a un circo –gruño Kirstein con los dientes apretados–. ¿Nos centramos ahora en los juegos de guerra? ¿Sí? Bien. Todavía somos cuatro. Los grises seguramente tienen su equipo entero, pero no son invencibles, por mucho que se escondan.

Connie ya estaba pensando en alguna manera "sutil" de insultar al Capitán, pero no tuvo ocasión.

–¿Qué hay de los que quedan del equipo marrón? –intervino Marco con rapidez–. Eren y Armin, ¿verdad?

El chico con el pelo al rape notó que Mikasa temblaba un poco (casi ni lo vio) al oír aquellos nombres; era su compañera, así que trató de animarla.

–¡Que les zurzan! –Connie tampoco tenía muy clara la idea de "sutileza"–. ¡Ya habéis visto la nota que nos ha dejado Arlert!

–Precisamente, una provocación –insistió Marco–. Si quieres seguirle el juego y caer en su trampa, adelante, sal corriendo detrás de ellos a ciegas. Puede que sólo sean dos, pero ya lo dije antes: subestimarlos sería un error.

Mikasa sí pareció animarse entonces, como si a ella le importase más que Armin aún tuviese alguna posibilidad de victoria… o más bien Eren.

"A la hora de la verdad, ¡espero que esté de nuestra parte! Si consigue centrarse en el juego, no habrá nada que no podamos hacer. ¡Menudo tiro le acaba de pegar a Daz! Qué puntería…"

–Y yo –explicó Jean–, también repetiré lo que ya dije antes: el objetivo es capturar y defender el Fuerte. Así que hagámoslo. Además, allí no seremos tan vulnerables…

Guardó silencio unos instantes, como reuniendo fuerzas para decir algo que le costaba horrores.

–El objetivo… _no_ es eliminar a los otros equipo. No tenemos por qué cazar a Armin… ni a Eren. Podemos dejarles en paz, mientras no nos hagan nada a nosotros.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos, sin creerse de verdad que él pudiera ser razonable cuando Yeager, su archienemigo, estaba de por medio. Incluso Connie tuvo que respetar aquello. Sin embargo… el Caracaballo no tardó en volver a abrir la boca y arruinar aquella buena impresión.

–Además, si el idiota suicida se lanza de cabeza contra el Fuerte, los grises nos harán el trabajo sucio, je je… –Jean recordó de repente que decir ese tipo de cosas cerca de Mikasa _no_ era buena idea–. Hum, quiero decir… Si tenemos suerte, esos dos marrones se cargarán a unos cuantos grises. Pudieron con Sasha, así que saben lo que se hacen.

De nuevo, perplejidad entre sus compañeros, por un comentario tan distinto de sus habituales. Sasha, a quien acababa de halagar el mismo que casi siempre la estaba insultando, tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara; Connie se sintió un poco celoso, al ver que alguien tan desagradable como Jean lograba esa reacción sólo con decir por una vez algo que no era "Chica Patata" o similar.

A todo esto, Mikasa seguía tranquila, quizás fantaseando con la idea de que Eren solucionaría por sí solo cualquier obstáculo que surgiese en su camino… y entonces frunció el ceño, como recordando algo.

–Quién sabe –insistió Jean–, puede que incluso se carguen a todos los grises.

–Espero que no a todos –replicó ella con sencillez, la vista perdida en algún punto lejano.

Los demás la observaron con extrañeza, pero Marco y Sasha intercambiaron rápidamente una mirada de entendimiento; luego la cazadora miró a Connie y, como si sus grandes ojos castaños le hubiesen transmitido mentalmente la idea, el chico también se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"Claro… Lo ha dicho por Annie. Querrá enfrentarse a ella, como siempre… Pero en un campo de batalla como éste, no es tan sencillo elegir contra quién luchas y en qué condiciones… Seguramente alguien disparará antes."

–¡Bueno, creo que ya está decidido! –Jean dio un par de palmadas en el aire para atraer la atención de todos–. Más vale que nos movamos o se nos hará de noche. Lo siento, camaradas caídos, pero vamos a necesitar vuestras armas y municiones… los que las tengáis todavía, claro. Cinco minutos para formar inventario y repartirlo. Bebed agua y tomad algo también, que nos va a hacer falta. ¡Venga, en marcha!

Connie decidió obedecer las (por una vez) razonables órdenes del Caracaballo y se puso a recoger el equipo de los caídos; fue fácil, porque estaban todos allí mismo, de pie y en general de buen humor. Ya eliminados, fuera de aquella guerra en la que no se habían visto envueltos por decisión propia, el uniforme dejaba de importar y volvían a ser, simplemente, compañeros.

Incluso Daz se atrevió a levantarse y se acercó al grupo, balbuceando alguna disculpa; tuvo la decencia de sentirse avergonzado, delante de Mylius. El chico de cabellos de plata miró con el ceño fruncido al chico de cabello gris, pero al final relajó su mueca y sonrió, dándole una palmada en la espalda en plan "no pasa nada". Poco después, volvían a ser todos tan amigos, como siempre; charlaban entre ellos, sentados en la linde del bosque a la agradable sombra de aquellos robles, mientras sacaban las provisiones para un improvisado "picnic".

Sin embargo, Sasha no había empezado a comer aún; en vez de eso, se acercó a Connie y le hizo señas (no muy discretamente) para que la acompañase. El chico supo que tenía que tratarse de algo serio. Fue detrás de ella y se apartaron un poco de los demás, incluyendo los camaradas "vivos" del equipo azul; Mikasa volvía a otear el horizonte en busca de enemigos, Jean y Marco examinaban el "fondo común" de armas y municiones para decidir cómo repartirlo…

Entre la cazadora de Dauper y el "prodigio" de Ragako no hacían falta preámbulos, así que ella fue directamente al grano.

–En cuanto veas a Eren, cárgatelo.

–Espera… ¿qué? –Connie ladeó la cabeza, sin estar seguro de haber oído bien.

–Hay algo en él que no es normal –insistió Sasha.

–Que no es normal… ¿en qué sentido?

No estaba seguro de a dónde quería ir a parar con todo, pero la chica parecía… _asustada_; Connie empezó a compartir su inquietud, porque el instinto de ella no solía fallarla en ese tipo de cosas.

–En el sentido –repuso Braus lentamente–, de que le disparé, cayó… y luego volvió a levantarse. Y no, antes de que digas nada: no fallé, no hizo trampas… Luego le vi con la bala en la mano. _Intacta_.

–Vaya… –murmuró el chico, perplejo–. Eso… ¿Qué probabilidades hay…?

–Ninguna –susurró Sasha entre dientes apretados.

–Mujer, tanto como ninguna… Si el policía militar ése dijo que "las balas tienen que romper y marcar para que cuenten", será porque lo otro ha ocurrido alguna vez antes…

–Supongo… Supongo que tienes razón. Pero eso no cambia nada: Eren es peligroso. Tienes que acabar con él.

–Y también con Armin –gruñó Connie–. Después de lo que te hizo…

–Oye, eliminé a tres de sus compañeros y, si hubiera podido, también le habría eliminado a él –Sasha se encogió de hombros–. Es la guerra, nos han tocado bandos enfrentados… No lo conviertas en algo personal. Además, seguro que eso es lo que quieren ellos. Si no, ¿para qué dejar esa nota? Ten mucho cuidado con los dos… Puede que el equipo marrón sea aún más peligroso que antes.

Él se quedó unos instantes en silencio, pensando en las palabras de su compañera. Ella se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Mikasa es la mejor, pero tratándose de Eren… –apretó con fuerza–. Si queremos ganar, vas a tener que encargarte tú. Todos contamos contigo, Connie… Yo cuento contigo.

Entonces el chico se percató de que ella… estaba muy cerca. Parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

–Hum… ¿Sasha?

–¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! –Braus apartó la mano, algo apurada, y sonrió–. Pues nada, buena suerte y todo eso… ¡Que te vaya bien!

Connie se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Mientras Sasha volvía con los "eliminados" y se sumaba alegremente a la charla y (sobre todo) a zamparse las provisiones, abandonando en un instante sus preocupaciones como sólo ella era capaz, el chico meneó la cabeza y volvió con sus otros tres compañeros, mientras seguía dándole vueltas a todo aquello.

"Figuraciones mías… y aunque no lo sean, hay que centrarse en lo que hay que centrarse. Tengo que quedar entre los diez primeros. Todo lo demás… debe esperar."

Su objetivo, su "misión", era alistarse en la Policía Militar. ¡Allí se vivía mejor que en ninguna otra parte! Y encima, sólo por ser miembro de la Brigada, ya tenías un prestigio con independencia de lo que hicieras luego. Sus padres estarían orgullosos de él, los vecinos de Ragako les verían pasar por la calle y dirían con admiración "son los Springers que tienen un hijo en la Policía Militar". Y podría enviarles a todos un montón de cosas desde la Capital, cosas que no solían verse en un pueblo pequeño como aquél, además de dinero y provisiones y todo lo que hiciese falta. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por sus padres; hacía mucho tiempo que no les veía, pero eso no significaba que les hubiese olvidado, ni mucho menos.

Luego arrugó un poco la nariz, al recordar que el Caracaballo también quería alistarse en la Brigada. ¿Es que nunca podría quitárselo de encima? Aun así, esa molestia era un "precio" que estaba dispuesto a pagar, con gusto. Además, Bott también se alistaría, eso no le importaba. Y si tanto él mismo como Sasha conseguían un puesto… No pudo evitar sonreír.

"Pues claro que lo conseguiremos. Ya verás, Connie… Todo saldrá bien."

Jean y Marco habían terminado de decidir sobre el reparto del material; se despidieron de los demás y se fueron acercando a Mikasa, mientras hablaban entre ellos en voz baja. La chica seguía en pie, vigilante como una estatua, después de haber recuperado sus cosas; Connie estaba seguro de que nada escapaba a su vista, si no había desatado un diluvio de balas sobre el enemigo era porque éste todavía andaba lejos. _Todavía_.

–De acuerdo –dijo Kirstein–, hay un rifle y municiones extra para cada uno, hemos promediado las balas así a ojo… ¿Sugerencias?

–Seguir adelante –contestó Mikasa con sencillez, mientras guardaba el arma adicional en la funda de su mochila y se cruzaba la segunda bolsa sobre el pecho en sentido contrario a la otra.

–Estoy con ella –añadió Connie, que cogió lo suyo e hizo otro tanto–. A estas alturas, ¿qué otra cosa se supone que vamos a hacer?

–Entonces vamos al Fuerte… –confirmó Marco, con la mirada algo ausente.

–Muy bien –Jean sonrió con ferocidad–. Acabemos de una vez con esto… y _con ellos_.

"Je… y luego dice que no se parece en nada a Yeager. Sí, claro."

Los cuatro cadetes volvieron a despedirse de sus compañeros caídos, quienes les devolvieron el saludo animados mientras seguían a su aire, y se pusieron en marcha.

Dejaron atrás el bosquecillo, subieron aquella colina y miraron desde la cima. Delante de ellos, la pendiente bajaba con suavidad hasta llegar a un arroyo que cruzaba en perpendicular el camino que tendrían que seguir para ir al Fuerte; al otro lado del riachuelo, la pendiente volvía a subir, formando una colina algo más elevada que aquélla en que se encontraban.

No había muchos árboles por esa zona, pero sí alguno que otro suelto y bastantes arbustos y hierbas que, en ocasiones, llegaban hasta la cintura; por ejemplo, en la cima de la siguiente colina, parecían formar un seto…

–Un lugar ideal para _otra_ emboscada –comentó Bott como de pasada, diciendo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.

Mikasa, bien por oír aquello o porque había visto algo, se envaró de repente; no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que Connie se diese cuenta. Marco también lo notó… no así Kirstein, que no parecía compartir aquel mal presentimiento.

–También es el camino más directo para llegar al Fuerte –respondió el Capitán–. Además, tiene que haber, qué, ¿unos setenta metros hasta llegar al río? Y luego otro tanto hasta esa cima… Las armas no tienen tanto alcance.

–Pero vamos a terminar acercándonos lo bastante –añadió Marco, medio en serio medio en broma–. Bueno, de algo hay que morir, así que… ¿vamos?

Algo en su tono le hizo sentir a Connie un escalofrío; él y Jean todavía dudaban, Mikasa parecía esperar a algo… Al final fue el muchacho pecoso quien se animó a dar el primer paso, tranquilo, sin que los demás tardasen demasiado en seguirle.

–Vosotros disimulad, por si acaso –susurró Marco–. Vamos a suponer que hay alguien allí, esperándonos… Mikasa, si ves algo raro, flanquéales por la derecha y acaba con ellos. Connie, tú haz lo mismo, pero por la izquierda… la nuestra, no la de ellos, ¿eh?

Aquí todos rieron un poco, lo que les sirvió para liberar algo de tensión.

"Seguramente no haya nadie… y si lo hay, no sospechará nada al vernos así… ¿verdad?"

–Jean –concluyó Marco–. Te sugiero que vayas con Connie. Eres un buen Capitán, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien. Los tres lo haréis bien. Todavía podéis ganar.

–Oye, a qué viene hablar así de repente, excluyéndote… –refunfuñó Caracaballo.

Y entonces comprendió. Al fin y al cabo, Bott era su mejor amigo. De hecho, fue mucho más allá que los otros en aquella comprensión; parecía saber lo que iba a pasar. Palideció, tragó saliva.

–Marco –dijo con un hilillo de voz–, ni se te ocurra…

En cambio, el moreno pecoso parecía tranquilo, sereno, casi resignado.

–Alegra esa cara hombre, que se van a dar cuenta… suponiendo que haya alguien. Además, si ocurre lo peor, bueno… son sólo unos juegos –frunció el ceño–. De guerra. Y ya sabes que a veces, en la guerra… hay que hacer sacrificios.

No habían dejado de andar mientras hablaban entre ellos, pronto llegaron al río; todos se tensaron. Mientras lo cruzaban saltando sobre algunas piedras y ramas, temían que en cualquier momento fuese a desatarse un infierno, pero al final no pasó nada; o no había nadie… o quien quiera que fuera estaba esperando todavía, a que estuviesen al alcance de sus tiros.

–Unos ochenta metros –susurró Mikasa.

–Todos atentos –contestó Marco en el mismo tono.

Connie y Jean simplemente asintieron, nerviosos. Los cuatro siguieron andando, empezaron a subir la colina; sin perder de vista aquellos ominosos arbustos de la cima. Setenta metros, sesenta…

–Anda que como esté todo el equipo gris metido allí dentro… –murmuró Connie, con una risilla nerviosa.

–Esto me está matando… –confesó Jean, con los dientes apretados.

–A mí también –le apoyó Marco.

De hecho, algo cambió en la expresión del moreno pecoso: un brillo en sus ojos, una sonrisa que apareció lentamente, cada vez más feroz; una determinación que nada tenía que envidiar a la de Eren en sus mejores momentos.

Cincuenta metros, cuarenta…

Algo se movió entre los arbustos.

–Ahora –se limitó a decir Bott.

Y entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido: Mikasa salió disparada hacia la derecha, tan veloz que parecía volar; Jean y Connie todavía avanzaron un poco más de frente, hasta que recordaron las instrucciones y se dirigieron hacia la izquierda; y Marco…

Marco se lanzó a la carga hacia delante, sujetando el rifle como si llevase una bayoneta calada. No gritó, no hizo aspavientos, no intentó ninguna distracción. Simplemente se lanzó hacia delante.

Treinta metros…

Sonaron tres disparos.

Todos dieron en el blanco.

* * *

><p><em>NOTA DEL AUTOR – Resumen de la distribución por equipos, con recuento de bajas.<em>

EQUIPO MARRÓN

Armin Arlert.

Daz (abatido por Mikasa).

Hannah Diamant (abatida por Marco).

Franz Kefka (abatido por Sasha).

Nac Tius (abatido por Sasha).

Thomas Wagner (abatido por Sasha).

Eren Yeager.

**EQUIPO AZUL**

**Mikasa Ackerman.**

**Sasha Braus (abatida por Armin).**

**Marco Bott (abatido).**

**Jean Kirstein (¿abatido?).**

**Connie Springer (¿abatido?).**

**Samuel Linke-Jackson (abatido por Franz y Nac).**

**Mylius Zeramuski (abatido por Daz).**

EQUIPO GRIS

Reiner Braun.

Mina Carolina.

Ruth DuKlein.

Bertolt Hoover.

Krista Lenz.

Annie Leonhart.

Ymir.


	14. Annie al acecho

_NOTA DEL AUTOR – En este capítulo se narra lo que ha ocurrido antes, desde otra perspectiva._

* * *

><p>Annie iba descubriendo, para su sorpresa, que el Jefe Eibringer le caía cada vez mejor.<p>

Durante el camino de ida, hasta el punto de inserción del equipo gris, Ymir había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo al lado del oficial, preguntándole sobre todas las formas posibles de _casi_ sabotear los juegos sin que llegara a considerarse "hacer trampas"; el policía no sólo se rió, sino que encima contestó a todas sus preguntas e incluso le dio algunas ideas.

Por ejemplo, aunque pudiera considerarse "rastrero", nada prohibía quitarle a alguien su chaqueta y usarla para sembrar confusión en las filas enemigas. A Ymir le entró entonces la risa floja, mientras miraba de reojo a Krista; Annie supuso que estaría pensando en "disfrazarla" de Armin (ella misma los confundía a veces), aunque dudaba que algo así fuera necesario contra el equipo marrón.

"Sí, tienen a Yeager y a Arlert, y el rubio es listo… pero las ideas no pueden parar las balas."

En realidad, ni Ymir ni Krista le resultaban molestas; cada una iba a lo suyo a su manera y dejaban a Annie al margen, ya se tratara del humor abrasivo de la morena o de la actitud "deja que te ayude" de la rubia, que a veces le parecía más irritante que las bromas de su compañera.

Eso sí, Ymir era un caso aparte… Sin apellidos, sin pasado, _y con ese nombre_. ¿Casualidad? Difícil de creer. Sin embargo, su actitud despreocupada no parecía ser una máscara, sino su auténtica forma de ser; su carácter decía "paso de todo", y lo decía de verdad.

Quizás se tratase de una de esas situaciones del tipo "sé que tú sabes que yo sé"; pero mientras cada una siguiera su propio camino sin interponerse en el de la otra, todo iría bien. Para que Ymir estuviera tranquila, bastaba con no tocar a Krista; eso no suponía ningún problema para Annie.

"Y si son ciertos los rumores y les gusta juntarse por las noches, pues mejor para ellas. Al menos se toman la molestia de no hacer ruido."

Sólo habría faltado tener aún más dificultades; si alguien supiera cuál era su verdadera Misión y le preguntase "¿cómo puedes dormir?", ella habría podido contestar "¿acaso he dicho que yo duerma?"… Annie no tenía un insomnio crónico, pero a veces ocurría y no era nada agradable. Otra ventaja de practicar por su cuenta (o con Yeager) ejercicios de combate cuerpo a cuerpo: cuando se tumbaba en la cama completamente agotada, era mucho más sencillo conciliar el sueño.

Eibringer se había despedido amistosamente de ellos, después de llegar al punto de inserción y lanzar su bengala verde; luego se volvió por donde había venido y el equipo gris partió a toda velocidad para capturar el Fuerte. Siete figuras con chaquetas casi negras, armas preparadas y mochilas que en nada ralentizaban su paso decidido.

No hizo falta sentarse en círculo y hablar largo y tendido sobre todos los planes posibles: sin apenas cruzar palabra, los siete adoptaron rápidamente una formación tipo flecha: Annie, Mina y Ruth, en la punta; Bertolt y Reiner, en el centro; Krista y Ymir, en la retaguardia… Si sólo dependiera de ella, seguramente la morena pecosa habría "pasado de todo" una vez más; pero con su "diosa" al lado, estaba claro que se comería vivo al primero que intentase algo, incluso a Reiner.

"Especialmente a Reiner," pensó Annie mientras fruncía el ceño.

Su fornido camarada había estado serio, mucho más de lo habitual, desde que terminaron las prácticas de tiro; ni siquiera había intentado acercarse, como tantas otras veces, a Krista; ésta le había preguntado con preocupación si se encontraba bien y, sorprendentemente, Reiner se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decir "no es nada", con una sonrisa algo forzada en los labios. La rubita pareció intuir algo, pero no insistió en el tema; Ymir también le miraba de reojo, como si sospechase…

Era en momentos como ése cuando agradecía mentalmente la presencia silenciosa y casi constante de Bertolt. Annie no estaba segura de qué le pasaba a Reiner (tampoco le importaba demasiado), pero se quedaba más tranquila sabiendo que no haría ninguna tontería mientras el moreno alto y delgado estuviese a su lado.

–Piensa que con este ejercicio podemos sumar bastantes puntos –le dijo Bertolt en una ocasión–. Si entramos en la Policía Militar, estaremos un paso más cerca de regresar a casa… Merece la pena, ¿no crees?

"Será eso," pensó Annie. "Reiner debe considerar esto una pérdida de tiempo."

Ella, en cambio, se lo tomaba como otra tarea más. Ya habían echado un vistazo antes al mapa; Annie, con su buena memoria, no tenía problemas para recordar los principales accidentes geográficos y guiar a sus compañeros, desde la punta de la formación, con silenciosa determinación. Reconocía un bosquecillo por ahí, un monte con forma algo peculiar por allá, un estanque prácticamente seco a lo lejos… Seguía siendo un día espléndido, con el sol en lo alto y apenas unas nubes surcando aquel cielo azul tan intenso; soplaba a veces algo de viento, pero no tanto como para condicionar el resultado de aquellos juegos.

Volvió a pensar en Bertolt. Cierto que normalmente no hablaba mucho, ni tenía demasiada iniciativa; pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando había que actuar y mancharse las manos… el chico hacía lo que tenía que hacer. No sabía si su timidez, su incomodidad habitual, se debía a los remordimientos o al hecho de estar rodeado de enemigos en potencia todo el tiempo; aun así, él siempre seguía adelante y eso era algo que Annie respetaba.

Sin embargo, que el más alto de los cadetes la mirase de reojo cada dos por tres, como si no pudiera terminar de fiarse de ella, era un fastidio. Aunque dudase a menudo en su fuero interno, no le hacía ninguna gracia que fuese otro quien dudara de ella.

"No voy a venirme abajo, yo también seguiré adelante cueste lo que cueste, así que déjalo ya, ¿quieres?" Annie habría querido decirle eso, pero sacar el tema sería aún más fastidioso; así que lo dejó estar. "Total, a todo se acostumbra una al final."

Además, ahora tocaba centrarse en los juegos de guerra. Todos iban con los ojos bien abiertos, aunque ella intuía que no tendrían muchos problemas: Yeager estaba en el equipo marrón, lo más probable era que el "idiota suicida" se lanzase de cabeza contra Kirstein, un idiota de otra clase; no le culpaba, a ella tampoco le caía muy bien el rubio ceniza, un bocazas que hablaba demasiado para responder a preguntas que nadie le había hecho. Marco, en cambio… no era tan irritante; o al menos no de la misma manera.

¿Por qué había intentado provocarle antes, aquella mañana, cuando lo que más le convenía era precisamente no llamar la atención?

Quizás fuera, precisamente, por tratarse de "el bueno de Marco": siempre tan atento, siempre tan amable, _sonriendo como si lo hiciera de verdad_, sin fingimiento alguno. Que alguien como él pudiera actuar así… ¿O eran sólo figuraciones suyas? Esa _oscuridad_ que creía poder ver en él, ¿estaba ahí o en realidad sólo proyectaba sus propios temores? El miedo a terminar quedando dividida entre lo que querría ser… y lo que _tenía_ que ser.

Quizás fueran celos, envidia… Marco parecía estar disfrutando siempre con lo que hacía, sin una sola preocupación en el mundo; ella, en cambio, tenía que cargar con todo el peso de sus culpas. O quizás fuera su instinto, que la advertía contra él: el chico, demasiado a menudo, se metía en los asuntos de otros con la "excusa" de ayudar, preocupado por el bienestar de todos… y de paso consiguiendo (casi sin proponérselo) un montón de información, que en las manos adecuadas podía convertirse en un arma letal.

"Eso sería peligroso… tanto como hacer _demasiadas_ preguntas."

Empezó a dudar, angustiada. ¿Sería capaz de tomar la decisión correcta, si llegaba a ocurrir lo peor? Pero la rescató de aquella desazón quien menos habría imaginado; o más bien la idea de que Marco iba en el equipo azul y, en ese mismo equipo, estaba _la_ Ackerman. La idea le hizo sonreír… y la sonrisa se volvió aún más amplia cuando se imaginó a los marrones yendo a por los azules, éstos a por los grises y los grises a por los marrones; todos dando vueltas en círculo, sin llegar a encontrarse nunca y olvidando por completo el Fuerte.

"Menos mal que voy en cabeza y no me ven la cara, si no creerían que voy a matarles a todos. Nunca se me ha dado bien sonreír, tengo que practicar más, pero malditas las ganas… Prefiero pegarle patadas a algo."

Le llamó la atención que durante la rápida marcha Ruth hiciera un chiste, algo poco habitual en ella; dijo muy seria que le parecía haber visto algo entre unos arbustos… y que no sabía si sería un conejo o una liebre. Mina le siguió el juego enseguida, con una sonrisa, proponiendo que quizás se trataba de un gato; a lo que la pelirroja contestó que qué puñetas iba a hacer allí un gato. Annie tuvo que carraspear levemente para recordarles que no podían bajar la guardia; aún no habían llegado al Fuerte y, en cualquier momento, podía sorprenderles un diluvio de balas mientras bromeaban.

Le pareció que Krista decía algo; conociéndola a ella y lo bien que se le daban los animales, seguramente estaría pensando en abrazar a aquel conejo (o liebre), sostenerlo en su regazo y acariciarlo… Annie, en cambio, había repasado mentalmente cuál sería la mejor forma de cazar al animal y cómo aprovechar al máximo la carne, la piel y los huesos; allí de donde venía, nada era gratis y desperdiciar recursos sería un crimen.

Ni siquiera se permitió imaginar cómo, en otras circunstancias, ella también habría preferido jugar con una mascota, en vez de comérsela; pero vivían en un mundo cruel e implacable, tenía que seguir el camino que habían elegido para ella y los buenos sentimientos eran un lujo que no se podía permitir. Sabía que, en el futuro, vendrían decisiones difíciles… pero si luego llegaban los remordimientos, al menos estaría _viva_ para poder tenerlos. Muriendo no iba a conseguir nada.

"No me conviene ser una buena persona. Son las primeras en caer."

Por suerte, no hubo incidentes y llegaron al Fuerte sin problemas. Eso no quitó que tuvieran los ojos bien abiertos, claro está, mientras penetraban en la "fortaleza", fusiles en ristre. Siguiendo el camino más corto posible, cruzaron una empalizada por una gran hueco en su esquina noreste; desde allí, la última carrera hasta alcanzar un recinto interior, temiendo que en cualquier momento salieran de sus escondites los cadetes rivales… pero al final no pasó nada.

"Decir que _esto_ es un Fuerte es mucho suponer," pensó Annie mientras examinaba con desdén los alrededores y la estructura que se suponía que tenían que defender; naturalmente, sin dejar que aquellas emociones se reflejasen del todo en su rostro.

El hueco por el que había cruzado la empalizada no era el único; prácticamente había uno bien grande en cada esquina de aquel enorme cuadrado. "Así a ojo diría que unos cincuenta metros de lado." La construcción era lo más sencilla posible: troncos clavados verticalmente en tierra, buena parte de ellos rotos y el resto con aspecto de venirse abajo en cualquier momento.

Al menos, el área "protegida" por la empalizada era una extensión llana, sobre todo hierba y sólo unas pocas rocas o tocones; así tenían un campo de tiro despejado. Además, en el centro de aquella extensión había una especie de recinto (justo donde se encontraban ahora) para una "última defensa", de construcción algo más sólida: un rectángulo de veinte metros de largo en las caras norte y sur, diez metros en las oeste y este; piedras y troncos en horizontal reforzándose mutuamente hasta formar un "muro" (más bien murete) de un metro escaso de altura.

"Dividirnos y vigilar desde las entradas en la empalizada sería mala idea. Tiene más sentido quedarnos en el recinto interior, cualquiera que atraviese la primera línea de defensa quedaría ya dentro del alcance efectivo de nuestras armas."

Los grises se habían distribuido con rapidez por dicho recinto; un par de gestos y algunas palabras les bastó para coordinarse y vigilar todos los puntos de entrada, con los rifles cargados por si el enemigo decidía atacar.

"Nos estamos organizando bien. Je, ni que los siete fuésemos Guerreros. Casi le quita todo el mérito a la victoria. _Casi_."

Fueron pasando los segundos, los segundos se convirtieron en minutos… y cada vez parecía más improbable que los otros catorce cadetes se lanzaran contra ellos de golpe. A pesar de todo, cubierta tras el murete y preparada para abrir fuego, Annie se sentía expuesta en aquel lugar.

"Sé que alguna vez han dicho que un castillo debe tener un punto débil, para saber así por dónde atacará el enemigo… pero _cuatro_ puntos débiles son demasiados. Puede que ése sea el objetivo real de los ejercicios: no atrincherarse en una posición fácilmente defendible, sino sobrevivir encerrados en una trampa mortal que hay que proteger a toda costa. Supongo que es _realista_… si cuando seamos soldados nos van a dar órdenes absurdas que nos llevarán a morir en alguna colina dejada de la mano de los dioses."

Ella habría preferido salir fuera y cazar a sus adversarios uno por uno. Especialmente a cierta chica morena que parecía más bestia que humana… No pudo evitar que otra tenue sonrisa apareciese en sus labios, ni que esta vez la viese una de sus compañeras.

–¡Annie! ¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó alegremente Mina a su lado.

Agradecía que la morena hubiera tenido la decencia de no señalarla con el dedo gritando "¡Leonhart ha sonreído!"; Carolina siempre había sabido captar con rapidez qué tipo de cosas irritaban a Annie (aunque no se le notase mucho) y era buena evitándolas. No estaba segura de si las dos eran "amigas", pero desde luego aquello se parecía bastante.

–Pues… de todo un poco, la verdad –Annie se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin dejar de vigilar con sus ojos azules; fríos, implacables, pero no tanto cuando se trataba de su compañera.

–Por ejemplo… –la animó Ruth, que también estaba a su lado, sin quitar la vista de una de las entradas; seguía cubriéndose los cabellos rojo fuego con aquel pañuelo verde.

"Como la bufanda de Ackerman. ¿Se lo quitará alguna vez?"

–Pues por ejemplo… –contestó la Leona en voz baja–. La empalizada. Es una chapuza, hace que te sangren los ojos. En mi pueblo…

En compañía de las dos chicas no solía ser tan parca en palabras, pero aquí se calló igualmente, dando un suspiro. Otra vez haciendo equilibrios sobre la cuerda floja, con el riesgo de hablar demasiado… Mentir era peor que decir la verdad; pero ella prefería contar cuanto menos mejor.

Sin embargo, sus compañeras le concedieron el beneficio de la duda; supondrían que aquel tema le traía recuerdos dolorosos y no insistieron.

"Un pasado difícil, sí… pero no por los motivos que ellas creen."

Se sintió mal; no demasiado, sólo un poco. Se le pasó pronto; así tenía que ser. De todas formas, también sintió gratitud hacía aquellas dos personas que no le exigían compartir sus secretos, evitando caer en el error de creerse con derecho a ello sólo porque pasaban más tiempo juntas.

Fue en ese momento cuando Annie se dio cuenta de que, en aquellos juegos de guerra, estando las tres en el mismo bando, no habría nada a lo que no estuviera dispuesta… por ellas. Puede que esa emoción que sintió de repente fuese absurda, incluso una muestra de debilidad, pero ahí estaba.

–Escuchad –dijo entonces Ymir, con voz neutra–. Se oyen gritos a lo lejos.

Aquellas armas no hacían tanto ruido como las de pólvora y, desde cierta distancia, sus disparos ya no podían escucharse; en cambio, les llegaba un eco lejano, como de voces distorsionadas.

–No van a gritar por gusto para revelar su posición… –dedujo Annie en voz alta–. Está claro que los azules y los marrones se han "encontrado" antes de llegar aquí. El "idiota suicida" ha hecho lo que cabía esperar…

No pudo evitar otra sonrisa; Yeager se las apañaba para sacárselas, incluso sin estar presente.

–Vaya, yo creía… –Reiner parecía desconcertado, como intentando recordar algo–. Hum… Supongo que, por sus palabras exactas…

Seguía dudando, sin estar seguro de qué hacer a continuación.

–Pues menudo Capitán estás tú hecho –replicó Ymir con (esta vez sí) voz burlona; Krista le dio un discreto codazo, reprendiéndola, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que la morena sonriese de oreja a oreja.

–En realidad, todavía no lo hemos decidido, ¿verdad? –intervino Bertolt, tragando saliva y sin dejar de mirar las distintas entradas; como temiendo que, en cuanto quitase los ojos de una de ellas, todos los enemigos posibles fuesen a entrar precisamente por ahí.

Mina y Ruth seguían vigilando en silencio. Los demás tampoco decían nada. Llegar hasta allí había sido fácil; lo difícil sería aguantar la tensión de la espera, hasta que los otros equipos se dignaran a aparecer… o solucionasen el asunto de una manera distinta. Sin embargo, antes de poder decidir nada, necesitaban un líder; Annie tuvo una idea, que casi descartó por absurda, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que _podría_ funcionar.

"Además, mejor hacer _algo_ que estar aquí sentados sin hacer nada y sin decir nada."

–Bertolt, ¿quieres ser tú el Capitán?

El chico le miró con espanto, como si le hubiese sugerido que se tirase por un barranco; sin embargo, a su lado, Reiner pareció animarse.

–Oye, no es mala idea. Son unos juegos de guerra, ¿verdad? Es un buen momento para practicar.

–Y esto ya casi está ganado –"ayudó" Ymir–. Muy mal tendrías que hacerlo para fastidiarla del todo y que perdiésemos.

La morena pecosa sonrió de nuevo ante la mirada hostil de Braun y el patente nerviosismo de Hoover; éste se volvió hacia Annie.

–¿Tú que crees? –le preguntó, sin tartamudear pero en voz muy baja.

La chica descartó inmediatamente las respuestas más crueles que se le ocurrían; no era el momento, no era el lugar y tampoco había necesidad.

–Haz tu propuesta y, si todos estamos de acuerdo, estupendo. Si no, decides tú.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Bertolt asintió con la cabeza, algo más convencido.

–Bien, entonces soy el Capitán… –dijo con seriedad, ya no tan nervioso– ¿Alguna objeción? ¿Nadie? De acuerdo… Entonces, lo primero que tenemos que decidir es si nos quedamos aquí o si salimos a buscar al enemigo. O podemos dividirnos.

–Y yo que creía que esto iba a ser un aburrimiento… –Ymir le miró con algo que en ella podría pasar por aprobación.

–Hum… –intervino Krista con timidez–. El objetivo es defender el Fuerte, ¿no? Tendría más sentido si nos quedamos aquí.

–¿Ahora te entran las dudas? –le contestó la morena, que había dejado su rifle y buscaba algo dentro de la mochila–. Disparar antes se te dio bien…

–…y también puedo hacerlo estando aquí –concluyó Lenz, con amabilidad pero firme.

"Está claro que no quiere salir fuera a 'cazar' a sus compañeros. Lástima."

Ymir se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco de agua, sin decir nada más. Quien parecía más contrariado, en cambio, era Reiner; el rubio no miraba mal a nadie en concreto, pero aun así Annie podía sentir su _furia_, por mucho que se esforzase en ocultarla bajo una calma tensa.

–Somos… _Soldados_ –Braun apretó los dientes, como si le costase pronunciar aquella palabra–. Obedeceremos las órdenes, nos quedaremos quietecitos detrás de estos muros y esperaremos lo inevitable.

–Técnicamente, todavía somos cadetes –Ymir no parecía (o no quería) darse cuenta del estado de ánimo del chico–. Pero oye, ni que te estuvieran obligando a quedarte aquí… Si quieres lanzarte de cabeza contra el enemigo, como haría el Yeager, por mí no te cortes.

Annie sí habría preferido salir fuera; pero si Reiner estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo de Guerrero y hacer lo necesario para asegurarse de que ganaban los ejercicios, ella no iba a ser menos. Además, si proponía la idea justo después de haber sugerido que Bertolt fuese el Capitán, los demás podrían pensarse otra cosa…

–¡Nosotras nos encargamos! –exclamó Mina alegremente, rompiendo con su entusiasmo la atmósfera que se había ido formando, algo tensa–. Ruth, Annie y yo saldremos del Fuerte, buscaremos al enemigo… _y lo destruiremos_.

Annie suspiró. "Ya quisiera yo poder hacer ese tipo de comentarios con tanta inocencia, sin tener las manos manchadas…"

Ruth seguía vigilando como si aquello no fuese con ella, centrada principalmente en la entrada suroeste, de donde habían venido antes los gritos; mientras tanto, los demás iban acercándose y formando un corro en el centro. Annie le había dejado su arma a la pelirroja y ésta se lo agradeció silenciosamente, sin dejar de vigilar con sus ojos verdes.

Ymir y Krista sonrieron a Mina con aprecio; Reiner miraba a Bertolt y éste parecía concentrado, mientras sacaba el mapa de su mochila y lo iba desplegando.

–Se supone que un buen líder debe aprovechar las cualidades de sus subordinados… –murmuró el moreno alto para sí, antes de levantar la cabeza y observar a los demás–. Seguramente los azules y los marrones se han enfrentado entre ellos, pero nos vendría bien saber qué ocurrió, cuántos quedan… –miró algo nervioso a Annie–. ¿Mina, Ruth y tú trabajáis bien juntas?

–Sí –contestó ella con sencillez.

–En ese caso… –siguió Bertolt–. Vale. Reiner, Ymir, Krista y yo nos quedamos en el Fuerte, en este "recinto amurallado"… Así, incluso si coordinan un asalto por las cuatro entradas a la vez, podremos defender todos los frentes.

Carraspeó un par de veces mientras apoyaba el mapa sobre el suelo y lo alisaba. Los seis cadetes (Ruth continuaba vigilando) se sentaron en cuclillas alrededor. Ymir, sin burla, le pasó el agua a Bertolt y éste dio un trago agradecido antes de devolvérsela.

–Bien… –prosiguió el nuevo Capitán–. Habrán tenido el encontronazo no muy lejos de la entrada suroeste. Podéis salir por la sureste y avanzar hasta su posición, de tal forma que podáis pillarles por el flanco o la retaguardia. Lo ideal sería que ellos intentaran asaltar el Fuerte justo en ese momento, así les atraparíamos entre dos fuegos. Como es lo ideal, no contaremos con ello, ¿de acuerdo?

Dijo esto último mirando a los demás, con una sonrisa ya no tan forzada. Había ido hablando cada vez con más seguridad, aunque todavía sudaba como de costumbre y se le veía algo nervioso. "Algunas cosas no cambian… o al menos no tan rápido en tan poco tiempo."

–Lo principal sería averiguar cuántos son, qué se proponen… –iba concluyendo Bertolt–. Si hay demasiado riesgo, regresad al Fuerte para que podamos defenderlo entre todos. Si podéis eliminar a alguno sin demasiados problemas, hacedlo. ¿Estamos… conformes?

Annie no tardó mucho en levantar la mano, dando su aprobación; no estaba haciéndole ningún favor a nadie, simplemente le gustaba el plan. Los demás fueron haciendo lo mismo; incluso Ruth levantó el brazo, mientras seguía buscando en vano a aquel enemigo que no aparecía por ninguna parte.

–Entonces, está decidido –anunció Ymir con cierta solemnidad–. Pero hay que tener cuidado con esos dos tipos, son peligrosos…

–¿Yeager y Kirstein? –sugirió Reiner.

–Je je, no, no… Ésos se habrán matado ya a cabezazos entre ellos. Me refiero a Marco y Armin. Ellos son capaces de hacer lo mismo que yo… –sonrió como una depredadora–. Pueden volver las reglas del juego contra nosotros. Algo parecido a lo que comentó Dennis antes, con las chaquetas… Si vamos a dividirnos, tenemos que intentar _no_ dispararnos luego entre nosotros, pero tampoco podemos dejar que el enemigo aproveche la confusión para pillarnos por sorpresa.

–Hum… –Mina había estado escuchando con atención y ahora se rascaba la barbilla pensativa–. Es decir, que no podemos dejar que nos capturen vivas, o nos usarán como escudos humanos para asaltar el Fuerte.

Sus compañeros la miraron con mayor o menor grado de asombro, aunque Ymir (que seguía sonriendo) y Annie (que la conocía) no tanto.

–Eso, por ejemplo, sería un problema –confirmó la morena pecosa–. También lo será que cojan alguna de vuestras chaquetas… Y no me extrañaría que intentasen hacer pasar a Armin por Krista para confundirnos, por eso es importante que ella se quede aquí. Aunque… –luego se fijó en Annie–. Supongo que si te deshaces el moño, así de lejos y de espaldas, tú también…

La rubia le echó tal mirada que Ymir, aun sin dejar de sonreír, no llegó a terminar la frase.

–Entonces, que sea un viaje de no retorno –propuso Ruth tranquilamente, desde su puesto de centinela–. Salimos y nos quedamos fuera. Así ya sabéis que hay que dispararle a cualquier cosa que intente entrar.

–En todo caso—se limitó a decir Annie–, lo importante es que al menos uno de los nuestros esté dentro del Fuerte… antes de que acabe el día.

Justo entonces, se dio cuenta de que quizás los cuatro "defensores" podrían servir de cebo; incluso si todos los enemigos unían sus fuerzas, las tres "cazadoras" sólo tendrían que dejar que asaltasen el Fuerte… y terminar luego el trabajo.

No llegó a decirlo en voz alta, pero por el ceño fruncido de Reiner y cierta alarma en Bertolt, supuso que ellos también se habían percatado del papel que (inadvertidamente) podría tocarles desempeñar. Krista debió notar cierta tensión en el ambiente y, por supuesto, trató de mediar.

–¿No podríamos usar un "santo y seña"?

–¡Ah, pero el enemigo podría atraparnos y torturarnos para obtener esa información! –exclamó Mina dramáticamente, con una sonrisa que desmentía la seriedad de sus palabras.

Aquellas propuestas no llegaban a ninguna parte y, al final, todos miraron a Bertolt; el chico tragó saliva, nervioso, y se pasó la manga de su chaqueta gris por la sudorosa frente.

–Bueno… –consiguió decir, recuperando de nuevo la firmeza–. Recapitulemos. Reiner, Ymir, Krista y yo, grupo de defensa. Annie, Ruth y Mina, grupo de asalto. Decidid sobre el terreno, en función de las circunstancias. Si vais a regresar, aseguraos de que _sabemos_ que sois vosotras… Si no, no podremos garantizar vuestra seguridad.

Lo último lo dijo con tanta seriedad que, por un momento, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos.

–No es por meter prisa –intervino Ruth–, pero a este paso sí que se nos van a echar encima.

–Entonces será mejor que vayáis saliendo –contestó Bertolt, mirando a las tres–. Buena suerte.

Y el chico sonrió débilmente. Annie no estaba segura, pero le parecía ver en aquellos ojos marrón verdoso… ¿desconfianza? No, temor de alguna clase… ¿creía que ella no sería capaz de hacer su trabajo? Poco le faltó a la chica, para contestar algo de lo que luego se habría arrepentido.

–Lo mismo digo –se limitó a responder, en voz baja.

El grupo de asalto se despidió de los demás. Reiner seguía teniendo cara de haber mordido algo amargo, Krista parecía incómoda… Ymir no dejaba de sonreír, aunque su expresión indicaba que ya empezaba a aburrirse.

Annie se acercó a Ruth, que le devolvió su arma, y las dos junto con Mina saltaron ágilmente el muro del recinto interior. Salieron por la entrada sureste, marchando a paso ligero, las armas preparadas y la emoción aumentando con cada paso que daban; cada vez más cerca del peligro, las demás preocupaciones iban desvaneciéndose.

"Esto. Esto es lo que me gusta." A Annie se le escapó otra sonrisa. "No está mal. Las tres aquí, de cacería… Va a ser un buen día."

Sólo existía el aquí y el ahora. Avanzar buscando al enemigo; coordinándose con unas compañeras con las que bastaba un gesto con el brazo o la cabeza, para que cada una supiera lo que tenía que hacer. Adoptaron de nuevo, casi sin proponérselo, la formación en punta de flecha, con Annie en vanguardia; siempre cubriéndose las espaldas las unas a las otras, siempre atentas por si había alguien escondido al acecho.

Annie sonrió con mayor ferocidad todavía, al venirle a la cabeza la idea de tres leonas cazando juntas. Mina tenía razón: _destrozarían_ cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. ¿Cómo no iban a ganar aquellos juegos?

Conforme avanzaban, seguían sin encontrar a nadie, a pesar de dejar atrás rocas, bosquecillos, zanjas y arbustos que habían parecido prometer lo contrario. Sin embargo…

Annie sintió cómo se activaban todos sus instintos de Guerrera cuando vio frente a ella una colina, con arbustos que parecían formar un seto en la cima: aquel lugar gritaba "¡peligro!".

Un solo gesto con el brazo y sus hermanas de cacería comprendieron al instante: las tres se dispersaron con rapidez para no ofrecer un blanco fácil a quien quiera que pudiera estar esperando allí arriba. Una vez más, fue una precaución hábil pero innecesaria, pues al llegar comprobaron que en los arbustos no había nadie… todavía.

–¡Debemos estar cerca! –exclamó Mina, con un brillo entusiasta en sus ojos negros–. Podemos quedarnos dos aquí y que una de nosotras…

Y de repente calló y se tiró al suelo.

Sólo una cosa podría haber hecho que reaccionase así.

Annie y Ruth también se tumbaron rápidamente, ocultándose entre los arbustos.

En la cima de la siguiente colina, habían aparecido cuatro figuras vestidas de azul.

–También es casualidad… –murmuró Ruth a su izquierda, aparentemente tranquila pero con mirada implacable; por fin había encontrado a sus enemigos.

Lo que quedaba del equipo azul empezó a bajar la pendiente, acercándose al riachuelo que separaba ambas colinas. De pronto, rieron con lo que a Annie le pareció… ¿un poco de nerviosismo? Y la Ackerman ("ha sobrevivido… _bien_") estaba demasiado tensa, igual que sus compañeros.

–Saben que estamos aquí… –susurró–. O al menos lo sospechan.

–Pues siguen viniendo de frente –contestó Mina a su derecha, ahogando una risita–. Sólo podría ser más fácil si se disparasen ellos. Marco, Mikasa, Jean, Connie… Vaya, no veo a Sasha.

–Se habrá comido a todo el equipo marrón y estará echándose una siesta –Ruth hizo otra de sus bromas poco frecuentes.

Annie, tumbada entre ellas, sólo tuvo que carraspear un poco para que las dos recordasen su situación y guardaran silencio.

–Me da igual que parezca demasiado bueno para ser verdad –dijo en voz baja–. Preparadas para disparar a mi señal.

Ruth y Mina asintieron con entusiasmo. Mientras tanto, el equipo azul había cruzado el riachuelo y seguía aproximándose, subiendo la cuesta. Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más cerca…

Tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando, a cincuenta metros de distancia, vio que algo cambiaba en Marco. No podía verle bien la cara, pero su actitud… de algún modo le recordaba a Yeager.

"No es buena señal."

Y entonces ocurrió.

No supo con seguridad quién (quizás ella misma), pero una de las tres hizo un mal movimiento y agitó los arbustos.

Como si aquello fuera el pistoletazo de salida de una carrera, los azules saltaron en direcciones distintas. Apenas parpadeó y ya había perdido de vista a Mikasa. Ruth gruñó y Mina dijo algo, pero Annie no les prestó atención; tampoco se fijó en Jean o en Connie, que parecían haber dudado un poco más.

Toda su atención estaba centrada en Marco Bott.

El moreno pecoso había salido disparado en dirección al seto, cargando de frente con un arrojo suicida que le recordó (otra vez) a alguien… Sujetaba el rifle como si fuera una lanza, sonreía con alegre ferocidad y sus ojos brillaban incluso desde esa distancia… _desafiándola_.

Annie le devolvió la sonrisa, seguramente la más amplia de todas, y aceptó encantada aquel desafío.

Le apuntó a la cabeza con su arma. Justo entre los ojos.

–Ahora –se limitó a decir.

Y apretó el gatillo.


	15. Annie acorralada

**JUEGOS DE GUERRA**

AVISO LEGAL – Ver perfil.

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR** - ¡Saludos, camaradas! Para pasar el "rollo" y empezar a leer directamente, saltad hasta la siguiente línea, donde se acaba la cursiva._

_Ha pasado ya algún tiempo desde la última actualización; concretamente, veo que el capítulo 14 lo publiqué el 29 de marzo. ¡Caramba! Sí que he estado distraído. Me embarqué en unos cuantos proyectos: retos del foro, desafíos personales… en fin, una cosa llevó a la otra, y aquí estamos._

_Dije que no me había olvidado de esta historia. No mentía._

_La idea es centrarme por completo en "Juegos de Guerra"; calculo que la historia tendrá 20 ó 21 capítulos. He preparado unos cuantos borradores; parte del trabajo ya está hecho, así que a partir de ahora iré bastante rápido con las actualizaciones. ¡Comprobad que no os habéis saltado ningún capítulo!_

_Como de costumbre, agradeceré vuestros comentarios, críticas, sugerencias… Siempre contesto por PM; los que me conozcáis, ya sabréis que incluso a una review de dos o tres líneas, luego respondo yo con otro de mis famosos "muros de texto", je je._

_Quisiera dar las gracias a todos los que han seguido con interés esta historia, manteniéndose fieles hasta el día de hoy y confiando en que, tarde o temprano, volvería a actualizar. Me refiero a: **Agoz25**, **Akemi Hoyos**, **BubbleNashiYaoi**, **Cris Bezarius**, **IZZYspPINES**, **Lord UchihaOMG**,** Nat-kun kori**, **Nei8**, **nella311**, **RochiiR.C.R**, **Seo-Tsuki** y **Vickyy Riddle**._

_Y una mención especial para **BRabbit15**, que prácticamente convirtió en su deber analizar al detalle los últimos capítulos, con unas reviews muy detalladas que me han servido de mucho; es también, gracias a su amable insistencia, que he regresado con este fic antes de lo que lo haría en otras circunstancias._

_Bien, dicho todo esto, os dejo con la historia. ¡A ver cómo continúan los Juegos de Guerra!_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 15 – ANNIE ACORRALADA<strong>

[Publicado originalmente el 30 de mayo de 2015, con una extensión de 4.827 palabras.]

* * *

><p>Annie Leonhart se consideraba una chica de pocas palabras; pero, en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. Le costaba creer lo que acababa de pasar.<p>

¿Acaso la engañaban sus ojos? No tenía problemas de vista, y aun así…

Acababa de matar a Marco Bott.

Buento, tanto como "matar"… Aquellas "balas" eran sólo de pintura. Los juegos de guerra eran simplemente eso, un simulacro; no algo real.

Y sin embargo, verdaderamente, por un momento había creído…

¿Fue _horror _eso que sintió, al ver lo que había pasado… lo que _ella_ había hecho?

Porque, naturalmente, Annie no falló.

Tumbada entre los arbustos de la cima de aquella colina, con Ruth a su izquierda y Mina a su derecha dependiendo de ella… fallar era un lujo que no se podía permitir, sobre todo contra un blanco a menos de veinte metros de distancia.

La bala le dio al pecoso justo entre los ojos.

No llegó a ver la cara que puso, porque el chico echó para atrás la cabeza con el impacto; tanto, que por un momento pareció haberse partido el cuello.

Marco cayó de rodillas, lentamente… ¿o fue el tiempo, todo a su alrededor, lo que empezó a ir más despacio? Los brazos abiertos, en cruz; en la mano derecha aún sostenía su rifle, como un estandarte que mantuvo alzado, orgulloso y desafiante, hasta el último momento.

Se levantó algo de brisa, que hizo ondear levemente su chaqueta azul; Annie pudo ver con claridad la camisa blanca del chico, las bolsas de munición cruzadas al pecho, la mochila con el arma de repuesto…

El cuerpo de Marco cayó hacia atrás, de espaldas sobre aquella pendiente que había intentado escalar en vano; los brazos todavía extendidos, su cara aún oculta a la vista de sus atacantes.

Unos instantes de silencio. Sorpresa, desconcierto… pero no sólo de ella.

Porque Annie había podido ver, en aquella camisa blanca, dos manchas rojas.

Su perplejidad dio paso rápidamente a la incredulidad y luego, aún más rápidamente, a una tremenda ira que iba creciendo en su interior.

–¿Es que le hemos disparado _las tres al mismo_? –susurró con voz helada, fría y cortante como un cuchillo.

–O-oye… –tartamudeó Mina, nerviosa–. S-se nos echó encima, tenía un arma, todas lo visteis… ¿Qué otra cosa íbamos a hacer?

–Ahora mismo tenemos otro problema más gordo –intervino Ruth en voz baja y tranquila, aunque tragaba saliva–. Mikasa por nuestro flanco izquierdo, Jean y Marco por el derecho… Estamos rodeadas.

Annie ya podía intuirlo, pero oírselo decir así a su compañera le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Antes había pensando que las tres estaban de cacería, como leonas… pero ahora se sentía más bien como la presa, algo que no ocurría muy a menudo; _no_ le gustaba sentirse así.

Quería creer que los oficiales no habrían sido tan sádicos como para meter balas de verdad entre las de pintura; en principio, nadie podía morir en aquellos juegos. Lo que le preocupaba a ella, más bien, era perder el control y revelar por accidente su _otra_ forma… algo que debía evitar a toda costa.

Y sin embargo…

Si la eliminaban, desaparecería aquella oportunidad única de enfrentarse por fin a Ackerman, en un lugar apartado, sin instructores cerca que intentasen impedirlo. Incluso si simplemente la manchaban con pintura y tenía que quedarse esperando hasta que hubiese un ganador definitivo… no, de ningún modo, ya no sería lo mismo; la otra le miraría por encima del hombro, se creería mejor que ella, y _eso_ sí que no lo iba a permitir. No iba a darle esa satisfacción; lucharían en igualdad de condiciones… y la haría _suplicar_.

"Vale, eso sería fantástico," reconoció para sí, "pero la situación ahora mismo…"

Las tres seguían tumbadas entre los arbustos, con un enemigo implacable que se cernía sobre ellas. Annie apenas había tardado un instante en pensar todo aquello; su entrenamiento, en ese mundo cruel en el que vivían, le había hecho desarrollar una mente más ágil y aguda de lo que pudiera parecer, imprescindible para su supervivencia.

Sin embargo, alguien fue aún más rápido… y actuó sin un instinto tan desarrollado como el suyo.

Ruth empezó a moverse a su izquierda.

–Si nos quedamos aquí paradas, nos van a cazar como a ratones –murmuró la chica del pañuelo verde, mientras se incorporaba sobre las rodillas, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo… y algo demasiado parecido a la resignación–. Mejor dispersarnos y que sea lo que las diosas quieran, de todas formas…

No llegó a terminar la frase.

Apenas levantó la cabeza entre los arbustos, una bala le dio en el cuello.

Annie, horrorizada, pudo escuchar perfectamente el "poc" del golpe.

DuKlein soltó el rifle y se llevó una mano a la garganta; cayó al suelo de espaldas, mientras dejaba escapar un gorgoteo ininteligible, como si se estuviera ahogando.

Mina no dijo nada; también sabía lo que iba a pasar, que lo que iba a hacer era mala idea… pero eso no la detuvo. Acababan de abatir a una compañera y, en el rostro de la morena, Annie pudo leer la furia de alguien que clamaba venganza.

Carolina se levantó con rapidez, apuntando con su arma en dirección al tirador invisible. Se la veía tan decidida, tan segura, que por un momento pareció capaz de acabar con todos sus enemigos…

Entonces el espejismo se rompió con otros dos "pocs" inconfundibles.

Mina cayó de cara al suelo, desplomándose; con sendas marcas rojas en la espalda que había mostrado, temerariamente, a sus adversarios en el flanco derecho.

Annie se quedó sola, acorralada; sus camaradas, a quienes a veces consideraba incluso sus _amigas_, habían caído delante de ella… y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Fue entonces cuando las balas empezaron a surcar los arbustos, buscándola; algunas pasaron tan cerca que las oyó silbar en sus oídos, y varias impactaron en sus compañeras caídas, que aun sin proponérselo cubrían a Annie con sus cuerpos.

Ruth ya no se movía. Sus ojos verdes parecían mirarla, sin vida, como reprochándole…

Entonces la chica pelirroja parpadeó dos veces y rompió el hechizo de aquella pesadilla.

–Annie –susurró–, pero qué haces…

Leonhart dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones, aun sin darse cuenta. Por un momento, había parecido _tan_ real…

"Esto es un juego. Sólo un juego."

–Annie –la llamó Mina desde el otro lado, en voz muy baja, como si temiera que la pillasen haciendo trampas–. Tienes que escapar por donde menos se lo esperen…

La muchacha rubia inspiró y espiró profundamente varias veces; le habían enseñado aquellas técnicas desde niña y, aunque no recuperó del todo su calma habitual, al menos evitó perderla. Más le valía; entre su gente, mantener siempre el control era _vital…_ usar sus emociones sin dejar que éstas la abrumasen, lo contrario sería una catástrofe.

"A ver, ahora, cuál es la opción menos mala…"

De repente, notó que alguien se acercaba por su flanco derecho; uno de esos dos idiotas bocazas. Mikasa era más lista y no se movía de su posición en el flanco izquierdo; Annie sabía que aquella Bestia esperaría a que ella hiciese un movimiento en falso, para saltarle encima…

Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer para escapar de allí y tener una posibilidad, puede que no de victoria, pero sí al menos de librar aquel duelo que tanto ansiaba; dejar que el destino, en el que no terminaba de creer, siguiese su curso.

A pesar de todo, habría sonreído; pero la pérdida de sus compañeras todavía era demasiado reciente.

–Lo siento –musitó, mientras se despojaba de la mochila y la bolsa de municiones; el rifle aún lo tenía en la mano, de nuevo cargado.

Ruth se limitó a encogerse ligeramente de hombros, como diciendo "no pasa nada".

–Te perdonamos… si _ganas_ –oyó decir a Mina, sin verla; pero supo que sonreía.

Annie habría querido despedirse en condiciones de sus hermanas de cacería. No hubo tiempo.

"Al menos siempre nos quedará el recuerdo… de haberle dado las tres a Marco." Y ella también sonrió.

Una figura alta y delgada se acercó por su derecha. Sus manos no dudaron; había entrenado toda su vista para esto y ya no pensó, simplemente actuó.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

No se incorporó; se habría convertido en un blanco fácil. Desde su posición tumbada en el suelo, Annie descargó su rifle contra aquella figura vestida de azul; se oyó un grito ahogado, vio que el sujeto se llevaba una mano a la cara, cayó de espaldas.

Leonhart soltó su rifle y rodó hacia delante, cuesta abajo, justo a tiempo; en el lugar donde estaba un segundo antes, llovieron las balas.

Todavía rodó un par de veces más, antes de ponerse en pie y seguir corriendo sin perder velocidad. Su poderoso cuerpo aceleró al máximo en un instante, con cada zancada se alejaba otro metro; parecía saltar o incluso volar.

Pasó por encima de Marco, que aún seguía tumbado de espaldas en el suelo, tranquilamente. El chico la miró con sus grandes ojos castaños, que brillaban admirados, a pesar de la mancha roja que le cubría el entrecejo.

Y, con todo lo que había pasado, el maldito sonreía.

–¡Buena suerte! –le pareció oírle decir, sin rencor alguno.

"_Que te jodan, Marco_."

Por un momento se planteó _aplastarle_… pero habría desperdiciado unos segundos demasiado valiosos. Saltó aquel obstáculo, pero casi perdió el equilibrio.

"Incluso después de muerto sigues fastidiándome…"

Si no se hubiera despojado de la mochila y todo lo demás, seguramente habría tenido una caída de lo más inoportuna. Por suerte, después de tambalearse unos instantes, recuperó el equilibrio; más aún, aquel zig-zag que tuvo que recorrer sin pretenderlo, fue precisamente lo que la salvó de recibir un balazo en la espalda… de nuevo oyó silbar varios proyectiles en sus oídos. Demasiado cerca.

Siguió corriendo, casi surcando los aires con aquellas poderosas zancadas. Su abrigo gris ondeaba a sus espaldas como si fuese una capa. La pendiente se acababa y ya tenía el pequeño río justo delante, su caudal apenas dos o tres metros de ancho en aquel punto… y salvó esa distancia de un solo salto.

Aterrizó al otro lado… y oyó un chasquido estremecedor.

Algo se había roto en su pierna derecha.

No gritó. No podía. _Nunca_ pasaba nada bueno cuando gritaba.

Así que apretó los dientes y, casi sin detenerse, siguió corriendo, disparada hacia delante sin perder apenas velocidad. Sus enemigos estaban lejos, aquellas armas ya no podrían alcanzarla… pero no iba a arriesgarse; no con Ackerman todavía tan cerca. No había tenido tiempo de mirar atrás; quizás la estaban persiguiendo.

Siguió corriendo, ahora cuesta arriba. La adrenalina hacía surtir sus efectos con creces, al menos por el momento; sabía que aquel dolor, del que apenas había atisbado un fogonazo, volvería pronto con fuerzas renovadas. Debía ponerse a cubierto, encontrar un sitio tranquilo y reparar el daño… sin que _nadie_ lo viese; pero para eso, tenía que seguir corriendo.

Y así lo hizo. Su cuerpo, convertido en un arma, una máquina precisa en la que cada movimiento tenía su porqué; no sólo las piernas, mover los brazos de una forma concreta también marcaba una gran diferencia. Era su especialidad y Annie se sentía _orgullosa_ de ella. Quizás no fuese la más rápida, o la más resistente… pero no había nadie tan rápida _y_ resistente a la vez.

"Salvo quizás… _la Bestia_."

Por eso anhelaba tanto aquel duelo. _Necesitaba_ saberlo.

Remontó aquella colina, superó la cima y se puso a cubierto en la otra vertiente, fuera de la vista de sus enemigos; sólo entonces se consideró a salvo. No se tiró en plancha al suelo, no se quedó quieta de repente después de aquella carrera tan breve y tan intensa; habría sido _suicida_. En vez de eso, se quitó la chaqueta, pues se notaba acalorada, dio algunos saltos más y luego hizo rápidamente una serie de ejercicios y estiramientos…

…y aunque ella se había olvidado por un momento del dolor, el dolor no se había olvidado de ella.

Notó como una punzada… no, como si le clavasen un cuchillo en el tobillo derecho; luego, electricidad, o más bien _fuego_, que partía de allí y luego recorría todo su cuerpo. Le costó aún más que antes, contener aquel grito que habría sido fatídico…

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar: el calor, el fuego… la sensación eléctrica.

"No," pensó horrorizada, "no no no no no no no no no…"

De su cuerpo estaba a punto de escapar algo mucho peor que un grito. Algo que debía contener como fuese. Era cuestión de vida o muerte; no sólo la suya, sino también la de quienes estuvieran cerca.

Se sentó en el suelo, con la pierna izquierda doblada en la postura más cómoda posible y la pierna derecha tan extendida como podía; agarró con fuerza el tobillo herido con una mano, mientras intentaba relajar la otra. Empezó con una serie de inspiraciones y espiraciones profundas, algo agitadas al principio, luego más tranquilas; igual que controlaba y dominaba el aire que salía de sus pulmones, trató de contener en el interior de su cuerpo aquella tormenta de fuego eléctrico, que _arrasaría_ todo a su paso si la dejaba escapar.

Naturalmente, no podía verse a sí misma… pero sabía que, en ese momento, el blanco de sus ojos se había vuelto _negro_. Levantó un poco la cabeza; contempló el inmenso cielo, tan azul como sus írises. Luego dejó caer suavemente los párpados, tratando de conservar en su mente la visión de aquel infinito tranquilizador.

Luego ni siquiera pensó en contener, en luchar… Dejó de pensar. Simplemente siguió respirando, con su atención levemente centrada en aquel tobillo; lo notaba _arder_, incluso le pareció oler humo.

"¿Estará saliendo vapor? Por amor de los dioses, que no lo vea nadie…"

Y tan pronto como había llegado, el momento de peligro pasó.

Annie abrió los ojos; tranquila, relajada. El tobillo ya no le dolía. Aún sentía latir en su interior aquel poder que había estado a punto de _explotar_; el aire olía un poco a ozono, como justo antes de una tormenta…

Entonces le tocó luchar contra otra clase de emociones, distintas pero no por ello menos peligrosas.

"No eres una diosa, este poder no te convierte en una de ellas," se forzó a recordar a sí misma. "Somos Guerreros, somos mortales. Al final, yo también moriré."

Siempre existía el riesgo de que aquella potencia, aquella fuerza descomunal, se le subiera a la cabeza; era algo con lo que siempre debía tener cuidado, al igual que toda su gente. Las veces que alguien se confiaba demasiado, se dejaba llevar y al final terminaba soñando despierto… no era nada agradable, lo que pasaba después.

Así que continuó con aquellas inspiraciones profundas, hasta conseguir calmarse por completo… si bien la tranquilidad no le duró mucho. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿No la había perseguido ninguno de los azules?

Se dio la vuelta y avanzó con cautela; se echó cuerpo a tierra justo antes de llegar a la cima y terminó de recorrer aquella distancia arrastrándose. Se arriesgó a asomar la cabeza…

En la colina que había más allá, al otro lado del río, todavía se veían tres figuras azules de pie, rodeando a otra caída que debía ser Marco; los tres supervivientes miraban en su dirección… pero incluso si la habían visto, decidieron no perseguirla.

"Un momento, ¿son tres? El alto y delgado… Kirstein. ¿No le di? ¿Acaso la bala…? Más vale que no esté haciendo trampas, porque sino _lo lamentará_."

Annie experimentó, una vez más, sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, habría preferido (o más bien le habría halagado) que sus rivales la considerasen lo bastante peligrosa como para "cazarla" a toda costa, sin darle ni un respiro; pero por otro lado… aquel descanso le venía bastante bien, de verdad que lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, todavía no pudo relajarse. Se lo impidió el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda.

La misma espalda que había dado a un bosquecillo de robles, a unos doscientos metros de donde ella se encontraba ahora. Se giró lentamente, miró con atención… y sintió otro escalofrío.

Durante los años de entrenamiento _de verdad_, antes de tener que fingir ser soldado, no todo había sido pegarle patadas a un poste. Algunas noches, no muchas pero algunas, se había reunido con sus hermanos de armas en torno a una hoguera; y habían terminado contando historias alrededor del fuego, como tendían a hacer los niños de diez años, incluso en esas circunstancias.

¿Quién había contando, alguna vez… la historia del bosque de las almas perdidas? Ya no se acordaba; pero lo que sí recordaba, era del temor sobrenatural que la había invadido aquella noche.

Cierto, vivían en un mundo implacable, en el que la única manera de luchar contra los monstruos que les asediaban era convertirse a su vez en monstruos aún más terribles; pero aquella realidad, que para un extraño habría resultado desconcertante, en cambio para ellos terminó siendo la rutina habitual, "lo mismo de siempre", algo que podían comprender.

En cambio, algo que escapase a esa comprensión, lo inexplicable, lo _sobrenatural_… eso siempre causaría temor.

El mismo temor que ella sintió en ese momento, al ver entre aquellos robles lejanos unas figuras que parecían _observarla_ desde la distancia. Desarmados, pero todavía con sus chaquetas de distintos colores, ya sin preocupaciones ni temores; caídos en un combate en el que se habían visto involucrados, pero no por voluntad propia. A pesar de estar tan lejos, por un momento Annie creyó que varios pares de ojos la miraban acusadores, como diciendo "¡tú nos has hecho esto!"

–No puede ser –susurró apenas–, pero si yo no os he hecho nada a ninguno de vosotros…

"…_t__odavía_," terminó por ella una voz en su interior.

Si hubiera podido verse a sí misma desde fuera, habría advertido una palidez poco habitual. Tragó saliva y, con cierto nerviosismo, volvió a colocarse un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja… y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era sólo un mechón; se le había soltado todo el pelo, con el moño desecho después de aquella carrera (se negaba a reconocerlo como "huida") algo accidentada.

Sonrió, incluso casi se le escapó una risita por lo bajo; aquel problema tan mundano desvaneció de un golpe los temores que se habían ido apoderando de ella, recordando una noche lejana que casi parecía pertenecer a otra vida, a otra persona.

En realidad, sólo eran unos juegos de guerra; nadie había matado allí a nadie… Recordó entonces los gritos, las voces distantes, que había oído cuando estuvo en el Fuerte. Resultaba obvio, ahora sí, lo ocurrido; los marrones y los grises se habían cruzado en aquel bosque, lucharon entre ellos y quienes fueron eliminados se quedaron allí tranquilamente, de "picnic", sin nada mejor que hacer.

De repente, sintió un poco de envidia… pero no, ella todavía tenía que luchar; tenía un asunto pendiente con la Bestia Ackerman, sobre todo después de que eliminasen a sus compañeras. Había sido personal desde el principio; lo era más todavía ahora.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de pronto por una de aquellas figuras lejanas, una supuesta "alma en pena", que empezó a dar saltos agitando un brazo, como saludándola.

Annie la observó con el ceño fruncido, perpleja, preguntándose qué pretendería aquella persona. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando? Aunque estuviesen eliminados, si hacía falta iría allí y les dejaría claras unas cuantas cosas. Irritada, intentó colocarse otra vez un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja… pero fue en vano.

Se pasó la mano por la sien, luego la nuca, y comprobó que el moño se le había deshecho del todo; buscó a su alrededor por el suelo, pero de la cinta que llevaba no había ni rastro. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y no encontró nada que le sirviera, aunque sus dedos sí palparon por un momento el anillo de metal que le había dado su padre; no pudo evitar sonreír, pero tampoco se dejó atrapar por la nostalgia. Siguió buscando alternativas.

¿Quizás una de las vendas que llevaba en la mochila? No; la había dejado atrás, con todo lo demás. Su sonrisa desapareció, sus dientes rechinaron un poco; no era sólo que llevar el pelo suelto le recordara demasiado a perder el control, o que se sintiera más vulnerable… Mikasa también lo llevaba así.

"El mío es más largo. Mejor llevarlo recogido en vez de cortármelo, aunque…"

Se preguntó si ella habría hecho lo mismo que su rival, si Eren también le hubiera aconsejado dejárselo más corto… y se preguntó por qué, un momento antes, había pensado en aquella mala bestia por su nombre. ¿Y ahora empezaba a comparar cómo llevaban el pelo?

"A ver si al final voy a distraerme demasiado, pensando en Ackerman…"

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Todavía tenía su uniforme; se suponía que debían cuidar el material que les habían dado, pero si arrancaba con cuidado un trozo de aquella tela gris…

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Supo, en ese mismo instante, por qué había alguien dando saltos y saludándola a lo lejos.

¿Qué otra persona, con los ojos azules y melena rubia, bajita incluso (lo reconoció a regañadientes), llevaba también ese día una chaqueta gris?

"_Me están confundiendo con Krista_."

Primero apretó aún más los dientes… y luego casi se echó a reír. Por alguna razón, se sentía más tranquila después de aquello, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

"Supongo que me lo merezco, esta mañana yo me metía con Armin y ahora en cambio…"

Entrecerró los ojos y trató de distinguir aquellas caras, pero la distancia y las sombras de algunos robles lo hacían difícil. Sí pudo distinguir los colores de sus chaquetas; contó cinco marrones, tres azules… y era uno de éstos el que seguía moviendo insistentemente un brazo, como si no fuera a quedarse tranquilo hasta que Annie le devolviese el saludo.

"Al menos no se ha puesto a dar gritos. Todavía."

Para evitar una situación aún más incómoda (al menos para ella), al final movió una mano con desgana. Sin embargo, su tenue respuesta bastó para que aquella otra persona se moviera con aún más entusiasmo; siguió malgastando así sus energías un rato, hasta que por fin se calmó. Después de un último gesto, que desde aquella distancia parecía una despedida (o eso o un corte de mangas), se dio la vuelta y regresó alegremente junto a sus compañeros.

Annie tenía una vaga idea de quién podía tratarse… pero lo importante ahora era moverse; quedándose allí, no solucionaría nada.

Se puso de pie con cuidado, pero el tobillo ya no le daba problemas. Incluso se sentía mejor que antes; como si aquella poderosa descarga de energía, que a duras penas había contenido, la hubiese renovado por completo. Se notaba algo exhausta… pero también mucho más relajada.

Por un momento se limitó a estar allí, de pie, sin pensar en lo que hacía. Extendió los brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su vista se perdiese en la inmensidad azul; luego cerró lentamente los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en su respiración, más profunda… no porque lo necesitara (ya no), sino porque estaba disfrutándolo. Sintió la leve brisa entre sus cabellos, los suaves rayos del sol sobre su piel, compartiendo con ella esa energía que le era tan necesaria como comer o dormir.

Por un momento, y a pesar de todo, se sintió verdaderamente en paz.

Entonces… notó que alguien la observaba. De nuevo abrió los ojos.

Ocho figuras la miraban desde aquellos robles; a pesar de la distancia, le pareció ver alguna boca abierta. O eran imaginaciones suyas, o sus posturas y sus gestos mostraban no sólo sorpresa, sino también admiración.

"Así que esto es lo que ella siente…"

Estaba casi segura de que se había ruborizado un poco. Era agradable, que la adorasen de aquella manera… como a una diosa. Por un momento, la idea le hizo sonreír.

No duró mucho.

Bastó con recordar que, si la miraban de esa forma, era porque se habían confundido; porque creían que era otra persona completamente distinta… una persona que ya nunca podría ser. No después de lo que había hecho; no con lo que aún tenía pendiente hacer. Ese camino había quedado cerrado para ella… por siempre jamás.

Dejó escapar un suspiro triste, resignado. Se sacudió las briznas de hierba y tierra que se le habían pegado y, como si no existieran, le dio la espalda a sus compañeros y siguió su camino, intentando no pensar en ellos ni en todo lo que dejaba atrás.

Aquel paso ligero, sin llegar a correr, en dirección sur-sureste siguiendo la cima de la colina, le ayudó a centrarse en la situación en que se encontraba; con la actividad y el movimiento, enseguida despejó aquellos fantasmas. Pensar en esas cosas no le serviría de nada; desde luego no para ganar aquellos juegos y sumar más puntos, asegurarse un puesto en la Policía Militar…

…tratar de cumplir con su Misión, por todos los medios, aunque a veces no estuviera segura de si seguía creyendo en ella.

"Maldita sea, otra vez con lo mismo… ¿Por qué me estará costando tanto centrarme hoy?"

Y entonces acudió en su ayuda la persona que menos habría esperado.

Mikasa Ackerman.

Pensó en su rival. Pensó en ese duelo que tanto ansiaba, incluso _necesitaba_. Y sonrió.

Ahí sí que no tenía dudas. Haría _lo que fuese_ para poder librar aquel combate.

Annie siguió andando y su mente empezó a buscar una solución; ahora sí, centrada por completo.

"Estoy sola, desarmada, sin munición ni mochila… Si continúo en esta dirección, puedo dar un rodeo lo bastante amplio como para evitar a todos los enemigos y regresar al Fuerte por la entrada sureste. Perdí a mis dos compañeras, qué humillación… Bertolt se empeñará en creer que el plan ha fallado por su culpa, Reiner se enfadará y supongo que Ymir se reirá de todo, como de costumbre. Krista… Je, si me cruzo con alguien antes de llegar ahí y me confunden con ella, quizás pueda darle a ese alguien una paliza y quitarle sus cosas. Con un arma, podría seguir de cacería por mi cuenta… Además, puede que mis compañeros me disparen si intento entrar en el Fuerte, quizás creerían que soy Armin disfrazado con una chaqueta gris… ¿Y si me quito la mía para que otros enemigos me confundan con él? Hum, ¿pero eso serviría de algo?"

Cuando consideró que ya se había alejado lo suficiente, se atrevió a regresar a la cima y luego bajó por el otro lado de la colina, dirigiéndose al noreste. Ni el riachuelo ni el bosquecillo de robles quedaban ya al alcance de su vista; en cambio, podía ver a lo lejos unos terrenos llanos, en los que crecía algo que parecía… ¿maíz?

"¿Aquí, en los campos de entrenamiento? Qué raro, no creo que lo vayan a cosechar. ¿No se supone que hay escasez de tierras, de recursos? Qué desperdicio… a no ser que luego manden a alguien para encargarse de ello, pero no lo veo claro."

Sin embargo, aquellos maizales no sólo le darían una buena cobertura; si no le traicionaba la memoria, de cuando estuvo examinando el mapa antes, ese camino la llevaría casi directamente hasta su destino. Sólo tenía que llegar hasta los altos tallos, seguir en dirección norte un rato, bordear el Fuerte por el este y luego entrar por el noreste…

"Estaría bien poder regresar de una pieza," admitió, "pero sería mejor aún no hacerlo con las manos vacías."

Y entonces, como si con ese pensamiento hubiese invocado una presencia… algo se movió entre los maizales.

Ocurrió casi delante de ella, aunque todavía a cierta distancia. No soplaba viento, así que… _allí había alguien_. Su mente ya trabajaba a toda velocidad en ese momento.

"Tres azules en el bosque, más los tres que siguen en pie, más Marco. Luego cinco marrones, por tanto quedan dos… y creo que acabo de encontrarlos."

Empezó a respirar con más agitación. Se pasó levemente la lengua por los labios, algo resecos. Estaría bien, poder regresar con los suyos y decir algo así como "quedaban dos del equipo marrón… ya no queda ninguno." Eso mitigaría el fracaso de haber perdido a sus compañeras de cacería.

Por un momento sonrió… pero la sonrisa desapareció enseguida de sus labios. Su expresión se convirtió en la de una depredadora. Todos sus instintos se activaron en ese instante… y casi pudo _oler_ a su presa.

No le dio muchas vueltas a aquel golpe de buena suerte; se le había presentado una oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Estaba desarmada, pero no importaba. Sus manos, sus piernas… su cuerpo ya era un arma, incluso en aquella forma. Se le daba bien luchar… tanto como saltar sobre una presa que seguramente ni siquiera sospechaba aún lo que se le venía encima.

"Estáis acabados. Es sólo que todavía no lo sabéis."

Annie se lanzó hacia delante a toda velocidad.

Por un momento, la tierra tembló bajo sus pies.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DE CAPÍTULO – Resumen actualizado de la distribución por equipos y el recuento de bajas.<em>

* * *

><p><em>EQUIPO MARRÓN<em>

_Armin Arlert._

_Daz (abatido por Mikasa)._

_Hannah Diamant (abatida por Marco)._

_Franz Kefka (abatido por Sasha)._

_Nac Tius (abatido por Sasha)._

_Thomas Wagner (abatido por Sasha)._

_Eren Yeager._

* * *

><p><em>EQUIPO AZUL<em>

_Mikasa Ackerman._

_Sasha Braus (abatida por Armin)._

_Marco Bott (abatido por todo el mundo)._

_Jean Kirstein._

_Connie Springer._

_Samuel Linke-Jackson (abatido por Franz y Nac)._

_Mylius Zeramuski (abatido por Daz)._

* * *

><p><em>EQUIPO GRIS<em>

_Reiner Braun._

_Mina Carolina (abatida por Connie y Jean)._

_Ruth DuKlein (abatida por Mikasa)._

_Bertolt Hoover._

_Krista Lenz._

_Annie Leonhart._

_Ymir._


	16. La astucia de Armin

**JUEGOS DE GUERRA**

AVISO LEGAL – El que consta en mi perfil.

_NOTA DEL AUTOR - ¡Saludos de nuevo! Esta vez no ha pasado tanto tiempo… ¡Aseguraos de haber leído el capítulo anterior, que salió hace apenas un par de días!_

_Me alegra ver que, a pesar del parón de dos meses, la actualización se ha recibido con interés. Mi agradecimiento a quienes se han animado a seguir la historia y/o comentar por primera vez: __**DarkRoseAckerman**__ y __**OzymandiasR2**__._

_No os entretendré mucho más, simplemente diré lo de siempre: contesto todas las reviews que puedo por mensaje privado; y os animo a echar un vistazo en el foro Cuartel General de Trost, quizás encontréis algo que os llame la atención._

_Una vez más, gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. Y ahora…_

…_¡que continúen los Juegos de Guerra!_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 16 – LA ASTUCIA DE ARMIN<strong>

[Publicado originalmente el 31 de mayo de 2015, con una extensión de 5.754 palabras.]

* * *

><p>No sería exacto decir que Arlert estaba asustado; al menos, no siempre.<p>

Lo que había experimentado, hasta un momento antes, era más bien inquietud.

Eren y él habían dejado atrás el bosque de robles, dando un rodeo; avanzaron primero en dirección suroeste y luego sureste, cortando en cierto punto perpendicularmente el camino que habían seguido antes los azules.

Al principio de aquella "excursión", Armin sentía una confianza que ahora brillaba por su ausencia.

"Haremos lo que sea necesario. Para ganar… y para vengarnos."

Ésas habían sido sus palabras al salir del bosque; y sin embargo, volvían a acometerle las dudas. Cuando se había visto a solas con Sasha y terminó disparando contra ella, lo hizo porque no había tenido otra opción; la acción, la adrenalina, el estar "aquí y ahora" centrado en el presente, hizo que pareciese fácil.

El problema era que, otra vez a solas con sus pensamientos, y sin nadie delante intentando acabar con él, no podía evitar _pensar_; pensar en todo lo que podía salir mal, pensar en otras decisiones que podría haber tomado para que su situación no fuera tan precaria…

Y luego estaba Eren, naturalmente.

El chico moreno sí que tenía facilidad para olvidar "pequeñeces"; como el hecho de que se habían quedado los dos solos, que en los otros equipos había gente como Mikasa y Annie (aquí Armin tragó saliva), que lo último que sabían del equipo gris era que aún estaba entero…

"Seguramente habrán tomado el Fuerte. Si se limitan a quedarse allí, no sé cómo los vamos a sacar… Aunque habrá que llegar primero y ver cómo es el sitio exactamente. Algún punto débil debe tener…"

Así era Armin: temor por el futuro, remordimiento por el pasado… y cierta inquietud por el presente. Esta vez, ni siquiera se distraía con la flora o la fauna, con aquel paisaje que a menudo era un regalo para la vista; montes, ríos, bosques y campos que se extendían ante él… pero sus ojos azules ya sólo prestaban atención a aquellos lugares en los que podía esconderse un enemigo, o a los elementos que podía reconocer para orientarse en el mapa y saber al menos dónde estaba.

Le había costado convencer a Eren, pero al final había conseguido disuadirle de atacar a los azules por la retaguardia.

"Para ganar los juegos tenemos que capturar el Fuerte, no eliminar a todos los enemigos… y podrías confiar un poco más en Hannah, seguro que ha acabado con alguno de ellos."

Lo más sencillo sería dejar que azules y grises se desgastasen entre sí, para luego llegar y terminar con los que quedasen; pero para su impetuoso amigo, sería poco menos que una deshonra no intentar cargarse él mismo a todos sus oponentes.

"¿O acaso tiene él razón? Si no se esperan un ataque directo, quizás podría funcionar… podría ser lo único que funcionase. Pero hay demasiadas cosas que no sabemos. ¿Cómo reaccionará Eren al ver a Mikasa? ¿Y ella al verle a él? ¿Y si Jean decide olvidarse del Fuerte y nos persigue? ¿Y si lo hace Connie? Quizás no debí dejarle esa nota a Sasha… habría tenido sentido provocarle, si eso le hubiera hecho lanzarse de cabeza contra los grises. ¿Por qué creí que sería buena idea? ¿Y era realmente necesario coger tantas armas y municiones? Porque parecen ligeras, pero cuando llevas ya un rato cargando con ellas… ¿Merece la pena llevar cada uno tres rifles, si así sólo conseguimos ir más lentos? Pero a Eren no le falta el aliento, soy yo otra vez el que se está convirtiendo en una carga. ¿Es que también vamos a perder por mi culpa?"

Al menos, cuando se había sentido más confiado, había conseguido convencer a Eren (y a sí mismo) de que ése era el plan que les daba más probabilidades de ganar y, por tanto, también vengarse: seguir dando aquel rodeo, alcanzar unos amplios campos de maíz que había al este del Fuerte y tratar de asaltarlo por el norte, por donde menos se lo esperarían.

"Y con seis armas, podemos hacerles creer que está atacando un equipo entero. Más vale que se lo crean y se queden dentro, agachando la cabeza… porque como se den cuenta de que sólo somos dos, se reirán de nosotros y luego saldrán ahí fuera y nos darán una paliza. ¿Habrá tenido alguien la misma idea, rodear por el este y atacar por el norte? Jean no, él y los suyos tomarán seguramente la ruta más directa, la suroeste… pero si él cae y Marco toma el mando, quizás a él se le ocurra otra cosa. Y puede que el equipo gris, aunque ya tenga el Fuerte, decida que no va a esperar y trate de ganar eliminando a todos los enemigos, eso les pegaría más. Lo peor que nos puede pasar es quedar atrapados entre dos fuegos, pero para eso no hace falta cruzarnos a la vez con azules y grises, éstos podrían dividirse en pelotones si su equipo está todavía intacto…"

Armin podría haber seguido así, dándole vueltas a _todo_, durante el resto de aquel día cuyas horas iban transcurriendo lenta pero inexorablemente; el sol había bajado de su posición en lo alto del podio celestial. Debería haber tenido hambre, pero la tensión y los nervios no le hacían mucho bien a su apetito.

Entonces lo interrumpió la visión de los campos de maíz que habían estado buscando.

–Hemos llegado –resaltó Eren lo obvio, con un gruñido; seguía enfadado, no con alguien en concreto, sino más bien con todos en general, con el mundo… más o menos como siempre.

Lo primero que pensó Armin, al ver aquellos largos tallos, todavía verdes en su mayor parte, fue si no habría ahí muchos bichos. Su amigo, en cambio, no tenía problemas para centrarse en un único objetivo: llegar al Fuerte y "acabar con todos"… más o menos como siempre.

Eren no había estudiado el mapa tan a fondo como Armin, ni estaba tan seguro del camino que debían seguir… pero eso no le detenía. Marchaba el primero de la fila y sólo la lealtad hacia su rubio amigo le impedía salir disparado a toda velocidad, dando rienda suelta a aquel torbellino de energía que tanto le costaba contener normalmente. El moreno tenía el ceño fruncido, apretaba los dientes y sujetaba el rifle con tanta fuerza que parecía fuese a partirlo en dos en cualquier momento.

"No es sólo que él sea así, los juegos nos está afectando a todos…"

Ésa era otra de las razones por las que, a pesar de todas sus dudas, Armin había decidido seguir adelante con aquel plan, aunque seguramente no fuese el mejor; mientras estuvieran moviéndose, haciendo _algo_, habría menos probabilidades de que Eren explotase. Los dos eran buenos amigos, quería creer que la cosa no llegaría al extremo de terminar disparándose entre ellos… pero más valía no tentar a la suerte.

Por fin alcanzaron los campos de maíz. El muchacho moreno dudó por un instante, pero naturalmente no duró mucho y enseguida entró con paso decidido. Armin le siguió y, con un simple silbido y un gesto de la mano, le indicó a Eren que no se alejase mucho; la idea era permanecer cerca del borde, para no desorientarse y perder un tiempo que podría ser vital.

Empezaron a marchar en dirección norte; a su izquierda, al oeste, se veían algunos prados y colinas, lo cual encajaba con el mapa mental que Armin tenía en su cabeza. Seguía sintiéndose inquieto y una parte de él habría preferido internarse más en el maizal, para quedar menos expuestos; pero entre ellos y el campo abierto habían dejado unos cuantos tallos, suficientes para camuflarse, al mismo tiempo que mantenían la visibilidad en su flanco izquierdo.

"A no ser que alguien haya tenido exactamente la misma idea que nosotros, dé a su vez un rodeo aún más amplio y nos sorprenda desde dentro por el flanco derecho… pero venga ya, eso son paranoias."

Por otro lado, a aquellas distancias y entre la vegetación, sería difícil que las armas pudieran surtir efecto; si las cosas llegaban al cuerpo a cuerpo, bueno, Eren estaba allí y bastante cabreado… así que eso lo tenían ya cubierto.

"Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, todos tienen ese instinto, esa capacidad de actuar casi sin pensar. ¿Por qué tiene que costarme a mí tanto? Y encima luego, después de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas, ni siquiera termino tomando la mejor decisión posible. ¿Será aquello de 'lo mejor es enemigo de lo bueno'? ¿O me pasa como a Daz? Siempre imaginándome qué es lo peor que puede pasar…"

Fue entonces cuando miró a su izquierda.

Se quedó completamente quieto, como paralizado.

No es que "alguien" hubiera aparecido allí de repente, a lo lejos, sobre las colinas. Más bien, parecía que esa persona ya llevaba un rato por ahí, avanzando tranquilamente hacia el maizal; le quedaban poco más de cien metros para llegar.

"¿¡Cómo puedo haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta!?"

A todo esto Eren, naturalmente, no se detuvo y siguió avanzando, sin percatarse del peligro; porque Armin _sabía_ que aquella figura era peligrosa.

El cadete rubio se quitó un momento las gafas protectoras, se restregó los ojos y observó con atención y cautela entre los altos tallos, tratando de asegurarse de que no le descubrían… y de que lo que veía no eran imaginaciones suyas. Tragó saliva.

La figura seguía acercándose y pudo distinguir mejor sus rasgos: una chica con chaqueta gris, no muy alta (quizás incluso menos que él), los cabellos de oro flotando con la leve brisa que causaban sus pasos… Repasó mentalmente la lista de adversarios, fue descartando a los que no encajaban, y la conclusión a la que llegó le dejó con la boca abierta.

"¿Krista? Pero… ¿Qué hace aquí? No tiene sentido, ¿y Ymir? ¿Y por qué va desarmada? ¿Es que la han eliminado y se ha perdido? No, hay algo que no encaja…"

Su inquietud iba en aumento. Seguía sin ser capaz de hacer un solo movimiento. Empezó a notarse la boca seca, las manos sudorosas. Le costaba seguir respirando. Incluso él, que no era persona de instintos, tenía un mal presentimiento… uno _muy_ malo.

–¿Armin? –le llamó su amigo desde delante; por fin se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo.

Eren regresó sobre sus pasos, dejando escapar un resoplido de fastidio por aquel nuevo retraso. No miró a la chica que había aparecido de repente, pero sus movimientos agitaron varios tallos de maíz… _y ella sí lo vio_.

Quien en realidad no era Krista se detuvo de repente. Armin estaba casi seguro de que se lo estaba imaginando, pero de verdad creyó ver que en aquel lejano rostro una sonrisa… que desapareció rápidamente.

Sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando la muchacha salió disparada hacia ellos.

Y entonces lo supo. Estaban acabados.

Abrió los ojos, espantado. Su parálisis por la sorpresa y la inquietud se convirtió en una parálisis por el _terror_.

–¡Armin! –insistía Eren, ya casi al lado de él–. ¿Qué ocurre?

–Es Annie –consiguió contestar el rubio, de algún modo, con un hilillo de voz–. Y viene a por nosotros.

"Vamos a morir aquí," añadió para sí.

Y a pesar de que antes, entre los robles, había conseguido reaccionar contra Sasha… sintió que no tenía sentirlo intentarlo aquí; como si una diosa hubiese decidido _aplastarle_ y él no pudiera hacer nada salvo aceptar su destino.

Naturalmente, Eren no compartía aquella opinión… ni su sentido común, ni su instinto de conservación, por lo visto.

En realidad, la reacción de aquél a quien sus enemigos llamaban "idiota suicida", no debería de haberle sorprendido; porque su amigo moreno, haciendo honor a su apodo, soltó en un instante la mochila y las bolsas… y se lanzó a toda velocidad desarmado contra su atacante.

Por un momento, Armin pudo ver la expresión en su rostro. Creía que ya no podía sentir más terror; se equivocaba. Por otro lado, junto al miedo también había algo de frustración.

"¡Cuánta ferocidad! Menos mal que va en mi equipo… Pero, ¿tan difícil habría sido disparar?"

Quizás era un instinto de caballerosidad mal entendida… o quizás Eren simplemente estaba siendo Eren otra vez. Más bien lo segundo.

En su descargo, había que decir que el chico no se puso a gritar como un loco, de modo que Annie casi no le vio venir. _Casi_. Aquellos ojos azules, normalmente tan fríos y ahora en cambio tan animados, se abrieron de repente al darse cuenta.

Si los dos cadetes, de los más experimentados en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, hubiesen chocado entre ellos a esa velocidad… el combate habría terminado antes de empezar, seguramente con unos cuantos huesos rotos.

Por suerte para ambos (aunque a Eren parecía darle lo mismo), Annie reaccionó a tiempo.

Simplemente frenó en seco y le puso la zancadilla a Yeager.

El chico también reaccionó a tiempo; irónicamente, una proeza que sólo pudo conseguir gracias a sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Leonhart. Esquivó de un salto aquella pierna traicionera, rodó por el suelo y en un instante ya estaba otra vez de pie, enfrentándose a su adversaria.

Ojos alertas, una sonrisa enorme mostrando todos los dientes, una alegría casi salvaje por aquella oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a todas las frustraciones acumuladas… Ambos combatientes tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros, y Armin no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío; atrapado como simple espectador en aquel duelo entre gigantes, que le aplastarían sin contemplaciones si osaba interrumpir.

No intercambiaron saludos, ni gritos, ni amenazas; tampoco hubo tiempo. Tan pronto como se recuperó Eren, con creces el más impaciente de los dos, volvió a lanzarse sobre su rival. Annie sólo tuvo que desplazarse ligeramente a un lado para esquivar su nuevo ataque; apenas movió un poco la pierna y con eso ya le hizo caer…

"No, ¡es _él_ quien se ha dejado caer!"

Eren controló su caída, amortiguó con habilidad el impacto y usó ese mismo impulso para volver a ponerse de pie con rapidez, girando y enfrentándose de nuevo a su rival. Annie levantó un poco las cejas, como agradablemente sorprendida.

Armin se alegraba al ver lo mucho que había mejorado su amigo; incluso se sentía orgulloso. En cuanto a _ella_… en ese momento, su sola visión le hacía sentir terror, naturalmente, pero también algo más a lo que no podía poner nombre.

Eren no se complicó demasiado y, simplemente, volvió a lanzarse contra Annie, por tercera vez. Ella se echó de nuevo a un lado… y movió un brazo. Pareció que iba a tratar de agarrar al chico, pero en vez de eso le propinó un brutal golpe en la espalda, con la palma de la mano extendida.

El muchacho volvió a caer controlando el impacto, pero no pudo recuperarse con tanta rapidez como antes. Estaba claro que Annie no iba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad… y a Armin también se le había presentado la suya: tenía una línea de tiro despejada. Apuntó con rifle.

"¡Ahora o nunca!"

No supo exactamente cómo pudo superar aquel temor casi sobrenatural; quizás fue el hecho de ver a su amigo en peligro. Lo que sí supo fue que al final, como contra Sasha antes, consiguió apretar el gatillo.

Armin disparó. Annie cayó al suelo, de espaldas…

…y tan rápido como había caído, volvió a levantarse.

Ella le miró, sorprendida… con una sonrisa alegre en los labios y un brillo divertido en los ojos, como diciendo "no creía que fueras capaz".

Armin se dio cuenta de que Annie no tenía ni una sola mancha; había visto venir, o incluso _sentido_ la bala, y se había tirado a propósito para esquivarla.

El chico seguía estando aterrado, pero esta vez eso no le paralizó. Dejó caer el rifle descargado, sacó de su funda el de reserva…

Por desgracia para él, Annie tampoco se quedó quieta. Como una fiera saltando sobre su presa, se abalanzó… sobre Eren, que a todo esto también se había levantado y volvía a lanzarse a la carga contra ella. Esta vez los dos terminaron en el suelo, en un torbellino de brazos y piernas, gruñidos y algún grito ahogado. Armin se avergonzó pensando que aquello parecía otra cosa… pero no dejó de apuntar al tumulto con su nueva arma; aún no se atrevía a apretar el gatillo, podía darle a su amigo.

La lucha cesó pronto, y cuando ocurrió… Ambos estaban de rodillas.

Annie sujetaba a Eren, agarrándole con un brazo el cuello y con el otro la cabeza, tapándole en parte la cara al muchacho. Armin sí podía ver claramente la cara de ella… y preferiría no haberlo hecho, porque ahora aquellos ojos azules habían perdido ese brillo cálido y le observaban implacables; le pareció sentir el filo helado de una espada contra su garganta.

–Arlert –dijo ella con calma y frialdad, sin jadear siquiera después de todo aquel esfuerzo–. Suelta el arma… _o le parto el cuello a tu amigo_.

Por un instante, Armin se negó a creerlo: sus ojos no veían bien, había oído mal… Era como si una pesadilla se hubiera hecho realidad de pronto, a plena luz del día. Annie se había convertido en otra persona completamente distinta… ¿o acaso había sido así desde el principio?

"_Es capaz de hacerlo_."

Por eso fue él el primer sorprendido, cuando en vez de obedecerla avanzó unos pasos y salió del maizal, acercándose a apenas diez metros de Annie, sin dejar de apuntarla con su rifle. El cañón del arma temblaba en sus sudorosas manos y se había olvidado de respirar… pero seguía teniéndola en el punto de mira.

La chica controló enseguida la expresión sorprendida que había vuelto a aparecer en su rostro.

–Quizás no me he expresado con suficiente claridad… –en su voz había un resto de perplejidad.

–¡Armin! –la interrumpió Eren, furioso, tratando en vano de zafarse de aquel agarre mortal–. ¡Dispara!

Esta vez ni siquiera Annie pudo disimular su sorpresa.

–Oye… –intentó decir.

–¡Sigo siendo el Capitán! –Eren la ignoró–. ¡Y acabo de darte una orden! ¡_Dispara_!

Naturalmente, Armin no hizo tal cosa… pero tampoco dejó de apuntar a su enemiga. Siguió avanzando, lentamente. Cinco metros. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan aterrado y, sin embargo, sus manos ya no temblaban tanto. Mientras su cuerpo parecía moverse automáticamente, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, impulsada por la urgencia de su situación; y eso, sí que se le daba bien.

En apenas unos segundos, el chico consiguió visualizar los distintos escenarios posibles, las diferentes elecciones y las consecuencias más probables en cada caso. ¿Podría apretar el gatillo? Seguramente, pero… ¿Les acercaba eso a la victoria? No.

"Haremos lo que sea necesario. Para ganar… y para vengarnos."

¿Acaso iban a quedarse aquellas palabras suyas en una mera bravuconada, en la impotente prepotencia de alguien que luego era incapaz de actuar para convertirlas en realidad, cumplir esa promesa que le había hecho a un compañero, a un amigo?

Y si él no era capaz… entonces, aunque sólo fuese por un momento, tendría que convertirse en alguien que sí lo fuera; incluso otra persona distinta, si era necesario.

Por un momento, se planteó la posibilidad de que, en realidad, estaba dando rienda suelta a una oscuridad que ya se encontraba en su interior.

En otras circunstancias, habría sido difícil de creer, pero aquellos juegos… estaban despertando _algo_ que normalmente permanecía dormido y oculto, que _debería_ permanecer así tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Pero ya se estaba desviando demasiado… Tenía que centrarse en el "aquí y ahora", con Annie sujetando a Eren y amenazando con matarle. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Y Armin sonrió. No era un sonrisa amable.

Sus dos compañeros le observaban cada vez más perplejos, extrañados… incluso le pareció que un poco asustados. Eso también le hizo sentir temor a él, pero no le detuvo; de repente, se notaba mucho más tranquilo.

Contempló, larga y deliberadamente, aquellos lagos fríos que casi brillaban entre los cabellos que, como cascada de oro, caían sobre el rostro de la chica; sostuvo aquella mirada ya no tan perpleja, ahora más bien interesada. Supo que había captado su atención; y mientras siguiera así, mientras ella estuviera dispuesta a escuchar lo que él tenía que decir, aún había una posibilidad de éxito.

–Sabes… –Armin consiguió hablar con voz suave, a pesar de tener la garganta reseca–. Así te queda mejor. El pelo, quiero decir.

El desconcierto regresó por un momento a aquellos ojos azules, seguido inmediatamente de una furia apenas perceptible pero que él sí pudo notar. Armin no se fijó en la reacción de Eren, porque estaba completamente centrado en Annie; tenía que mantener a toda costa el contacto visual, algo que le había asustado al principio… y que ahora en cambio ya no le importaba tanto.

–Sé que se puede enredar durante los ejercicios –continuó el chico, tratando de controlar cierta emoción al ver que, de algún modo, esta vez era él quien dominaba la situación, sólo con sus palabras–. Hay opciones, claro. Puedes recogerlo en una cola de caballo. O podrías recortártelo un poco…

Y de pronto, por cierto temor que pudo ver en el rostro de ella, Armin supo que su sonrisa se había convertido en una de _maldad_.

–O podrías dejártelo como Mikasa Ackerman.

Durante unos segundos, no se oyó ni un solo ruido. Incluso los pájaros parecían haber enmudecido. Si había algo de brisa, se detuvo; el sol pareció brillar con más intensidad. "¿Es normal sentir tanto calor?" Pero no pensó en ello demasiado… Siguió pendiente de Annie Leonhart, de su reacción.

Disfrutó con su reacción. Disfrutó al ver que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que quería, incluso aunque ella se diera cuenta; la tenía comiendo en la palma de su mano. Dominar a alguien así, de esa manera… _eso_ también era poder; pero no dejó que se le subiera a la cabeza.

La "mirada de la muerte" que apareció en los ojos de la chica, esa oscuridad en torno a sus orbes azules resaltándolos todavía más, era fascinante; quizás se permitía apreciar la belleza de esa mirada, porque sabía que no iba dirigida a él. En ese momento, Annie estaba pensando en alguien que no se encontraba allí… y en tantos duelos frustrados, tantas interrupciones que le habían arrebatado lo que en el fondo ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Por un instante, Armin se sintió un poco culpable, al darse cuenta de hacia quién estaba dirigiendo toda aquella ira asesina, contra quién atizaba aquel odio capaz de consumirlo todo a su paso… pero entonces recordó que Mikasa estaba en un equipo distinto; y él había prometido, a Eren y a sí mismo, que haría lo necesario para ganar.

–Annie… –susurró el muchacho moreno, dándole algunas palmadas en el brazo a la rubia–. No puedo respirar…

Armin dejó de gozar con el escenario que él mismo había creado y decidió seguir adelante, antes de que el equipo marrón quedase reducido a un solo miembro. Poco a poco volvía a ser él mismo; tímido, amable, un poco nervioso, sonriendo algo incómodo pero ya sin maldad… o al menos no tanta. Parte de él sintió alivio, al saber que aquella oscuridad había remitido… por ahora.

–Un duelo contra Mikasa –afirmó el chico–. Eso es lo que tú quieres, es lo que yo quiero… es lo que todos queremos, en realidad. Incluso Eren, pero para eso le necesitamos vivo…

Naturalmente, sólo llegó a sugerírselo. ¡Que las diosas le librasen, si se le ocurría darle una orden a Leonhart! Por fortuna, la chica soltó rápidamente a su "prisionero", que cayó de bruces al suelo sin demasiada elegancia, mientras ella se ponía en pie con la misma rapidez. Annie no retrocedió ni un paso y siguió mirando a Armin con sus implacables ojos azules; al chico le pareció que, de algún modo, ella era más alta que él, más grande… y que el cabello, así suelto, le quedaba realmente bien.

"No, hombre, no… Céntrate en lo que tienes que hacer, no desvaríes."

El chico bajó lentamente el arma, tratando de no mostrarse demasiado confiado, ni desde luego condescendiente; eso sólo haría que _ella_ le saltase encima y le partiese a _él_ el cuello, así que lo mejor era mantener su mismo nivel de alerta. También podía considerarse una muestra de respeto; nada de subestimar al contrario… sobre todo cuando ese contrario parecía aún más peligroso estando desarmado.

"No es que seamos amigos, pero al menos no intentaremos matarnos entre nosotros." Eso era lo que venían a decir con aquella actitud, en aquel enfrentamiento ya sin palabras. Le alegró ver que aún mantenía su interés; aprovechó la ocasión para continuar con su apresurado plan.

–Sasha eliminó a Thomas, Daz, Nac y Franz –informó Armin–. Perdimos a Hannah, se quedó atrás para ganar tiempo… No sé si ella le habrá dado a alguien más, pero sí sé que abatimos a Sasha y a Samuel.

Annie asintió con la cabeza; había comprendido enseguida lo que pretendía él, con más rapidez de la que cabía esperar en alguien que solía mostrar una actitud (en apariencia) desinteresada por cuanto la rodeaba.

–Fue en el robledal, ¿verdad? –ella habló por primera vez.

"En realidad su voz es agradable," pensó Armin; pero por fuera, simplemente asintió.

–Supongo que Hannah le dio a Mylius, porque él también estaba en el bosque… –Annie dudó un poco antes de continuar–. Marco ha caído.

Aquello sorprendió al chico. Por alguna razón, había creído que el pecoso llegaría hasta el final… "¿Habrá sido ella?" No la interrumpió.

–De mi equipo, hemos perdido a Ruth y Mina.

Lo dijo con un tono neutro, pero por un momento una sombra cruzó su rostro… ¿culpa? Armin tenía algunas ideas sobre lo que podría haber pasado, pero supo que lo mejor sería no insistir en el tema; prefería no terminar en el suelo, con su propia arma apuntada contra su cabeza.

–Entonces tenemos un enemigo común –contestó él, serio, sincero.

Y una vez más, ella comprendió al instante; lo revelaba la intensidad con que brillaban sus ojos.

A todo esto, Eren había ido poniéndose de pie lentamente, con cautela. Miraba alternativamente a Armin y Annie, todavía extrañado; pero debió suponer, en un momento de especial lucidez (o eso o la falta de aire le impedía ser "él mismo"), que aquello entraba en los planes de su compañero, y no dijo ni hizo nada, ni siquiera para meterse con Leonhart… algo que, desde luego, le convenía para poder conservar intactas todas sus extremidades. En esta ocasión, el impetuoso moreno aceptó quedarse al margen, como había hecho antes el rubio durante el combate; detalle que Arlert le agradeció mentalmente.

–Tenemos tantas armas que cuesta llevarlas –le dijo a Annie–. Puedes coger un par de ellas, y otras tantas bolsas de municiones… ¿Tienes hambre o sed? Porque también…

–Estoy bien, gracias –respondió ella con calma–. ¿Qué tienes pensando exactamente?

–Vosotros dos regresáis al Fuerte por este camino –Armin miró de reojo a Eren, que fruncía el ceño y estaba a punto de decir algo–. Nadie hace prisionero a nadie, se trata más bien de… una alianza temporal, ¿de acuerdo?

Annie asintió con la cabeza. El moreno no se opuso, aunque por su expresión no terminaba de comprender qué iban a conseguir con todo esto. "Paciencia, Eren, paciencia."

–¿Tú no vienes con nosotros? –preguntó la chica.

–No, no… –el rubio sonrió un poco incómodo–. Yo buscaré a los azules.

–No iras a atacarles tú solo… –ella enarcó una ceja.

–No. Se trata de otra alianza temporal. Con ellos.

–Ya veo –Annie parecía algo decepcionada; Armin adivinó enseguida el porqué.

–No voy a dispararles por la espalda ni nada por el estilo… pero sabes tan bien como yo que corremos el riesgo de estar dando vueltas todo el rato, sin encontrarnos y sin resolver esto antes de que acabe el día. Si la idea es que Mikasa y tú os enfrentéis, para ella hará falta algún… aliciente.

La rubia no dijo nada, pero con su mirada expectante ya le estaba preguntando.

–Por ejemplo, si alguien le dice a Mikasa que has capturado a Eren y lo tienes prisionero en el Fuerte…

El moreno no protestó esta vez ante la mención de ser "prisionero" y, en cambio, mostró una expresión preocupada; incluso él sabía que decirle algo así a su hermana adoptiva podía resultar… peligroso. Annie, en cambio, sonreía con algo parecido a la admiración; Armin sintió de repente algo de calor en las mejillas, pero no dejó de mirarla y siguió adelante, sin permitirse dudar ahora.

–Tú sales ganando porque los grises y tú tenéis a Eren como refuerzo. Podéis eliminar a los azules, luego lo resolvéis con él en un duelo… y después tú podrás tener el tuyo con Mikasa, aunque a ella la hayan eliminado antes.

"Porque lo vuestro no depende de los juegos, ¿verdad? Viene desde mucho antes… Supongo que era inevitable, tarde o temprano." Esto no lo dijo en voz alta; pero por la forma en que ella le miró, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

Eren parecía algo más animado; seguramente estaba pensando en todas las formas en que podría dispararle a Jean, al que aún no habían eliminado. Y si alguien era capaz de hacer que esa "alianza" funcionase, sería precisamente quien ya estaba acostumbrado a entrenar a solas con Annie.

–Y tú sales ganando porque… –siguió ella.

–Yo no, es el equipo marrón el que sale ganando –Armin sonrió con resignación y ferocidad al mismo tiempo–. Sé que no voy a salir de ésta, ya lo he asumido. Pero lo importante es que, al menos, uno de los nuestros pueda cumplir el objetivo. Esto nos da más probabilidades, creo que…

Se calló un momento. Había visto algo extraño en la cara de Annie; como una sombra, una tristeza enorme que para él no tenía mucho sentido en esa situación. ¿Se lo había imaginado, o era por algo que había dicho? ¿Qué? Y sin embargo… incluso si había sido real, lo mejor sería no mencionarlo; a saber cómo reaccionaría ella, si creía que estaba intentando restregarle en la cara alguna debilidad.

–Bueno, hum… –no sabía muy bien cómo romper aquel silencio incómodo–. El caso es que… Eren tiene más posibilidades por sí solo, bueno, contigo… Creo que los dos trabajaréis bien juntos.

Aquello pareció animarla un poco; sonrió y se pasó delicadamente (¿delicada ella?) un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja, aunque no le sirvió de mucho. "En serio, qué bien le queda así…" Armin carraspeó y luego continuó.

–No tengo intención de disparar a los azules, y tampoco a vosotros, eso os lo garantizo. De hecho, para que no me disparen ellos a mí cuando me acerque, estaba pensando en que os quedéis vosotros con mis cosas. Bueno, mis armas y las municiones, necesitaría la mochila… Oye, ¿seguro que no tienes hambre?

–Quizás luego –Annie se encogió de hombros–. Eren siempre puede darme parte de sus provisiones.

El chico en cuestión frunció un poco el ceño (no parecía estar dándole la opción de decir "no"), pero siguió animado con el plan. Que él le mirase así, hizo que Armin sintiese verdaderamente aquella confianza que había estado fingiendo antes. Era agradable no sentirse como un trasto inútil, para variar…

–No estoy seguro de cómo reaccionarán mis compañeros de equipo, cuando nos vean a los dos juntos… –la chica apretaba los labios, pensativa.

Armin abrió muchos los ojos, pero se controló enseguida; obviamente, ella no había pretendido decirlo en ese _otro_ sentido… aunque aquello le daba más ideas para el "incentivo" que estaba tramando.

"Entre esto y lo de la nota que le dejé a Connie antes… igual los azules me fusilan en cuanto abra la boca."

Pero sin con aquello tenían aunque sólo fuera una posibilidad de ganar, entonces merecía la pena correr el riesgo. Cierto, los grises eran los que mejor lo llevaban por ahora… pero los azules habían pasado a tenerlo aún más crudo que los marrones.

–Sobre lo de tus compañeros… –le dijo Armin a Annie, señalando también con la cabeza a Eren–, quizás sea mejor que os quedéis fuera del Fuerte… –tragó saliva–. Podéis intentar pillar a los azules entre dos fuegos.

–Es decir, pillarte a ti también…

–Sí, lo sé.

De nuevo, le pareció ver un destello de admiración en los ojos de la chica. ¿Cómo no se le iban a ocurrir ideas así? Pocas veces se había sentido tan inspirado.

–No voy a contarles nada de esto por iniciativa propia –siguió con un presentimiento–, pero si me interrogan…

"Más bien si _Mikasa_ me interroga. Mirándole a la cara, no sé qué es lo que voy a poder decirle. La idea de tenerla en el otro bando… ¿Y cómo reaccionará cuando le cuente lo de Eren?"

Una parte de él, quizás la más morbosa, casi sentía curiosidad por saber qué pasaría… de que sería ella capaz; y, por qué no reconocerlo, también curiosidad por ver cómo terminaría el duelo, esta vez sin instructores que lo interrumpiesen.

–Entonces creo que ya está todo dicho –intervino Eren, naturalmente el más impaciente de los tres, sonriendo ya con ganas de dispararle a algo–. ¿Vamos?

Sus compañeros asintieron silenciosamente; habían llegado, pues, a un acuerdo. No hicieron falta juramentos solemnes, ni pactos de sangre; eran camaradas, habían dado su palabra y bastaba con eso. Confiaban el uno en el otro; incluso cuando empezaron a repartirse entre ellos el material, y aunque tanto Eren como Annie tenían varias armas cada uno, Armin supo que ninguno traicionaría al otro disparándole por la espalda.

Miró un momento hacia lo alto, al cielo azul, que algunas nubes surcaban veloces mientras el sol seguía su curso inexorable. En realidad, en mitad de aquella batalla (aun simulada), era extraño encontrarse con un instante así, de tanta paz y tranquilidad.

"Me pregunto cuantos días más nos quedan como éste. Antes de que seamos soldados y…"

Prefería no pensar en lo que vendría después. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Comprobó, con cierta sorpresa, que Annie estaba a su lado, mirando el cielo al igual que él. Luego sus ojos azules se posaron sobre él. Por algún motivo, Armin volvió a sentir como que le costaba respirar. La chica se pasó de nuevo la mano por los dorados cabellos, con una expresión amable poco habitual en ella; sonreía levemente, como si de pronto se hubiese acordado de algo gracioso.

–Oye, Armin… –se sintió raro al oír su nombre; pero raro en el buen sentido–. ¿No tendrás por ahí una cinta para el pelo?


	17. La maldad de Mikasa

**JUEGOS DE GUERRA**

AVISO LEGAL – En el perfil.

_NOTA DEL AUTOR - ¡Volvemos a vernos! Estoy en racha y, mientras pueda, seguiré publicando capítulos a buen ritmo. ¡Aseguraos de que no os habéis saltado ninguno de los anteriores!_

_Me alegra ver que la gente todavía sigue esta historia con interés; siempre es una motivación, para continuar escribiendo. Os lo agradezco._

_Quizás os extrañe un poco el título, pero todos tenemos un lado oscuro; y cierta Ackerman no es la excepción a la regla, precisamente. Por otro lado, ese duelo tan esperado está cada vez más cerca…_

_Termino con lo de siempre: se agradecen las reviews, siempre contesto por PM y podéis echar un vistazo en el foro Cuartel General de Trost para encontrar cosas interesantes._

_¡Hasta pronto y que todo os vaya bien! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 17 – LA MALDAD DE MIKASA<strong>

[Publicado originalmente el 7 de junio de 2015, con una extensión de 5.644 palabras.]

* * *

><p>Costaba creerlo, pero al final aquello de "Asaltar el Fuerte", que sonaba tan emocionante, estaba resultando ser… más bien monótono, la verdad.<p>

"Donde habré leído eso de que, en una batalla, nueve de cada diez partes consisten en esperar a que pase algo," se preguntaba Mikasa, distraída; porque ésa era su situación actual. Connie, Jean y ella estaban agazapados tras la empalizada oeste del Fuerte.

El rubio ceniza se asomaba por el extremo norte de aquella barrera de troncos, de vez en cuando, para disparar al recinto amurallado donde se escondían los del equipo gris; éstos ya no devolvían los tiros con tanto entusiasmo, señal de que trataban de ahorrar munición. Connie espiaba con cautela a través de un hueco entre los troncos; suficientemente a cubierto y, al mismo tiempo, sin quitarle la vista de encima al enemigo, por si éste hacía una salida. La chica, con la espalda apoyada contra la barrera, vigilaba el exterior por si algún otro rival intentaba darles una sorpresa desagradable; Annie aún seguía allí fuera, al igual que Armin… y Eren.

Al principio del ataque al Fuerte, había tenido el corazón en un puño; pero conforme pasaban los minutos y no ocurría nada, se iba calmando. Había un enfrentamiento que temía… y otro que iba anhelando cada vez con más fuerza.

–Jean, ¿cambiamos? –preguntó el chico de Ragako.

–De acuerdo –contestó el Capitán del equipo azul–. Haz otra media docena de disparos. Luego pasaremos a la empalizada norte y seguiremos atacando desde allí.

Connie asintió en silencio, cambió de puesto con su compañero y empezó a disparar; se asomaba con rapidez, apretaba el gatillo y luego volvía a cubrirse aún más rápido, cogiendo un arma de reserva o recargando cuando ya era necesario. En el interior, los grises seguían escondidos; a veces uno de ellos asomaba la cabeza, seguramente para comprobar si el enemigo iba a intentar algo más drástico.

En realidad, no había necesidad. Entre los tres azules supervivientes tenían once rifles, con otras tantas bolsas de munición y todavía más de cuatrocientas balas; según sus cálculos, los grises que resistían en el Fuerte habrían empezado con la mitad de munición, pero ahora les quedarían unas cien balas o menos aún. Si los defensores no devolvían los disparos, no era sólo para ahorrar; entre la distancia, el alcance las armas y la cobertura que brindaba la empalizada, sería muy difícil que le diesen a alguien.

La estrategia de los azules era seguir hostigando hasta que los grises perdiesen la paciencia y cometieran un error, como lanzarse a la carga y abandonar el recinto interior; era un simple murete de piedra reforzado con algunos troncos, apenas un metro de altura, pero en aquellas circunstancias suponía un obstáculo considerable.

–Confiad en mí – les había dicho Jean antes, sin llegar a dar una orden–. Un diluvio constante de balas, todo el rato a cubierto, en tensión y sin un momento de descanso… Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que alguno ya no lo aguante más y salte.

¿Psicología? ¿Sutileza? No era algo habitual en Kirstein; aunque Mikasa reconocía que el chico podía ser creativo, cuando se trataba de fastidiar a los demás (y a Eren… especialmente a Eren). Si el rubio aseguraba que el enemigo perdería la calma, entonces así sería; era un tema del que sabía bastante.

Connie no había estado muy convencido, y al final él y Jean la habían mirado como si ella fuese la Capitán y tuviera que decidir; especialmente, el rubio parecía estar muy pendiente de sus palabras, de una forma que la hizo sentir un poco incómoda, aun sin saber por qué.

Normalmente, Mikasa habría optado por la opción más sencilla y directa: un asalto frontal y acabar con aquel asunto cuanto antes. Sin embargo, había observado a los grises durante las prácticas: descontando a Annie (desaparecida) y a Mina y Ruth (abatidas), en el Fuerte estarían por lo menos Reiner, Bertolt, Ymir y Krista; los cuatro eran bastante buenos, estaban en una posición defensiva… No perderían necesariamente, quizás el equipo azul ganase; pero el riesgo de que la eliminasen era demasiado alto… y eso era algo que ella quería evitar.

Porque aún tenía un asunto pendiente con Leonhart, o más bien varios. Aquella chica, a una nariz pegada, había ido "sumando puntos" desde que empezó el día; si tanto quería que le diesen la paliza de su vida, Mikasa no tendría ningún problema en concederle ese deseo.

Annie se había burlado de Armin durante el desayuno. Luego la había visto _disfrutar_ (estaba convencida) cuando le reveló que Eren iba en otro equipo. También le había faltado el respeto a Sasha… y Marco; le había disparado a Marco.

Mina y Ruth habían dado algunas explicaciones apresuradas, aunque se suponía que no podían hablar después de ser eliminadas; pero Mikasa estaba segura de que, en realidad, la rubia infernal había usado a sus compañeras como escudos humanos en aquel enfrentamiento. Además, faltó poco para que eliminase a Jean; el chico afirmaba que la bala le había rozado la cara.

Era normal que, después de eso y de lo de Marco, Kirstein también quisiera destrozar a Leonhart y, por extensión, a todos los del equipo gris; por una vez, él y Mikasa coincidían en estado de ánimo. Connie, tan intuitivo, se había dado cuenta; en vez de provocar a "Caracaballo" como de costumbre, estaba cumpliendo las órdenes tal y como se esperaba de él, lo cual ya revelaba la seriedad del asunto.

Por otro lado, Bott no parecía habérselo tomado tan mal como su amigo; incluso se le veía más relajado, casi aliviado. Les deseó buena suerte, se despidió con la sonrisa de siempre y luego se quedó sentado tranquilamente en aquella colina, charlando con Ruth y Mina como si no hubieran estado disparándose entre ellos tan sólo un momento antes; abrieron sus mochilas y empezaron a tomarse los bocadillos, sin una preocupación en el mundo. Los tres azules supervivientes se habían llevado las armas y la munición, pero no le quitaron la chaqueta a ninguna de las caídas; para aquel plan, al que ella había dado el visto bueno, no necesitarían disfrazarse como el enemigo.

Y allí estaban ahora…

–Vale, ya he disparado seis veces –dijo Springer–. Siguen sin responder. Entonces, ¿empalizada norte?

–Empalizada norte –confirmó Jean.

Los tres recogieron el material y se movieron con rapidez; los grises ni siquiera se molestaron en intentar darles. La tentación ya fue demasiado grande para Connie; en cuanto soltó las cosas, el chico regresó al hueco que quedaba entre la empalizada norte y la oeste… y empezó a dar saltos y a moverse de manera extraña, como si estuviera bailando.

Primero hubo un silencio perplejo… y luego un fuego bastante nutrido desde el recinto interior; pero el cadete de cabeza rapada fue más rápido y, sin perder la sonrisa, volvió a ponerse a cubierto junto a sus compañeros, justo a tiempo.

–Creo que con eso le hemos hecho gastar unas cuantas balas más… –parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo–. A este paso, se quedarán sin munición y tendrán que usar los rifles como porras, je je.

Contra lo que cabía esperar, Jean no refunfuñó; estaba demasiado absorto en aquel plan, aquel repetir una y otra vez lo mismo con alguna ligera variación… Esta vez, el Capitán se quedó vigilando el exterior; Connie se puso a vigilar otra vez a los de dentro. Mikasa cogió media docena de rifles y bolsas, llegó al extremo este de la empalizada norte y se dispuso a seguir disparando.

–Espera un momento, Ackerman…

La chica se giró hacia Jean, algo extrañada; en la cara del chico había una sonrisa depredadora, que le daba un aire de matón… o incluso de algo peor, algo más peligroso.

–Vamos a poner en marcha la siguiente parte del plan: _no hacer nada en absoluto_.

Mikasa levantó una ceja, pero no tardó demasiado en bajarla. Tenía sentido: después del fuego constante al que habían sometido a los defensores, aquel silencio súbito haría que se temiesen lo peor… y quizás cometieran el error que estaban esperando. Jean siguió vigilando hacia fuera; la chica, al igual que Connie, buscó un hueco en la empalizada, para ver qué hacían sus enemigos.

Nada en absoluto.

"Menudo aburrimiento. ¿Seguro que no había otra manera de resolver esto?"

Al principio, cuando vieron el Fuerte por primera vez, con sus cuatro empalizadas, Connie (cómo no) fue el más temerario y trató de entrar por el hueco del suroeste… saltando enseguida como una liebre, para esquivar la lluvia de disparos de los grises. Fue precisamente la rapidez con que ellos reaccionaron, lo que salvó al chico de Ragako; si se hubieran esperado un poco más, le habrían atrapado en campo abierto, sin un refugio cerca.

"Es como si estuvieran esperando a que apareciese _cualquier cosa_ para empezar a disparar. Está claro que lo de disfrazarnos no habría funcionado."

Al menos aquello les había hecho gastar munición… y así siguieron un rato, aminorando el ritmo, hasta que dejaron de disparar. En cambio, los azules había seguido sometiéndoles a aquella tensión constante, obligándoles a agachar la cabeza, en un intento de acabar con sus nervios; pero habían subestimado la férrea disciplina de sus rivales, por lo que seguían en un punto muerto.

Ahora, desde su posición en la empalizada norte, habían cesado los disparos; Jean vigilaba el exterior, Mikasa y Connie el interior, pendientes del resultado de aquel silencio inesperado. ¿Cometería por fin el enemigo algún error?

–Creo que Bertolt está asomando la cabeza otra vez –dijo Mikasa en voz baja, tranquila.

–¿Puedes darle desde aquí? –preguntó su compañero, esperanzado.

–A esta distancia, y con estas armas… No me pidas milagros, Connie.

– Esperemos un poco más –ordenó Jean, sin dejar de vigilar hacia fuera–. Seguro que enseguida se vienen abajo.

El chico rapado le miró un momento con cara de "¿seguro?", pero no le dijo nada; en vez de eso, se dirigió a su compañera.

–¿No podrías saltar allí dentro y cargártelos a todos? Quizás dando un rodeo y atacando por la retaguardia…

–Podría darle a varios –contestó Mikasa en tono neutro–, pero seguramente me eliminarían. Y no quiero que me eliminen. Todavía no.

Connie pareció entender y no insistió con tema; en cambio, fue ella la que empezó a tener dudas.

"¿Soy egoísta? Me estoy centrando en lo que _yo_ quiero… Enfrentarme a Annie, sin que pueda mirarme por encima del hombro, sin que me hayan eliminado antes que a ella. Podría estar poniendo en peligro a mis compañeros… Por otro lado, Jean tampoco quiere que nos den a ninguno de nosotros. Si él ha optado por esta estrategia, a pesar de lo de Marco, será por algo."

–Jean –le llamó.

La forma en que el chico giró de repente la cabeza hacia ella casi le hizo dar un salto; como si le hubieran dado un latigazo, como si él estuviera a punto de saltar en cualquier momento por no se sabía muy bien qué. ¿Tanto rencor le guardaba, sólo por ser hermana adoptiva de Eren? ¿O se trataba de algo más? Pero ahora no había tiempo para eso…

–Puede que el plan funcione –continuó ella, con calma–. Pero, por si acaso, deberíamos ir pensando en alternativas.

Después, sin observar su reacción, levantó la vista y contempló el cielo azul sobre su cabeza. El sol iba descendiendo lentamente; faltarían dos o tres horas todavía para el atardecer, pero el paso del tiempo era algo extraño en mitad de una batalla, incluso simulada. En cualquier caso, si para entonces seguían fuera, todos sus esfuerzos para que el equipo azul no sufriera más bajas habrían sido en vano.

Quizás… Quizás Connie tenía razón. Por un momento le inquietó aquella idea, pero siguió dándole vueltas y cada vez estaba más convencida de ello; aunque la eliminasen, más valía ganar los juegos para no regresar con las manos vacías. Suspiró, resignada; lo suyo con Annie tendría que esperar. Los días de entrenamiento en el Cuerpo de Cadetes no se habían acabado todavía; en algún momento, los instructores bajarían la guardia, y entonces…

–Nada, sin novedad –informó Springer, con un poco de impaciencia–. ¿Seguimos esperando?

Jean asintió silenciosamente. Mikasa se permitió apoyarse un momento contra la empalizada, se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y siguió pensando, con una vaga sensación de malestar.

Algo dentro de ella, una parte que normalmente se quedaba callada, gritaba ahora en cambio _furiosa_, clamando por la sangre de Leonhart.

Quizás el asunto era más serio de lo que creía. Quizás ya no admitía más demora y debía resolverlo de una vez, ese mismo día, lo más pronto posible… antes de que esa oscuridad que iba creciendo en su interior se hiciera _demasiado_ fuerte.

"En serio, ¿qué nos están haciendo estos juegos de guerra a todos nosotros?"

Desde que vio aquella mañana a los dos policías, Ralph y Djel, algo parecía haber despertado dentro de ella, después de un largo sueño. ¿Recuerdos? ¿Un viaje al pasado, cuando ella había tenido que… hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir? Como si esos dos hombres fuesen en realidad "bestias disfrazadas de humanos"; así había llamado Eren antes a otros criminales. Como si esos dos oficiales fuesen capaces de hacer las mismas cosas, tuviesen las manos manchadas de sangre y ella hubiera podido _olerlo_.

Y se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente, por un momento, había estado dispuesta a lanzarse sobre esos dos hombres y matarlos con sus propias manos, si le tocaban un solo pelo de la cabeza a Eren o a Armin. Sin embargo, había algo más que le preocupaba…

Una parte de ella, _esa_ parte, disfrutaba con la idea de que Eren estaba en un equipo distinto; de que se enfrentaría a él… y al fin podría _hacerle pagar_. Por todo. Por lo que había dicho, por lo que había hecho; por sus silencios, por su falta de consideración. Sólo eran unos juegos de guerra, ¿verdad? ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? No habría mejor ocasión para darle una buena lección…

Entonces Mikasa volvió en sí, sorprendida, y meneó la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente. ¿A qué venía todo eso? Ya no sabía qué pensar; entre los juegos, Eren, los policías, Annie y Marco…

Y recordó las palabras del moreno pecoso antes de empezar con las prácticas de tiro, cómo la había hecho _pedazos_ y luego sin embargo había vuelto a recomponerla. Primero aturdimiento y desesperación, luego una calma extraña… y otra cosa distinta; como si después de haber buceado en aquella oscuridad, se hubiese traído con ella algo más.

¿Quizás se trataba de eso? ¿La había alcanzado el mismo fuego oscuro que por un momento había brillado con tanta intensidad en Marco? ¿O simplemente había hecho resonar algo en su interior, algo que ya estaba allí desde el principio? Tragó saliva, algo poco habitual en ella.

No, Marco no era así; él era una buena persona… Le había dado fuerzas, le había dado ánimos; gracias a eso, luego ella pudo decirle a Eren lo que debía. Él siempre creía que Mikasa le trataba como a un inútil, así que ella interpretó ese papel para hacerle reaccionar; su alivio fue mayúsculo, cuando comprobó que Eren estaba incluso _contento_ por aquel desafío.

Si él estaba animado con la idea de enfrentarse en equipos contrarios, ¿por qué no iba a poder hacer ella lo mismo sin que se considerase "malvado"? Quizás fuera eso lo que en realidad necesitaban los dos: que cada uno pusiera a prueba sus habilidades contra el otro; algo a lo que (tenía que reconocerlo) ella no se habría atrevido por sí sola.

Eren estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario, para ganar aquellos juegos; Mikasa no iba a ser menos, aunque… Parte de ella todavía seguía tratando de protegerle; como cuando él había empezado a discutir con uno de aquellos policías, el tal Ralph. ¿Es que estaba ciego y no se daba cuenta del peligro? Por suerte, bastó su mera presencia para evitar que la situación fuese a más; pero había podido ver la cara de fastidio de Eren, como diciendo "no hacía falta".

Al menos, si en esos juegos ella daba el todo por el todo, luego él no podría acusarla de dejarse ganar; si de todas formas iba a enfadarse, entonces más valía hacer bien las cosas y emplearse a fondo. Desde que dispararon la bengala verde, marcando el inicio, se suponía que ya eran enemigos; pero todavía no estaba segura de si, a la hora de la verdad, teniéndole a él en el punto de mira, ella sería capaz de apretar el gatillo. Y sin embargo…

Una parte de ella quería ganar; pero no sólo eso. Quería derrotarles a todos, _destruirles_, demostrar de qué era capaz; por su propia satisfacción, sin "justificaciones" de que eso sería lo mejor para Eren. _Lo haría por ella misma_. Siempre había estado supeditando sus propias necesidades y sus deseos a los de él… y esa parte, esa oscuridad en su interior, ya estaba _harta_.

Le vendría bien una lección de humildad, barrer el suelo con él, hacerle ver que la vida no era justa; en aquel mundo hermoso pero cruel, uno podía protestar, pero sólo con eso no conseguiría nada. Para cambiar el mundo había que _actuar;_ para eso hacía falta _fuerza_… y si él no era lo bastante fuerte, más valía que lo aceptase y tratara de remediarlo, en vez de tan sólo quejarse.

Sí, le daría esa lección… _y disfrutaría haciéndolo_.

Entonces Mikasa, horrorizada, se obligó a dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas de inmediato. Procuró calmarse usando las técnicas de relajación que le había enseñado su madre: inspirar, expirar; dejar que la tranquilidad fuese surgiendo por sí sola, en vez de forzar su aparición.

Consiguió relajarse lo suficiente, pero volvió a tragar saliva. Si sus propios deseos eran tan oscuros, entonces quizás sería mejor supeditarlos a los de otros, para mantener a raya la oscuridad; y en aquella situación…

"No se trata de mí, o de Eren, se trata de _mi equipo_. Debería hacerlo _por nosotros: _Marco, Jean, Connie, Mylius, Samuel… Sasha."

Lo de Samuel lo sintió, sí, porque era un compañero; pero lo de Sasha… casi le dolió, aunque no dejó que se notase. Si consiguió mantener la calma, fue sobre todo porque la cazadora de Dauper no se lo había tomado demasiado mal; no habría tenido sentido que Mikasa se lo tomara peor que ella. Pero recordaba aquella nota que habían encontrado en su cuerpo… la nota que había dejado Armin.

"No debiste haber hecho eso, _Arlert_. No con…"

Dudó un instante. ¿Qué era Sasha para ella? Era como si, a lo largo de aquella mañana, se hubiese formado un lazo entre las dos, unidas en su propósito de vengarse de Leonhart. "No podríamos ser más distintas, y sin embargo… Lo siento, camarada, parece que esta vez voy a encargarme yo de ella."

A Mylius no le conocía tanto, pero ver que Daz lo eliminaba así a traición… si Marco no hubiera tratado de dispararle a bocajarro, quizás ella misma lo habría hecho. En vez de eso, se conformó con hacer que el cobarde saliera corriendo primero; abatirle luego fue extrañamente satisfactorio. Casi podía compadecer a Eren, por estar en el mismo equipo que él. _Casi_.

En cuanto a Armin, después de lo de la nota, intuía que ya no le costaría tanto trabajo dispararle; seguramente él tuvo sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, siempre las tenía… pero eso no cambiaba nada.

Después regresó al presente. Parpadeó un par de veces, sin estar segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado. El sol prácticamente seguía en el mismo sitio; al parecer, aquel torbellino de pensamientos se había disipado con la misma rapidez con que surgió… y sin embargo, creía haber estado perdida durante una pequeña eternidad, entre todas esas dudas.

Ya no podía dudar más. Aquellos juegos acabarían pronto. Mikasa iba a asegurarse de ello.

–Creo que ya hemos esperado bastante –dijo en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible para sus dos compañeros.

–Ahí dentro sigue todo igual –contestó Connie, que no apartaba la vista del frente–. Oye Mikasa, antes de hacer lo que sea que vayamos a hacer, ¿puedes sustituirme un momento? Es que tengo que mear…

–Springer… –gruñó Jean, irritado.

–¿Qué? –el otro se encogió de hombros–. ¿No es lo bastante "fino" para ti? Quizás debí haber dicho "miccionar".

–Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sepas lo que significa esa palabra –Mikasa, a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

–Estudio a menudo con Armin –aclaró Connie–. Tiene un vocabulario muy amplio.

–Prefiero no saber en qué contexto surgió esa conversación… –refunfuñó Kirstein.

–¡Oye! ¿Acaso estás insinuando algo?

–Además –Jean le ignoró–, no sé cómo puedes tener ganas, si con toda la tensión del combate no hemos bebido ni comido casi nada…

Justo entonces, su estómago rugió con tanta fuerza que Sasha se habría sentido orgullosa. Connie empezó a reírse y Mikasa volvió a sonreír.

–B-bueno, es normal –tartamudeó el rubio ceniza–. Nos hemos puesto a hablar del tema y…

–¿Seguro que es buena idea comer justo antes del asalto final? –preguntó la chica con calma; sus dos compañeros la miraron sorprendidos y ella continuó–. Llevamos ya así un rato y no hemos conseguido nada, ¿qué otra opción tenemos? Más vale que…

Y entonces ocurrió.

Aunque habría sido mucho más dramático si se hubieran dado cuenta justo cuando estaban hablando de él…

Armin Arlert avanzaba hacia ellos, desde el norte, desarmado, con las manos en alto y la chaqueta marrón claramente visible; por la forma en que tropezaba cada dos por tres, parecía agotado.

Jean le observaba perplejo, sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Connie, indignado, ya estaba apuntándole con su arma, el dedo en el gatillo.

En realidad, en aquel momento, ninguno de ellos era el más peligroso.

–Connie –Mikasa habló con tanta frialdad que sus compañeros sintieron un escalofrío–. Tú sigue vigilando el interior. Jean, exterior. Yo me encargo de Arlert.

Por el tono con que lo dijo, aquel "yo me encargo" sonó de manera mucho más siniestra. Los otros dos la miraron con asombro, incluso temor, pero no replicaron y se limitaron a obedecer; sabían lo que les convenía y a Jean, desde luego, ni se le ocurrió insistir en que él era el capitán.

Armin seguía acercándose, tembloroso, con una sonrisa incómoda en los labios; por su aspecto, no parecía tenerlas todas consigo. Él fue a decir algo, pero Mikasa seguía mirándole en silencio, implacable; el chico, cada vez más nervioso, cerró la boca y tragó saliva. Se acercó un poco más.

–Siéntate aquí –ordenó la morena, indicando con una mano el espacio que había justo delante de ella.

El rubito asintió en silencio y obedeció con rapidez, secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de aquella chaqueta que le quedaba algo grande. Se quitó un momento las gafas protectoras y se restregó los ojos. Estaba de rodillas e iba a ponerse un poco más cómodo, pero la mirada de Mikasa le dejó paralizado, tal y como estaba… Quizás él intuyó que ahora le convenía suplicar.

Aun así, algo en Armin parecía indicar que había tomado una decisión, difícil, y que la llevaría hasta sus últimas consecuencias; de hecho, no se perdía ni un detalle y observaba por el rabillo del ojo el pequeño arsenal que habían acumulado los azules. Jean y Connie también le observaban a él, pero con disimulo; ninguno se atrevía a contrariar a Mikasa… no en ese estado.

Ella seguía recostada tranquilamente contra los troncos de la empalizada, como si estuviera descansando; pero se trataba de la engañosa languidez de una depredadora, capaz de saltar en cualquier momento sobre su presa. Siguió mirando al muchacho, casi sin pestañear; sus ojos negros reflejaban aquella oscuridad interior, ahora complacida ante la idea de tener en sus manos la vida de alguien… a quien podría _destruir_ si así lo deseaba.

Por una vez, se dejó llevar. Sonrió, y no fue una sonrisa amable. Pudo oler el miedo de su enemigo… y también el de sus compañeros. Pero si había alguien capaz de devolverle la mirada al abismo, ése era precisamente Armin; a pesar de todas sus dudas y temores, una vez que había tomado una decisión, no se echaría para atrás ante nada. Y ella se sintió orgullosa, de poder llamar amigo a alguien así; otro tipo de valor distinto, más meritorio que el simple arrojo suicida.

–Te escucho –dijo Mikasa con sencillez, su voz ya algo más cálida.

–Bueno… –el tono del chico era el de alguien abatido que, sin embargo, todavía no ha admitido la derrota–. Tengo una historia muy interesante, sobre cómo Eren y yo sobrevivimos a la emboscada de Sasha… –Connie tembló un poco al oír aquel nombre, pero no se apartó de su puesto–. Luego caímos en _otra_ emboscada, esta vez con Annie… –se paró un momento, pero al no ver ninguna reacción en su amiga continuó enseguida–. No sé qué le dan de comer a Leonhart, pero nos derrotó a los dos con una sola mano. Primero agarró a Eren y dijo que o me rendía o le mataba –Armin tragó saliva–. De verdad creí que lo haría… No tuve otra opción, solté mi arma.

Por fuera, Mikasa consiguió mantener la misma expresión atenta, impasible, implacable; pero por dentro, al oír aquello, lo que la _zorra_ ésa le había hecho a _su_ Eren… sintió arder en sus entrañas un fuego negro. Incluso Armin se dio cuenta de que más le valía no tentar a la suerte; pero por algún motivo, quizás por "contagio" tras pasar tanto tiempo al lado del "idiota suicida", decidió que la mejor idea sería darle golpes con un palo a la Bestia que yacía enfrente de él.

–Como decía, una historia interesante… Mi parte favorita es cuando Annie no me eliminó, para que yo pudiera darte un mensaje de su parte –Armin carraspeó y entonces habló con una voz muy seria, intentando imitar a la otra–. "Dile a Ackerman que, si quiere recuperar a Yeager, tendrá que venir a buscarlo… porque ahora es _mío_."

El silencio que se hizo a continuación fue sepulcral; tanto, que incluso le pareció oír el mudo asombro de sus compañeros, aunque no estaba segura de que algo así fuera posible.

En cambio, Mikasa se sintió tranquila, muy tranquila. Se dio cuenta de una cosa, una de esas verdades sencillas y evidentes de la vida, tanto como que el sol salía todas las mañanas.

_Mataría a Annie Leonhart_.

Y sin embargo…

–Tienes razón –contestó ella en voz baja, a pesar del torrente de fuego abrasador que rugía en su interior–. Es una historia muy interesante, Arlert. _Lástima que no sea cierta_.

Después, con movimientos pausados, se quitó con suavidad la bufanda rojo oscuro que aún llevaba alrededor del cuello; la fue doblando en sus manos, con la misma serenidad… pero cierta tensión en sus gestos, oculta quizás a ojos de los demás pero no para Armin, revelaba que no tendría ningún problema en usarla para estrangularle.

–Qué tal si me cuentas ahora la verdad –dijo Mikasa, con la misma voz.

El chico contuvo la respiración un instante y luego dejó escapar un suspiro; curiosamente, casi parecía… aliviado, menos nervioso que antes, como si ya se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

–Supongo que volví a complicarme demasiado –admitió, resignado–. Ni siquiera hacía falta… Ya estabas decidida, ¿verdad? Ibas a entrar allí, acabar con todos y luego mandar a Annie a la luna de una patada, incluso antes de que yo…

No supo cómo continuar. Tenía la mirada perdida de quien ha dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en una cuestión, algo que luego resultó ser completamente innecesario. Mikasa supo que no era una máscara, ni un engaño; en aquel momento, arrodillado delante de ella aguardando su destino, su amigo era completamente transparente. Se dio cuenta de que podía volver a sonreír, con normalidad, como sólo solía hacerlo con él y con Eren.

–¿Eso era lo que pretendías, Armin? –preguntó con un tono algo más cálido–. ¿Provocarme para que atacásemos a los grises?

El chico se recuperó y la miró a la cara, ya más tranquilo después de oír que ella volvía a llamarle por su nombre.

–Sin novedad –informó Connie una vez más.

Tanto él como Jean seguían mirando de reojo, pero no descuidaban la vigilancia en sus respectivas posiciones. Se les notaba impacientes, aguardando a que _alguien_ (ellos no) tomase una decisión.

–Lo de que Annie capturó a Eren es cierto –continuó Armin–. Pero no me obligó a hacer nada, fui yo quien le propuso un trato… –sintió la tensión de los otros dos y alzó las manos, como diciendo "esperad un momento"–. Ella y él se han aliado temporalmente, así el equipo marrón todavía tiene una posibilidad de ganar. La idea es que yo os ayude a derrotar a los grises que están dentro del Fuerte, luego el resto lo resolveríamos entre nosotros con una serie de duelos…

–¿Y ella está dispuesta a traicionar así sin más a sus compañeros? –preguntó Kirstein, incrédulo–. ¿Te estás inventando otra historia, Arlert?

–No miente –dijo Mikasa con calma; aquello bastó para acallar las protestas.

–Sé que resulta difícil creerlo –admitió Armin, rascándose la nuca–. Annie es… especial. Está claro que ahora mismo tiene otras prioridades.

La mirada que le echó a su amiga fue tan significativa, que incluso los otros dos se dieron cuenta de a qué se refería. La chica apretó la mandíbula por un instante, pero no por él; pensaba en su rival, en el asunto que las dos tenían pendiente… y en la paliza que le iba a dar. Pronto.

–Aun así –refunfuñó Jean un poco más–, dejar tirados a sus compañeros de esa manera… En serio, Leonhart se está pasando. ¿Qué será lo siguiente, que ella misma les dispare por la espalda?

–Creo… –Armin se mordió el labio, pensativo–. Creo que Annie esperará a que nosotros hagamos el primer movimiento. No volverá a entrar en el Fuerte, hasta que lo hayamos capturado o…

–No hay "o" –interrumpió Mikasa, con esa misma tranquilidad que ponía un poco nerviosos a sus compañeros–. Capturaremos el Fuerte. Supongo que tú ya tienes alguna idea… Pero que quede clara una cosa, Armin: si _ella_ no va a mojarse hasta el último momento, yo tampoco voy a dejar que me eliminen antes.

–Ya lo suponía –asintió él–. Sí, tengo un plan, o varios…

–Que seguramente incluyen que te demos un arma –interrumpió Springer esta vez, con acritud, sin dejar de vigilar a los grises–. Qué conveniente, así podrás dispararnos _tú_ por la espalda. ¿También nos vas a dejar encima alguna notita a nosotros, _cabrón_?

–Connie… –le advirtió Mikasa.

–¡No te habrás olvidado de lo que le hizo a Sasha! –espetó su compañero.

–No, no lo he olvidado –replicó la chica con calma, conciliadora–. Vamos a oír primero lo que tiene que decir, ¿de acuerdo?

–N-no voy a coger ningún arma –aclaró Armin, nervioso–. E-es más, el plan, el mejor de ellos… Incluye que a mí, bueno… Me va a doler bastante. ¿Te sentirás mejor así, Connie?

Se hizo un silencio casi absoluto, en el que lo único que pudo oírse fue la perplejidad de Kirstein.

–Pues sí –contestó al fin Connie, sonriente–. La verdad es que así me sentiría mucho mejor. Y más todavía si pudiera ser yo quien te disparase, pero bueno, no siempre se puede tener todo…

–¿Lo dices en serio, tú? –le preguntó Jean al rubio–. ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por nosotros?

–Bueno… –Armin se rascó la nuca–. Es por el equipo marrón. Si hago esto, aunque a mí me eliminen, Eren todavía tendrá una posibilidad.

El cenizo, por un momento, se limitó a refunfuñar por lo bajo. Mikasa le oyó decir algo así como "todos locos".

–¿Y Mikasa? –volvió a preguntar Jean–. ¿Cuentas con que a ella la eliminen también, en tu plan fabuloso?

–¡No, no! –Armin negó con las manos–. La idea es precisamente que ella siga en pie, incluso si el resto…

–Sí, vale. Supongamos que Connie y yo también caemos, por tu culpa, y que luego estamos toda la vida echándotelo en cara –Kirstein se permitió una sonrisa–. ¿Pero Mikasa no?

–Exacto.

–Entonces, por mi parte no hay ningún problema.

–¿En serio? –Connie era ahora el incrédulo; la chica se limitó a levantar una ceja.

–¿Qué? –Jean se encogió de hombros–. Los azules conquistamos el Fuerte. Incluso si todavía quedan en pie Annie y el idiot… esto, el Yeager, con Mikasa de nuestra parte no perderíamos. Y ya me estoy cansando de estar aquí esperando. ¿Qué tal si _hacemos_ algo de una vez?

La chica le miró con algo parecido a la admiración; no era sólo por esa determinación (que le recordaba a alguien), también le halagaba que confiase tanto en sus posibilidades. Por algún motivo, en ese momento, Kirstein entrecerró los ojos y se puso a examinar atentamente la lejanía; como si hubiera visto algo muy interesante, a pesar de que no había nada. Connie ya estaba más relajado, incluso sonreía algo socarrón observando a su compañero.

"Por qué tengo la sensación de que se me está pasando algo por alto…"

Pero no había tiempo para eso. El asalto final comenzaría pronto. Observó a Armin, que seguía frente a ella pero ya se había puesto algo más cómodo. La oscuridad volvía a quedar atrás, al menos por el momento; los dos volvían a ser simplemente amigos de la infancia, cada uno confiando por completo en el otro.

Luego miró la bufanda que aún tenía en sus manos, después miró otra vez a Armin…

–Supongo que tienes un plan –Mikasa sonrió con amabilidad–. Yo también tengo algunas ideas… ¿Hablamos?


	18. Ymir

**JUEGOS DE GUERRA**

AVISO LEGAL – En el perfil.

_NOTA DEL AUTOR - ¡Aquí os traigo otro capítulo! Me he divertido bastante, escribiendo éste. Además, ver la respuesta que tuvo el anterior me ha animado a ir mucho más rápido; también ha sido más fácil, porque tenía un buen borrador preparado desde hacía tiempo y la mitad del trabajo ya estaba hecho._

_A partir de ahora, quizás vaya un poco más despacio; pero seguiré centrándome en esta historia hasta su final, que cada vez está más próximo. Y aunque nos acercamos al final del camino, hay gente que sigue uniéndose a nosotros en este viaje; un saludo para **Symbermine**._

_Como de costumbre, se agradecen comentarios, críticas y sugerencias; sabéis que siempre contesto por mensaje privado, con bastante detalle. También os recuerdo que, en el foro Cuartel General de Trost, podéis encontrar muchas cosas relacionadas con _Shingeki no Kyojin_: retos, teorías, juegos… ¡seguro que hay algo que os interese!_

_Si tenéis tiempo libre y queréis leer más, echad un vistazo a mi lista de favoritos; me ha costado bastante, pero creo que he ido formando una buena selección._

_Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Que lo disfrutéis! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 18 – YMIR<strong>

[Publicado originalmente el 13 de junio de 2015, con una extensión de 6.021 palabras.]

* * *

><p>Entre los cuatro muros del recinto interior del Fuerte, cuatro figuras de abrigo gris soportaban de distinta manera el asedio implacable al que se veían sometidos.<p>

Ymir, tumbada en el suelo cuan larga era, miraba el sol y las nubes; sonreía; sobre todo porque Krista estaba junto a ella, también tumbada, descansando la rubia cabecita sobre su pecho. Sus grandes ojos azules estaban cerrados, pero su expresión revelaba una sombra de la inquietud que la dominaba desde que empezó el combate; aunque esa inquietud se veía mitigada por el calor reconfortante que emanaba del astro rey… y de la chica sin apellido.

Ymir permanecía distraída y, al mismo tiempo, alerta; difícil no estar siempre en tensión, después de haber pasado lo que parecía una eternidad en el infierno. Aun así, peinaba suavemente con sus largos dedos los dorados cabellos de su compañera; le fascinaba la forma en que, con cada respiración, aquella cabecita subía y luego volvía a bajar.

Podría haber seguido así todo el día, y el siguiente; sabía que no duraría mucho pero, por eso mismo, estaba dispuesta a aprovechar al máximo aquel momento.

A la morena, por otro lado, le sorprendía gratamente la actitud de sus dos camaradas varones. Les había asegurado antes que, si tocaba esperar, ella esperaría tanto como fuese necesario, sin "hacer tonterías" como había insinuado Reiner. Cuando llegase la hora de pasar a la acción, ella sería la primera en defenderse de sus enemigos, y no sólo para proteger a Krista; le gustaba que Bertolt estuviera mostrándose más decidido de lo habitual, lo mínimo que podía hacer era respetarle como "capitán" y seguir sus indicaciones… al menos un poco.

"Además, de ti no tengo que preocuparme…" Ymir sonrió como una gata mientras pensaba aquello. "Porque ésta no es la rubita de ojos azules que te interesa, ¿verdad?"

Estuvo a punto de sacar el tema, sólo para fastidiar (le costaba resistirse); pero al final lo dejó, más valía no distraer a su alto compañero. El moreno seguía agachado tras el muro, de una manera un tanto cómica dada su estatura, y asomaba la cabeza por la esquina noroeste del "baluarte" que les serviría como última línea de defensa contra sus enemigos.

–¿Ves algo por ahí, Bertl?

–Lo mismo de siempre, Reiner. ¿Y tú?

–Todavía nada.

Braun se había apostado en el muro sur, de espaldas a su compañero. El fornido rubio había dejado tranquila a Krista y se estaba centrando en vigilar las entradas sureste y suroeste; tenía cara de haber mordido un limón, pero contenía sus ganas de lanzarse sobre aquel enemigo casi invisible, persistente como un mosquito e igual de molesto. Aún era mucho lo que desconocían sobre los atacantes; por el momento, sólo habían confirmado la presencia de Connie.

Ymir reconocía que ella había sido la primera en disparar, nada más ver la ridícula cara de Springer intentando entrar por el suroeste; por desgracia, el enano había vuelto a ponerse a cubierto justo a tiempo. Quizás fuera por la forma en que el chico parecía no despegarse de Krista, casi persiguiéndola, aunque luego ella también le reía sus chistes sin gracia… como hacía con todos los demás.

"Ah, pero es mi pecho sobre el que reposa ahora su cabeza, así que a los demás os pueden ir dando, je je… Por lo menos, Reiner se está portando bien."

Era precisamente el rubio quien parecía decidido a llevar hasta sus últimas consecuencias aquella estrategia de "sentarse y esperar" que tanto detestaba. Fue él quien insistió a sus compañeros en establecer una "disciplina de fuego", asegurándose de que cada bala contara; tenían que conservar la munición, para cuando el enemigo se decidiese a atacar en serio.

"No es ninguna tontería, todavía no sabemos cuántos son, ni si se han aliado entre ellos… Me pregunto qué tal les habrá ido a Leonhart y las demás. Por ahora, se limitan a pasar de una empalizada a otra y nos disparan más para fastidiar que otra cosa. Y me ha parecido ver una bufanda roja por ahí… Claro que igual es una trampa."

Ése era el problema de tener una mente entrenada para abusar de cualquier fallo en el sistema; una esperaba que los demás hiciesen lo mismo… y al final terminaba sobrestimando a sus enemigos, atribuyéndoles un ingenio del que en realidad carecían.

"Aun así, más vale prevenir. En el peor de los casos, se han cargado a Annie, Ruth y Mina. Quizás los otros catorce sigan en pie y hayan unido sus fuerzas. Lo que estamos haciendo ahora es lo mejor para enfrentarnos a ese escenario, que sería el peor posible. A mí me vale, sobre todo si no tengo que hacer nada, ¿cómo voy a quejarme?"

Aunque no se notase, le agradecía a Bertl que le dejase hacer las cosas a su manera. Muchos no se daban cuenta de que ésa era la única manera de garantizar su "lealtad", o más bien que no desobedecería directamente las órdenes. Por supuesto, con Krista siempre estaría dispuesta a hacer una excepción; casi como si no pudiera evitarlo…

Ymir movió uno de sus brazos, que tenía doblados debajo de la cabeza, y rodeó a Krista por la cintura, atrayéndola un poco más hacia sí. La rubita no abrió los ojos y dejó escapar algo parecido a un ronroneo, como si fuese una gata tumbada al sol que no quisiera renunciar a aquella postura tan cómoda.

Bertolt miró de reojo, con una media sonrisa no tan incómoda como de costumbre, y no dijo nada. Reiner seguía vigilando a conciencia su sector del perímetro, listo para acabar con cualquier enemigo lo bastante insensato como para atacar por allí; se notaba que una parte de él estaba deseándolo, casi parecía habérselo tomado como algo personal.

Ymir volvió a contemplar a la chica menuda que descansaba sobre ella. Naturalmente, si protegía a Krista de todos aquellos buitres, no era por "altruismo"; sólo de pensar en esa palabra, ya se ponía enferma, como si le dejase un sabor amargo en la boca.

"Ya he hecho suficiente por los demás, gracias… Es hora de empezar a pensar un poco más en mí misma. Sienta bien, ser egoísta…"

Alguien podría haber argumentado que, si ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a otra persona, entonces eso no era egoísmo… y Ymir seguramente habría replicado "no tengo culpa de que seas idiota". Pero incluso si admitía que estaba ayudando a Krista, ¿qué más daba? Seguía haciéndolo por sí misma; si Lenz era feliz, ella también lo era, así que lo lógico era ayudarla.

Además, era otra forma de hacerle un enorme corte de mangas al mundo, a todos aquellos que se atrevían a decir "esto tiene que hacerse así". El mundo había llevado a creer a esa criatura dulce e inocente que sólo podría justificar su existencia… dejando de existir, muriendo "de forma noble"; aunque a Ymir no se le ocurría ninguna forma noble de morir, sobre todo porque la mayoría de las opciones implicaban perder el control de las funciones más básicas, meándose y cagándose encima.

"Maldita pandilla de hipócritas. Llevar a alguien como ella a ese punto de desesperación… A veces querría prenderle fuego al mundo entero y veros _arder." _Ymir dejó escapar un suspiro. "Pero no puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad? Porque Krista también vive en ese mundo, y mientras exista alguien como ella… De acuerdo, os vais a salvar sólo por eso. Pero si creéis que vais a poder hacerle a ella lo mismo que me hicisteis a mí, estáis muy equivocados. _Krista es mía_."

En teoría sólo tenía dieciséis (¿o eran ya diecisiete?) años, pero a veces se sentía vieja; pensaba en el "legado" que le gustaría dejar, algún cambio a mejor, para que aquel mundo de mierda no apestase tanto. Ése era su pequeño "proyecto": hacer que Krista fuese cogiendo confianza poco a poco, que aprendiese a _pensar_ por sí misma y a tomar sus propias decisiones, que se diera cuenta de que para ser feliz no dependía de la opinión de los demás…

Su objetivo, su "Misión", era simplemente que Krista aprendiese a ser tan egoísta como ella. Eso haría que la rubia fuese mucho más feliz… y así Ymir también lo sería. Claro que tenía sentido, ¿cómo no iba a tenerlo?

"Un pequeño empujón de cuando en cuando, en la dirección correcta, y quién sabe… Por si acaso, mejor no concebir muchas esperanzas en el futuro, es la mejor manera de evitar una decepción. Y lo de alistarse en la Policía Militar, teniendo en cuenta quién es ella realmente… Bueno, eso ya se verá. Cuantas más opciones tenga, mejor."

Había otra razón por la que no quería pensar demasiado en el futuro; su intuición le decía que, en algún momento, tendría que dejar marchar a Krista, para evitar arrastrarla con ella a esa oscuridad de la que jamás podría escapar del todo. Ymir no se hacía muchas ilusiones sobre su propio destino… y parte de ella se sentía _horrorizada_ ante la posibilidad de estar siendo "altruista"; cómo llamar, si no, al hecho de anteponer la felicidad de otra persona a la suya propia.

"No," trató de convencerse a sí misma. "Yo no antepongo nada, en realidad son la misma cosa. Su felicidad es la mía, así de sencillo. Soy egoísta, soy yo… Ymir."

Levantó el brazo y extendió la mano, de modo que por un momento le pareció sujetar delicadamente el sol entre sus dedos; y se preguntó si eso sería lo que sentiría _ella_… lo que se sentiría una diosa.

Si tuviera ese poder, si pudiera cambiar el mundo con sólo desearlo, las cosas serían bien distintas; pero no tenía ese poder. Así que todo lo que le quedaba… era aprovechar el momento y disfrutarlo, mientras durase.

Y por desgracia, no duró mucho.

Un leve cambio en el aire, incluso cierto olor indefinido; demasiada tensión, demasiado silencio. De repente, toda su placidez desapareció; dejó escapar un suspiro, resignada.

No hacían falta años de experiencia para saber que la tormenta estaba a punto de estallar.

Reiner y Bertolt también se habían dado cuenta; la cabeza erguida, la mirada atenta, determinación implacable. Incluso Krista lo intuyó; se removió incómoda, abrió los ojos y observó a Ymir con aquellos grandes lagos azules, en los que a la morena no le importaría ahogarse… aunque sólo fuera un poco.

"Por ti, sería capaz de matar. Tú sólo dímelo y es cosa hecha."

–Espabila y prepárate, que se va a liar una bien gorda –le dijo en cambio, sin muchos miramientos.

Y Krista… sonrió, como sólo ella era capaz, sabiendo lo que en realidad había querido decir su compañera; y Ymir pensó que, sólo por esa sonrisa, ya merecía la pena todo lo que pudiera pasar después.

La rubita se incorporó con cuidado, preparó su arma y se acercó lentamente (para alivio de la morena) a Bertolt.

–Ahora están detrás de la empalizada norte –respondió el chico alto a su muda pregunta–, pero han dejado de disparar.

–¿Y han parado así de repente, sin más? –gruñó Reiner, sin descuidar su posición–. Está claro que traman algo.

–¿Sabemos cuántos son? –preguntó Krista, con timidez… pero también algo más, cierta dureza apenas perceptible en su voz.

"Interesante," pensó Ymir, sintiendo un escalofrío; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sonrió con aprobación. "Parece que mi trabajo, poco a poco, está dando sus frutos."

–La verdad es que no lo sé… –Bertolt se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia a lo vago de su respuesta, aunque se le notaba un poco avergonzado–. ¿Entre dos y diez?

–¿Y qué propone ahora nuestro Capitán? –preguntó la morena, con algo de sorna pero no tanta como de costumbre.

–Que cada uno de nosotros vigile un sector del muro, con el arma preparada –Hoover volvía a mostrar esa determinación tan rara en él–. Asomad sólo la cabeza. No disparéis a no ser que tengáis un blanco claro. Que cada bala cuente.

–Ok –contestó Ymir, satisfecha con aquella respuesta bastante más concreta.

Krista, obediente, ya iba a situarse en su puesto en el muro oeste, pero la pecosa la detuvo para decirle antes una cosa; algo parecido a lo que le había dicho antes, cuando hicieron las prácticas de tiro.

–Recuerda que ahora, para conseguir lo que quieres, vas a tener que… transformarte en algo más –le susurró al oído.

La rubita, de nuevo, endureció su expresión por un instante; y aunque desapareció tan rápido como había venido, todavía quedó en sus ojos un rastro de algo implacable. No dijo nada y se limitó a asentir; Ymir también lo hizo, satisfecha.

La morena se dirigió luego al muro este, pero no antes de acercarse a Bertolt, que había observado el breve intercambio entre las dos chicas y parecía algo inquieto.

–Tranquilo –a él también le susurró al oído–, que el apellido de ella es Lenz, no Leonhart.

Casi se echó a reír cuando vio la cara del chico, como si se hubiera atragantado con algo; eso sí, la sonrisa malvada no la pudo disimular.

"Que lo interprete como quiera," pensó mientras se colocaba en su puesto. "Y a ver si por fin puedo dispararle a algo…"

Y una vez más, Ymir descubrió que debía tener cuidado con lo que deseaba.

Ocurrió justo en el otro extremo, pero ella también pudo verlo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Porque por la entrada noroeste había penetrado una figura con chaqueta azul, lanzándose a por ellos a toda velocidad; tenía un rifle en las manos, una especie de turbante marrón con que se cubría la cabeza… y una inconfundible bufanda rojo oscuro.

Naturalmente, Ymir se dio cuenta enseguida de que era una trampa. Parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula, mientras su mente trata de procesar _todo_ lo que no encajaba en aquella imagen.

"Venga ya, si está clarísimo que es un doble. No creo que nadie vaya a ser tan tonto como para…"

–¡Es Mikasa! –avisó Bertolt, con una nota de pánico en su voz–. ¡Y viene a por nosotros!

Ymir se llevó una mano a la cara. "Bueno, no creo que los demás…"

Pero justo en ese instante, tanto el Capitán como Reiner y Krista apuntaron al "misterioso" atacante y abrieron fuego. La morena pecosa no disparó, e incluso consiguió reprimir el impulso de apuñalar por la espalda a sus compañeros.

"Ése es mi punto débil: rodearme de idiotas."

Y la mayoría ni siquiera acertó: Bertolt estaba demasiado nervioso ante la idea de darle a "Mikasa", Reiner estaba demasiado lejos…

Pero Krista acertó en el blanco.

La bala le dio al enmascarado justo entre ceja y ceja, allí donde el turbante dejaba a la vista sus gafas protectoras.

"Menos mal que nos las dieron. Eibringer tenía razón, si te quedas tuerto lo tienes más difícil…"

Y entonces ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez.

La figura embozada se llevó las manos a la cara, un tanto dramáticamente, y luego fue cayendo de rodillas al suelo con lentitud… demasiada; parecía deliberado.

A pesar de sus sospechas, Ymir no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de la puntería de su pequeña.

El atacante siguió cayendo…

Ymir se dio cuenta de que era demasiado bajo; no podía ser Mikasa.

El chaqueta azul terminó de caer… y detrás de él, oculto hasta entonces a la vista de los defensores, apareció otro que sin embargo llevaba la cara descubierta.

Connie Springer, con aquella sonrisa estúpida en la cara… y un rifle apuntado hacia Krista.

Ymir no gritó, no intentó avisarla; no había tiempo. Simplemente actuó.

Se olvidó de vigilar el muro este, se olvidó del rifle que dejó caer de sus manos, se olvidó de sus otros compañeros; se olvidó de cualquier cosa que no fuera Krista.

Casi salió volando hacia el muro oeste, para tratar de ponerla a cubierto; la rubia, al igual que Reiner y Bertolt, se había quedado aturdida durante un segundo por aquella maniobra absurda.

Connie no malgastó ese segundo.

Ymir llegó hasta Krista, la agarró de un brazo…

_Paf. Poc._

…y la puso a cubierto un segundo demasiado tarde.

Las dos terminaron en el suelo. Ymir casi estaba encima de Krista… y pudo ver con claridad la mancha roja en el pecho de su compañera.

Se apartó un poco. Contempló aturdida la expresión de su pequeña: resignada, aliviada, frustrada; todo al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos azules parecían reflejar un dolor que no era físico; un dolor que, de algún modo, la morena también era capaz de sentir.

–Lo siento –susurró Krista, con tristeza.

Y aquel dolor en su corazón se hizo aún más intenso; verla tan abatida, pidiendo otra vez perdón por existir, por morir, por los errores que habían cometido otros… por el error que había cometido la propia Ymir.

"No fui lo bastante rápida. _Ha sido culpa mía_."

Entonces el dolor desapareció. Consumido por el fuego de la ira.

Ymir no era una persona de términos medios; normalmente nada parecía afectarla, con su actitud de "vive y deja morir"… pero a veces, en contadas ocasiones, algo atravesaba aquella coraza de despreocupación con la que se protegía del exterior.

No era bueno que ocurriera eso. Porque entonces perdía el control.

Sabía que no estaba siendo racional, que lo que iba a hacer causaría muchos más problemas de los que resolvería. Pero en ese momento le daba todo igual.

Ymir saltó el muro y se lanzó a por Connie.

Su mente animal, completamente desatada, todavía reconocía algunas cosas que no haría bajo ningún concepto. "Matar a Springer" no era una de ellas.

Reiner y Bertolt recargaron con rapidez y volvieron a disparar, pero el bufón enano esquivó las balas fácilmente, con aquella agilidad de la que parecía ser capaz sin esfuerzo alguno. Eso sí, la sonrisa burlona desapareció de su estúpida cara, en cuanto vio lo que se le venía encima… literalmente.

Ymir pudo ver su expresión de terror; pudo _oler_ su miedo. Se relamió los labios; las emociones del chico la hacían sentir _viva_. Sería un grato recuerdo, que conservaría para la posteridad. Naturalmente, sus compañeros tuvieron el buen sentido de dejar de disparar; y ni siquiera trataron de disuadirla.

Sin embargo, a algunas personas, el temor no las paralizaba sino que les daba alas; y eso fue lo que le pasó a Connie. Al igual que Ymir, había soltado su rifle y tampoco llevaba mochila, sólo la bolsa con municiones; esto le permitió moverse lo bastante rápido como para salvar la vida.

La chica morena cayó justo donde había estado él un momento antes, creando un pequeño cráter con la patada que iba dirigida al cabeza rapada. Otro habría intentado contraatacar entonces y habría muerto en el intento, pero esta vez Connie fue más listo; se preparó para esquivar el siguiente golpe, que sabía que vendría aunque todavía no lo hubiese visto.

Y en efecto, Ymir fue conectando un puñetazo con una patada, rodillazos y codazos, incluso algún cabezazo; a veces, sus dedos se extendían hacia adelante como garras, y si el otro no se hubiese movido con suficiente rapidez seguramente le habría arrancado los ojos (incluso con gafas protectoras). La chica del abrigo gris se movía girando sobre sí misma, saltando de un lado para otro, convertida en un torbellino destructor; pero su ágil rival parecía estar siempre un paso por delante, esquivando constantemente todos aquellos golpes, cualquiera de los cuales habría bastado para dar con él en tierra (quizás para siempre).

Quienes les rodeaban observaron fascinados aquella extraña danza, aquel juego mortal. Aunque Ymir era más alta y sus golpes tenían más alcance, Connie no dejaba de brincar como una cabra montesa, sin estarse quieto más de un segundo en el mismo sitio. La morena intuyó que no era sólo miedo lo que guiaba al chico, que detrás de todo aquello había algún propósito más; pero en ese momento le daba lo mismo. Seguía _oliendo_ su miedo y la sonrisa de ella se hacía cada vez más amplia; al mismo tiempo, se dejó llevar por esa furia controlada, sin pensar, convertida en puro instinto enfrentado al de él.

Ninguno de los dos querría reconocerlo más tarde, pero seguramente no habría otras dos personas capaces de bailar de esa manera.

Llegó un punto en que a ambos les faltó el aliento. Ymir se detuvo, Connie hizo lo mismo a una distancia prudencial; el chico se permitió una leve sonrisa, aunque todavía dudaba, y por el sudor y su respiración agitada se notaba que le estaba costando más que a ella mantener aquel ritmo frenético. La pecosa no habría tenido problemas para seguir divirtiéndose así un rato más (tenía que reconocerle el mérito al enano), pero consiguió recordar que los juegos de guerra no habían acabado aún; había más enemigos a los que enfrentarse… y debía poner fin ya a aquel combate, lo antes posible.

Así que Ymir, con sorprendente calma, se quitó la bolsa de municiones que llevaba en bandolera, la sujetó con fuerza por la correa y empezó a darle vueltas, haciéndola girar en círculos cada vez más rápidos por encima de la cabeza. Connie levantó una ceja, extrañado, quizás desafiándola; pero no se detuvo mucho más, porque justo en ese momento uno de los grises (no supo si Bertolt o Reiner) le disparó… y a punto estuvo de no poder esquivar esa bala por los pelos, otra vez.

Pero entonces cometió el error de dejar de prestar atención a Ymir… y ella no desaprovechó su descuido. Lanzó la bolsa de municiones con todas sus fuerzas, con tal tino que golpeó al chico justo en los pies; perdió su precario equilibrio y cayó al suelo de costado, usando los brazos para evitar por poco una mala caída que podría haberle lesionado de gravedad.

"_Lástima_."

Ver tirado en el suelo a aquel maldito mono, quieto de una vez, le hizo olvidar de nuevo cualquier cosa que no fuera lanzarse a por él. No le dio tiempo a Connie a levantarse; tampoco se apartó Ymir, para que sus compañeros pudiesen eliminar a tiros al chaqueta azul… _era personal_ y ella misma iba a encargarse de resolverlo.

Cayó sobre él, forcejearon pero no duró mucho… y cuando terminaron, los dos estaban de rodillas, la morena detrás del cabeza rapada, sujetándole por el cuello con una mano y presionando la otra contra su espalda; con tanta fuerza, que parecía fuese a estrangularle y sacarle un riñón al mismo tiempo.

Volvió a oler su miedo; el hedor le golpeó, casi como si fuese algo sólido… y sin embargo, aquello sólo le hizo sentir aún más _hambre_. Acabar con él sin más no sería suficiente, no después de haber atacado a _su_ diosa; tenía que hacerle pagar, asegurarse de que recibía su justo castigo.

Ymir acercó su cara a la nuca de Connie, le echó el aliento encima… le notó temblar y ella se sintió aún más satisfecha; aquel fuego salvaje y _perverso_ estaba cada vez más desatado. La chica acercó la boca a la oreja de su presa; casi la rozó con los labios.

–¿Sabes, Springer? –susurró con malicia–. _Voy a devorarte_.

El muchacho tembló más todavía, sudando a chorros, y la sonrisa de ella se hizo aún más amplia; si él hubiera podido ver esa sonrisa, seguramente se habría meado encima.

–Pero antes… –continuó Ymir, sin importarle nada más, _disfrutando_ con aquello–. Has eliminado a Krista. ¿Era eso lo que querías, tenerme para ti solo? Bueno, si ella ya no está aquí, supongo que tendré que entretenerme con algo más… o con _alguien_.

Y acto seguido deslizó la punta de su lengua por la oreja de Connie.

Verdaderamente, el chico debió de creer que lo de "voy a devorarte" había sido literal. Eso explicaría muchas cosas que pasaron a continuación.

Para empezar, Ymir no sabía que alguien tan pequeño pudiese gritar _tanto_; más que un chillido, fue un aullido desesperado, que casi la dejó sorda e incluso la paralizó unos instantes, tal fue su sorpresa.

Impulsado por aquel pánico sobrehumano, Connie metió la mano dentro de su bolsa de municiones, sacó un puñado de balas… y se las estampó en la cara a Ymir, justo en la frente, con una fuerza de la que ella no le habría creído capaz. El impacto la dejó aturdida y poco le faltó para morderse la lengua; un poco más abajo y le habría roto la nariz.

Por un momento, lo vio todo rojo… literalmente: la pintura roja cubría por completo sus gafas protectoras. Estupefacta, aflojó la presa sobre su rival y le dejó escapar. El chico no tardó en volver a ponerse en pie.

–¡Eso para que aprendas, _monstruo_! –Connie jadeaba, con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo–. ¡Si te metes con uno de Ragako…!

No llegó a terminar. Ymir oyó, con cierta satisfacción, dos disparos simultáneos… y sintió que algo caía cerca de ella.

–Ay, traidores, por la espalda… –gimió su enemigo, de nuevo en el suelo.

La chica, divertida, sonriendo pero ya sin maldad, se quitó las gafas y parpadeó un par de veces. Se fijó en Connie, que estaba tumbado cerca de ella. Sorprendentemente, se sentía mucho más tranquila después de su enfrentamiento, y a él parecía pasarle lo mismo; su expresión era una mezcla de cautela y cierta satisfacción.

–Lo que no entiendo es cómo has podido dispararle a Krista, así sin más –Ymir se limpió la frente con una manga–. Prácticamente besas el suelo que pisa…

–Bueno, sé que suena raro… –Connie se removió un poco incómodo, pero luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos, con una leve sonrisa–. ¿Me creerías si te digo que, por un momento, creí que era Armin?

–Sí, ya –Ymir resopló por la nariz, conteniendo la risa–. Suele pasar.

"Quien diría que hace apenas un minuto estaba intentando matarle… pero ya se me ha pasado. Creo."

–Y tuviste buena idea, usar las balas directamente… –continuó ella–. Me marcaste con pintura roja, así que estoy eliminada. Pero a ti te pasó lo mismo, ¿no? Incluso si los otros no te hubieran dado…

–Bueno… –él se pasó una mano por la nuca, mientras se limpiaba la otra en la hierba–. La verdad es que no pensé, sólo actué.

–Je, eso sí que me lo creo.

–¡Oye!

La chica buscó con la mirada al "misterioso atacante enmascarado" que lo había iniciado todo, y allí le vio, no muy lejos. El sujeto en cuestión se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, se quitó aquella especie de turbante que en realidad era una chaqueta marrón… y debajo apareció la cara de Armin Arlert, sudoroso y sonrojado, sonriendo algo aturdido.

"Pues claro. ¿A quién si no le iba a dejar Mikasa su bufanda? Algunas cosas no cambian, por mucho que estén en equipos contrarios. Supongo que yo también habría hecho cualquier cosa por Krista, si nos hubiera tocado en bandos distintos."

Entonces recordó que, aunque ellos ya estuviesen eliminados, todavía se estaban librando unos juegos de guerra; no eran los únicos allí presentes.

Frente a ella, no muy lejos, estaba el recinto amurallado. Bertolt y Reiner, excelentes soldados (aunque ellos prefiriesen considerarse "guerreros"), habían vuelto a sus puestos después de eliminar a Springer; Hoover vigilaba agazapado tras el muro norte, Braun hacía otro tanto desde el muro sur. El rubio observaba a la morena con fastidio, como culpándola a ella de lo que había pasado.

_Quizás_ fuese un poco culpa suya… pero obviamente no iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

–¿Krista? –llamó Ymir.

–¡Tranquila, yo estoy bien! –contestó la rubita.

Bertolt miró de reojo y sonrió un poco, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio y siguió vigilando su sector del recinto, implacable; perder a la mitad de su equipo en un instante no había hecho mella en su determinación.

Estaba todo tan tranquilo, en ese momento… y sin embargo, Ymir tenía la sensación de que aquello no iba a durar mucho. Observó a Armin, que a su vez miraba expectante más allá del recinto, hacia el este.

Y entonces lo vio. Fue ocurriendo poco a poco, como si el tiempo hubiera empezado a ir más despacio. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces; se preguntó si, con la pintura, estaría imaginándose cosas. Sin embargo, por la forma en que los dos chicos que había a su lado contuvieron de repente la respiración, supo que era real.

Porque justo al otro lado del muro este, justo en el centro, justo en el punto que quedaba fuera del campo visual de Reiner y Bertolt… fue apareciendo una cabeza.

Alguien iba asomándose lentamente, tratando de no llamar la atención de los vigilantes defensores. Primero se vio una mata de pelo del color de la ceniza. Luego aquella cabeza siguió surgiendo detrás del muro, hasta que quedaron a la vista unos ojillos marrones muy claros, casi dorados. Ymir no tardó en darse cuenta de quién era, sobre todo por aquella cara tan larga que parecía no terminar de salir nunca de su escondite.

Jean Kirstein apretaba los dientes, tenso; en sus labios había una sonrisa, nerviosa, pero también con algo que recordaba a un depredador, a punto de saltar sobre su incauta presa.

"Vaya, por fin ha llegado la _caballería_…"

Ymir estuvo tentada de avisar a sus compañeros de equipo, pero al final no dijo nada; se quedó mirando en silencio, al igual que Armin y Connie, fascinados los tres por aquella escena que parecía sacada de un espectáculo de guiñoles.

"Además, Reiner y Bertolt pueden cuidarse solitos. Tampoco pasará nada, si a Braun le pegan un tiro por la espalda y le bajan un poco los humos…" Ymir sonrió. "Vaya, y yo que pensaba que lo de hoy iba a ser un aburrimiento, la verdad es que está siendo bastante divertido."

Kirstein debía de haberse infiltrado en el Fuerte por la entrada noreste o por la sureste, mientras Springer y Arlert les distraían a todos; eso era lo que sus enemigos habían pretendido desde el principio.

"Y lo han conseguido… ¿De verdad que nadie se dio cuenta?"

Ymir olvidó convenientemente el hecho de que había sido ella quien se lanzó a por Connie para _destruirle_, en vez de limitarse a pegarle un tiro. Se preguntó si habría algún chaqueta azul más por ahí…

Por fin terminó Jean de erguirse, lenta y silenciosamente; en verdad era bastante alto. Había sacado su arma, pero todavía no apuntaba a nadie en concreto. El chico parecía el más desconcertado de todos, como si no pudiera creerse que aún no le hubiera visto alguno de los defensores.

"Pobre Jean, debe ser difícil para él que le ignoren de esa manera, normalmente le encanta ser el centro de atención… Pero no, ya en serio, ¿en qué están pensando mis compañeros? Se merecen todo que les pase."

Sin embargo, su respeto por Bertolt aumentó un poquito más, cuando éste fue el primero en darse cuenta. Debió de ver algo de reojo, al principio no le dio importancia y siguió vigilando en dirección norte, sin alterarse… y de repente, abrió mucho los ojos y tragó saliva. El capitán del equipo gris fue girando lentamente la cabeza hacia el intruso; Kirstein, con la misma lentitud, fue moviendo poco a poco el arma hacia el moreno.

Los dos se quedaron quietos, mirándose entre ellos casi sin pestañear, como paralizados durante unos silenciosos instantes que se hicieron muy largos.

–Hola –consiguió decir Jean.

–Hola –contestó Hoover.

Ymir casi se partió de risa al ver la expresión de Reiner, quien naturalmente había escuchado aquello: una mezcla de "¡cómo es posible!", "¡traición!" y "¡a las armas!"…

Braun se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad y descargó su arma contra Kirstein, pero disparó con tanta rapidez que erró el tiro considerablemente. Jean apretó el gatillo casi sin proponérselo, en un acto reflejo… y su bala encontró el blanco.

Bertolt soltó su rifle y se llevó las manos al cuello, tosiendo con dificultad mientras retrocedía torpemente hasta topar con el muro norte; sus piernas chocaron contra la barrera de piedra, perdió el equilibrio a pesar de agitar los brazos con desesperación y cayó de espaldas al otro lado, dando involuntariamente una voltereta.

Ymir no se había reído tanto en toda su vida. Estaba convencida de que iba a darle un ataque. Le pareció oír que a Connie y Armin les pasaba lo mismo.

Reiner, en cambio, no se tomó nada bien que eliminasen a su compañero, y menos aún de aquella manera tan poco digna. Ni siquiera se molestó en recargar su arma; en vez de eso, la soltó y se abalanzó sobre el intruso.

Jean se movió rápidamente, con expresión de pánico y, al mismo tiempo, sonriendo tanto que parecía que su cara fuese a partirse en dos…

Sacó de detrás del muro otro rifle.

El chaqueta gris se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, esquivando aquella bala con su nombre por muy poco; casi le había rozado la nariz.

Y entonces ocurrió algo que convenció a Ymir de que el plan era uno de los de Arlert; porque vio que no lo había dividido en dos fases… sino en tres.

Mikasa Ackerman había entrado en el fuerte por el suroeste, a toda velocidad; aunque a la pecosa se le hizo raro no verla con su bufanda roja ondeando al viento. La oriental avanzaba a toda velocidad, hacia el recinto amurallado, hacia Reiner.

No llegó a tiempo.

El chaqueta gris cogió su bolsa de municiones, la agarró con fuerza por la correa como había hecho antes Ymir… y la usó como maza contra Jean, apretando los dientes con furia. El golpe alcanzó a Caracaballo justo en toda la cara; el impacto fue tan temible que incluso la morena dio un salto. El cenizo cayó desplomado, de espaldas, con los ojos en blanco.

Mikasa se detuvo entonces, a unos veinte metros del muro. Impasible como siempre, apuntó con su arma. Disparó.

Falló.

Pero alguien como Mikasa no fallaba, así sin más. Sólo alguien con unos reflejos soberbios, alguien que también estuviera entre los primeros de su promoción, podría haberlo visto venir y esquivado a tiempo.

Y ese alguien era Reiner.

Los dos adversarios se observaron mutuamente unos instantes, en silencio, cada uno fulminando al otro con la mirada. El rubio dejó caer la bolsa de municiones, de la que salía un espeso líquido rojo. Braun ya no parecía el amable "hermano mayor" de la 104 y se había convertido en otra cosa completamente distinta: tenía la tez enrojecida, no por el esfuerzo sino por la _ira_; su pecho subía y bajaba con toda la potencia de su agitada respiración, como si fuera una máquina; y los ojos entrecerrados brillaban implacables, como el metal de un cañón a punto de disparar.

–¡Suelta tu arma de mierda! –bramó– ¡Y resolvamos esto… _como hombres_!

Ymir estuvo a punto de echarse a reír otra vez, por aquella elección de palabras; pero le fascinaba la forma en que Ackerman, en comparación con su rival, mantenía la misma actitud tranquila de siempre. Mikasa, por toda respuesta, se limitó a levantar una ceja, como preguntándose si aquello había sido un intento de insulto; pero la cadete sin apellido sabía que, debajo de aquella calma engañosa, había una fuerza capaz de destruir cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

Entonces la oriental colocó su arma en el suelo, aceptando aquel desafío. Ymir dejó escapar un suspiro, mezcla de incredulidad y fastidio.

"¿Ella también? En serio, ¿qué nos está pasando hoy a todos aquí?"

A su lado, Armin y Connie se quedaron sorprendidos, sin terminar de creérselo; no parecía que aquello fuese parte del plan, pero… La morena pecosa estaba casi convencida de que, en realidad, los tres tenían el mismo interés en ver luchar a aquellos dos colosos, quizás los mejores de su promoción.

Sin embargo, incluso si ambos estaban destinados a enfrentarse en algún momento de sus vidas… ese día no había llegado todavía.

Reiner y Mikasa se habían olvidado de Jean, después de recibir aquel formidable golpe.

Pero cuando Kirstein volvió a aparecer detrás del muro, _muy cabreado_ y sin manchas rojas, enseñando los dientes y sujetando con fuerza el rifle en sus manos, Ymir supo lo que iba a pasar.

"Aguafiestas."

Se escuchó un solo disparo.

Esta vez, la bala con el nombre de Reiner sí encontró su blanco.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DE CAPÍTULO – Resumen actualizado de la distribución por equipos y el recuento de bajas.<em>

* * *

><p><em>EQUIPO MARRÓN<em>

_Armin Arlert (abatido por Krista)._

_Daz (abatido por Mikasa)._

_Hannah Diamant (abatida por Marco)._

_Franz Kefka (abatido por Sasha)._

_Nac Tius (abatido por Sasha)._

_Thomas Wagner (abatido por Sasha)._

_Eren Yeager._

* * *

><p><em>EQUIPO AZUL<em>

_Mikasa Ackerman._

_Sasha Braus (abatida por Armin)._

_Marco Bott (abatido por Annie, Mina y Ruth)._

_Jean Kirstein._

_Connie Springer (abatido por Bertolt y Reiner)._

_Samuel Linke-Jackson (abatido por Franz y Nac)._

_Mylius Zeramuski (abatido por Daz)._

* * *

><p><em>EQUIPO GRIS<em>

_Reiner Braun (abatido por Jean)._

_Mina Carolina (abatida por Connie y Jean)._

_Ruth DuKlein (abatida por Mikasa)._

_Bertolt Hoover (abatido por Jean)._

_Krista Lenz (abatida por Connie)._

_Annie Leonhart._

_Ymir (abatida por Connie)._


	19. El bueno de Bertolt

**JUEGOS DE GUERRA**

AVISO LEGAL – En el perfil.

_NOTA DEL AUTOR - ¡Vaya! Esta vez seré breve, sobre todo porque apenas han pasado 72 horas desde que publiqué el capítulo anterior, ¡aseguraos de que lo habéis leído! Supongo que ocurre cuando uno tiene suerte, dispone de varios días tranquilos y además la inspiración acompaña._

_Así que aquí os dejo una nueva entrega, que sirve de preludio para EL duelo que todos hemos estado esperando desde el principio. Eso no significa que no vaya haber alguna sorpresa en este capítulo, pero se trata más bien de esa "calma antes de la tempestad" que tanto me gusta usar en mis historias._

_Y aunque ya estamos rozando el final de los _Juegos de Guerra_, quisiera dar la bienvenida a quienes se han "enganchado" ahora a la historia. Espero que no os duela la cabeza después de haber leído más de 80.000 palabras seguidas, je je._

_Termino con lo de costumbre: agradezco las reviews, contesto siempre por mensaje privado; y podéis echar un vistazo en el foro _Cuartel General de Trost_, allí hay muchas cosas interesantes. _

_Y ahora, a ver qué nos cuenta…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 19 – EL BUENO DE BERTOLT<strong>

[Publicado originalmente el 16 de junio de 2015, con una extensión de 5.607 palabras.]

* * *

><p>Cuando cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, apenas podía respirar; como si le hubiesen dado con una bala de verdad.<p>

De manera extraña, lo que Bertolt sintió en ese momento fue alivio; la sensación de que ya había acabado todo, que ya no tenía que seguir fingiendo… pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

El moreno suspiró con resignación (aunque le salió algo entrecortado), meneó la cabeza y dejó de soñar despierto. Era sólo una "guerra de mentira", con bolas de pintura, y él todavía estaba vivo. Tenía que seguir adelante con la Misión, a cualquier precio; no había tiempo para descansar… ni para los remordimientos.

Aun así, se quedó tumbado de espaldas un rato más, contemplando el cielo azul. Una pequeña tregua, en aquella guerra eterna contra sí mismo, contra sus peores temores; miedo a ser descubierto y torturado, miedo a fracasar en su Misión y que al final todo aquello no sirviese para nada. Verdaderamente, le costaba recordar una época en que las cosas no hubieran sido así, con todas esas ideas rondando en su cabeza, dudas sobre quién habría traicionado primero a quién.

Por eso siempre sudaba de esa manera; daba igual que hiciese frío o calor, que lloviera o nevase. Siempre sudaba, igual que siempre tenía remordimientos, aunque no quisiera reconocerlos; aunque tratase de ignorarlos, en vano, sin poder dejar de preguntarse… si en realidad no habrían sido ellos los villanos todo este tiempo.

Tiempo. Eso era lo que no tenía. No para la introspección, no en un momento así.

Porque cierto instinto suyo, una especie de sexto sentido (que había desarrollado entre la paranoia de estar rodeado constantemente por el enemigo), le permitía "oler" los problemas poco antes de que estallaran… sobre todo cuando esos problemas tenían algo que ver con Reiner. Oyó gritar a su amigo, algo de "resolverlo como hombres"; y aunque seguía tumbado en el suelo de espaldas, Bertolt no fue capaz de imaginarse una sola forma de que la situación fuese buena.

Ya podía respirar, aunque todavía le dolía un poco la garganta. Seguramente no tenía nada roto; pero si así fuera, lo habría resuelto rápida y discretamente, sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Ser un Guerrero tenía sus ventajas.

Se frotó el cuello un poco más, empezó a levantarse… y se detuvo al darse cuenta de que tenía las manos manchadas de ¿sangre?

"No es sangre, sólo es pintura roja. Maldita sea, no hay tiempo para eso ahora… ¡Céntrate, que Reiner te necesita!"

Fue entonces cuando oyó el disparo. Y supo que ya era demasiado tarde.

Se puso de pie, igualmente. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Quedándose allí tumbado no resolvería nada. Se asomó por el borde del muro norte, con cierta timidez, y observó.

Al oeste del recinto, sentados en el suelo, vio a Ymir, Arlert y Springer. En el suroeste Ackerman, quieta como una estatua, miraba con serenidad letal hacia el interior.

"Nos han manejado como a marionetas. No es una sensación agradable."

Dentro del recinto, Lenz también se había puesto de pie y observaba a Reiner con preocupación en sus grandes ojos azules. Y con razón.

Al otro lado del muro este, Kirstein sostenía aún el rifle en sus manos, el arma traicionera; pero de su cara se había borrado la sonrisita de satisfacción por su triunfo, y por su expresión pálida y temerosa estaba claro que preferiría dar media vuelta y salir corriendo. Por alguna razón, no lo hizo; aunque no habría sido mala idea, teniendo en cuenta que…

Reiner. Estaba. _Furioso_.

Bertolt sabía que a Kirstein solían llamarle "Cara de caballo" (sobre todo Yeager), pero en ese momento era Reiner el que parecía una de aquellas bestias; la tez enrojecida, la frente sudorosa, los dientes apretados, resoplando con tanta fuerza que casi salía _vapor_ de sus fosas nasales… y eso _nunca_ era una buena señal.

Los ojos entrecerrados, con las pupilas aún más pequeñas, parecían blancos por completo. La mirada de Reiner era la de alguien dispuesto a _matar…_ y así miraba a Kirstein en ese momento. Sólo les separaba aquel pequeño muro, que no supondría obstáculo alguno para el fornido rubio.

Si Jean hubiese abierto la boca para decir cualquier estupidez, ni siquiera Bertolt podría haber llegado a tiempo para evitar que su amigo le saltase los dientes; por suerte para el cenizo, incluso éste se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando con fuego, así que se quedó quieto y guardó silencio para no empeorar aún más su situación.

Bertolt vio una inconfundible mancha roja en las amplias espaldas de Reiner; estuvo tentado de recriminarle aquella "traición" a Kirstein… pero supo que él no era quién para dar lecciones sobre ese asunto, precisamente. Además, era su amigo el que estaba a punto de explotar; tenía que hablar con él y tranquilizarle, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Él habría preferido quedarse encogido en un rincón, ignorarlo todo a su alrededor con la esperanza de que el mundo también le ignoraría a él, confiar en que (de algún modo) el problema terminaría resolviéndose por sí solo; pero sabía que no sería eso lo que ocurriría. Tampoco podía quedarse quieto, tratándose de Reiner; era su mejor amigo y haría cualquier cosa por él, para salvarle… incluso de sí mismo.

Bertolt sabía lo que tenía que decir; de hecho, no veía otra opción. No bastaría con recordarle su deber como soldado, eso ya no serviría de nada; tendría que apelar a su honor como Guerrero.

–Reiner –le llamó, sin que le temblase la voz, todavía ronca por el impacto; su amigo no le miró, pero por un ligerísimo cambio de postura supo que estaba escuchando–. Sabíamos a lo que habíamos venido, lo que se espera de nosotros… Somos _Guerreros_, no podría ser de otra forma.

Conforme seguía hablando, iba sintiéndose más confiado; aunque esperaba no estar cruzando el límite de separación entre la confianza y la temeridad. "A ver si me voy a convertir ahora en otro Yeager…" No se atrevió a apartar la mirada de Reiner; intuía que era lo único que aún le sujetaba.

–En realidad nadie nos obligó –continuó Bertolt–. Fue _nuestra_ decisión. Somos nosotros los que hemos decidido venir aquí, a hacer lo que debe hacerse. _Nosotros_ elegimos nuestro propio destino.

"Hubo un tiempo en el que aún creía en todo esto. Ya… no lo sé. ¿Somos unos fracasados, o es que no nos enseñaron bien?"

Quiso creer que ninguno de los otros se extrañaría (no demasiado) por sus palabras; estaba corriendo un riesgo, pero era necesario.

–Y decidimos participar en estos juegos de guerra, con unas reglas muy concretas. Y por esas mismas reglas, sabes que te han eliminado, igual que a mí antes.

Casi lo había conseguido. Jean seguía sin moverse y sin hablar; bien. Pero aún faltaba un pequeño tirón, para apartar del todo a Reiner de ese abismo en el que había estado a punto de caer por su propia cuenta.

–Hemos luchado bien. Eso no significa siempre que ganemos. No podemos culpar a otros por usar las reglas a su favor, cuando fuimos nosotros quienes debimos haber hecho eso mismo.

Con movimientos pausados, pasó al otro lado del muro, dentro del recinto, y se acercó lentamente a su amigo, con paso firme y decidido, ya erguido por completo.

–Echarle a otro la culpa por nuestros propios errores es una muestra de debilidad. Y _tú_ no eres débil, Reiner. Eres fuerte. Eres un Guerrero.

Y algo cambió en él, justo en ese momento, para mejor; como si se hubiese liberado de una pesada carga, que hasta entonces ni siquiera sabía que llevaba encima. Su expresión se convirtió en una de sorpresa, temor, alivio; se pasó la mano por la cara, dándose cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Bertolt no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado también.

"Bueno, parece que lo peor ya ha…"

Fue justo entonces cuando se oyeron los dos disparos.

Mikasa, la única de los presentes que aún seguía dentro del juego, se echó al suelo con rapidez; pero no le habría hecho falta.

Ella no era el objetivo.

Kirstein no gritó, no dijo nada. Su expresión siguió el camino inverso a la de Reiner poco antes; del alivio pasó al temor, a la sorpresa… y finalmente _ira._ Siguió de pie, más firme aún, y se fue dando la vuelta lentamente, hasta darle la espalda a Bertolt.

Pudo ver claramente, en contraste con el azul de su chaqueta, dos marcas de pintura roja.

Miró en la misma dirección que los demás. No fue el menos sorprendido de todos ellos.

A cierta distancia, Eren Yeager les sonreía con ferocidad; en las manos llevaba un rifle que, de haber funcionado con pólvora, todavía tendría el cañón humeante.

Y a su lado estaba Annie, tan tranquila como siempre, recargando su arma con movimientos mecánicos y rápidos, mientras le devolvía a sus compañeros una mirada mucho menos perpleja que la de ellos; pero Bertolt la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era indiferencia lo que había en esos ojos azules.

Unos ojos que era hielo y fuego al mismo tiempo; tan claros, tan puros… tan bellos.

Se olvidó de Yeager y, una vez más, de todo cuanto había a su alrededor… y ya sólo la vio a _ella_.

Los demás de la 104, y especialmente Ymir (bien que se encargaba ella de recordárselo cada dos por tres), podrían llamar "diosa" a Krista… pero él sabía muy bien a quién correspondería verdaderamente ese título.

Annie Leonhart. La mejor de todos. Tan hermosa, tan delicada y a la vez tan fuerte. Tan… perfecta.

A la luz dorada de aquel sol que se acercaba cada vez más a la línea del atardecer, pudo contemplar a _su_ diosa en todo su esplendor, incluso en los pequeños detalles; sin ningún orden en concreto, todo imprimiéndose en sus ojos al mismo tiempo, en apenas un instante.

La chaqueta gris oscuro, casi negra, que le quedaba un poco grande y, sin embargo, la hacía parecer adorable y peligrosa a la vez. La mochila a la espalda, con un arma de repuesto en la funda; otro rifle en sus manos, que éstas recargaban con precisión, sus dedos elaborando una danza fascinante. Las dos bolsas de municiones, cruzadas sobre el pecho, apenas acentuando levemente su figura femenina.

Aun sin llevar el equipo de maniobras, las botas y el pantalón blanco con fajín seguían siendo los de reglamento, aunque también llevaba una de esas sudaderas blancas con capucha que tanto le gustaban a ella; naturalmente no usaba la misma todos los días, sino que tenía varias parecidas y se las iba cambiando conforme hacía falta. Se preguntó si debajo llevaría una camiseta también blanca, o quizás…

"No debería…" Bertolt sintió que se ponía colorado, al pensar en aquello. "¡Céntrate, hombre! Está la misión, ¿recuerdas? Todos estamos… No hay tiempo para esas cosas. No podemos permitirnos distracciones."

Pero no pudo evitar seguir contemplándola. Se acordó, por alguna razón, de los marineros atraídos por el canto de las sirenas, aquellas bestias míticas de la antigüedad; ella no cantaba (aunque no le importaría escucharla), pero su aparente fragilidad era sólo eso, aparente. Su cuerpecillo menudo y esbelto albergaba una fuerza, una energía, un _poder_, que casi escapaba a su comprensión; de algún modo, a pesar de ser tan bajita, parecía en cambio la más grande de todos ellos, incluso sin mostrar su _otra_ forma.

Su tez pálida se había ido bronceando ligeramente con el paso de los años, entrenando al aire libre. Sus facciones eran delicadas y majestuosas al mismo tiempo; aquella nariz no exigía admiración o respeto, simplemente no dejaba otra opción. Sus cabellos rubios, más preciosos que el oro, caían en algunos mechones sueltos sobre su frente, aunque la mayoría los llevaba recogidos en aquel moño tan característico suyo; sin embargo, había algo distinto… Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba una de sus cintas habituales, sino un lazo improvisado con algunas vendas de los "suministros médicos"; se preguntó qué habría pasado, para que ella hubiese perdido el otro.

Y al final se fijó, directamente, en sus ojos.

Solía decirse que eso era lo primero en que se fijaba un chico… pero tratándose de él, y de Annie, más bien era lo último. Porque ella lo notaría, y Bertolt se avergonzaría (otra vez), y tendría que apartar la mirada para no ser descubierto (otra vez)… Sabía que no debía, pero _quería_, _deseaba_; como nunca había querido ni deseado nada antes. ¿Desde cuándo había sido así? Lo cierto era que ya no podía recordar una época en la que no hubiese sentido eso por ella; vivir en un mundo sin conocerla le resultaba, sencillamente, inconcebible.

Y se sumergió en aquellos lagos helados que, sin embargo, le hacían sentir una extraña calidez, aterradora y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. No le importaría olvidarse del resto y, simplemente, quedarse mirando aquellos ojos… incluso si Annie se daba cuenta y le devolvía la mirada, sin disgusto ni rechazo, con esa expresión neutra que tan bien se le daba para ocultar todo lo demás.

¿Por qué no apartó la mirada entonces, como había hecho tantas otras veces? Quizás se sentía algo más confiado, porque había sido ella quien le propuso antes como Capitán. Normalmente ni se le habría ocurrido; pero fue como si, por el mero hecho de que Annie creyese en él, ya fuese capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… como si ella tuviese el poder de convertirle en _más_ con un solo pensamiento.

"Quizás sí tenga ese poder. Quizás sea verdaderamente una diosa."

Sí, no le importaría olvidarse de todo lo demás… pero los demás no se habían olvidado de él; una persona, específicamente, no se había olvidado de él.

Bertolt casi dio un salto, al notar que alguien le ponía de repente el codo sobre el hombro, apoyándose en él con desenfado a pesar de su estatura. Naturalmente, sólo podía tratarse de…

–Y luego dicen que Krista y yo no somos discretas –oyó la voz burlona de Ymir, aunque no tan ácida como de costumbre–. ¿Un consejo? Cuando terminen los juegos, busca un lugar tranquilo y apartado y…

El chico, espantado, giró la cabeza y se encontró con la cara de Ymir, a apenas unos centímetros de la suya, sonriendo de la misma forma que una gata jugando con un ratón antes de zampárselo. Sintió un escalofrío y tragó saliva, tratando de disimular.

Al menos, el contacto con la enigmática morena le había traído de vuelta al mundo real; no era momento para ensoñaciones. Comprobó, aliviado, que la chica sin apellido era la única que se había dado cuenta; los demás parecían demasiado ocupados, observando con curiosidad a Eren y Annie, que estaban juntos…

"¡Por los dioses, espero que no de _esa_ manera!"

…a pesar de llevar chaquetas de distinto color. La mayoría de los presentes habían ido entrando en el recinto amurallado, sin hacer mucho caso de lo de "cuando te eliminan te quedas en el sitio", que había dicho Eibringer; tácitamente, sólo se quedaron fuera los que todavía no estaban marcados, vigilándose atentamente los unos a los otros.

Bertolt pudo respirar tranquilo, viendo que a pesar de su "discurso" a Reiner (y de haber estado mirando luego directamente un buen rato a Annie) ya había dejado de ser el centro de atención, algo que agradecía sobremanera; sentir aquel foco sobre él hacía que le entrasen aún más sudores de lo habitual.

Se pasó la manga por la frente y carraspeó un poco. Ymir captó la sutil indirecta y dejó de apoyarse en él, aunque seguía sonriendo; aquella chica le había inquietado desde el primer día, y no estaba seguro de querer saber la razón. Por suerte, Krista no andaba muy lejos (naturalmente) y la morena prefirió "atormentarla" a ella, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros y atrayéndola hacia sí con desenfado; la rubita sonrió un poco avergonzada, pero tampoco intentó escaparse.

"Sí, será muy mona," reconoció Bertolt. "Pero es que comparada con Annie…"

Entonces se acordó de la otra persona que también estaba interesada en "el ángel de la 104". Afortunadamente, Reiner parecía haberse recuperado por completo; estaba cerca de Jean, pero por su expresión se veía que no le guardaba rencor… al menos no demasiado.

–Ahora sabes lo que se siente, Kirstein –le dijo el fornido rubio, sin condescendencia, con una sonrisa afable y dura al mismo tiempo–. A nadie le gusta que le disparen por la espalda, así que ni se te ocurra quejarte…

Bertolt creyó captar una amenaza implícita en aquella frase, pero el cenizo no se dio por aludido.

–Ya, pues anda que el golpe que me diste antes con la bolsa –Jean se pasó la mano por la mandíbula, dolorido–. ¡Te habrás quedado a gusto!

Pero su rencor iba dirigido más bien hacia Yeager, al que habría fulminado en el acto si las miradas matasen; aunque el último chaqueta marrón superviviente no se enteraba (o no quería) y seguía teniendo en su cara aquella enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Los ojos de Eren, tan claros y que a veces parecían cambiar de tonalidad (gris, verde, azul…), seguían brillando con su entusiasmo habitual; el chico les observaba a todos, orgulloso por su "hazaña".

–Tú ríete ahora, Idiota Suicida –masculló Jean, apretando los dientes–. Ya veremos quién ríe último…

–Hey, ¿qué andas farfullando ahora? –le preguntó Connie, burlón.

El bajito rapado había llegado hasta él, dentro del recinto, acompañado por Armin; el rubito, tan tímido como de costumbre, todavía tenía algo de pintura roja en la frente.

–A veces se me olvida que se supone que los dos vamos en el mismo equipo –gruñó el cenizo–. O más bien _íbamos_… para nosotros ya se acabó.

Connie se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia, sin dejar de sonreír.

Mientras tanto, Armin saltó el murete (incluso en él se notaban los efectos del entrenamiento) y se acercó a Ackerman, sosteniendo en las manos la chaqueta azul que ella debía de haberle prestado antes, junto con su (casi) inseparable bufanda.

–¿Mikasa? Toma, ya no me hará falta.

–Gracias –se limitó a contestar ella.

El rubito se había quitado el "turbante", que en realidad era su propia chaqueta marrón, y se la colocó como buenamente pudo, bastante arrugada, después de devolverle a su amiga la azul. La oriental tomó su chaqueta, pero no se la puso, y se limitó a sostenerla en una mano, apretando con fuerza. En la otra mano llevaba el rifle descargado, que había recogido del suelo, y parecía dispuesta a usarlo como porra contra Annie, a quien no le quitaba la vista de encima; del mismo modo, la Guerrera seguía mirando fijamente a su rival, casi sin pestañear.

Esta vez, en cambio, Bertolt se fijó un poco más en Ackerman; algo que no haría normalmente, pero también reconocía en ella esa misma "fuerza delicada", esa gracilidad letal. La armonía de sus facciones se correspondía con la precisión de sus movimientos; no era ningún disparate, considerarla bella… el tipo de belleza que él, de algún modo, era capaz de encontrar en aquellas chicas capaces de hacer pedazos a sus enemigos con sus propias manos (algunas más literalmente que otras).

Y cuando las vio mirándose entre ellas, tan distintas y tan parecidas a la vez… Claro que eso nunca se lo diría en voz alta a ninguna de las dos; ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo demasiado, estando tan cerca de ellas. Había algo de sobrenatural en esas dos chicas, como si aquellos ojos (azul contra negro) pudiesen ver y comprender cosas que se les escapaban a los demás.

Annie le daba un poco de miedo. ¿Quién no lo tendría, sabiendo de lo que era realmente capaz? Pero al menos estaba de su parte, a pesar de todas las reticencias. En cambio Mikasa, con aquellos ojos negros que a veces parecían contener la inmensidad del espacio, también era peligrosa… y estaba en el otro bando. Quizás por eso no se fijaba mucho en ella, e incluso trataba de mantener cierta distancia; porque los sudores que le entraban cuando la miraba demasiado, eran de otra clase bien distinta… y lo último que necesitaba luego eran pesadillas, en las que ella le arrancase la cabeza después de descubrir quién era en realidad.

Al igual que Leonhart, Ackerman vestía de blanco; en vez de sudadera, una camisa blanca, con las mangas subidas hasta el codo, dejando a la vista sus poderosos antebrazos, con unas manos que debían ser igual de delicadas y fuertes. A Bertolt le llamó la atención el pañuelo blanco, ¿o era una venda?, que Mikasa llevaba en la muñeca derecha; intuyó que quizás era otra cosa que ambas compartían, algún recuerdo de una familia a la que hacía años que no veían. Annie siempre llevaba consigo el anillo que le había dado su padre…

Quizás la silenciosa animadversión entre las dos chicas se debía, precisamente, al hecho de ser en realidad tan parecidas; algo que las atraía hasta el punto de chocar entre sí, como si fuera un destino inevitable del que ninguna de ellas pudiese escapar.

Afortunadamente, esa rivalidad implacable no se había contagiado al resto de los allí presentes.

–Así que eso fue lo que pasó… –comentaba Ymir–. Ruth y Mina, pobrecillas.

Esta vez no sonó a burla; algo sorprendente, tratándose de la morena pecosa.

–Lo que a mí me cuesta creer –dijo Connie–, y eso que lo he visto con mis propios ojos, es que luego las cosas hayan ido pasando tal y como las predijo Armin. ¡Oye, Armin! ¿Tú tienes poderes, o algo así?

–¡No, no, qué va! –contestó Arlert, con un poco de vergüenza–. Sólo era uno de los muchos resultados posibles, supongo que he tenido suerte…

–Puaj, falsa modesta –Ymir arrugó la nariz–. No la soporto.

–Es _Armin_ –le defendió Krista a su lado–. Es modestia, pero no falsa.

Incluso para reprender lo hacía con dulzura; sólo ella podía conseguir que la morena suavizase su expresión con tanta facilidad.

"Con lo que se parecen Lenz y Arlert, cualquiera pensaría que Ymir le trataría a él un poco mejor," se atrevió a bromear Bertolt para sus adentros.

–Entonces queda uno de cada equipo… –Jean se rascaba la barbilla, pensativo, mirando alternativamente a los supervivientes.

Los tres se habían ido moviendo poco a poco, hasta quedar al otro lado del murete sur: a un lado, Eren y Annie, que todavía seguían casi codo con codo, sin recelar el uno del otro; frente a ellos, Mikasa en solitario o casi, porque Armin todavía estaba a su lado. El rubito le devolvió a su amiga la bufanda y ella la tomó con delicadeza en su mano derecha, después de dejar de nuevo el arma descargada en el suelo.

Bertolt, que más que hablar ahora se limitaba a observar (una de sus "especialidades"), se dio cuenta de que la oriental seguía fulminando a Annie con la mirada; pero cuando ésta se posaba sobre su hermano adoptivo, Mikasa parecía mucho menos hostil, e incluso se veía en ella una sombra de… ¿preocupación?

–¿Vais a resolverlo disparando los tres a la vez? –preguntó Reiner con curiosidad, ya mucho más calmado (para alivio de su amigo).

–¡Eso estaría bien! –exclamó Connie–. Que cada uno se ponga a la misma distancia de los otros dos, que todos desenfunden a la vez y… ¡bam bam bam! Sólo faltaría que alguien tocase música para hacerlo más emocionante.

–Pues si no, tararea –se burló Jean, con una media sonrisa–. Y deberías dejar de leer tantas historias, con razón luego flojeas en los teóricos.

–En realidad, la idea era hacer duelos individuales –intervino Armin, antes de que la discusión entre los dos fuese a más–. Supongo que… ¿Annie y Mikasa primero, y luego quien gane contra Eren? O quizás echarlo a suertes…

–El día de _suerte_ de Yeager –dijo Ymir (por supuesto)–. Dos chicas hermosas peleando por él, qué más querríais vosotros…

Unos cuantos se pusieron colorados al oír aquello.

–Una situación que tú no envidiarías, ¿verdad? –Reiner fue el primero en responder; incluso sonreía un poco.

–¿Dos chicas? –Ymir negó con la cabeza–. Nah, me basta con sólo una.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, acercó un poco más hacia sí a Krista, que estaba roja como un tomate.

Bertolt, en cambio, sintió la punzada de los celos. ¿Eren y Annie…? ¡Absurdo! Porque aquellas sesiones de entrenamiento en el bosque eran sólo eso, entrenamiento… ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, Yeager tenía una expresión vagamente desconcertada y parecía no comprender a qué se referían. Enseguida se dejó llevar una vez más por su entusiasmo, sonriendo con fiereza y mirando alternativamente a las dos rivales.

–Entonces, ¿quién va primero? –preguntó Eren–. ¿Annie? ¿Mikasa?

Ninguna de ellas dijo nada. Ackerman seguía mirando a su hermano adoptivo, con la misma sombra de inquietud. En cambio Leonhart, que aún no había hablado desde que regresó al Fuerte, parecía ignorar a Yeager y no le quitaba la vista de encima a quien seguramente sería la número uno de su promoción; la muchacha rubia se mostraba casi impasible… _casi_.

Bertolt la conocía lo suficiente como para distinguir los pequeños detalles que revelaban lo que ocurría en su interior: el ceño, ligeramente fruncido; sus ojos azules, cada vez más duros y cortantes, como un cristal afilado. El chico tragó saliva; no sería la primera vez que ella tenía esa expresión… y en ocasiones anteriores, la cosa no había terminado bien.

"Pero es una Guerrera, sabe lo que debe hacer… y lo que _no_ debe hacer bajo ningún concepto."

Supo que, más que estar seguro de ello, trataba de convencerse a sí mismo; aquello no le dejó demasiado tranquilo. Sin embargo, a su lado, Reiner parecía no darse cuenta del peligro que corrían todos.

–¿Qué tal primero Annie contra Mikasa? –propuso el rubio, con un brillo de interés en los ojos–. Creo que eso es algo que todos querríamos ver.

–Oh, sí, desde luego… –Ymir sonreía de una manera que no inspiraba mucha confianza.

–No estarás pensando en organizar apuestas otra vez –volvió a reprenderla Krista con suavidad.

–¿Y qué tendría de malo? –La morena se encogió de hombros.

–La última vez intentaste amañar el combate para quedarte tú con todo el dinero, ¿no? –La rubita sonrió con amabilidad, su voz era dulce… pero en sus ojos azules había algo de despiadado.

–¿Yo? ¿Hacer algo así? ¡Ja ja ja! Anda ya, Krista, no digas tonterías.

Aquella risa, algo forzada, era la de alguien que mentía descaradamente. Jean y Connie intercambiaron con discreción una mirada inquieta, como diciendo "mejor no saberlo".

–Es una cuestión de honor –gruñó Reiner, consiguiendo que algún compañero levantase una ceja escéptica–. Las apuestas están fuera de lugar.

–Además, seguro que con eso terminaríamos atrayendo a los instructores, como siempre –le apoyó Bertolt, antes de que alguien pudiera burlarse de su amigo–. Es mejor ser discretos, ¿no?

–No sé si será algo que apoyarán los de la Policía Militar –dijo Armin, al otro lado del murete–. Claro que, si luego nos reunimos todos y nos ponemos de acuerdo en nuestra versión, podríamos hacer que los informes concordasen y no se supiera nada de esto.

–Es una buena idea –Annie habló por primera vez y se hizo el silencio–. Quién iba a decir que la propondrías tú, Arlert. Supongo que eres más de lo que aparentas.

Bertolt volvió a tener aquel mal presentimiento. No sólo por el hecho de que fuese precisamente _ella_ quien dijera eso (que ya era jugar con fuego), sino porque el tono de su voz era tan frío y cortante como la mirada con que seguía atravesando a Ackerman. La oriental sostenía esa mirada la mayor parte del tiempo sin pestañear, pero a veces se fijaba en Yeager; y en esas ocasiones, a pesar de lo estoico de su expresión, aquellos ojos oscuros traicionaban inquietud.

Armin también pareció darse cuenta; él y Bertolt intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Al más alto de los cadetes no le costaba tanto identificarse con ese compañero, más en un momento así; los dos _sabían_ pero al mismo tiempo se sentían impotentes para evitar lo inevitable, rodeados por quienes seguramente no eran conscientes de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

–No sería hacer trampas, sólo estaríamos cambiando un poco el orden de los acontecimientos –Krista apoyaba ahora a su "doble"–. Basta con que digamos que, en el rato libre que tuvimos después de terminar los juegos, estuvimos practicando técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo…

–…y luego sólo tenemos que escribir en el informe que "el último en pie" fue quien en realidad gane estos duelos, ¡bien pensado! –Ymir terminó por ella y sonrió con aprobación, mirándola orgullosa mientras le desordenaba los cabellos, a pesar de las protestas ahogadas de la otra.

–A ver que me entere yo –Eren fruncía el ceño–. Entonces, ¿vamos a decidir esto con cuerpo a cuerpo, no disparando? ¿Y primero van Mikasa y Annie? ¿Y luego voy yo contra quien gane de las dos?

A pesar de algunos murmullos de aprobación, él no parecía muy convencido al principio, con la idea de ser relegado a un segundo plano; pero de pronto, su rostro se iluminó y volvió a sonreír con la misma ferocidad de siempre.

–¡Va a ser genial! –exclamó Yeager–. Todos hemos querido verlo siempre, ¿verdad? ¡Y ahora no hay nadie que nos interrumpa! Y esto nos sirve para ver quién gana, por fin…

–En realidad, ahora mismo no hay duda –interrumpió Annie, tranquila, _demasiado_–. Ganaría yo.

De repente se hizo un silencio gélido; como si sus palabras fuesen un poderoso hechizo y el mundo entero se hubiese detenido a su alrededor. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, extrañados… menos Mikasa, que seguía atenta, y Armin y Bertolt, que volvieron a intercambiar una mirada de comprensión, temor e impotencia.

Bertolt no pensaba en ese momento que el pequeño Arlert era tan perceptivo que podría suponer un problema para sus planes; pensó en lo que había dicho antes, sobre que un Guerrero elegía su propio destino… y en la enorme _mentira_ que ello suponía.

En realidad, el camino que ahora recorría había estado marcado para él desde mucho antes; nunca había tenido verdadera capacidad de elección, jamás había sido verdaderamente libre. Sólo hacía lo que se esperaba de él, lo que otros ya habían previsto por él de antemano.

En realidad, a pesar de su poder y su entrenamiento, esas habilidades no le liberaban, sino todo lo contrario; terminaban convirtiéndole en un esclavo que sólo era capaz de obedecer órdenes de otros. Como mucho, podía intentar engañarse a sí mismo, imaginándose que de algún modo era "libre".

En realidad, nunca había sido libre y nunca lo sería. Del mismo modo que ahora, aun sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sólo podía ser un testigo silencioso, mero espectador de la vorágine que estaba a punto de desatarse… y rezar para que, cuando aquello hubiese acabado, todos siguieran de una pieza.

Incluso Yeager, guiado quizás por algún instinto animal de supervivencia, parecía haberse dado cuenta al fin de que ya era demasiado tarde para decir nada. Todos estaban pendientes de Ackerman y Leonhart; y cada una de ellas estaba pendiente de la otra… aunque Mikasa seguían mirando de cuando en cuando a Eren.

Y eso hacía que los ojos de Annie se volviesen todavía más implacables.

Y entonces _sonrió_.

Bertolt sintió un escalofrío. _Todos_ sintieron un escalofrío, incluso quienes no la conocían tanto. La intuición del muchacho se convertía cada vez más en terrorífica certeza; aquella sonrisa _nunca_ era buena señal.

–Ahora mismo ganaría yo –repitió Annie, con esa voz tan tranquila (incluso _amable__)_ que casi resultaba antinatural en ella–. Porque no estás centrada, Ackerman. Porque ya estás temiendo la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarte a Yeager. Porque, a la hora de la verdad, no serás capaz de hacer lo que debes hacer. Dudas ya sólo con pensar en luchar contra él, por tanto dudarás cuando luches contra mí… y perderás. Incluso has considerado la posibilidad de dejarte ganar para evitar esa situación, ¿verdad? _No te atrevas a mentirme_.

Con la última frase, su voz se volvió mucho más dura y su expresión todavía más implacable. Todos temblaron, todos sintieron un frío que parecía venir de otro mundo… todos menos Mikasa. La chica de cabellos y ojos negros pareció crecerse ante el desafío; de algún modo, se la veía más decidida que antes, más fuerte, incluso más _grande_.

Annie volvió a relajarse, volvió a sonreír, volvió a hablar con amabilidad; y el temor de los demás presentes siguió en aumento, por distintos motivos.

–Eso ya está algo mejor –reconoció Leonhart–. Así es como te quiero ver, Ackerman. Entregada al cien por cien, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para destruirme. Yo no me conformaría con menos… y creo que tú tampoco. En el fondo lo sabes, _lo necesitas_, aunque no quieras reconocerlo. Pero tranquila, puedo darte eso que necesitas. Deja que te ayude… Mikasa.

Silencio total. Demasiadas cosas que no encajaban, o que encajaban demasiado bien. Incluso se oían los pájaros en la distancia, el mecer de las hierbas con la ligera brisa que se levantó de repente. Siniestros presagios para Bertolt, todos ellos.

"Ya está," pensó resignado.

–Yeager… –susurró Annie–. No es nada personal.

"Ni siquiera dirá 'lo siento'. Así es ella, una diosa dura e implacable. Y a pesar de todo, yo la…"

–Espera un momento, ¿a qué te…? –Eren no llegó a terminar la frase.

Mikasa no pudo intervenir a tiempo para evitar lo que iba a pasar.

Y Bertolt, como tantas otras veces, sólo pudo mirar.

Annie disparó contra Eren a bocajarro.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DE CAPÍTULO – Resumen actualizado de la distribución por equipos y el recuento de bajas.<em>

* * *

><p><em>EQUIPO MARRÓN<em>

_Armin Arlert (abatido por Krista)._

_Daz (abatido por Mikasa)._

_Hannah Diamant (abatida por Marco)._

_Franz Kefka (abatido por Sasha)._

_Nac Tius (abatido por Sasha)._

_Thomas Wagner (abatido por Sasha)._

_Eren Yeager (abatido a traición por Annie)._

* * *

><p><em>EQUIPO AZUL<em>

_**Mikasa Ackerman**._

_Sasha Braus (abatida por Armin)._

_Marco Bott (abatido por Annie, Mina y Ruth)._

_Jean Kirstein (abatido por Annie y Eren)._

_Connie Springer (abatido por Bertolt y Reiner)._

_Samuel Linke-Jackson (abatido por Franz y Nac)._

_Mylius Zeramuski (abatido por Daz)._

* * *

><p><em>EQUIPO GRIS<em>

_Reiner Braun (abatido por Jean)._

_Mina Carolina (abatida por Connie y Jean)._

_Ruth DuKlein (abatida por Mikasa)._

_Bertolt Hoover (abatido por Jean)._

_Krista Lenz (abatida por Connie)._

_**Annie Leonhart**._

_Ymir (abatida por Connie)._


	20. DUELO (1 de 3)

**JUEGOS DE GUERRA**

AVISO LEGAL – En el perfil.

_NOTA DEL AUTOR – Bla bla bla… "Venga, ¡déjate de rollos que queremos que empiece ya el duelo!" Bien, en ese caso seré "breve", je je._

_Mikasa vs Annie. Va a ocurrir. Es inevitable._

_Últimamente la inspiración acompaña, así que estoy aprovechando para trabajar con bastante rapidez en los últimos capítulos. ¡Comprobad que no os habéis saltado ninguno! _

_A pesar de todo, me está saliendo un capítulo laaargo, demasiado incluso; en vez de teneros a todos en ascuas, esperando una nueva entrega completa que tardaría demasiado en llegar, he decidido dividirla en partes más rápidas y cómodas de leer. Ojo, que cada "parte" viene a tener entre 4.000 y 5.000 palabras; como veis, no estoy escaqueándome ni hurtando esfuerzos, para darle a esta historia la conclusión que se merece._

_Al principio, dudaba sobre la perspectiva con que narrar este último tramo. Al final, he optado por el punto de vista de Armin, el narrador por excelencia; además, es muy observador y conoce (y aprecia) a las dos chicas, lo bastante como para poder comprender y describir lo que está ocurriendo._

_Y para terminar, lo mismo de siempre: se agradecen las reviews, os contestaré siempre por mensaje privado; y podéis echar un vistazo en el foro Cuartel General de Trost, o en mi perfil si queréis leer más historias sobre esta serie y sus fascinantes personajes._

_Dicho lo cual…_

"_Así empieza."_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 20 – EL DUELO<strong> (primera parte)

_[Publicado originalmente el 20 de junio de 2015, con una extensión de 4.163 palabras.]_

* * *

><p>Armin habría esperado que aquel disparo resonase como un trueno; que Eren hubiese caído como fulminado por un rayo, con sangre manándole a borbotones por un agujero en el pecho.<p>

Quizás Armin tenía demasiada imaginación, porque la realidad terminó siendo mucho menos impresionante.

Eren, aturdido al principio, bajó la cabeza y miró aquella mancha roja que había aparecido sobre su camiseta, debajo de la chaqueta marrón…

El último miembro de aquel equipo había sido eliminado. Y además de mala manera.

La confundida mente del joven asimiló, por fin, lo ocurrido. Cuando volvió a erguirse, lo hizo fulminando a Annie con la mirada; sus ojos claros echaban chispas. Enseñó los dientes, como si fuese a pegarle un mordisco allí mismo, o darle un cabezazo, o quizás ambas cosas; cualquiera de esas dos opciones habría sido mala idea, así que eligió otra… que tampoco fue mucho mejor.

–A qué ha venido eso, _furcia traidora_ –gruñó; parecía más un animal que un muchacho.

El silencio que se hizo a continuación fue aún más sobrecogedor que cuando sonó el disparo. Armin miró por el rabillo del ojo a los compañeros eliminados, que aguardaban dentro del recinto central, al otro lado del murete de apenas un metro del altura.

Bertolt estaba pálido y sudoroso, como si también él se diera cuenta de a dónde iba a llevar todo esto. Reiner tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y los brazos cruzados; su expresión era levemente desaprobadora, pero esta vez no dijo nada sobre "el honor del soldado" o algo por el estilo.

Jean y Connie parecían nerviosos, tensos, casi atemorizados; cada uno se había ido acercando al otro, como si en cualquier momento fueran a abrazarse entre sí, para tratar de protegerse de la tormenta que estaba a punto de estallar. La idea hizo que a Armin se le escapase una risilla histérica; normal, teniendo en cuenta que él estaría justo en el epicentro de esa catástrofe.

En cambio, a Ymir se la veía tan relajada como de costumbre, sin perder la sonrisa y todavía apoyada sobre Krista; aunque a la morena también se la notaba tensa, como si su cuerpo estuviera listo para saltar sobre el primero que intentase hacerle algo a su compañera. Armin no estaba seguro de cuál era exactamente la relación entre ambas, pero lo que sí sabía era que la pecosa _destruiría_ a cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino.

"Casi peor que lo de Mikasa con Eren," bromeó el rubito nerviosamente para sus adentros.

Krista, quizás precisamente por sentirse protegida, no estaba tan cohibida como era habitual; tímida como siempre, sí, pero sus ojazos azules brillaban con un interés casi morboso, observando alternativamente a Mikasa y Annie. Eso ya era más de lo que se atrevería a hacer Armin, aterrado ante la sola idea de mirar; le parecía sentir una especie de aura asesina que emanaba de las dos luchadoras.

Sin embargo, no se había tapado los oídos. Por eso pudo oír que alguien se reía.

Tardó un momento en superar la incredulidad que le había paralizado como si fuera una estatua.

_Annie Leonhart se había reído_.

No era una risa siniestra, ni burlona; al contrario, sonaba cálida y alegre, amable incluso, ligera como el aleteo de una mariposa. Armin preguntaría luego a sus compañeros y ninguno se atrevería a confirmarlo; pero estaba _casi _seguro de que había oído bien.

En aquel momento, incluso si después nadie lo reconocería, la expresión de los demás era una mezcla de incredulidad y _miedo_. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo… Annie _nunca_ se reía; quizás alguna sonrisa, apenas una sombra como aquella mañana en el comedor, o quizás algo más amplia como cuando se enfrentaron en el maizal. Lo único que se parecía un poco a "reír" era la forma en que resoplaba por la nariz, normalmente justo antes de soltar un comentario mordaz, algo que tampoco ocurría demasiado a menudo.

El hecho de mirar a Bertolt, que parecía conocerla bien, y ver que su expresión era de _terror_… no inspiraba mucha confianza.

De algún modo, al final Armin se atrevió a mirar a Annie; para su sorpresa, no fue una visión aterradora… sino hermosa.

Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa sincera; algo poco habitual en ella, pero le sentaba muy bien. Sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor, dándole un aire inocente. Sus bonitos ojos azules brillaban con una calidez que tampoco se veía muy a menudo.

Fue como si la verdadera Annie hubiera dejado de fingir y por fin se mostrase al mundo tal y como era en realidad. Algo chocante, sí, pero para nada desagradable, todo lo contrario; a Armin le gustaría verla así más a menudo, seguir descubriendo esa faceta suya… quizás la auténtica.

Y cuando ella habló, lo hizo con una voz tan cálida como su mirada… y bastante extraña, en aquellas circunstancias.

–Ay, Eren, ojalá pudieras verte la cara ahora mismo. Es adorable.

Ni siquiera su impulsivo amigo supo cómo reaccionar; normal, teniendo en cuenta que alguien distinto parecía haber ocupado de repente el lugar de Annie. Tras su silencio estupefacto, ella siguió hablando.

–Si crees que lo tuyo es "estar enfadado", te equivocas –Entonces señaló con la cabeza hacia Mikasa–. _Eso_ es "estar enfadado".

Armin supo, en ese momento, que ya no podía posponerlo más; de algún modo, tendría que echarle valor y atreverse a mirar a su mejor amiga. Horrores le costaba; incluso sin verla, creía percibir una furia asesina, una especie de aura oscura, que ya le hacía sentir escalofríos. Antes de asaltar el Fuerte, cuando había estado de rodillas ante ella, había sentido algo parecido… pero ahora la experiencia era mucho más intensa, a pesar de que aquella furia no iba dirigida contra él.

No quería mirarla y confirmar sus peores temores. No quería ver el monstruo en que ella se había convertido… Así que, cuando al fin pudo mover sus ojos en aquella dirección, no miró a Mikasa directamente a la cara. Se fijó, primero, en sus manos.

Su mano izquierda sujetaba con fuerza la chaqueta azul, que él le había dado antes y ella no llegó a ponerse de nuevo; aquel bulto estaba cada vez más apretado y arrugado. Afortunadamente, había soltado el rifle para coger con la mano derecha su (casi) inseparable bufanda roja; su hubiera sostenido todavía el arma en aquella mano, seguramente la habría destruido.

"Y sin embargo, la bufanda sigue de una pieza, incluso después de tantos años… ¿Será magia? Si te pones a pensarlo, no sería tan disparatado, viviendo en un mundo con gigantes devoradores de carne humana…"

Volvió a fijarse en su mano derecha; se había subido la manga de la camisa, dejando a la vista su poderoso antebrazo y la venda blanca que, en contraste, le cubría tan delicadamente la muñeca. El fino tejido acentuaba aún más la fuerza de aquellos dedos, el tremendo poder destructivo de aquella mano; una fuerza normalmente controlada, casi siempre al servicio de Eren… y ahora sin embargo por completo desatada.

"Seguro que en realidad no es para tanto," trató de convencerse a sí mismo. "Será como con Annie antes, simplemente miraré y al final no pasará nada."

Y entonces vio la cara de Mikasa.

Creía que ya estaba familiarizado con la noción de "terror", y específicamente el que provenía de ella; como cuando entraron los policías en el comedor durante el desayuno; o cuando antes de asaltar el Fuerte, sin apenas palabras, le había dado a entender que le estrangularía con aquella bufanda si no le contaba la verdad sobre sus planes.

Creía que ya había visto la oscuridad que habitaba dentro de ella.

Y se había equivocado._ Ahora_ experimentaba el auténtico _terror_.

Ahora veía la auténtica oscuridad, a duras penas contenida tras aquellos ojos negros, amenazando con desbordar en cualquier momento.

Una parte de él, algo más distanciada, reflexionaba con fascinación sobre el hecho de que, al exceder determinados niveles de terror, ya no se podía gritar.

Quizás había estado equivocado todo este tiempo y, del mismo modo que la auténtica Annie parecía ser tranquila y alegre, la verdadera Mikasa sería en realidad la que tenía ahora delante de él: una deidad oscura, portadora de muerte, devoradora de sacrificios humanos; como si aquella Oscuridad, de la que apenas había atisbado antes la superficie, hubiese adoptado la forma de una chica de quince años.

Armin seguía sin saber qué había ocurrido exactamente aquel fatídico día, en que Eren conoció a Mikasa y ella se fue a vivir con los Yeager después de haber perdido a sus padres; pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas y la chica había matado a alguien con sus propias manos… seguramente su expresión, aquel día, habría sido la misma que tenía ahora.

Esa oscuridad parecía volverse sólida a su alrededor, como un aura que se extendía a partir de su cuerpo, haciendo que fuese aún más imponente. Los labios, no apretados sino ligeramente entreabiertos, dejaban ver sus blanquísimos dientes, en una mueca de furia a duras penas contenida. Y sus ojos…

Aquellos ojos negros brillaban y, al mismo tiempo, absorbían toda luz a su alrededor; como si nada fuese imposible para el poder inconmensurable, casi divino, que latía en su interior. Armin había leído muchos libros, conocía bastantes teorías… Quizás aquella oscuridad era la misma que había contenido toda la energía del universo en un solo punto, antes de expandirse en una explosión que abarcaba todas las posibilidades.

Y luego miró a Annie, y después volvió a mirar a Mikasa, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían ambas; como si cada una hiciera resonar en la otra algo oculto en lo más hondo de su ser, revelando su auténtica fuerza, mostrándolas tal como eran en realidad. La alegre ferocidad de Annie, contra la poderosa furia de Mikasa; la morena casi parecía capaz, con una sola mirada, de arrancarle el alma y devorarla… pero su rival resistía, sin apenas pestañear, aquella fuerza capaz de aniquilarlo todo a su paso.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor, como si el mundo entero, conteniendo el aliento, aguardase expectante aquel combate reminiscente de las leyendas de la antigüedad; diosas de luz y oscuridad, enfrentadas entre sí al comienzo de la creación, iniciándolo todo con aquella batalla… Sin embargo, las chicas en las que latía tamaña fuerza, normalmente anteponían los intereses de otros a los suyos propios; y además, cada una tendría en realidad una parte de luz y una parte de oscuridad.

Quizás una no podría existir sin la otra. Quizás no habría Mikasa sin Annie, y a la inversa. Quizás ambas estaban irremediablemente unidas por el lazo del destino; dos caminos, que inevitablemente terminarían chocando… Y en ese momento, en aquel lugar, al final de los juegos de guerra, Armin se dio cuenta horrorizado de una cosa: ya no las ataba nada, ya no había obstáculo para dar rienda suelta al potencial que latía en sus cuerpos y sus almas.

Fue entonces cuando el rubito recapacitó; si aquel choque se producía con él todavía en medio, simplemente dejaría de existir… y eso no le interesaba. Quería ver cómo acababa todo aquello.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro día, habría salido corriendo tan rápido como lo permitieran sus piernas, pero desde aquella mañana había estado enfrentándose con éxito a sus temores: nada más levantarse, luego en el desayuno (varias veces), las prácticas de tiro, el combate contra Sasha, la "negociación" con Annie, el enfrentamiento contra Mikasa (aunque sólo fuesen palabras)… No se había detenido ante nada; no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y ni se planteó si sería o no capaz; simplemente, lo hizo.

–Mikasa, dame tus cosas, que querrás ir tan ligera como puedas –Armin oyó una voz clara y firme; tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que era su propia voz.

La morena asintió levemente, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Leonhart, y le fue pasando a su amigo todo lo que le sobraría en aquel combate: la chaqueta azul, las gafas protectoras, la mochila, las armas y las municiones… No soltó su bufanda rojo oscuro, que seguía sujetando con fuerza en su mano derecha. Armin no insistió y luego se acercó a Eren, que todavía estaba al lado de la rubia; aunque ella les ignoró a los dos, centrada por completo en su rival.

–Eren, ¿recoges las cosas de Annie? –le sugirió.

El chico, todavía aturdido, con temor y curiosidad a partes iguales, asintió nerviosamente. Su mentora en combate cuerpo a cuerpo le fue pasando también sus cosas, como había hecho Mikasa antes. Dudó un momento, después de quitarse la chaqueta gris, pero al final se dejó puesta su sudadera blanca, a pesar de que la capucha podría suponer un problema.

Armin intercambió una mirada con Eren y éste, que al igual que su amigo sostenía la mochila y demás bultos en los brazos, asintió silenciosamente. Los dos se encaminaron al recinto amurallado, donde (quizás) estarían a salvo de la hecatombe. El de ojos claros dudó antes un momento, como si quisiera desearle suerte a alguna de sus amigas, o a ambas… pero incluso él se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le escucharían; cada una seguía fulminando a la otra con la mirada, olvidando todo lo demás.

Así que los dos pasaron al otro lado del pequeño muro; allí dentro, las reacciones eran variadas. Reiner y Bertolt observaban a las luchadoras con atención, aunque al rubio se le veía mucho más sereno que a su compañero; el moreno volvía a estar tan nervioso y sudoroso como de costumbre, desaparecida ya aquella confianza que había mostrado antes.

Jean y Connie, sin proponérselo, seguían juntos, casi apoyándose el uno en el otro; al fin y al cabo, eran los únicos azules dentro del recinto, Armin también preferiría estar al lado de su compañero de equipo. Allí dentro eran mayoría los grises, contra quienes se habían batido tan sólo un momento antes; los recuerdos todavía eran demasiado recientes.

Connie, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca cerrada a duras penas, observaba alternativamente a Mikasa y Annie. En cambio Jean, entre fascinado y aterrado, se fijaba sobre todo en la hermana adoptiva de Eren; había algo más en el cenizo, en la forma en que miraba a la chica… Prácticamente era un secreto a voces, lo que Kirstein sentía por la oriental de cabellos negros; y en ese momento, ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular. En los ojos marrón claro del chico brillaba la admiración y el deseo, con tanta intensidad que Armin se sintió incómodo; aunque no sería él quien tratase de desengañar al otro.

El rubito, sin embargo, miraba con algo más de detenimiento a Annie; se fijó en el moño en que había vuelto a recogerse los cabellos dorados, gracias a un trozo de venda que él le había prestado antes, en el maizal. Por un momento, verdaderamente se preguntó cómo le quedaría a la chica una melenita corta, como la de Mikasa. Luego meneó la cabeza, salió de su ensoñación y quiso creer que nadie se habría dado cuenta…

Naturalmente, ocurrió justo lo contrario.

–Seguro que ahora mismo te gustaría estar entre las dos, ¿verdad? –le susurró de repente Ymir al oído; Armin, pillado completamente por sorpresa, tuvo que contenerse para no dar un salto–. Sería gracioso, un "sándwich de Arlert"… Sé que a mí no me importaría estar en medio.

–Ymir… –Krista, a su lado como de costumbre, la reprendió con esa mezcla de dulce timidez y severidad que siempre surtía efecto en la morena.

–No te preocupes, preciosa –La pecosa le guiñó un ojo y sonrió burlona–. También habría sitio para ti. Qué te parecería, las cuatro juntas…

–¡Ymir!

Krista se había puesto roja como un tomate; Armin estaba seguro de que su propia reacción había sido similar. Lo cierto era que ambos se parecían bastante, físicamente; le aterraba la idea de que la morena pudiera confundirse algún día. El problema era que, cuanto más intentaba _no_ pensar en ello, _más_ terminaba pensando en ello; se notaba cada vez más colorado, casi deseando que se lo tragase la tierra… aunque el combate que estaba a punto de empezar también serviría.

El sentimiento parecía ser compartido por los demás, porque poco a poco se fue haciendo el silencio. Todos observaban expectantes a las dos chicas, que seguían vigilándose mutuamente.

Mikasa miraba a Annie. Annie miraba a Mikasa. Semejaban dos estatuas de mármol, una en frente de otra, condenadas a estar así toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, aquella impresión fue desmentida por la morena, que con movimientos suaves y precisos se fue colocando lentamente la inseparable bufanda alrededor del cuello. Se tapó parte de la cara con la prenda, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente; por un momento, sólo por un momento, sus facciones se relajaron… pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, siguió fulminando con ellos implacablemente a su rival.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó Annie, con aquella amabilidad tan escalofriante, levantando una ceja–. Siempre llevas esa bufanda… Me extraña que no hayas tenido ningún accidente todavía. ¿No se te tapa la cara al usar el equipo de maniobras? Créeme, algún día te dará problemas.

Mikasa, por toda respuesta, guardó silencio. Una persona normal se habría venido abajo, bajo el peso de aquella mirada cargada de instinto asesino… pero Annie no era una persona normal.

–¿Y bien? –continuó la rubia, ya con algo más de impaciencia, pasándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja–. ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el día o…?

No llegó a terminar.

Costaba creer que alguien pudiera pasar, en apenas un instante, de estar absolutamente quieto a moverse con tanta rapidez que el ojo humano apenas podía seguirla.

Pero si alguien podía conseguir lo imposible, ésa era Mikasa.

Saltó hacia delante, tan de repente y con tanta fuerza que dejó un pequeño cráter allí donde había estado tan sólo un momento antes. Su celeridad causó una ligera brisa que llegó incluso hasta Armin. Y cuando el rubito se fijó en Annie, creyó ver a dos personas distintas al mismo tiempo.

Si uno se fijaba bien en esos ojos azules, muy abiertos por la sorpresa, lo que se reflejaba en ellos se parecía mucho al miedo; pero la sonrisa que se fue haciendo cada vez más amplia en sus labios… era de _felicidad_.

Y la patada voladora que lanzó Mikasa de frente, justo donde había estado un momento antes aquella sonrisa, habría alcanzado y destruido a una persona normal.

Annie no era una persona normal.

La rubia se echó a un lado, justo a tiempo para esquivar aquel ataque tan grácil como letal… y luego tuvo suficientes reflejos como para volver a esquivar, porque Mikasa giró en el aire y continuó su patada con otra que podría haber desnucado a su rival.

La morena se posó en tierra, apoyándose con las manos; recuperó enseguida el equilibrio y se irguió en todo su esplendor. Sus ojos brillaban con aquella furia silenciosa, casi homicida, pero por lo demás se mantenía impasible; ni siquiera respiraba con agitación, después de aquel ataque relámpago. Su bufanda ondeó ligeramente, los dos extremos agitados por el viento que creaban sus propios pasos. Sus poderosas piernas, enfundadas en las botas negras reglamentarias, parecían las de una bailarina… una bailarina capaz de derribar paredes.

Frente a ella, a poca distancia, aguardaba Annie, ya con una expresión mucho más seria. Había dejado de sonreír y observaba a su rival atentamente, con el frío interés de quien examina un arma apuntada contra ella. Antes la rubia ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de levantar los brazos, en aquella guardia alta suya tan característica; ahora sí lo hizo, aunque Armin notó sus dudas. Y con razón.

Quizás, frente a un rival así, era mejor seguir esquivando en vez de intentar parar. Quizás ni siquiera fuese una opción, tratar de usar alguna de sus llaves para volver contra el oponente su propia fuerza; porque para eso, al menos debería ser capaz de tomar esa fuerza entre sus manos y guiarla como más le conviniese a ella… algo que no parecía posible con Mikasa, cuya potencia podría destruir a cualquiera que intentase agarrarla o simplemente la rozase.

La oriental volvió a lanzarse al ataque. Annie renunció al final a su guardia alta y extendió los brazos con las palmas abiertas hacia abajo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras esquivaba como podía aquellos ataques tan feroces como demoledores. Los ojos azules, entrecerrados, observaban implacables a su adversaria, buscando cualquier error que permitirse darle la vuelta a la situación… pero Mikasa no cometía ninguno.

La morena lanzó una patada baja, que habría barrido a Annie si ésta no hubiese saltado a tiempo… y luego, asombrosamente, consiguió echarse para atrás mientras aún estaba en el aire, esquivando por los pelos la patada giratoria con que Mikasa continuó la anterior. Y a esa patada siguió otra, y otra; cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez elevándose más ella también en el aire. Ambas parecían _volar_, impulsadas por su propia energía, sin necesidad de equipo de maniobras. Al final, la rubia tuvo que rodar por el suelo para quedar fuera del alcance de su rival.

Armin las contemplaba fascinado, olvidándose de todo lo demás, aunque a veces oía alguna exclamación ahogada de sus compañeros espectadores, a quienes también les faltaba el aliento. Era como observar a dos bailarinas interpretando una danza compleja y delicada… en la que un solo fallo podría ser mortal.

Ymir y Connie también habían bailado antes, pero de una manera mucho menos sofisticada; lo de ellos había sido salvajismo animal, fuerza bruta a duras penas contenida. En cambio, Mikasa y Annie se movían con una furia precisa, completamente bajo control; sus instintos de lucha, dirigidos por una técnica impecable, perfeccionada tras años de práctica y experiencia.

Armin recordó entonces su enfrentamiento contra Sasha en el bosquecillo de robles. La forma en que la cazadora de Dauper había ido esquivando sus disparos, era similar a lo que veía ahora delante de él; como si el instinto de la chica castaña, tan puro y poderoso, supliese por sí solo la técnica. Mikasa y Annie empleaban tanto instinto como técnica; la morena se valía más de lo primero, la rubia de lo segundo.

Armin seguía observando con atención, sin perderse un solo detalle. Annie se había levantado del suelo enseguida; no temblaba, no dudaba y en su rostro se reflejaba una determinación fría e inquebrantable. No era el miedo lo que la impulsaba a retroceder, saltar, esquivar y rodar, manteniendo la distancia con su enemiga; era el instinto letal de una depredadora, aguardando el momento oportuno para saltar sobre su oponente.

Mikasa no se lo estaba poniendo fácil; medía por lo menos veinte centímetros más, ella lo sabía y usaba esa ventaja a su favor. Si la morena hubiese atacado con los puños, su rival podría haber respondido con patadas de más alcance; pero Annie se enfrentaba a un torbellino de piernas cuya longitud no podía igualar. La rubia no contaba con agotar a su contrincante, sino que esperaba a que cometiese un error, un solo error… que ella aprovecharía para poner fin al combate con un solo movimiento, como un jaque mate en una partida de ajedrez a vida o muerte.

Para ellas, no existía nada más. Cada una estaba completamente abstraída en la otra, como si hubiesen estado aguardando ese combate toda su vida; como si pudiesen continuar así tanto tiempo como fuese necesario, hasta resolver por fin quién de las dos era más fuerte. El terreno llano no ofrecía obstáculos que pudiesen constituir una ventaja; las luchadoras sólo contaban con su técnica, su instinto y su coraje.

Años de entrenamiento les permitían moverse de una manera que casi escapaba a la percepción humana. En ese momento, no era tan difícil creer que por sus venas corría sangre no del todo humana. Quizás descendiesen de alguna de las diosas… o de ángeles o demonios, pero difícil saber de cuál de ellos; quizás cada una tuviese parte de lo uno y parte de lo otro.

Mikasa siguió atacando. Pasaba el tiempo y, aunque no se cansaba, sí repetía ciertos movimientos, ciertas pautas de ataque en las que iba cayendo aun sin darse cuenta; en ocasiones, a determinado golpe seguía otro, y por tanto era más sencillo predecir cuál sería el siguiente. Annie también lo vio, pero continuó esquivando como hasta entonces, sin confiarse demasiado; las manos extendidas, listas para atrapar aquella oportunidad en cuanto se presentase…

Y se presentó.

Patada frontal, patada giratoria…

Y antes de que Mikasa pudiese continuar, Annie ya se había colocado detrás de ella.

La oriental se dio cuenta y reaccionó con rapidez… pero no la suficiente.

Lo cierto era que Annie ya había previsto cuál sería esa reacción. Si hubiese intentado golpear a Mikasa, ésta habría lanzado un contraataque demoledor.

Por eso no trató de agarrarla a ella… sino que agarró su bufanda.

En el rostro de Annie apareció una sonrisa demoníaca.

Y entonces tiró con todas sus fuerzas.


	21. DUELO (2 de 3)

**JUEGOS DE GUERRA**

**CAPÍTULO 21 – EL DUELO** (segunda parte)

_Publicado el 26 de junio de 2015, con una extensión de 4.322 palabras._

* * *

><p>Y entonces Annie tiró de la bufanda de Mikasa con todas sus fuerzas.<p>

Lo hizo al mismo tiempo que se situaba detrás de ella y le golpeaba en la espalda con una formidable patada, a la altura de los riñones.

La oriental, seguramente la mejor de su promoción, podría haber contrarrestado o un ataque o el otro… pero no ambos a la vez.

Armin creyó que oiría el "crac" de algo al romperse: en el peor de los casos, el cuello de su amiga; en el menos malo, aquella bufanda que sin embargo parecía indestructible. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de la morena, resistente como el acero, se mantuvo de una pieza. El sonido de aquella patada al impactar fue el de una fuerza imparable, chocando contra un objeto inamovible; casi un cañonazo, cuyas vibraciones hicieron temblar a todos los presentes.

Annie no se conformó con eso y atacó de nuevo rápidamente, antes de que su rival pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa y el tremendo golpe. La siguiente patada la alcanzó en las piernas, justo en la cara interna de las rodillas, que se doblaron bajo aquel fuerte impacto… y Mikasa cayó al suelo.

Leonhart finalmente volvió a patearla en los riñones, pero esta vez dejó allí el pie, casi incrustado en la espalda de la morena. Aquella pierna poderosa, enfundada en una de las resistentes botas de cuero negro del ejército, la empujó hacia abajo y hacia delante, sin que Mikasa pudiese evitarlo…

…al mismo tiempo que Annie agarraba los extremos de la bufanda, uno con cada mano, y los cruzaba mientras tiraba hacia atrás, con tanta o más fuerza que la que ejercía con su pierna en sentido opuesto.

Armin se dio cuenta, aterrado, de que la postura de la implacable rubia era perfecta: iba a estrangular a Mikasa y ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Naturalmente, ninguno de los espectadores se atrevió a intervenir; todos intuían que, si cometían tal osadía, su destino sería mucho peor.

Bertolt jamás había estado tan pálido. Reiner, en cambio, tenía una expresión completamente neutra y se limitaba a observar con ojo crítico lo que ocurría. Jean estaba furioso, tanto como el fornido rubio antes; apretaba los dientes y, por su postura, parecía que fuese a saltar en cualquier momento. Connie, nervioso y asustado, agarraba al cenizo por los hombros y conseguía contenerle a duras penas, a pesar de la diferencia de altura.

Ymir tenía la misma sonrisilla burlona de siempre, pero Armin creyó ver en sus ojos una preocupación que no estaba ahí antes. Krista había sepultado el rostro en el pecho de su compañera, para no ver lo que estaba pasando; la morena se limitó a acariciarle los cabellos con aire ausente, lo cual también revelaba la gravedad de la situación.

Mikasa no iba a caer sin luchar, pero en este caso sus esfuerzos no dieron ningún fruto. Annie parecía estar firmemente anclada, con aquella pierna en la espalda de su rival y la otra plantada en el suelo. La de ojos azules había agarrado la bufanda de tal forma que mantenía una presa inquebrantable sobre la garganta de su enemiga; sería más baja, pero extendía los brazos y las piernas de tal modo que quedaba fuera del alcance de su oponente.

La morena seguía de rodillas, con aquel pie incrustado en su espalda que le impedía ponerse de pie; tampoco era capaz de rodar hacia delante, por la forma en que la sujetaban del cuello. En esa posición, no podía golpear a su adversaria con las piernas, inmovilizadas bajo su propio peso. Trataba de zarandearse de un lado a otro para desestabilizar a la rubia, pero ésta no perdía el equilibrio.

Aquel agarre había sido tan inesperado que Mikasa ni siquiera había podido meter una mano entre el cuello y la bufanda; ahora la resistente prenda apretaba en torno a su garganta, sin obstáculo alguno, cortándole el aire. Sus brazos, por desgracia, no superaban la distancia que mantenía Annie con aquella pierna, la misma que la tenía inmovilizada; estaba clavada en su espalda de tal modo que apenas podía aferrarla, y aunque hubiese podido sólo con las manos no habría sido capaz de sacársela de encima.

Ackerman era fuerte, casi indestructible… _casi_. Incluso ella necesitaba respirar. Poco a poco, la falta de aire iba afectando a la velocidad de sus movimientos, a la fuerza de sus golpes, cada vez más reducidos. Aquella furia asesina y oscura había abandonado su rostro, en el que la palidez natural daba paso a un tono azulado de connotaciones bastante siniestras; su boca, entreabierta, parecía lanzar un grito silencioso para el que ya no tenía aliento.

Sus ojos negros, desmesuradamente abiertos, reflejaban el miedo de una muchacha de quince años a la que iban arrebatándole lentamente la vida. Aquellos orbes oscuros eran tan expresivos que Armin casi sentía esa agonía como propia; también a él le costaba respirar, sin terminar de creerse que alguien como Mikasa pudiera haber sido reducida tan fulminantemente en un solo movimiento.

En cambio, la expresión de Annie era cada vez más tranquila. Aquella sonrisa enorme, _demoníaca_, había ido desapareciendo, hasta que en su rostro sólo quedó su expresión habitual: indiferente, casi aburrida… incluso desdeñosa. Sus ojos fríos habían perdido el brillo tan intenso de antes. Si en ese momento alguien le hubiera visto sólo la cara, no habría podido adivinar que estaba estrangulando a alguien.

–La verdad es que esperaba más de ti.

Aquella calidez tan extraña e inquietante también había desaparecido de su voz; ésta volvía a sonar distante, casi sin entonación, como si se limitase a hablar del buen tiempo que hacía ese día. _Casi. _Porque Armin, al menos, creyó captar un tono de algo que parecía… decepción.

Quizás Annie había esperado aquel momento con tanta ansia, tantas expectativas, tanta tensión creciente desde el primer día, que cuando por fin llegó la hora de la verdad, el combate en el que se jugarían el todo por el todo… se había decepcionado.

Y en realidad no era la única, porque Armin tampoco habría creído que Mikasa caería tan rápido, prácticamente con el primer golpe de verdad que habían intercambiado ambas; como si el combate hubiese terminado incluso antes de empezar. Annie ya le había advertido a su rival que dejarse puesta la bufanda sería una mala idea, pero después obviamente no había tenido ningún reparo en aprovecharse de ese error que ella había señalado antes.

Desde cierto punto de vista, Leonhart no podía disfrutar de aquella victoria, que Ackerman le había puesto en bandeja; la rubia, dadas las circunstancias, estaba siendo respetuosa. Simplemente seguía haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, para poner fin a un combate que ya estaba decidido; sólo había disfrutado mientras hubo emoción, mientras hubo peligro y riesgo.

En general, todos había esperado mucho más de aquel duelo.

Annie no dijo nada más y se limitó a mirar en silencio a Mikasa, mientras seguía arrebatándole la vida poco a poco; como si, llegados a ese punto, las palabras ya fuesen superfluas. No la insultó, no la humilló, ni siquiera se regodeó; tampoco la obligó a suplicar o rendirse, dando por supuesto que su rival nunca lo haría.

Así que siguió apretando, sin titubear, para acabar con aquello cuanto antes; su presa se debatía cada vez menos, casi resignada… como lo estaban ya todos los espectadores.

Todos menos uno.

La explosión de ira que surgió de repente, hizo que Armin casi saliese volando del susto; pero no se habría llevado aquella sorpresa, si no se hubiera olvidado de cierto moreno temerario de ojos claros…

–¿¡Pero es que te vas a dejar ganar así!? –bramó a su lado Eren Yeager, dejando casi sordos a todos los demás.

"Naturalmente," reconoció Armin para sus adentros, mientras sentía cómo le vibraban los tímpanos. "Si hay alguien en cuyo diccionario no entra la palabra 'rendición', es _él_. Antes ocurrió lo mismo en el maizal…"

Oír de repente aquella voz fue una sensación casi eléctrica. Los murmullos de quienes se limitaban a observar cesaron de inmediato. Las dos chicas se quedaron quietas como estatuas, sorprendidas; dos pares de ojos, negros y azules, observaban al temerario.

–No es cuestión de "dejarse ganar" –susurró Armin nervioso, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo–. Incluso Mikasa necesita respirar.

Naturalmente, aquello le entró a Eren por un oído y le salió por el otro.

–¡Siempre dices que yo no soy lo bastante fuerte! –gritó el moreno, su entusiasmo habitual por completo convertido en ira–. ¿Y ahora _tú_ vas a rendirte? ¿Tú, que siempre dices que vas a protegerme? ¿¡Pero cómo vas a proteger a nadie si te rindes a las primeras de cambio!?

Aquello rozaba la crueldad, pero Armin quería creer que su amigo hablaba así por la impotencia de mirar sin poder hacer nada. Jean le observaba con no menos furia, mal contenida; apretaba tanto los dientes, que se los oía crujir.

–¡Si te rindes sólo porque algo te ha salido mal, entonces jamás conseguirás _nada_! –continuó Eren–. ¡Maldita sea, Mikasa, _lucha_! ¡Para ganar, tienes que luchar! ¡Si no luchas…!

–Oye, imbécil –Kirstein le interrumpió poniéndole una mano encima del hombro–. Si crees que…

Por fortuna, antes de que los dos chicos llegasen a las manos, alguien más interrumpió a su vez.

–¡Por lo que más quieras, Annie! –gritó Connie, con una nota de desesperación en su voz–. ¡Que se le han cerrado los ojos! ¡Suéltala ya, tú ganas!

Y era cierto… la expresión de Mikasa había cambiado por completo; con los ojos cerrados se la veía serena, casi parecía en paz, como si no se estuviera asfixiando. Sus manos, que ya no intentaban agarrar en vano aquella pierna que la tenía aprisionada, colgaban delante de ella, rozando apenas con los dedos la tierra sobre la que seguía arrodillada. Annie, en cambio, ni se inmutó; siguió apretando, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su presa.

–¿Pero por qué lo hace? –musitó Krista, que por fin se había atrevido a mirar y parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

–No puede bajar la guardia –contestó Reiner muy serio, con un tono que no traicionaba emoción alguna–. Su lenguaje corporal no es el de alguien que está inconsciente.

–Me pregunto qué estará tramando –murmuró Ymir, que observaba con atención, más animada; como si intuyese que iba a pasar algo.

Bertolt no decía nada, pero estaba muy pálido y por la frente le caían goterones de sudor; se agarraba con tanta fuerza al muro, que parecía fuese a darle un ataque en cualquier momento.

"¿Acaso él también presiente algo y teme por Annie?" Armin no se perdía ni un solo detalle, pero su mente agitada trabajaba al mismo tiempo a toda velocidad, como solía ocurrirle en situaciones similares.

"Pero el sentimiento no es recíproco, o al menos ella no parece preocuparse por nadie… Quizás por eso mantiene a los demás a distancia, para no conocerlos demasiado y no temer por ellos. ¿Es una manera de protegerse a sí misma o es que los considera una carga? Es muy individualista… Puede que por eso haya chocado desde el primer día con Mikasa, ella prácticamente está entregada a Eren y Annie detesta esa devoción… ¿Acaso cree que, si alguien es tan fuerte, sólo debería servirse a sí misma?"

Quizás la decepción de Leonhart se debía, precisamente, a que ella había querido ver a su rival completamente "desatada", sin preocuparse por nada más… y al final había caído por culpa del único lazo que había decidido conservar con esa persona tan importante para ella. Quizás por eso la victoria no le sabía a nada; porque una adversaria completamente entregada a aquella lucha no habría cometido semejante error. Tampoco podía dejarse ganar, o prolongar artificialmente el combate dando más oportunidades; su propio carácter implacable le impedía disfrutar de algo que no había cumplido sus expectativas. Annie habría preferido obtener aquella victoria con sangre, sudor y lágrimas… y al final no habían hecho falta.

Mikasa no habría perdido aún, pero, ¿qué podía hacer salvo aguantar la respiración todo lo posible y retrasar un poco más lo inevitable? Al menos, todavía no se había roto nada, aunque eso era también lo que la había condenado; la resistente bufanda seguía sometiéndola, sin escapatoria. Quién habría dicho que se vería atrapada así, precisamente, por el único lazo que le quedaba con una de sus dos familias…

"Un momento," se dio cuenta Armin. "¡No es el único lazo! ¡Todavía conserva…!"

En efecto, la chica nunca se había desprendido de aquel otro recuerdo de familia. Siempre lo había llevado consigo, siempre había formado parte de ella; dándole fuerzas, recordándole quién era y de dónde venía, animándola a convertirse en más.

En realidad, sólo había que mirar bien para verlo. Siempre había estado allí… en su muñeca derecha, cubierta por una fina y delicada venda blanca.

Justo en ese momento, Mikasa acariciaba suavemente, con los dedos de la mano izquierda, la preciosa tela que le había regalado su madre; hacía ya tanto tiempo, que casi parecía otra vida.

La expresión de la muchacha seguía siendo plácida, casi resignada; como si todo hubiese acabado ya y por fin pudiera descansar en paz. El movimiento de sus dedos, que se deslizaban ágilmente deshaciendo unos nudos casi invisibles, habría pasado desapercibido para alguien que no supiera lo que estaba buscando… pero Armin sí lo sabía; aunque ignoraba qué pretendía su amiga exactamente.

Y desde luego, no pudo imaginar que todo terminaría encajando de manera tan perfecta.

Aunque, si había alguien capaz de alcanzar la perfección, hasta el punto de que incluso los elementos parecían obedecer su voluntad… ésa era Mikasa.

Porque justo en ese momento se levantó una ráfaga de viento que acarició los dos rostros: el de la chica morena que estaba de rodillas, a punto de desmayarse, y el de la muchacha rubia que aferraba implacablemente a su presa.

Entonces Mikasa terminó de deshacer los nudos y sostuvo delicadamente entre los dedos la tela extendida al aire; todavía sin abrir los ojos, con la misma expresión serena incluso en una situación tan temible.

Con apenas un leve giro de muñeca, dejó que el viento se llevase la venda, que fue a parar por encima de su hombro…

…justamente en la cara de Annie.

Quizás, si Mikasa hubiese tratado de coger tierra y hacer eso mismo pero de forma menos sutil, su adversaria se habría dado cuenta; así, sin embargo, pasó desapercibida y consiguió coger por sorpresa a quien, hasta entonces, dominaba perfectamente la situación.

Un parpadeo, un leve respingo, una pérdida momentánea de concentración, en su letal agarre; fue sólo eso, lo que le causó a Annie aquella venda que de repente le tapó los ojos.

Pero eso fue todo lo que necesitó Mikasa.

De repente abrió los ojos. Quienes vieron aquellos orbes negros saltaron de la impresión; la oscuridad se había vuelto todavía más intensa en ellos.

Ocurrió todo tan rápido, que Armin estaba convencido de que su mente tuvo que imaginarse una parte, para rellenar el vacío provocado por aquella velocidad, en el tiempo que duraba un parpadeo.

Mikasa tomó en sus manos los extremos de la bufanda y tiró con fuerza inhumana. La prenda no se rompió, sino que se le escurrió de entre los dedos a Annie.

La de ojos azules seguía manteniendo las piernas firmes, pero se había quedado de repente sin el otro punto de apoyo que le daba la bufanda. Tuvo que abandonar esa posición y retroceder un par de pasos; poco le faltó para perder el equilibrio.

Lo que sí perdió por completo fue el agarre sobre su presa…

…y entonces la presa se convirtió en cazadora.

Una persona normal, después de haber sido estrangulada durante tanto tiempo, habría necesitado por lo menos unos instantes para recuperar el aliento y poder moverse de nuevo sin tropezar.

Mikasa no era una persona normal.

Sus poderosas manos se apoyaron sobre la tierra… y una de sus piernas salió disparada hacia atrás, en paralelo al suelo, con la precisión y fuerza letal de un cañonazo.

Annie sólo se salvó porque antes había tenido que retroceder un poco para mantener el equilibrio… pero la suela de aquella bota le pasó tan cerca de la cara, que una leve brisa agitó sus cabellos y le apartó de la cara los mechones rubios que la cubrían; la expresión de _terror_ fue claramente visible en sus grandes ojos azules, que jamás habían estado tan abiertos.

Una persona normal ya se habría quedado agotada con aquel ataque, teniendo que luchar al mismo tiempo para volver a respirar; quizás incluso se habría desplomado en el acto, después de algo así.

Mikasa no era una persona normal.

Se había quedado tumbada de cara al suelo, después de lanzar aquella patada; pero en seguida se dio la vuelta, giró las piernas como si fuesen las aspas de un molino y, con aquel impulso, se puso de nuevo en pie, desafiante, enfrentándose una vez más a su desconcertada rival.

Una persona normal ya no habría podido hacer nada más.

Mikasa Ackerman sí.

Y gritó.

Fue un sonido ronco, inevitable por la presión ejercida contra su garganta hasta hacía tan sólo un momento; lo extraño fue que todavía le quedase aire.

Lo que se oyó no fue su voz, sino el aullido inhumano de una gigantesca bestia infernal; alguna criatura surgida de los tiempos mitológicos, capaz de arrasarlo todo a su paso con ese sonido.

Aquel rugido inspiró tal temor que Armin se abrazó a Eren, Connie hizo otro tanto con Jean, Krista se agarró aún con más fuerza a una Ymir que estaba cada vez más pálida… y Reiner y Bertolt, pálidos como fantasmas, tenían cara de querer salir corriendo de allí a toda velocidad.

Aquel grito habría sido capaz de congelar el alma de la más valiente. Annie estaba justo delante, a muy corta distancia. No tuvo ninguna posibilidad.

En un instante de aterrada lucidez, Armin recordó algo que había leído sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo: en algunas escuelas de artes marciales, los luchadores gritaban para moverse con más energía o soportar los dolores más intensos… y también para aturdir momentáneamente a un contrincante.

Si había alguien capaz de llevar la teoría a la práctica con esa perfección, era Mikasa.

Se acercó con dos poderosas zancadas, antes de que Annie pudiese reaccionar del todo. Esta vez no lanzó ninguna patada.

Esta vez le soltó un puñetazo.

El impacto de sus nudillos al estamparse contra la cara de su rival fue estremecedor.

Un golpe así podría haber matado a alguien, incluso a Leonhart… pero al menos había empezado a retroceder en el último momento, con lo que el impacto no la alcanzó de lleno; aunque faltó poco.

Pero ni siquiera Annie fue capaz de encajar ese puñetazo sin pestañear. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás… y luego cayó al suelo; no obstante, se recuperó ágilmente y con cierta gracilidad, aprovechando el impulso de su caída para rodar sobre sí misma y ponerse de nuevo en pie.

Inmediatamente después, tuvo que echar una rodilla a tierra para no desplomarse; se apoyó con una mano, mientras se pasaba la otra por la cara. Había agachado la cabeza y miraba hacia abajo; su expresión en ese momento era indistinguible, cubierta por los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la frente.

Armin creyó ver algunas gotas de sangre. Bertolt parecía estar a punto de dar un salto y acercarse a ella, pero Reiner le agarró con fuerza por el hombro y se limitó a negar silenciosamente, sin dejar de mirar a las dos luchadoras.

Mikasa también había retrocedido y, aunque se mantenía en pie, ahora sí había llegado a su límite; a aquel ataque, no siguió ningún otro. En vez de eso, la chica se fue quitando lentamente la bufanda, mientras recogía con la otra mano la venda que había caído al suelo, cerca de sus pies. Ni siquiera tuvo que dar grandes bocanadas para recuperarse; se limitó a hacer una serie de inspiraciones profundas y potentes, tanto que el aire pareció vibrar de nuevo a su alrededor.

Jean, en un momento de especial lucidez, debió de darse cuenta de que ella necesitaría ayuda con una cosa en concreto. El cenizo apartó de un empujón y con un gruñido a Connie, que aún estaba abrazado a él, y saltó el murete antes de que nadie pudiese impedírselo; Ymir sí le miró con fastidio pero, como de costumbre, no hizo nada.

Eren tenía cara de ir a lanzarse sobre "Caracaballo", pero Armin (que ya había dejado de abrazarle y trataba de conservar tanta dignidad como fuera posible) se lo impidió justo a tiempo; lo último que necesitaban era _otra_ pelea dentro de _la_ pelea.

–Tú tranquilo –le susurró–. Si Jean hace algo que no debe, sabes que Mikasa se encargará de él.

Aquella idea hizo sonreír al feroz moreno, que observó con atención para ver si a su rival le daban la paliza de su vida. Al final, Kirstein simplemente se acercó a la oriental, con paso más decidido que de costumbre; aunque se le notaba titubear.

–Mikasa, ¿necesitas que te coja la bufanda? –preguntó el muchacho, tratando de sonar caballeroso.

–Gracias –contestó ella en voz baja, un poco ronca, sin apartar los ojos de su adversaria todavía postrada.

Cuando la morena depositó aquel preciado tesoro en sus manos, al chico se le iluminó la expresión; pocas veces se le había visto sonreír de aquella manera, tan feliz, como si un rayo de sol cayese sobre él y al mismo pudiera oírse una melodía celestial.

–¿Puedes dársela a Eren? –añadió Mikasa.

Y entonces la expresión de Jean cambió por completo: como si le hubieran apuñalado en el corazón y luego hubiesen retorcido el cuchillo para asegurarse de que el golpe era mortal.

–Así lo haré –consiguió contestar él de algún modo, sin que le temblara demasiado la voz.

Verdaderamente, Armin lo sintió por el chico. Puede que él y Eren no se llevasen demasiado bien, pero nadie merecería pasar por algo así. Alguien noble, dentro de lo que cabía, que a pesar de recibir golpes como ése apretaría los dientes y seguiría adelante sin derrumbarse; quizás, en realidad, el moreno y el cenizo no eran tan distintos…

Mikasa aún no había terminado de colocarse de nuevo la venda. Kirstein podría haber mirado entonces lo que ocultaba la chica en su muñeca derecha, tan celosamente; a él también se le notaba el interés. Sin embargo… no lo hizo; en el último momento, apartó la mirada para no ver algo que no le correspondía. Se limitó a suspirar quedamente y, con un paso mucho menos brioso, regresó junto a sus compañeros.

Entonces Armin lo sintió todavía más por Jean. Era obvio, el interés que él tenía por Mikasa, y quizás si las circunstancias hubiesen sido distintas…

Eren iba a decirle algo al cenizo, pero bastó una sola mirada de Armin para contenerle. A cierto nivel, el moreno pareció comprender que no era el momento; frunció un poco el ceño, pero se limitó a recoger la bufanda que le dio Jean, asintiendo en silencio. Normalmente Ymir y Connie se habrían burlado de Kirstein en una situación así, pero al final nadie dijo nada y todos miraron hacia delante… pendientes de aquel combate que aún no había concluido.

Mikasa ya se había recuperado prácticamente por completo, pero no había que ser muy observador para ver las marcas de color rojo oscuro que tenía alrededor del cuello; Armin sintió un escalofrío. Normal, entonces, que la morena observase a su rival como el verdugo a un condenado a muerte, justo antes de dar el golpe de gracia… aunque ella todavía esperaba.

–¿Ves, Krista? –le susurró Ymir al oído a la rubita, que seguía abrazada a ella–. Lo que Ackerman está haciendo ahora es actuar con honor… y es una buena manera de conseguir que te maten, en un combate de verdad.

Connie intentó acercarse en ese momento un poco más a Krista, pero la pecosa soltó un bufido y le disuadió en el acto.

–Cuando tienes a un oponente en el suelo –continuó la morena como si nada–, y todavía se mueve, hay que seguir golpeando hasta que deje de moverse. Así de sencillo.

–¿Te refieres a… permanentemente? –titubeó Lenz.

–Bueno… –Ymir se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisilla en los labios–. Depende de lo bien que te caiga el otro, de si hay muchos testigos…

Pero aquella conversación, que a Armin también le daba escalofríos, cesó en cuanto se oyó una voz ronca y potente.

–¿Te rindes? –preguntó Mikasa.

La oriental apretó los puños, haciendo crujir los nudillos; luego volvió a extender las manos, en una postura que le servía para descansar y estar atenta al mismo tiempo, por si su rival intentaba algo.

Annie seguía en la misma posición que antes: una rodilla en tierra, la cabeza agachada…

Pero entonces comenzó a oírse un sonido extraño.

Y Armin todavía tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que… Annie estaba riéndose.

No fue como antes, cuando le había disparado a Eren; en aquel entonces, su risa había sido amable, cálida, sorprendentemente sincera. Ahora, en cambio, reía de manera entrecortada y desapasionada, sin humor, como alguien que ni esperaba piedad ni estaba dispuesta a concederla.

–¿Rendirme, yo? –continuó Leonhart–. Quién iba a decir que la Bestia tenía sentido del humor…

Entonces Annie fue irguiéndose lentamente; consiguió parecer aún más amenazadora, a pesar de su estatura.

–¿Rendirme, yo? –repitió en un susurro, cargado de gélido desprecio, que todos oyeron con un escalofrío–. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar, Ackerman… Todavía no has visto _nada_.

Y cuando ella levantó de nuevo la cabeza y fulminó a Mikasa, con aquellos ojos que normalmente eran azules, Armin sintió _terror_; y quiso creer que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Porque por un momento, entre los rubios mechones que caían sobre su frente, los ojos de Annie parecieron volverse completamente negros.


	22. DUELO (3 de 3)

**JUEGOS DE GUERRA**

_NOTA DEL AUTOR – Y con este capítulo extra-largo, ya superamos las 100.000 palabras y terminamos el duelo, pero NO la historia; todavía falta el final propiamente dicho, donde nos despediremos como es debido. Por cierto, ¡un saludo para **Emil K**! Me alegra ver que, incluso ya a punto de acabar, todavía hay quienes se unen con interés a los _Juegos de Guerra_._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 22 – EL DUELO<strong> (tercera parte)

_Publicado el 29 de junio de 2015, con una extensión de 6.354 palabras._

* * *

><p>Armin parpadeó y debió de aclarársele la vista, porque los ojos de Annie volvían a ser azules, tan claros y cristalinos como siempre; pudo verlos bien, después de que la chica se recogiese varios mechones dorados y se los colocase detrás de la oreja, con un gesto casi indiferente.<p>

A pesar del formidable puñetazo que le habían dado un momento antes, sólo tenía un poco enrojecida la zona de la frente y el puente de la nariz. No se veía ni una gota de sangre; Armin supuso que también se habría imaginado aquello.

Claro que eso no significaba que no fuese a derramarse sangre ahora…

Los ojos de Annie, fríos e implacables como el hielo más duro, desprendían una fuerza y una oscuridad que nada tenían que envidiar a las de Mikasa, haciendo resonar al mismo tiempo algo en lo más hondo de la morena… y también en los demás, que seguían observando aquel combate crucial sin perderse ni un solo detalle; casi todos tragaron saliva, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta el temor que sentían.

Armin miró disimuladamente a sus compañeros y ya no estuvo tan seguro de que lo de antes sólo fuesen imaginaciones suyas; algo difícil de creer, teniendo en cuenta las expresiones de algunos de ellos.

Bertolt, como cabía esperar, estaba pálido y sudaba a chorros; pero para su sorpresa, Reiner no tenía mejor aspecto. Los dos parecían fijarse más en Annie que en Mikasa. ¿Temían por lo que pudiera pasarle a Leonhart… o por lo que _ella_ pudiese hacerle a su contrincante? ¿Hasta qué punto la conocían y sabían de qué era capaz? Armin creía que la única persona que había conseguido acercarse un poco a ella era Eren; y él nunca le había dado a entender que hubiese nada extraño. Claro que su amigo tampoco era el más despierto…

Ymir y Krista aún seguían juntas; la rubita apoyada en su compañera, la morena en tensión como si estuviera lista para saltar en cualquier momento… como si ella también hubiera visto algo. Incluso Connie, quizás inconscientemente, había terminado acercándose a la pecosa para buscar refugio. Jean se había agarrado al muro que les separaba de la zona de combate; miraba sobre todo a Mikasa y apretaba con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

Eren estaba cerca y, a pesar de hacer un buen día, se había puesto la bufanda en torno al cuello (su bufanda al fin y al cabo) y trataba de disimular un ligero temblor, sin dejar de mirar a las dos luchadoras; pero en sus ojos claros, en su sonrisa feroz, se veía el interés con que aguardaba el siguiente asalto. Si le hubiesen preguntado quién ganaría, seguramente no habría podido dar una respuesta; Armin tampoco, era difícil saber cuál de las dos terminaría imponiéndose sobre la otra, tal y como estaban las cosas…

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos.

Miró más allá de Mikasa y Annie, más allá del enfrentamiento entre la noche y el día; aunque le costó no poco apartar la mirada.

Miró más allá de ellas, hacia la entrada suroeste del Fuerte…

…y vio dos figuras que no estaban ahí antes; o eso, o acababa de verlas ahora.

Por un momento, el temor que le inspiraban las furias que se batían en duelo, quedó pequeño en comparación con el temor a que _otra vez_ los instructores les descubriesen y pusieran fin a aquel combate, _como siempre_, justo cuando la cosa estaba más emocionante. Para su sorpresa, Armin se dio cuenta de que la idea le fastidiaba sobremanera.

"¿Es que no podrían dejarnos en paz por una sola vez?"

Pero mientras refunfuñaba para sus adentros, sus emociones seguían cambiando a una velocidad pasmosa; porque no tardó en ver que aquellas chaquetas, aunque largas y algo oscuras, no eran las típicas de los instructores… sino las del equipo azul. Así que al principio suspiró aliviado, ya más tranquilo; pero enseguida volvió a contener el aliento, porque reconoció a una de esas dos figuras.

Era Sasha. Grandes ojos castaños, amplia sonrisa… y una mancha roja en la frente.

Armin sintió un escalofrío. Por un momento, creyó que la chica había regresado de entre los muertos para acabar con él… y luego meneó la cabeza, como para sacarse de encima aquella idea absurda. Primero, sólo eran balas de pintura y nadie había muerto allí (al menos todavía); segundo, _él_ había "acabado" antes con ella, si lo había conseguido una vez seguramente podría volver a hacerlo.

En todo caso, Sasha parecía tranquila… aunque había algo que no terminaba de encajar. Luego se fijó en la figura que había al lado de la cazadora.

También grandes ojos castaños, sonrisa amable… y una mancha roja en la frente, qué casualidad; aunque el muchacho tenía otras dos más, claramente visibles en contraste con su camisa blanca.

Marco tenía buen aspecto, para ser alguien al que acababan de disparar tres veces (como mínimo).

Los demás espectadores también se habían ido dando cuenta, como Armin, y ya todos se fijaban en los recién llegados… excepto Mikasa y Annie; las dos luchadoras seguían quietas como estatuas, cada una fulminando a la otra con la mirada, esperando un solo gesto para lanzarse sobre su rival.

Y entonces, con algo de incredulidad, los demás vieron que Braus y Bott se acercaban a ellas, a paso tranquilo… y a esa distancia, Armin ya pudo ver qué era lo que no encajaba en la cazadora.

Sasha estaba asustada, muy asustada… aterrada incluso. Daba la impresión de que aquella sonrisa, en realidad tan amplia como incómoda, era sólo una fachada que se derrumbaría a la más mínima. Miraba con nerviosismo a sus dos compañeras, manteniendo la distancia con ambas; difícil saber cuál de ellas le asustaba más…

¿Quizás Annie? La expresión de la chica castaña no era tan distinta de la de Reiner o Bertolt antes. ¿Acaso Sasha intuía lo mismo que ellos? ¿El _qué_? ¿Qué se le estaba pasando por alto? Pero ella no fue la primera en hablar…

–Bueno, hoy hace un día estupendo, ¿no os parece? –comentó Marco, tranquilo; en sus labios tenía una sonrisa apacible… pero sus ojos contaban otra historia completamente distinta. Y no era miedo; Armin no estaba seguro de qué había allí exactamente.

Annie fue la primera en romper el contacto visual con su némesis. Fue girando lentamente la cabeza y al final clavó sus implacables ojos azules (al menos ahora lo eran) sobre el moreno pecoso. Éste, sin dejar de sonreír, tragó lentamente saliva; pero no apartó la mirada.

–Hum… –titubeó Sasha, que observaba con inquietud las marcas en el cuello de Mikasa–. ¿S-seguro que todo va bien?

–¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Annie a su vez, con un tono neutro que sin embargo sonó frío, despiadado… y peligroso.

–Nada importante –Marco se encogió levemente de hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos–. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que alguien a quien aprecio no hace una tontería.

Leonhart no contestó, no hizo nada… pero la tensión en el aire aumentó considerablemente. Armin lo sintió; y por la forma en que sus compañeros se tensaron, ellos también.

–O-oye, Annie, se refería a mí –Sasha salió en defensa de su camarada, mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano–. T-tuve una corazonada y pensé en venir aquí… Luego me crucé con él por el camino y…

–No conseguí convencerla para que se quedase en su sitio, como nos habían dicho los instructores –continuó Marco por ella–. Así que la acompañé para asegurarme de que no se metía en líos. ¡Ah, por cierto! Ruth y Mina te mandan recuerdos.

Parecía imposible que la tensión pudiera aumentar aún más… pero lo hizo. Armin sintió de repente un peso sobre sus hombros, una punzada nerviosa en el estómago. En serio, ¿qué le pasaba a Marco? ¿Acaso aquel disparo en la cabeza le había trastornado o…?

Por un momento, creyó ver de nuevo aquella oscuridad en los ojos de Annie; pero cuando luego miró a Marco y le pareció ver en _sus_ ojos el mismo reflejo oscuro, entonces ya sí estuvo convencido de que eran imaginaciones suyas. La tensión, el calor, el esfuerzo físico, no haber comido ni bebido apenas nada… los nervios debían de estar jugándole una mala pasada.

–Un día de éstos, Marco –contestó Annie en voz baja, tranquila, sin una sola nota de cólera–. Un día de éstos, vas a terminar mal.

–Sí, ya, sueles decírmelo… –el chico no perdió la sonrisa, incluso se iba haciendo un poco más amplia; aunque sus ojos castaños no sonreían–. "Haces demasiadas preguntas, Marco." "Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos, Marco." "Te mataré lenta y dolorosamente, Marco." Bueno, quizás lo último no… Pero oye, agradezco tu preocupación. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es devolverte el favor, ¿no?

Se hizo un instante de silencio… y entonces Bott miró a Ackerman.

–¿De verdad tienes interés en saber quién ganaría de las dos? –le preguntó a Mikasa a bocajarro.

La morena no dijo ni una sola palabra. En vez de eso, como su rival antes, fue girando lentamente la cabeza hasta atravesar con sus ojos negros al pecoso. Cualquier otro habría caído al suelo como fulminado por la cólera divina, tras sentir todo aquel peso encima; incluso Sasha, que estaba a su lado y a quien ignoraban por el momento, temblaba como un flan (de esos que tanto la apasionaban).

Sin embargo, o el chico no se daba cuenta, o se había vuelto aún más "idiota suicida" que el propio Eren… con una confianza desmedida en sus habilidades. ¿Acaso había algo que él sabía y los demás no, un motivo para esa confianza? ¿O simplemente le habían disparado tantas veces que ya le daba todo lo mismo, como si no tuviera nada que perder?

–Lo digo porque quizás, en realidad, no te interesa saber la respuesta… –Marco miraba ahora a la oriental muy serio; había dejado de sonreír–. Quizás prefieres que la gente siga preguntándoselo… porque la respuesta no sería la que tú querrías oír. Quizás no quieres combatir de verdad… porque entonces perderías.

La tensión aumentó aún más allá de lo que sería posible, tanto que uno tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a estallar una tormenta. Annie parecía más relajada después de oír aquello, con curiosidad incluso; pero lo que le desapareció a ella de "furia asesina" y "mirada de la muerte", lo suplió en cambio Mikasa con creces. La morena miraba al chico de tal manera, que lo raro era que no hubiese estallado ya en llamas.

Marco sacó una mano del bolsillo y, con la palma extendida, indicó el espacio que les rodeaba, sin señalar a nadie en concreto.

–Sasha y yo llevamos ya un rato viéndoos "luchar"… –con la misma mano hizo el gesto de las comillas–. Te limitas a pegar patadas, que es lo único que te da un poco de ventaja sobre Annie. Y sabes que ella no es tonta, no va a lanzarse sobre ti para que tú puedas darle así sin más. No, tú ya sabías que ella reaccionaría manteniendo la distancia, sin correr riesgos estúpidos… y eso era exactamente lo que tú querías.

Dio un único paso y se acercó un poco más a ella.

–Para tener un combate… sin que realmente hubiese combate. Porque perderías en un combate de verdad.

Lo dijo en un susurro que, sin embargo, fue claramente audible. Luego se inclinó hacia Mikasa y acercó el rostro al de ella, hasta que apenas les separaron unos centímetros. Y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en ese mismo tono que sugería… _maldad_.

–En resumen, Mikasa Ackerman… _eres un fraude_.

Sólo silencio. Durante unos segundos, no se oyó absolutamente nada.

Armin estaba seguro de que él no era el único que se imaginaba, en ese momento, a Mikasa arrancándole el corazón a Marco y enseñándoselo para que fuera lo último que viese antes de morir.

Y entonces su terror alcanzó un nivel desconocido hasta entonces, porque de repente…

…_Mikasa sonrió_.

Y no fue su sonrisa habitual, discreta y delicada. Nada de eso. Fue una sonrisa como las de Eren o Jean, cuando estaban furiosos; o como la de Ymir, cuando amenazaba con sacarle los ojos a alguien que se acercaba demasiado a Krista.

O como la sonrisa demoníaca de Annie apenas un momento antes.

Sí, el parecido era notable… pero una sonrisa así, en un rostro normalmente tan estoico y sereno como el de Mikasa, se convertía en una visión aterradora.

Todos palidecieron; incluso Eren, incluso Ymir. Krista se abrazó a la pecosa con más fuerza aún. Annie retrocedió un par de pasos, con cautela. Marco trató de hacer lo mismo, pero no pudo; Sasha se había agarrado a él, usándolo como escudo. El muchacho empezó a sudar copiosamente…

Normal, teniendo en cuenta que aquella sonrisa _iba dirigida a él_.

Y cuando Mikasa habló, su voz suave y tranquila les hizo sentir a todos un escalofrío.

–Sasha… –la chica castaña dio un salto al oír su nombre, aunque la oriental no la estaba mirando directamente–. ¿Puedes cogerle a Annie su sudadera? Con la capucha podría pasar lo mismo que con la bufanda antes, no es cuestión de repetirse.

La cazadora asintió, temblorosa, y después (con Marco siempre entre Mikasa y ella) se acercó a Annie, que ahora en comparación le daba mucho menos miedo. La de ojos azules ni siquiera pestañeó; sin dejar de examinar con ojo crítico a su rival, se quitó la prenda y se la pasó a Sasha.

Por un momento, Armin pensó en lo que podría llevar debajo la letal rubita… y enseguida ardió de vergüenza, a pesar de que al mismo tiempo seguía sintiendo el terror que le inspiraba su amiga de la infancia. Sin embargo, al final resultó que Annie vestía simplemente una camiseta blanca de manga corta, sencilla y práctica, ni muy holgada ni muy ceñida.

"¿Y ha estado todo el día con la chaqueta, la sudadera, la camiseta y además la mochila y las armas? Vaya, sí que debe de estar acostumbrada a pasar calor…"

Oyó que alguien tosía nervioso cerca de él; casi seguro que se trataba de Bertolt, pero no pudo comprobarlo. Seguía observando atentamente (como todos) a las tres chicas y al insensato que, de algún modo, todavía conservaba la cabeza sobre los hombros; aunque quizás ya la había perdido antes, en el otro sentido.

Sasha se atrevió a soltar a Marco y tomó con respeto la sudadera blanca, casi inclinándose; luego hizo una serie de movimientos rápidos y precisos, con los que dobló primorosamente la prenda. Por toda respuesta, Annie levantó una ceja, algo sorprendida.

–Y ahora… –Mikasa no dejaba de sonreír _de aquella manera_–. Los dos deberíais ir al otro lado del muro, con los demás. Por vuestra propia seguridad.

Sasha volvió a asentir y, cogiendo de nuevo a Marco, se lo llevó con ella apresuradamente. El muchacho no opuso resistencia y se dejó conducir, con la mirada perdida de quien había visto el fondo de un abismo; pálido, aturdido, como si hubiera bailado con la muerte y no se creyera que aún estaba vivo.

"Ya antes, cuando montábamos las armas, los cuatro habían estado hablando de algo entre ellos… ¿Sería parecido a lo de ahora? Si Marco lo está convirtiendo en un hábito, ¡qué valor! Pero es muy arriesgado, como un día te falle la suerte…"

Sus pensamientos también los compartían los demás, que empezaron a reaccionar cuando los dos ex-chaquetas azules entraron en el "refugio".

–Me pregunto si todos los Botts estarán tan locos como tú –comentó Ymir, divertida.

–Marco, no debiste haberle dicho esas cosas –le reprendió Krista con suavidad.

Reiner y Bertolt no dijeron nada, pero observaban extrañados a su compañero. Connie y Eren le miraban de manera parecida, aunque todavía tenían la boca medio abierta y trataban de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. En cambio Jean, como de costumbre, no se lo pensó dos veces para decir exactamente lo que pensaba; quizás era, en parte, preocupación por la temeridad de su amigo.

–¿¡A qué demonios ha venido eso!? –le espetó furioso.

–Yo, heh… –Marco titubeó un instante, hablando con el hilillo de voz de alguien a quien no le llega la camisa al cuerpo–. ¿El grito de antes? Se habrá oído hasta en el Cuartel… Puede que los instructores vengan antes de lo previsto y vuelvan a interrumpir. Si quieren resolver esto de una vez por todas, deberían darse prisa y…

–¿¡Y no podrías haber dicho eso _directamente_, en vez de decir _lo_ _otro_!? –gritó el cenizo, gesticulando exasperado con los brazos.

Marco se le quedó mirando, por unos segundos, de manera extraña.

–¿Y dónde estaría la gracia? –contestó al fin, volviendo a sonreír levemente–. Habría sido demasiado fácil.

Se oyó a Ymir resoplar por la nariz, como tratando de contener la risa; en sus ojos oscuros había algo que podría pasar por aprobación. Jean se quedó perplejo y calló por un momento; antes de que pudiera decir nada más, le interrumpió a su vez otra persona. ¿Cómo podrían haberse olvidado de ella?

–¡Buenos días a todos! –les saludó Sasha alegremente, ya algo más recuperada.

–Técnicamente, ya serían "buenas tardes"…

–Minucias, Marco, minucias. ¡Hola, Reiner!

–Je, qué hay. Me alegro de verte.

–¡Bertolt! ¿Qué tal va eso?

–H-hola, Sasha.

–¡Connie! ¿Me has vengado mucho?

–Pues un poco, sí, un poco…

–¡Krista, mi diosa! ¿Todo bien?

–Eh… Sí, supongo.

–…Ymir.

–Sasha.

–Caracaballo…

–Chica Patata…

–¡Eren! ¿Al final te dieron?

–Y no veas cómo, ya te contaré luego…

–¡Ah, Armin! Mi digno rival… ¿Le has dado a alguien más?

–Pues, bueno… Es complicado.

–¿Y cuándo no lo es, con éste? –Connie le pasó el brazo a Armin por encima de los hombros–. ¡Gracias a él estamos aquí!

–¿Y desde cuándo sois tan amigos? –Sasha levantó una ceja, extrañada–. Creía que le odiabas a muerte…

–Después de ver de lo que son capaces _ésas_ –Connie señaló con la cabeza–, he visto lo que es el "odio a muerte" de verdad… y lo mío no era nada en comparación.

Todos siguieron su gesto y observaron a las dos combatientes.

–Pues para lo que te ha servido, Marco… –resopló Ymir–. ¿Van a seguir así, mirándose entre ellas, hasta que una de las dos se muera de vieja?

–Están a punto –musitó Eren, acariciando la bufanda con aire ausente y una expresión "pensativa", algo rara en él–. Es como lo que Mikasa me hizo a mí antes, lo que me dijo cuando las prácticas de tiro… ¿Es eso lo que hiciste, Marco? Decir lo que había que decir, para que…

Su voz se fue perdiendo, como si buscase las palabras sin poder encontrarlas; pero aquella muestra de perspicacia inusual hizo que los demás también fueran guardando silencio. Al igual que él, todos miraban en la misma dirección, allí donde se encontraban la diosa morena y la diosa rubia…

"Annie, no Krista," bromeó Armin para sus adentros. "Y tiene razón Ymir, ¿están jugando a que la primera que pestañee pierde? A ver cuánto más vamos a seguir así. Je, todavía tendrá que salir ahí Marco otra vez, para azuzarlas…"

Al final no hizo falta.

Toda la tensión que se había ido acumulando desde el principio, y que no había llegado a liberarse por completo ni siquiera con los golpes (pocos pero formidables) que ya habían intercambiado entre ellas… al final simplemente estalló.

Y ese estallido, ese torbellino de furia, dejó pequeño todo lo que habían visto antes.

Todos los presentes, aun mucho tiempo después y a pesar de las circunstancias que más adelante pondrían a prueba los lazos que se habían forjado entre ellos, siempre recordarían lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

La furia de ojos negros se lanzó sobre su rival de cabellos dorados… y buscó a propósito la distancia corta, porque ya se trataba de algo personal; o mejor dicho, _más_ personal todavía.

Mikasa se acercó a toda velocidad, sin que Annie pudiese reaccionar a tiempo; quizás tuvo algo que ver el hecho de que la morena siguiese sonriendo… aunque la sonrisa desapareció en cuanto dio el primer golpe.

Su mano derecha, la misma en cuya muñeca llevaba la venda de seda blanca, se cerró en un puño demoledor que fue a estamparse directamente contra la cara de Annie.

Sin embargo, esta vez la de ojos azules no retrocedió y, en el tiempo de un parpadeo, colocó sus brazos en la guardia alta característica de los Leonhart. Con la izquierda, desvió hacia fuera aquel golpe temible, sin llegar a recibir de lleno el impacto; los brazos de la rubia parecían tan fuertes y resistentes como los de Mikasa.

De repente, Annie convirtió el escudo que era su brazo derecho en una lanza, o más bien una maza. Se movió con tanta fiereza como velocidad y su codo trazó un arco horizontal, que le habría saltado los dientes a la otra si ésta no hubiese parado a tiempo; Mikasa extendió su brazo izquierdo y atrapó aquel codo letal en su poderosa mano, con la palma abierta.

Antes de que Mikasa pudiera agarrar con más fuerza aún, Annie lanzó una patada baja contra sus tobillos. Al final, ambas tuvieron que soltarse y cada una dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, para evitar enmarañarse y perder el equilibrio. Una vez más, se mantuvieron a distancia, sin dejar de observarse entre ellas.

Aunque Mikasa ya no sonreía de aquella forma tan siniestra, en cierto modo se la notaba _feliz_; parecía poseída por una especie de alegría feroz, una decisión y unas energías que normalmente permanecían enterradas en lo más hondo de su ser… y que ahora, sin embargo, habían ido creciendo hasta aflorar a la superficie y rebosar, inundándolo todo a su alrededor. La visión de aquella fuerza desatada en todo su esplendor ya no era aterradora, sino espléndida… inspiradora.

Armin no recordaba haberla visto así antes, pero tampoco le importaría que ocurriese más a menudo.

La presencia de Annie no era menos imponente; de ella parecía emanar _poder_ en estado puro. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sus ojos brillaban y casi sonreían con la misma alegría de su oponente. Los rubios cabellos, cada vez más desordenados y con más mechones sueltos, le daban un aspecto casi salvaje; como la criatura de la que tomaba su apellido. También se la veía feliz; como si hubiera estado esperando toda su vida ese momento y al final (agradable sorpresa) la realidad hubiese superado sus expectativas.

Las dos, frente a frente de aquella manera, iluminadas por el sol dorado del atardecer… Armin sintió la misma admiración, casi adoración, que a veces experimentaba al mirar a Krista.

"Verdaderamente podrían ser diosas…"

Esa misma admiración también parecía ser recíproca entre las dos luchadoras. Incluso las miradas que ahora se cruzaban, azul contra negro, sugerían un respeto mutuo que antes no estaba ahí, no del todo; como si cada una reconociese silenciosamente los méritos de la otra, el honor de combatir contra un oponente así.

Sin embargo, había quienes preferirían que hubieran seguido pegándose en vez de volver a interrumpir el combate…

–No, si a mí no me importa –murmuró Ymir–. Como si les da por besarse aquí mismo, pero… ¿No podrían dejarlo para _después_?

Antes de que Armin (o alguno de sus compañeros) pudiese traducir aquellas palabras en imágenes, que seguramente le habrían hecho ponerse rojo y echar humo, y como si ellas también lo hubiesen oído, las dos chicas volvieron a la carga…

Esta vez fue Annie quien se lanzó a por Mikasa; pareció que la rubia fuese a saltar y lanzar al mismo tiempo un puñetazo en la sien. La morena trató de contrarrestarlo con una patada alta… y cayó en la trampa. La de ojos azules no llegó a saltar, sino que se agachó hasta casi tumbarse en el suelo; y desde allí, lanzó una feroz patada contra la única pierna con que se sostenía ahora la de ojos negros.

Aquel golpe de Annie, con el empeine del pie contra la cara interna de la rodilla, hizo que Mikasa perdiera el equilibrio y cayese hacia atrás de espaldas; sin embargo, consiguió controlar la caída, extendiendo los brazos y golpeando con tanta fuerza que la tierra tembló.

Annie debería tenerlo ahora más fácil, al estar ella de pie y su rival en el suelo; pero Mikasa, con sus piernas ágiles y fuertes, neutralizaba aquella ventaja lanzando ataques tan rápidos como letales, semejando la furiosa cola de un escorpión gigantesco. La rubia no podía golpear sin ser destruida a cambio; pero la morena tampoco podía levantarse sin pagar un temible precio por ello, así que seguía tumbada y giraba sobre sus espaldas constantemente, manteniendo siempre las piernas entre ella y su adversaria.

Y de repente los ojos azules sonrieron; habían encontrado un hueco en aquella defensa aparentemente impenetrable. La Leona dio un gran salto y se lanzó desde las alturas, con el pie por delante, apuntando a la cabeza de su rival…

Mikasa esquivó el tremendo golpe justo a tiempo; aquella bota de cuero negro atravesó el suelo y creó un pequeño cráter, donde un momento antes estaba su cabeza.

Armin se sentía como si fuera a darle un infarto. Quería creer que cada luchadora se empleaba a fondo porque esperaba que la otra fuese capaz de esquivar aquellos ataques demoledores; uno sólo de ellos habría bastado para lesionar a alguien permanentemente, acabando de golpe con su carrera militar.

Cualquier otro habría salido destrozado de aquel torbellino; cada vez más brutal, más intenso, con los papeles intercambiándose constantemente. Sin embargo, en las expresiones de las chicas, la tensión y el temor se mezclaba con otras emociones; también había desafío, alegría, respeto… y algo más, como si las dos estuvieran _deseando_ aquel combate.

Mikasa, con el pie de Annie a apenas unos centímetros de su cabeza, ya no podía seguir girando como antes; trató de agarrar aquella pierna, pero esta vez la rubia fue más rápida y se le adelantó con otra patada… y luego otra, y otra. La morena tuvo que rodar sobre sí misma constantemente, "haciendo la croqueta" como diría Sasha; siempre esquivando en el último momento aquellos golpes, que de encontrar su blanco le habrían causado algo bastante peor que un dolor de cabeza.

Armin no se desmayó (al menos no todavía) porque vio que Mikasa volvía a sonreír; el terror le mantuvo despierto.

Annie fue la primera en cometer un error; quizás era sólo cuestión de tiempo, porque lanzar patadas de aquella manera parecía más difícil que limitarse a rodar por el suelo. La rubia simplemente se retrasó un poco, pero eso le bastó a Mikasa para distanciarse lo suficiente. La morena, todavía de espaldas en el suelo, dio un brusco giro y trazó con su pierna izquierda un feroz arco horizontal… que impactó de lleno contra el costado derecho de su rival.

Se oyó un "uff", pero más de los espectadores que de quien había recibido el golpe. Incluso Armin creyó ver… que Annie también sonreía un poco.

Y entonces la rubia bajó rápidamente un brazo, atrapando entre su codo y su costado aquella pierna; si la patada le había dolido, no dio muestras de ello… o quizás la morena se había dado tanta prisa en aprovechar aquella oportunidad, que no pudo golpear con todas sus fuerzas.

Mikasa no se desanimó y lanzó su pierna derecha contra el costado izquierdo de su oponente… quien volvió a hacer exactamente lo mismo: encajó el impacto con sorprendente entereza y atrapó aquella extremidad con su otro brazo. La sonrisa de Annie se hizo un poquito más amplia.

Armin se dio cuenta, con un escalofrío, de que su amiga había quedado en una posición muy vulnerable; ella no podía mover las piernas y su rival, en cambio, podría contraatacar ahora con las suyas a placer. Pero en ese caso… ¿por qué no dejaba de sonreír?

Y entonces Mikasa _apretó_ con más fuerza aún sus piernas contra ambos costados; Annie no fue la única sorprendida con aquella maniobra, que le cortó el aliento y le hizo poner la cara de alguien a quien estuvieran intentando partir en dos por la cintura. La oriental hizo tal esfuerzo que (¡incluso ella!) empezó a sudar y resoplar, cada vez más enrojecida; su adversaria ya no sonreía, sometida a aquella fuerza abrumadora que hacía crujir sus costillas.

Mikasa empezó a _levantar _a Annie del suelo, elevándola poco a poco por los aires con sus poderosas piernas, sin soltarla en ningún momento; una proeza de la que, quizás, sólo ella habría sido capaz en toda la 104. Por mucho que su presa se debatía y trataba de liberarse, todo era en vano; no había forma de escapar de aquella tenaza implacable.

Y entonces la morena dejó de sonreír. Y la expresión de la rubia pasó de la incredulidad al _espanto_… porque se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Mikasa giró su cintura y, todavía sin soltar a Annie, atrapada entre aquellas piernas que parecían de acero… la _estampó_ contra el suelo.

Aquel choque estremecedor hizo temblar la tierra.

Otra persona no habría sobrevivido a un golpe así; sobre todo porque, en circunstancias normales, la cabeza habría sido lo primero en impactar contra una superficie mucho más sólida.

Sin embargo, tratándose de Ackerman o Leonhart, lo "normal" se convertía en algo relativo.

Annie no había podido liberarse de la tenaza con sus brazos, pero sí pudo usarlos para amortiguar la caída, de manera parecida a como lo había hecho antes Mikasa; los extendió y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. El impacto agrietó el suelo… y ese mismo impulso le sirvió para zafarse al fin del letal agarre.

Las dos se pusieron en pie prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Las dos jadeaban, sudorosas, con sus blancas prendas manchadas de tierra.

Annie lo llevaba un poco peor; tuvo que inclinarse y apoyarse sobre sus rodillas, para recuperar el aliento. Su pequeño moño se había deshecho de nuevo y, por un momento, los cabellos dorados le taparon el rostro, como un velo suave y delicado que contrastaba con la brutalidad de aquel combate.

Mikasa la contemplaba con la misma expresión implacable; sin sonreír, pero con esa alegría salvaje que ambas compartían ahora, que hacía brillar sus ojos con una intensidad pocas veces vista antes. Por un momento, pareció que fuera a lanzarse sobre su contrincante, sin contemplaciones y sin esperar a que se recuperase; evitando esa actitud "caballerosa" que Ymir había criticado antes. Sin embargo, algo la retuvo… como si estuviera disfrutando con aquello y quisiera hacer las cosas _bien_.

–¿Seguimos? –preguntó, con voz todavía algo ronca.

Se pasó la mano por la garganta amoratada, y la lengua por los labios resecos; a pesar de su respiración entrecortada, se mantenía firme como una roca, como si pudiera seguir haciendo aquello todo el día.

–¿Me estás ofreciendo un descanso? –consiguió preguntar a su vez Annie, debatiéndose todavía para que el aire regresase a sus pulmones; ni siquiera pudo levantar una ceja con escepticismo, como tanto le gustaba hacer últimamente.

Por toda respuesta, la morena se limitó a un leve encogimiento de hombros. Al ver aquello, la rubia volvió a sonreír; ahí no había burla, sino ese respeto que parecía hacerse más intenso, al igual que el brillo en sus ojos azules… y quizás también algo de agradecimiento.

–Si tu puedes continuar, yo también –lo dijo sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos negros–. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Mikasa asintió levemente con la cabeza… y entonces subió los brazos, en una guardia alta casi idéntica a la de Annie, pero con las manos abiertas y las palmas extendidas.

Esta vez la rubia sí que alzó una ceja, y luego la otra, al mismo tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en un mudo "¡oh!" de sorpresa y admiración; observaba fascinada el canto de aquellas manos, que semejaban espadas reforzadas capaces de cortarlo todo a su paso.

Armin creyó que la de ojos azules se molestaría por aquel "plagio", pero su reacción fue justo la contraria; casi parecía sentirse halagada. Además, después de la sorpresa inicial, volvió a aparecer aquella sonrisa que tanto le recordaba a la de Eren en sus momentos de mayor ferocidad; quizás se le había pegado algo de él, después de tantas sesiones de entrenamiento, a solas los dos.

En aquellos labios también le pareció ver _hambre…_ un deseo insaciable de poner a prueba a su rival.

Y vaya si lo hizo.

Su rubia melena ondeó al viento cuando saltó hacia delante, con tanta rapidez que Mikasa no habría podido mantenerla a raya a base de patadas como al principio… aunque no parecía ser esa su intención ahora; ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar. Más bien, debió de adivinar lo que pretendía la otra… y aceptó encantada aquel desafío, sin moverse de su sitio, de nuevo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Annie lanzó un directo de derecha, tan rápido que casi ni se veía. Mikasa lo desvió hacia fuera con su brazo izquierdo.

A ese golpe siguió un directo de izquierda. Desviado.

Gancho de derecha. Desviado.

Amago con la izquierda, luego otro directo de derecha seguido de uno de izquierda, ambos fulminantes. Desviado y desviado.

Los brazos de Mikasa, tan de acero y tan letales como sus piernas, se iban moviendo cada vez con más rapidez.

En realidad, eran sus cuerpos enteros los que se movían, de tal modo que sólo un ojo experto o una mente astuta habría podido verlo; y aquellos movimientos daban aún más fuerza a esos ataques imparables, a esas defensas inquebrantables.

¿Qué ocurría cuando la lanza más fuerte chocaba contra el escudo más resistente? Pues que seguirían chocando una y otra vez, hasta que alguna de quienes los manejaban cometiese un error. Pero las dos parecían incansables, a pesar de esa fuerza y esa velocidad tan igualadas.

Las dos se veían atrapadas en una lucha sin fin: Annie tenía que seguir a la ofensiva porque, en cuanto parase, su rival contraatacaría; y Mikasa no podía cesar ni un instante en su férrea defensa, so pena de recibir de lleno uno de aquellos golpes devastadores.

Todos esos puñetazos, directos y ganchos, altos y bajos… se estrellaban contra el muro de hierro que eran aquellos brazos. Los impactos, más que carne contra carne, parecían sonar como _metal_ chocando entre sí; lo extraño era que no saltasen chispas con cada golpe. Aquello debería ser agotador y doloroso para cualquiera, incluso para ellas, tanto para quien daba como para quien recibía; pero ninguna de las dos dejaba escapar más que algún gruñido de vez en cuando, y desde luego ni un solo grito.

Ataque y defensa, ataque y defensa… cada vez más rápido, hasta el punto de que el ojo humano ya casi no podía captar aquellos movimientos tan veloces. Armin y sus compañeros temblaban sólo de imaginarse lo que sería estar en alguno de esos dos extremos; en aquel momento, ninguno de ellos se creía capaz de igualar aquella proeza sobrehumana, casi divina.

Sin embargo, al parecer incluso las diosas podían terminar cometiendo errores… o eso, o fingir que cometían uno para que su rival cayese en una trampa.

Porque, al final, uno de aquellos golpes dio en el blanco.

El puño derecho de Annie se estampó contra los abdominales de Mikasa; y sin embargo, pareció dolerle más a la rubia que a la morena…

Aunque eso no sería nada, comparado con lo que vino justo después.

Porque Mikasa encajó el golpe pero no pudo evitar encogerse un poco bajo aquel impacto; empezó a inclinarse hacia delante… y entonces, en un arrebato de esa genialidad que era mezcla de instinto y técnica, convirtió aquella debilidad aparente en un arma letal, aún más a tan corta distancia.

Y todo esto, sin olvidar que Ackerman era la más alta de las dos; quizás, al final, todo dependía simplemente de quién era la más grande.

Asi que Mikasa aprovechó aquel movimiento involuntario…

…para sacudirle un brutal cabezazo a Annie en toda la cara.

Aquel cabezazo podría haber echado abajo un muro. Aquel cabezazo habría hecho que Shadis se sintiera orgulloso.

Las vibraciones llegaron hasta quienes se limitaban a observar, estupefactos. El golpe impactó justo en el mismo sitio de antes, en la frente y casi en la nariz; si no se oyó romperse nada en ese momento, fue de milagro… o acaso las Leonhart eran tan duras como las Ackerman.

Annie cayó hacia atrás, continuó rodando con ese mismo impulso y, después de dar un par de volteretas y para asombro de todos, consiguió incorporarse de nuevo, lista para defenderse con su guardia alta; aunque se le notaba la expresión aturdida, la mirada un poco desenfocada y la sonrisa algo forzada de quien intenta no desmayarse a toda costa.

Mikasa, en cambio, ni parecía haber pestañeado con aquel golpe; bajó los brazos, adoptó una postura relajada y se limitó a pasarse los dedos de una mano por la nariz y la frente; seguía mirando a Annie, pero la furia de sus ojos negros se iba apagando poco a poco y su expresión era cada vez más apacible… como si, en realidad, aquel combate ya hubiese terminado.

Y entonces Annie se tocó su propia nariz, retiró los dedos… y los observó, incrédula.

Sangre.

Apenas unas gotas, pero varias cayeron de su mano al suelo.

Y algunas gotas más habían caído directamente de su nariz… sobre su camiseta blanca.

Manchada de rojo.

–Así que eso es lo que se siente –susurró, comprendiendo lentamente todo lo que significaba.

Y cuando al fin lo hubo comprendido… sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa leve, sincera; un poco triste, resignada.

–Entonces, esto es todo de lo que soy capaz, al menos…

No llegó a terminar. Pestañeó un par de veces, como si terminase de despertar de un sueño, y después miró fijamente a Mikasa.

La mirada de Annie también volvía a ser, poco a poco, la habitual: indiferente, distante… Pero aún había algo más allí; un brillo intenso, cierto reconocimiento, un respeto que ese momento era mutuo.

Quizás era eso lo que la hacía sonreír.

–Enhorabuena… Mikasa –dijo con una voz que en ella sonó cálida–. Me has eliminado. Ganas tú.


	23. Último

**JUEGOS DE GUERRA**

_NOTA DEL AUTOR – Me costaba creer que llegaría este día, pero aquí estamos: se acabaron los _Juegos de Guerra_._ _Nos despedimos con la perspectiva de la ganadora; así que, como podréis imaginar, este último capítulo va a estar centrado en ciertos temas…_

_Por un lado, me da un poco de pena terminar ya con esta historia. Han sido muchas horas, pensando y trabajando en ella; intentando dar vida a esta trama, y estos personajes, de la mejor manera posible. En cierto modo, se cierra una etapa._

_PERO por otro lado, esto abre muchos caminos por delante. Empezar, desarrollar y terminar mi primer fic me ha dado un montón de experiencia. Insisto, se cierra una etapa pero se abre otra; todavía hay muchas historias por contar, que espero también os resulten interesantes._

_Eso sí, creo que he aprendido la lección. ¡Nada de empezar una docena de fics al mismo tiempo! Al final, uno corre el riesgo de no terminar nunca una historia; y pocas cosas hay más fastidiosas, tanto para el autor como para el lector, que un fic inacabado. En resumen: prefiero centrarme en una sola historia y escribirla por entero, desde el principio hasta el final, antes de pasar a la siguiente._

_¡Y gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo! Me habéis acompañado durante esta parte del camino, algo que no olvidaré. Quiero creer que, incluso si las circunstancias fuesen otras, habría continuado con esta historia hasta el final; pero está claro que, saber que cada capítulo se sigue con interés, ayuda bastante y anima a trabajar aún con más ahínco, para asegurarse de que uno escribe el mejor fic posible._

_Bueno, voy terminando ya con esta despedida, antes de dejaros con la de los personajes. Si queréis comentar o decirme cualquier cosa, yo siempre contesto por mensaje privado, aunque sean sólo dos líneas y aunque sea sobre una historia que terminé hace meses; también he aprendido mucho, con estos intercambios._

_Por cierto, el foro _Cuartel General de Trost_ siempre está abierto a todos los fans de _Shingeki no Kyojin_; os invito a echar un vistazo, hay un montón de cosas interesantes. Y si queréis seguir leyendo sobre estos temas y estos personajes, creo que tengo en mi perfil una buena selección de historias y autores favoritos, que también os podrían interesar._

_Y creo que eso es todo… ¡por ahora! Os dejo ya con el último capítulo._

_Ha sido un honor. ¡Hasta pronto y que os vaya todo bien!_

_En el Reino de España, a 3 de julio de 2015._

SilentSpaniard

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 23<strong> **– ****ÚLTIMO**

_Publicado el 3 de julio de 2015, con una extensión de 7.054 palabras._

* * *

><p>Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces, no sólo tratando de despejarse la cabeza, sino para asegurarse de que había oído bien.<p>

"Entonces, ¿ya está? ¿Gano yo?"

La propia Annie así lo había reconocido, con algo que en ella podría pasar por una sonrisa.

Costaba creer que todo hubiese terminado; pero como tantas otras veces, su cuerpo ya se iba adelantando a su mente y había empezado a relajarse. Era como si sus músculos, sus nervios, sus huesos, supieran incluso antes que ella misma que aquel combate, que tanto había anhelado, llegaba a su fin.

"Lo que son las cosas…"

¿De verdad había pasado ya casi un día entero? Parecía haber sido tan largo y tan corto al mismo tiempo… Le costaba recordar algo distinto, como si toda su vida hubiera consistido siempre en eso: marchar, correr, disparar, esquivar; por no hablar de los tensos momentos de espera antes de que estallase la tormenta…

Y sin olvidar, por supuesto, la tormenta en sí.

Cuando llegaba el verano, había días en que de repente se nublaba y empezaba a llover a cántaros; luego todo se quedaba tan limpio, tan despejado, tan puro… En ese instante, Mikasa sentía algo parecido; muy cansada y, al mismo tiempo, con energías renovadas.

En realidad, nunca se había sentido mejor. Incluso el dolor de los golpes (dados y recibidos) se había ido disolviendo poco a poco hasta casi desaparecer, como un puñado de sal arrojado en un lago.

Y toda esa energía, que hasta hacía un momento se había estado consumiendo en aquel combate frenético, aún seguía allí; y de repente se transformó, como si tuviera que salir por algún lado, convirtiéndose en otra cosa distinta.

De pronto… casi le pareció poder verlo todo, oírlo todo; saberlo todo. Como si su consciencia se hubiese expandido; como si el ojo de su mente se hiciera más amplio, más grande, y pudiese contemplar lo que le rodeaba sin límites, ni barreras que la estorbasen.

Quizás, del mismo modo que su cuerpo a veces era capaz de conseguir lo imposible, su mente también, aunque ocurriese con menos frecuencia; de hecho, le daba un poco de miedo… Pero hacer inspiraciones largas y profundas le salía ya de manera natural, y no le costó mucho relajarse; mantuvo el control y evitó que todas esas emociones se le subieran a la cabeza.

El sol iba acercándose a la línea del atardecer; el color del cielo cambiaba gradualmente, de forma fascinante, reflejándose también en las escasas nubes algodonosas que surcaban aquel océano. El azul intenso iba dando paso a uno más bien dorado, con tonos rosáceos y anaranjados que se hacían más intensos cerca del horizonte.

Se levantó una suave brisa que acarició su piel, húmeda por el sudor, la camisa casi pegada al cuerpo. Aquel vientecillo también agitó levemente sus cabellos negros, y la hierba que cubría la tierra.

Podía ver con nitidez la empalizada del Fuerte, con sus cuatro tramos y sus cuatro entradas. Distinguió los troncos que se mantenían firmemente clavados, los que parecían poder venirse abajo en cualquier momento; los huecos desde los que ella y sus compañeros habían estado espiando y disparando antes.

No se sorprendió mucho cuando descubrió, en la entrada suroeste (últimamente todos aparecían por ahí), al resto de cadetes, que al final se habían animado con el ejemplo de Marco y Sasha, atreviéndose a venir ellos también. Vio a Nac, Thomas, Daz, Samuel, Mylius, Hannah, Franz, Mina y Ruth. Por sus expresiones de admiración y asombro, debían de llevar ahí ya un buen rato, lo suficiente para observar la última parte del combate; había estado tan centrada, que acababa de darse cuenta.

Y en dirección contraria, en el interior del recinto amurallado con troncos y piedras, los demás también la miraban con expresiones parecidas… aunque no sólo a Mikasa.

Delante de ella, estaba Annie. La chica se había recuperado y volvía a erguirse en toda su altura, que aun sin ser mucha no mermaba lo imponente de su presencia.

Mikasa acababa de ver de lo que era capaz su rival; ahora sabía, con más certeza todavía, que subestimarla sería un gran error. Aun así, tenía la impresión… de que no había visto _todo_ de lo que era capaz.

Sus cabellos rubios ondeaban en aquella melena suelta que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros. Su sonrisa había ido desvaneciéndose lentamente y sus ojos azules iban recuperando la frialdad habitual, la dureza del cristal con que mantenía a raya a todos los demás. Y sin embargo…

Solía decirse que, para conocer de verdad a alguien, había que luchar contra él… o ella. Y quizás, sólo quizás, Mikasa conocía ahora un poco mejor a Annie; incluso podía intuir la razón por la que habían chocado desde el principio

Tal vez fue por eso que su cuerpo, casi como actuando por voluntad propia (ocurría a veces), tomó la iniciativa y extendió una mano. Su rival se quedó sorprendida, tanto como ella; sus ojos azules reflejaron cierta emoción que no desapareció tan rápidamente como en otras ocasiones… o acaso ya no se molestaba en ocultarla.

¿Era Annie la que se abría ahora, o Mikasa quien podía ver en su interior después de combatir contra ella?

No sonrió, no dijo nada… pero tampoco dudó demasiado, ni hizo como que se lo pensaba; simplemente contestó al saludo del mismo modo, tomando aquella mano con la suya. El apretón fue firme, sin intentar exagerar; ya no tenía nada que demostrar, ya se habían dicho bastantes cosas entre ellas… no con palabras, sino con sus puños.

La idea sí hizo sonreír un poco a Mikasa; y se llevó una agradable sorpresa, cuando luego Annie le devolvió la sonrisa, también leve.

Aquellos dedos, que ahora conocía mejor (ágiles y fuertes como los de ella), apenas rozaron suavemente la venda que cubría su muñeca derecha; pero aquel gesto, quizás inintencionado y algo íntimo, ya no la hizo sentir incómoda.

Empezó a pensar en el símbolo oculto de su familia materna, a la que no había llegado a conocer más allá de su propia madre; y aunque ese dulce recuerdo también dolía, no lo apartó. Ese secreto era un tesoro muy preciado para ella. Entonces se dio cuenta…

Fue como si, con aquel contacto, de repente se estableciese entre ellas un vínculo que antes no estaba ahí; o en realidad había existido siempre, aunque sólo ahora se daban cuenta, después de luchar dando el todo por el todo. "Conocerse mejor." Quizás esa animadversión que habían sentido la una por la otra desde el primer día, esa fuerza que las atraía hasta el punto de chocar entre ellas… era simplemente el hecho de que se parecían mucho; _demasiado_.

Mikasa tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío ante aquella idea; pero por mucho que quiso, no pudo descartarla de inmediato, e incluso se sintió un poco culpable. Desde el principio, se había limitado a mirar a Annie con el ceño fruncido, incluso antes de que la otra se acercase a Eren (o más bien él se acercase a ella). Que el sentimiento fuese recíproco no justificaba que ni siquiera hubiese intentado conocerla un poco mejor, al menos lo suficiente para saber _por qué_ debería recelar de esa persona; alguien que siempre mantenía cierta distancia con los demás.

Y entonces Mikasa tuvo que reconocer, con un leve suspiro, que _eso_ era exactamente lo mismo que hacía ella, con cualquiera que no fuese Eren o Armin (sobre todo Eren). A los demás, podría considerarlos como mucho "compañeros", pero… en realidad, ella no había hecho ningún esfuerzo para convertirlos en "amigos"; aunque no se había alistado para eso, desde luego. Ni siquiera tenía que distanciarse de ellos activamente, bastaba con ignorarles; si no se trataba de Eren o Armin, entonces no eran importantes y no les prestaba atención, más que para asegurarse de que no constituían una amenaza.

Ése era el problema de luchar contra una adversaria que se parecía tanto, que luego una también terminaba conociéndose mejor a sí misma… y el resultado no siempre era agradable; aunque una verdad no dejaba de serlo, sólo por el hecho de ser incómoda.

Todos estos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente en apenas un instante, como un relámpago. Sus ojos negros como la noche, clavados en aquellos otros ojos claros como el día, creyeron ver en ellos cierta sorpresa; como si aquellas verdades incómodas también salieran a la luz para su rival, como si ella pudiese ver y sentir lo mismo… Quizás con eso, el vínculo que había existido entre ellas aun sin saberlo, se hizo un poco más profundo; para bien, o para mal.

Se trataba de una mera posibilidad; algo que podría llegar a ser, pero que seguramente no ocurriría. ¿Ir más allá de la camaradería, ser incluso _amigas_? Algunas cosas no podían cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Quizás hoy habían empezado a respetarse, y en el futuro podrían trabajar bien juntas si llegaba el caso, pero… ¿Más allá de eso? Difícil, por no decir imposible.

Haría falta un esfuerzo constante y continuado, luchando cada día contra esa fuerza que las hacía chocar y al mismo tiempo las separaba; algo en lo que quizás ninguna de ellas tuviera realmente interés… no sólo por todo lo que costaría, sino porque seguramente cada una tenía secretos que guardar y ninguna de ellas iba a renunciar a eso.

Y había cosas que Mikasa no podía olvidar de repente, así sin más; como cuando Annie disparó a traición a Eren, o la forma en que le había adelantado que los dos irían en equipos distintos. También estaba el desprecio que le mostró a Sasha, las amenazas a Marco… aunque esto último podía comprenderlo hasta cierto punto, teniendo en cuenta las cosas que decía últimamente el pecoso.

En cualquier caso, se trataba de un desaire detrás de otro; no se trataba de la fuerza violenta necesaria durante un combate, lo de Annie era _maldad_. ¿Realmente quería acercarse a una persona así? Alguien que sacaba lo peor de sí misma, que había hecho resonar esa oscuridad oculta en su interior; Marco también, cierto, pero al menos él luego recapacitaba y su estado habitual no era esa crueldad fría de la otra.

Así que… al final, el momento simplemente pasó; quizás para no volver jamás.

Y acaso fuera mejor así.

Sin embargo, cuando sus manos se separaron, no fue un gesto brusco, ni despectivo. A pesar de ello, pareció levantarse de nuevo entre ellas esa barrera invisible que las separaba, el muro que cada una levantaba a su alrededor; no tanto para alejar a los demás, como para protegerse a sí mismas… y sus secretos.

Mikasa no le había contado a casi nadie lo que ocurrió hacía ya tantos años, cuando conoció a Eren por primera vez. Era de suponer que Annie también preferiría guardar en la intimidad las cosas por las que tendría que haber pasado, a saber cómo de terribles. Incluso una muchacha de quince años se veía forzada, a menudo, a tomar decisiones difíciles, para poder sobrevivir en aquel mundo hermoso pero cruel.

Quizás, sólo quizás, se había abierto una brecha en aquellos muros; y a través de esas grietas, podría surgir entre ellas al menos un respeto mutuo, que tal vez llegase a ser algo más con el tiempo…

Ojos negros clavados en ojos azules, y a la inversa, compartieron ese instante de compresión silenciosa, sin necesidad de intercambiar palabra.

Aunque seguramente sus caminos, que se habían encontrado en esa encrucijada, se separarían para no volver a encontrarse jamás. No era ningún secreto que Annie pretendía alistarse en la Policía Militar; y alguien como ella no tendría problemas para quedar entre los diez primeros. Y Mikasa… Mikasa seguiría a Eren hasta el fin del mundo; se alistaría con él en la Legión, aunque fuera lo último que hiciese.

Así que cuando ambas volvieron a separarse, se miraron entre ellas ya sin odio, aunque todavía con ciertas reticencias; entendiendo y comprendiendo, conscientes de lo que podría llegar a ser, pero que seguramente nunca sería. Sus vidas tomaban rumbos distintos; sus circunstancias y el destino conspiraba para unirlas en ese punto del tiempo, pero no más allá.

Lo que había en cada una de ellas, se transmitía y reflejaba a su vez en la otra. Muda aceptación, resignación pero no indiferencia; el leve encogimiento de hombros, como diciendo "a mí no me importa", era más para intentar convencerse de que no dolía, el haber vislumbrado aquel futuro que nunca sería.

Aquel silencio, visto desde fuera, no había durado más de unos segundos; pero en ese tiempo, fue mucho lo que se dijeron entre ellas, aun sin mediar palabras. A veces, una mirada podía decir mucho más; y a veces, _ocultar_ mucho más.

Sin embargo esa comprensión, esa rivalidad que por un momento dejó de ser tan amarga, les otorgó una claridad y una calma que también se fue extendiendo a los demás. De pronto, el ambiente ya no se notaba tan tenso; y todos supieron, con certeza, que los juegos de guerra habían terminado.

Volvían a ser, simplemente, veintiún reclutas del 104º Cuerpo de Cadetes, que habían sido seleccionados para aquella "misión especial"… y que habían cumplido su cometido, después de aquel día extraño que permanecería para siempre en sus recuerdos.

Y aquel silencio, acaso demasiado solemne, fue ya roto por una palmada, y luego otra… Habría parecido un aplauso, pero quien quiera que fuese lo interrumpió al ver que se había quedado solo. Mikasa miró con curiosidad al desafortunado; Thomas Wagner, en la entrada suroeste, observaba a sus camaradas, un poco avergonzado.

–Ah, traidores –bromeó el de las rubias patillas, dramáticamente–. Me habéis dejado tirado…

Aunque en cierto modo, aquello sirvió como imprevista señal para que los demás empezaran al fin a moverse. Mikasa y Annie se quedaron donde estaban; fueron los otros quienes dejaron atrás la empalizada, o saltaron el murete del recinto interior, para reunirse con ellas en la explanada donde había combatido tan sólo un momento antes. El pobre Daz casi tropezó en uno de aquellos cráteres…

Todos hablaban entre sí, animados, superando la timidez o el miedo y rodeando a las aguerridas combatientes. Tanta gente de golpe, tantas impresiones y sentimientos de repente, habrían abrumado a Mikasa en otras circunstancias; sin embargo, ahora apenas tuvo que esforzarse para poder apreciar en un instante todo lo que la rodeaba, todo lo que hacían y decían sus compañeros.

Ruth y Mina se acercaron a Annie. Era más bien la morena quien hablaba, felicitando a su compañera aunque "se suponía que tenías que ganar tú"; si bien lo dijo sin maldad, sonriendo, y la rubia tampoco se lo tomó a mal. En cambio, la pelirroja del pañuelo verde permanecía, como de costumbre, en un silencio cómodo.

"Se les ve bien a las tres juntas," pensó Mikasa. "Incluso podrían ser amigas… Annie también es humana, en el fondo. No puede ser mala persona del todo."

Reiner también se acercó a la de ojos azules y la felicitó, aunque parecía más distante de lo habitual, y añadió muy serio que "deberías tener más cuidado". Bertolt estaba a su lado, un poco tenso, pero Marco había empezado a hablar con él y ya se le veía más relajado. Sorprendentemente, Jean no se quedó junto a su mejor amigo, sino que se dirigió decidido a Mikasa.

–Has estado fantástica –le dijo con una sonrisa–. No me extraña que hayas ganado. ¡Nunca dudé de ti!

La oriental se extrañó un poco por aquel despliegue de entusiasmo, del que estaba ausente la ira de tantas otras veces. No estaba segura de qué pretendía el chico… o quizás no pretendía nada, y simplemente era un capitán felicitando a uno de los miembros del equipo, como estaban haciendo los otros también con Annie.

–Hum… Gracias –contestó Mikasa–. En realidad, no he ganado yo. Ha ganado el equipo azul. La victoria ha sido de todos nosotros.

Quiso creer que había dicho lo correcto. Al fin y al cabo, la idea de luchar por los demás_ y_ por sí misma, era la que le había servido antes para mantener a raya a esa oscuridad que acechaba en su interior… aunque quizás la respuesta fue demasiado impersonal. Por un momento, Jean pareció un poco decepcionado, como si estuviera esperando otra cosa; el chico fue a decir algo más, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa forzada.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, extrañada; Kirstein siempre se las apañaba para desconcertarla. ¿O quizás no era algo tan raro, y la solución realmente era mucho mas sencilla? Pero a esa respuesta, tal vez seguirían más preguntas y más respuestas… e intuía que no estaba preparada para algunas de ellas. Así que, quizás, no se trataba de algo incomprensible… sino más bien de algo que ella, o al menos una parte de ella, prefería seguir desconociendo.

El muchacho se acercó a otros miembros del equipo azul, concretamente a Mylius y Samuel, para explicarles cómo habían ido las cosas desde que les eliminaron. Mikasa recordó la forma indigna en que había caído el chico de cabellos casi plateados, y fulminó por un instante con la mirada al traicionero Daz; tenía que reconocer que sintió cierta satisfacción al verle tragar saliva y poner cara de querer salir corriendo.

Sin embargo, una vez más, Marco se las apañó para llegar allí donde hacía falta, justo en el momento más oportuno; se acercó a Daz y consiguió calmarle antes de que al chico que parecía un viejo le diese un infarto. Luego el moreno pecoso miró a Mikasa, casi regañándola silenciosamente… pero palideció y enseguida apartó la mirada; debía de haber visto, en los ojos de ella, un rastro de esa oscuridad que él mismo había contribuido a despertar.

"Algunas cosas pueden perdonarse," pensó la oriental. "Pero _olvidar_ ya es algo completamente distinto."

Naturalmente, Sasha y Connie habían vuelto a juntarse en cuanto tuvieron ocasión, y ahora recreaban con entusiasmo algunos momentos del duelo, discutiendo entre ellos cuáles habían sido las mejores partes, casi como si fueran dos niños pequeños; la idea hizo sonreír a Mikasa, y no era la única. Cerca de los dos chicos de pueblo, estaban Ymir y Krista; la rubita compartía en parte el entusiasmo de ellos, la morena tenía más bien una sonrisa condescendiente en los labios. Franz también estaba allí; normalmente, con un chico tan cerca de su "diosa", la pecosa ya habría soltado algún bufido o le habría mirado mal… pero tratándose de Franz, decidió hacer una excepción, por motivos obvios.

Hannah se había quedado con Nac y Thomas, a quienes también se unió Daz después. Armin les explicaba a sus cuatro compañeros de equipo cómo habían ido las cosas. Marco pasó un momento cerca de ellos y la pelirroja le miró con el ceño un poco fruncido; al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien la había eliminado.

Sin embargo, en general, el ambiente era distendido. Quienes habían estado disparándose antes entre ellos, ahora intercambiaban como mucho alguna mirada, pero imperaba sobre todo el buen humor, sin resentimientos; por ejemplo, ahí estaba Marco, bromeando con Ruth y Mina.

Reiner, con una mano encima del hombro de Jean, parecía estar felicitándole por la victoria. El fornido rubio se acercó después a Mikasa, y también la felicitó a ella; la chica volvió a sonreír un poco mientras le daba las gracias, recordando aquello que había dicho él, de "luchar como hombres"…

A todo esto, Sasha se había acordado de la sudadera blanca de Annie y no tardó en devolvérsela, primorosamente doblada, con cierta ceremonia que no era burla sino su forma de combatir el nerviosismo; la rubia se lo agradeció con una simple inclinación de cabeza, lo cual en ella ya era bastante, y enseguida se la puso, casi como si se sintiera desprotegida sin su prenda favorita. Luego Armin también se acercó a la "terrorífica" chica y le entregó un trozo de venda; ella volvió a dar las gracias silenciosamente, aunque esta vez sonrió un poco, y se recogió la melena en un moño con el que ya parecía un poco más "la misma de siempre". Mientras tanto, Bertolt la miraba de reojo; aunque si intentaba disimular, no lo estaba consiguiendo demasiado…

Mikasa, entonces, recordó otra cosa: la sangre. Con su sudadera puesta, aquellas manchas rojas quedaban ocultas a la vista; y Annie debía de haberse limpiado la mano, aunque no recordaba haberla visto haciéndolo. Más aún; cuando miró al suelo, allí donde habían estado combatiendo, ya no encontró ni rastro. ¿Acaso alguien había pisado…? La oriental levantó una ceja, extrañada; viéndola así, nadie diría que la rubia había sangrado tan sólo un momento antes. Seguramente no sería nada, pero seguía resultando un poco extraño.

Después, Armin fue pasando discretamente por los distintos corros que se habían formado; explicaba en términos claros y sencillos que, para el informe, "oficialmente" todo se había decidido con un último tiroteo entre Mikasa y Annie, que la primera había ganado por muy poco. Daba la impresión de que el muchacho se estaba esforzando para que Leonhart también saliera favorecida, pero la idea simplemente le hizo sonreír.

Los cadetes se habían ido despojando de las mochilas, armas, bolsas, chaquetas, gafas… dejándolas apoyadas contra el pequeño muro, o formando montones. Todos estaban cansados, aunque satisfechos con la sensación del deber cumplido. Se fueron sentando sobre la hierba y, naturalmente, Sasha sugirió repartir entre todos la comida que aún les quedaba; una manera no tan sutil, de dar a entender que ella ya se había comido lo suyo, para poder gorronear de las provisiones de los demás sin ser demasiado descarada.

En cualquier caso, la propuesta se recibió con agrado; de alguna manera había que pasar el tiempo, hasta que terminase el atardecer y los instructores vinieran a recogerles. Además, desvanecida ya la tensión del combate aunque fuera simulado, la sed y el hambre hacían surtir sus efectos. En general, había apetito y buen humor.

El único que seguía un poco más incómodo era Daz, después de haber oído la idea para lo que, según él, era "falsear un informe oficial de la Policía Militar". Fue Armin quien consiguió convencerle, esta vez; por lo visto, el aprehensivo joven de pelo gris, a pesar de sus reticencias ahora, había tenido antes el valor de discutir con el oficial siniestro de pelo negro y ojos claros, nada más y nada menos que sobre… ¡política de armamento! A pesar de todo, el chico no dejaría de sorprenderle; a veces conseguía hacer cosas que para otros serían impensables.

Así que, después de aquello, en general todos bromeaban. El ambiente era distendido, sí, aunque ella tenía la impresión de que se estaba olvidando de algo…

Y se dio cuenta.

La única persona en la que ella no se había fijado, deliberadamente…

_Eren_.

Ocurrió justo lo contrario a lo de antes; de repente, el resto del mundo pareció desvanecerse y sólo quedaron ellos dos.

El muchacho no había dicho ni hecho nada hasta entonces; algo extraño, que alguien tan entusiasta estuviese callado, incluso pensativo. Pero empezó a acercarse a ella…

Pudo ver sus cabellos negros, rebeldes como él; sus ojos clarísimos, que parecían contener el mundo entero; la bufanda roja en torno a su cuello, que era la de ella y también la suya, como lo había sido en principio. Sin embargo, la idea de que _él_ llevara esa prenda, la hizo sentir… rara, pero en un buen sentido; de hecho, Mikasa prefería que Eren siguiese llevándola un rato más, porque así cuando se la devolviese (estaba segura de que lo haría) sería, en cierto modo, como llevarle a _él_.

Y se preguntó qué podría decirle él, o qué debería decirle ella. La "pesadilla" de estar en equipos distintos, ya se había acabado; aunque, en realidad, al final no habían llegado a enfrentarse entre ellos. ¿Habría sido capaz de disparar? Ya no podía saberlo… Pero la oscuridad que todavía vibraba en lo más hondo de su ser decía _SÍ_; habría querido ponerle a prueba, incluso darle una lección para que aprendiese a no dar siempre ciertas cosas por hecho… No iba a darle las gracias a Annie por haber evitado aquella situación con su "traición", aunque desde luego se sentía aliviada.

Siguió contemplando (no lo pudo evitar) aquellos ojos que tan cerca estaban; algo que no podía hacer a menudo, sin que él se incomodara o irritase, así que ahora iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad.

¿Eran figuraciones suyas… o él la miraba a ella con la misma intensidad?

Siguió observando aquellos ojos, deleitándose fascinada en la visión de aquella energía pura que latía en ellos. ¿Qué color era ése? A veces semejaban el azul del mar del que hablaban los libros prohibidos, otras el verde de la tierra cubierta por la flora salvaje, en ocasiones el gris claro de un cielo nublado que el sol atravesaba con fuerza iluminándolo todo a su paso; dando vida y esperanza, del mismo modo que _él_ era su vida, su esperanza… su Sol.

Aquellos ojos bellos, únicos, puros, contenían el mundo entero. ¿Cómo no iba a seguirle allá donde fuera? _Él_ era su mundo… y por él, ella iría a cualquier parte, haría cualquier cosa que él necesitase.

Y entonces recordó que hacía tan sólo un momento, antes de lanzar el asalto final, ella había estado dispuesta… no, _deseado_ luchar contra él, demostrarle cómo eran las cosas en realidad, incluso _hacerle_ _suplicar_. Era su oscuridad interior la que hablaba, la misma que había despertado en parte gracias a Annie, Marco, Armin; la habían hecho resonar con tanta fuerza, tanta intensidad, que ella se había sentido _complacida_ con aquellas emociones, hasta que por fin había recapacitado y puesto fin a aquel despropósito.

Pensar en su equipo, en que ella no estaba sola, era quizás lo que la había salvado… ¿o no? Lo cierto era que, en algunos momentos, nunca se había sentido más _libre_, de manera completa y absoluta; sin nada que la retuviese, sin nadie a quien someterse. La emoción que había sentido en el combate contra Annie, completamente desatada, había alcanzado un nivel desconocido hasta entonces, haciéndola sentir _viva_.

Aunque, en realidad… no habría sido la primera vez que ella se sentía así. Le había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, como ahora… mirando aquellos ojos tan claros, tan bellos. Sentirse bien, plena, completa; en paz y, al mismo tiempo, extrañamente agitada.

Como antes con Annie, algo tan profundo ocurría en apenas unos instantes, visto desde fuera. Ahora se había sumergido en los ojos de Eren hasta el punto de que pudo _entrar_ en él; emociones encontradas como de costumbre, algo de confusión, un fondo casi permanente de ira (inevitable), un poco de tristeza disimulada debajo de todo lo anterior… y algo más, una especie de duda, como si no supiera qué hacer. ¡Dudar él, que siempre decía lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza sin apenas pensar en las consecuencias!

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él ahora; tan cerca, tan vulnerable, con los labios entreabiertos buscando esa palabra que no le llegaba a salir. Sus ojos cada vez parecían más grandes, más brillantes; y la oscuridad que había en ella prácticamente se desvaneció con aquella luz tan intensa.

Al final, el chico encontró las palabras. O más bien la palabra, sólo una; pero si un silencio podía decir mucho, una sola palabra en el momento oportuno también podía valer por mil de ellas.

–Gracias –dijo Eren en voz baja.

Y con movimientos suaves, se quitó la bufanda y volvió a colocarla lentamente en torno al cuello de Mikasa. Los dedos de Eren apenas rozaron su piel pálida, pero aquel contacto sutil bastó para electrizarla, como si hubiese recibido una descarga; sus sentidos, aunque parecía imposible, se agudizaron aún más, tanto que casi dolía.

Él estaba muy cerca, con esos ojos tan expresivos que parecían hablar por sí solos; el ceño, algo fruncido. Su mirada se posó un instante sobre las magulladuras del cuello de Mikasa; y ella no había sido tan consciente de esas marcas, y de lo que le dolían, hasta que él las miró así… o quizás era esa mirada, la que le hacía sentir de ese modo, la que casi le hacía sufrir, como una parte de ella habría querido hacerle sufrir a él antes.

Pero la forma en que Eren casi acarició aquellas heridas, y luego las fue cubriendo delicadamente con la bufanda, como si con eso pudiera curarlas… Y sin embargo, a ella verdaderamente le pareció que después dolían menos. Sólo con eso, ya se sentía mucho mejor; sólo por eso, ya había merecido la pena.

Y aquella parte de Mikasa, no tanto oscura sino que pensaba un poquito más en ella misma, se planteó si no se merecería un _premio_, después de su "modesta" contribución a la victoria del equipo azul en aquellos juegos de guerra.

Lo bueno era que tenía su _premio_ justo delante de ella.

Eren estaba muy cerca. Podía ver perfectamente su rostro, sus ojos… sus labios.

Mikasa se acercó un poquito más.

Él pronunció silenciosamente su nombre, quizás con algo de duda o desconcierto, pero no se apartó. Su cálido aliento llegó hasta ella; seguramente el suyo también llegaba hasta él.

Mikasa se acercó. Un poquito más.

Y entonces…

Se dio cuenta.

Había _demasiado_ silencio.

Pestañeó un par de veces. Se rompió el hechizo. No pudo evitar recordar… que no estaban solos.

Había con ellos otros diecinueve cadetes de la 104.

No se oía ni una sola tos, ni un solo murmullo. Por un momento, nadie dijo absolutamente nada.

Eren también despertó. Mikasa suspiró, resignada. Aquel dulce sueño se había acabado.

No permitió que su mente imaginase la peor situación posible. Giró la cabeza… y se fijó en sus compañeros. Aquella visión terminó de traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

Por lo menos, algunos tenían la decencia de mirar hacia otro lado y hacer como que la cosa no iba con ellos… y una de esas personas, para su grata sorpresa, era Annie.

En cambio, Sasha y Connie estaban casi ahí al lado, con los ojos brillándoles como si estuvieran a punto de echarse a reír, y enormes sonrisas que mostraban todos los dientes y les daban aspecto de hienas satisfechas. Trataron de disimular un poco cuando Mikasa les echó una mirada fulminante, pero no perdieron aquel aire burlón tan característico de ellos.

Reiner y Bertolt estaban un poco más alejados; el rubio le decía algo serio al moreno, mientras éste intentaba (una vez más sin mucho éxito) mirar de reojo a Annie disimuladamente.

La expresión de Jean era cuidadosamente neutra… como sólo podía serlo la de alguien que se esforzaba todo lo posible para esconder sus verdaderas emociones; otra vez la miraba con aquella intensidad que la hacía sentir un poco incómoda. Marco, a su lado, volvía a ser "él mismo" y miraba a su mejor amigo con una mezcla de preocupación y compasión.

Cerca de ellos, Ruth y Mina también parecían estar a punto de echarse a reír; sobre todo Mina, porque Ruth… era simplemente Ruth, tan callada y discreta como siempre. Sin embargo, la morena dijo algo que hizo que varias miradas se dirigiesen hacia Hannah y Franz. La pareja de "en-realidad-no-somos-novios", que volvían a estar muy juntitos, enrojecieron de súbito mientras trataban de negar lo innegable con la cabeza.

Mikasa se preguntó si no estaría tan colorada como ellos… Eren, en cambio, seguía un poco perplejo, sin llegar a entender del todo lo que pasaba, pero en absoluto avergonzado; no podría estarlo, tratándose de un especialista en ignorar con plena inconsciencia ciertos asuntos muy concretos.

Desde luego, algunas cosas no podían cambiar de un día para otro…

Armin la miró un momento y, en sus grandes ojos azules, creyó ver el brillo cómplice de alguien que comprendía su situación; normal, teniendo en cuenta que a su amigo casi nunca se le escapaba nada.

Luego la miró Marco, y entonces ella pensó en que Armin y él quizás se parecían un poco… Y qué curioso, el afable moreno no andaba muy lejos de Annie, y sin embargo ésta no intentaba matarle ni nada por el estilo.

Debía ser que la locura colectiva que les había invadido a todos, ya había llegado a su fin, al mismo tiempo que los juegos de guerra; ahora volvían a ser simplemente otro grupo de cadetes, que aprovechaban aquella pausa para descansar, antes de volver con el entrenamiento rutinario de siempre. Al menos, siempre les quedaría el recuerdo agradable de aquel día especial…

Por otro lado, Mikasa agradecía haber dejado de ser el centro de atención; los demás ya seguían con sus cosas, cada uno centrado en lo suyo. Por ejemplo, Thomas y Nac le preguntaban sorprendidos a Eren si era cierto que Annie y él se habían aliado durante un tiempo; el entusiasta moreno se olvidó de su perplejidad y pasó a relatar con una sonrisa cómo había terminado disparándole a Kirstein. Jean estaba cerca y le oyó, pero le contuvieron Samuel y Mylius, que querían saber los detalles de lo que había ocurrido al final; también ayudó que Reiner le echase al cenizo una mirada de advertencia, como diciendo "si yo no me quejo tú tampoco".

Al mismo tiempo, Krista estaba hablando con Daz, seguramente para tratar de animarle. El chico parecía oscilar entre la felicidad absoluta, por recibir las atenciones de la "diosa"… y un terror igualmente absoluto, porque Ymir estaba allí al lado y no le quitaba la vista de encima; ella no decía nada, ni siquiera le miraba mal, pero sólo con su silenciosa presencia ya imponía respeto, y más aún a alguien como Daz.

Por un breve instante, Ymir y Mikasa intercambiaron una mirada… y la oriental creyó ver en la pecosa la preocupación sutil pero constante de alguien que se desvive por otra persona, muy importante para ella, hasta el punto de importar más su bienestar que el propio. "Sé cómo te sientes," parecía decirle cada una a la otra, con aquella mirada.

De repente, Ymir pareció mirar a través de ella y sonrió un poco, con ese aire burlón que tan familiar resultaba. Mikasa vio enseguida de qué se trataba, o más bien quién.

El Jefe Eibringer, de la Policía Militar, acababa de entrar en el Fuerte, tan discretamente que casi nadie se había dado cuenta de su llegada. Sasha sí, naturalmente; notó, o más bien olió, su presencia, porque Dennis llevaba consigo aquella bolsa en la que había guardado todo lo que había sobrado del desayuno. La idea hizo sonreír de nuevo a Mikasa.

"¿Y eso fue esta misma mañana? No ha sido hace tanto, y sin embargo al mismo tiempo parece como que…"

–¡Saludos, bondadoso señor! –Sasha volvía a hablar de aquella forma tan característica–. ¡Observo que trae usted las viandas! Me congratula que no se le haya olvidado.

–Claro que no –contestó Eibringer con amabilidad, ya acostumbrado al "sashés"–. Una promesa es una promesa, ¿verdad? Y algo me dice que lo habéis hecho bien, así que esto es lo mínimo que os merecéis.

–Hum… ¿Sus compañeros no han venido? –inquirió Mylius discretamente.

–Ah, ¿Ralph y Djel? –dijo el hombre–. Nah, tampoco hacía falta… Si fueseis cien todavía, pero sólo sois veinte y creo que conmigo basta.

"Mejor así," pensó Mikasa. "Si esos dos policías no aparecen aquí, se evita el riesgo de que pase algo desagradable. Para ellos."

–Y el Jefe Shadis tampoco viene –continuó Dennis–. Al fin y al cabo, tiene que dirigir todavía un campamento entero lleno de reclutas. ¡No os imagináis cuánto papeleo! Antes me enseñó su despacho y casi me dio un mareo, je.

Quizás fuera mejor así; la severa presencia del ex Comandante de la Legión, aun sin proponérselo, habría quebrado enseguida aquel ambiente tan distendido, casi festivo. En cambio, tratándose sólo de Eibringer, el más desenfadado de todos, no les costó mucho seguir como estaban antes; él ya había insistido por activa y por pasiva que no hacía falta que se cuadrasen, y esta vez le tomaron la palabra.

Así que el policía le dio la bolsa a Sasha, quizás en un exceso de confianza; pero la chica no le defraudó y, controlando sus impulsos, fue repartiendo la comida entre todos los cadetes, aunque reservándose para ella una parte bastante hermosa (naturalmente).

Había murmullos más o menos excitados, y de cuando en cuando se oían algunas risas. Unos iban contándose a otros cómo les había ido, en qué combates breves pero intensos habían participado y quiénes les habían eliminado al final; aunque la cosa no siempre estaba clara, y a veces había alguna discusión, pero todo ello sin perder el buen talante.

En efecto, la "locura colectiva" ya había terminado. No quedaba acritud, ni desprecio ni odio… Era un buen ambiente, amable y apacible, con ese sopor inducido por el agotamiento tras un día agitado; aunque no hubiesen entrenado con el equipo de maniobras, la tensión de aquella otra clase de guerra también había ido consumiendo sus energías, aunque ahora sí cogían con apetito la comida.

Eibringer, de vez en cuando, tomaba parte en las conversaciones, pero escuchaba más de lo que hablaba. No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que a varios se les escapó ya lo de la "versión oficial", poniendo en peligro el plan de Armin; sin embargo, el Jefe no parecía darle mucha importancia a aquello y se limitaba a encogerse de hombros.

–Insisto, el papeleo es una lata –les decía con una media sonrisa de las suyas–. Pero terminéis en la rama que terminéis, vais a tener que lidiar con él, así que más vale iros acostumbrando cuanto antes. Eso sí, la idea del informe es que seáis concisos, sin usar demasiadas palabras sólo para rellenar. ¡No hace falta que escribáis una pequeña novela con lo que ha ocurrido hoy!

Con ésta y otras bromas, conseguía que los cadetes no se sintieran incómodos en su presencia, y casi aceptándole como a uno más de ellos. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Mikasa no se centraban en ese momento en el oficial de la Policía Militar, o en sus compañeros de promoción.

La chica, un poco apartada de los demás, contemplaba la línea del horizonte. El sol seguía descendiendo, ya sólo se veía la mitad. Le fascinaban todos aquellos tonos que bañaban el cielo: amarillo, naranja, rojo, púrpura… Algo tan sencillo, que uno casi siempre daba por hecho, porque estaba ahí todos los días; además, en aquel mundo había otras cosas más apremiantes de las que preocuparse. Sin embargo, en ese momento, nada le impedía contemplar aquel bello espectáculo, aquel hermoso regalo de la naturaleza.

De pronto, sintió que podía respirar más profundamente para llenar de aire sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por la suave brisa, que besaba su piel y hacía bailar sus cabellos. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza, mientras seguía respirando con deleite el fresco aire del atardecer.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Eren a su lado; su hermano adoptivo, su familia… De nuevo, con aquella expresión pensativa que no se le solía ver, mirando al igual que ella el horizonte; aunque la determinación que también adornaba su rostro era inconfundible.

–Sabes… –dijo al fin el moreno–. También lucho por esto. Por un futuro en el que podamos tener más días como éste.

Mikasa sonrió y asintió en silencio. En aquel momento, no hicieron falta más palabras entre ellos; comprendían.

Armin también se les unió en la contemplación de aquel paisaje, aquel cielo; aquel sol que, incluso si ahora se ponía, volvería a salir al día siguiente.

–El sol siempre estará ahí –dijo el rubito, como adivinando (no le extrañaría) el hilo de sus pensamientos–. Aunque esté nublado, o llueva o nieve, el sol seguirá allí. La esperanza, la razón para seguir adelante a pesar de todo… No podemos rendirnos.

Entonces, de repente, su amigo pareció quedar abrumado, por alguna carga de la que quizás sólo él era consciente. Mikasa le miró con preocupación.

–No es nada –contestó Armin a la muda pregunta, tratando de sonreír–. Es sólo que, cuando pienso en todo lo que nos queda para poder llegar a donde estábamos hace cinco años, y lo que nos quedará todavía después de eso…

Eren también le miró, con el ceño fruncido, buscando una forma de animarle.

– Oye, ¿qué te parecería tener más juegos como éstos? –preguntó el moreno, con cierto entusiasmo.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –Armin le prestaba ahora toda su atención–. Creí que esto te parecía una pérdida de tiempo…

–Sí, bueno, yo también lo creía al principio, ¡pero tendrías que ver la cara que puso Jean! Sólo por eso…

–Sí, Eren –interrumpió Mikasa–. Ya lo has contado varias veces.

Por un momento, el muchacho pareció que fuese a estallar como de costumbre… pero entonces sonrió; acababa de recordar una conversación parecida que habían tenido aquella misma mañana. La joven podía intuir lo que estaba pensando, también; del mismo modo que los tres habían "sobrevivido" a aquellos juegos de guerra, había muchas otras cosas por las que habían pasado juntos hasta llegar allí.

–Al menos, a la hora de la verdad, estaremos todos en el mismo bando –dijo Armin, medio en serio medio en broma–. Porque lo de alistarse en la Legión sigue en pie, ¿verdad?

–¡Por supuesto! –contestó Eren.

–Juntos los tres, hasta el final –añadió Mikasa, solemne–. Pase lo que pase.

Sus amigos la miraron, sorprendidos, pero no tardaron en asentir con la cabeza, sonrientes.

–Hasta el final.

–Pase lo que pase.

Luego los tres siguieron observando la puesta de sol un rato más. Podrían haber seguido así todo el tiempo del mundo. Ese instante de tranquilidad, paz, incluso felicidad… No importaba lo que viniese después; nada podría arrebatarles el recuerdo de aquel día, ni el de todos los que habían compartido con los demás cadetes de la 104. Aquello formaba ya parte de ellos, para siempre.

Precisamente, Armin se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros.

–Se están levantando –comentó–. Parece que nos vamos ya.

–Pues esto se acaba –dijo Eren–. ¿Vamos?

Mikasa miró una última vez el horizonte. Luego cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente antes de volver a abrirlos; cuando lo hizo, sus orbes negros brillaron con la calidez de una noche estrellada… y una determinación inquebrantable.

–Vamos –contestó.

_**FIN**_


End file.
